The Dawn of Evangelion
by Goldfield
Summary: Desde o Segundo Impacto, especula-se sobre a misteriosa organização denominada SEELE. Quando foi criada? Quais seus objetivos? As respostas estão neste documento mostrando a trajetória desse grupo, a partir da descoberta dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto.
1. Gênesis

_Comentários iniciais:_

_1 – Minha primeira fanfic de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Feita em cima de ampla pesquisa, tanto no universo da obra quanto histórica, mas ainda assim pode haver alguns erros. Desde já peço eventuais desculpas._

_2 – Quanto à mídia escolhida: usei elementos de todas as mídias de Evangelion. A de maior foco é a original, o anime antigo, porém há elementos do mangá, jogos e até mesmo do Rebuild presentes no enredo. Fui escolhendo-os de acordo com as necessidades da história que quis contar, mas ao final verão que tudo faz sentido. Esta história é uma prequel de toda a franquia Evangelion, não privilegiando só uma das mídias._

_3 – Como disse o criador da franquia, Hideaki Anno, Evangelion é uma história de ficção científica que utiliza simbologia e alegorias religiosas, e não deve ser levada mais a sério do que isso. Esta fanfic segue essa premissa. Se você se sente ofendido com referências a religião fora de seu contexto original, recomendo que pare de ler aqui._

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAWN OF EVANGELION<strong>

_"O evolucionismo é, sem dúvida, útil para uma observação ordenada do passado; se se quiser demarcar o caminho do futuro com sinais indicadores deve-se esperar que uma nova geração, capaz de tomar decisões, enfrente o grande experimento que, ao assim proceder, já começa a refutar o próprio evolucionismo"_

_(Martin Buber)_

**Gênesis**

_Palestina, 1947_

_Ele_ definitivamente tinha um sono pesado.

Os motores do avião roncavam como cães do inferno, mas mesmo assim eram incapazes de despertá-lo. O feito era no mínimo admirável: voavam a bordo de um Douglas C-47 Skytrain, aeronave norte-americana de transporte militar usada para levar pára-quedistas para trás das linhas inimigas na guerra que há pouco terminara. A coisa não fora, por isso, projetada para proporcionar tranqüilidade a seus passageiros: além de barulhenta, não possuía poltronas enfileiradas. Apenas dois contínuos assentos baixos e duros junto às janelas, um de cada lado do corredor do avião. Além do mínimo de conforto, a disposição dos bancos obrigava os tripulantes a ficarem lado a lado com seus companheiros de vôo, por mais incômodos que fossem.

_Ele_ podia dizer isso de um deles. Por sinal, fora por seu motivo que acordara. O coronel Lorenz não sabia o que era falar baixo. Ainda mais quando o assunto era de seu interesse. Alojado ao seu lado, via-se envolvido em animada conversa – no caso, mais parecida com um monólogo, já que a outra ocupante, com expressão vazia, não aparentava lhe dar muita atenção...

- A humanidade está sendo dizimada por ideologias enganosas. Por todo o mundo, o _Homo __sapiens_ tenta chegar ao almejado último estágio de evolução, em que alcançaria a plenitude de espírito e a perfeita sincronia com o universo. As formas que as limitadas mentes dos homens criaram para chegar a isso, porém, beiram o infantil. Eliminar minorias, consideradas "raças inferiores", em campos de concentração, para purificar a "raça ariana", dita superior? Impor às pessoas uma forçada divisão de bens e terras, tentando criar o "Novo Homem" soviético, sem egoísmo? Nacional socialismo, comunismo... Hitler, Stalin... Todos tolos infantis. Todos falsos profetas do real último passo da trajetória do ser humano na Terra.

Lorenz, na verdade, estava claramente cuspindo no próprio prato em que comera. _Ele_ sabia sobre o passado do velho coronel. Diziam ter sido um dos maiores açougueiros de Auschwitz, e um dos mais apaixonados apoiadores das pesquisas em laboratório nazistas tendo seres humanos como cobaias. Escapara, em circunstâncias misteriosas, do julgamento dos crimes de guerra de seus compatriotas em Nuremberg. Tal fato era estranho devido ao militar não ter aparentemente deixado de dar o ar de sua graça publicamente, enquanto rumores afirmavam que seus colegas mais cautelosos haviam fugido para definitivos exílios na América do Sul. De todo modo, vivera até então para organizar aquela viagem ao Oriente Próximo. Mas _ele_ começava a se questionar se não seria melhor que o coronel houvesse tido seu pescoço partido numa forca. Ao menos assim fecharia a matraca.

Tentando ignorar a falácia de Lorenz, fitou a outra integrante daquela expedição. Em contraste à figura do velho nazista, era símbolo de leveza, elegância e perfeição. A camisa de botões em cor cáqui, já combinando com o clima e a paisagem desérticos que enfrentariam, falhava em ocultar-lhe o busto bonito e avantajado. As calças na mesma cor eram bem curtas, terminando sobre os joelhos e deixando assim à mostra parte de suas lindas pernas claras. Botas de couro envolviam-lhe os pés, mas _ele_ era incapaz de imaginá-los como algo diferente de dóceis e firmes – combinação contraditória que aparentava descrever muito bem o caráter daquela mulher, pelas poucas palavras que com ela trocara. A cabeça, àquele ângulo junto à janela, encontrava-se envolvida por sua cabeleira cor de fogo, os lisos fios ruivos deixando apenas metade de seu rosto à mostra. Sentiu-se lisonjeado por ela ter escolhido se sentar bem à sua frente, do outro lado do corredor. O olhar distante, no entanto, revelava estar preocupada com outros assuntos, alheia a qualquer possível galanteio.

Doutora Lianna Zeppelin Soryu. Uma arqueóloga da antiga Ahnenerbe, a organização que os nazistas haviam criado para buscar pelo mundo vestígios de que a raça ariana sempre fora superior. Envolvia-se, agora, em outros tipos de trabalho.

E o prazer era todo dele.

Virando-se para o coronel, constatou que este fizera pequena pausa em seu discurso, talvez cansado de tanto falar e fustigado pela sede – como revelava seu uniforme empapado de suor. Aproveitando o fato e desejoso de mudar o assunto para algo mais agradável, já que de qualquer modo Lorenz logo tornaria a matraquear, _ele_cochichou, apontando para a cientista:

- É uma mistura de nomes bem curiosa, não acha?

- Por certo... – respondeu o velho num sorrisinho malicioso. – Pelo que sei, um tal diplomata japonês viajou para a Alemanha em 36 para a assinatura do Pacto Anti-Comintern, ou um daqueles outros tratados que acabaram nos ligando aos japoneses durante a guerra. Nessa viagem, ele acabou se apaixonando pela doutora, na época uma das secretárias de Ribbentrop, o ministro do exterior nazista... Os dois acabaram se vendo mais vezes até a guerra começar, e se casaram. O marido japonês morreu em Hiroshima, mas a esposa manteve o sobrenome oriental dele depois disso.

_Ele_ assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a fitava. Estaria pensando no falecido esposo? Não... ela era uma mulher forte. Alguém capaz de superar tal perda. Não poderia ainda estar remoendo aquilo. A manutenção do sobrenome devia ter se dado num gesto de respeito...

Deu conta de que novamente julgava pessoas sem conhecê-las bem. Isso já se mostrara um erro no passado.

- Não parece muito empolgado com a descoberta, senhor Gospeller... – murmurou Lorenz, visivelmente incomodado. – Mal tem falado desde que decolamos.

- Apenas não me sinto à vontade com este lugar... A maldita região está sendo disputada desde que o mundo é mundo. Judeus, cristãos, muçulmanos... E agora a ONU quer rasgar o território ao meio, dividindo-o entre os judeus e os árabes. Tudo isto aqui é um grande barril de pólvora, coronel. Só está esperando a fagulha para explodir. E temos de vir justamente para cá, só para cavarmos um buraco no meio do deserto...

Lorenz suspirou, e pela primeira vez desde que Gospeller o conhecera, dois anos antes, parecia realmente irritado. Demonstrou isso fungando como um boi, ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava no assento e, virando a cabeça para frente com o olhar voltado para o nada, mãos sobre os joelhos numa pose que o fazia parecer um Buda alemão, disse num tom sério e baixo:

- Senhor Gospeller, sabe o motivo de eu e minha organização termos procurado seu banco. Infelizmente a guerra esgotou nossas divisas, e a obtenção de novas mostra-se vital para a realização deste empreendimento. O senhor confiou em nós, e nós confiamos no senhor. Não há motivo para desmerecer esta viagem.

- Eu apenas acho que o nível de confiança não é mútuo... Ainda não me disse quase nada sobre essa tal organização. Não ligo se for o "IV Reich" ou a "SSS", mas eu preciso ver rostos, coronel Lorenz. Mais rostos além do senhor.

O velho militar deu um demorado suspiro antes de endireitar o tronco e responder:

- E eu garanto que há certos rostos que o senhor não gostaria de ver. Como os das autoridades de seu país se descobrirem que seu banco mantém depósitos de criminosos nazistas foragidos, e tenho certeza de que suas origens judaicas não ajudariam em nada nessa questão...

Aquele homem era um maldito. Maldito.

- Espero apenas sair ganhando disto tudo... – murmurou Gospeller num gesto resignado.

- E irá. Todos ganharão. Lembra-se do que eu falava sobre o dilema do evolucionismo? Sobre Hitler, sobre Stalin? Nada que os homens possam criar será a real resposta para esse dilema. A verdadeira solução já está aqui na Terra, enterrada há milênios nas areias deste deserto. Nós, agora, só precisamos encontrá-la.

O banqueiro concordou com a cabeça sem um pingo de sinceridade. Lorenz era mesmo um maldito. Um maldito louco.

Nisso, Lianna desencostou o rosto da janela, voltando-se para os dois homens com o mesmo semblante sem expressão:

- A pista de pouso. Logo iremos descer.

* * *

><p>Se o clima já era quente dentro do C-47, o lado de fora parecia um forno a céu aberto. O tempo estava bom, com um céu azul sem nuvens, porém Gospeller nunca desejara tanto pela chuva. No instante seguinte se arrependeu, todavia. Tempestades no deserto não deviam ser lá muito receptivas.<p>

Desceram do avião por meio de uma improvisada escada, pisando então a dita pista de pouso – apenas uma extensa faixa de asfalto no meio do nada. Não havia sequer torre de controle. O piloto que os trouxera devia ser mesmo habilidoso. Lorenz mencionara algo sobre ser um veterano da Luftwaffe.

Os três viajantes viram-se obrigados a cobrir as cabeças com os chapéus que traziam consigo. Gospeller deu uma última olhadela para a linda cabeleira da doutora, ardendo como chamas sob o sol, antes de a mesma ser ocultada pelo acessório. Vieram até aquele local inóspito à procura de um tesouro, mas o banqueiro acreditava já tê-lo encontrado bem antes, quando embarcaram em Tel Aviv.

Olhou ao redor. Perto do avião, um jipe militar britânico estacionava, tendo três homens a bordo. Pele escura, barbas, dois deles usando turbante. Habitantes da região, sem dúvida. O coronel pôs-se a caminhar até eles, informando aos dois companheiros de expedição:

- Eles serão nossos guias até o sítio de Qumran. Conhecem a área como a palma da mão. Com sorte, estaremos lá ao final da tarde.

Súbito, a doutora Soryu adiantou-se, passando rapidamente por Gospeller e agarrando, por trás, um dos braços de Lorenz. O ex-nazista voltou-se surpreso, a expressão em sua face digna de alguém capaz de desintegrar algo apenas com o olhar.

- Desculpe-me, _heer__ colonel_, mas a situação é totalmente inaceitável – expressou-se Lianna. – Não podemos chegar assim e esquadrinhar o sítio atrás do que quer.

- Como assim? – indignou-se o alemão. – Achei que suas análises preliminares fossem suficientes!

- Apenas para confirmar a possível localização dos artefatos. Mas agora que estamos aqui, temos de fazer um estudo detalhado do clima e do relevo da região, assim como interagir com os moradores. Não podemos simplesmente arrombar uma caverna e levar embora o que houver nela. Além disso, lembre-se de que este território ainda é um mandato britânico. Caso tiremos algo sem autorização, teremos de lidar com as conseqüências.

- Tudo isso pouco me importa, doutora. Temos uma idéia aproximada de onde estão os artefatos. Isso basta.

- Não é assim que arqueólogos trabalham, coronel.

- A senhora por anos pertenceu a uma organização que forjou provas da suposta superioridade histórica dos arianos. Não me venha dar aulas sobre como arqueólogos trabalham!

Desvencilhou-se nervoso da mulher e seguiu seu caminho até os árabes.

Gospeller apenas observou à cena calado. Mais uma vez, a forte personalidade de Lianna, quase sempre contida dentro de seu corpo delicado, dava mostras de existência. Alternou sua atenção, em seguida, para Lorenz a caminho do jipe. Ele passou alguns instantes conversando com os nativos de forma amistosa, fazendo-os darem altas risadas. Na certa lhes prometia grandes quantidades de dinheiro em troca de um trabalho bem-feito. Dinheiro de seu banco.

Voltou pouco depois, apontando para o veículo do qual um dos árabes saltava para dar espaço aos novos ocupantes.

- Vamos!

* * *

><p>A paisagem desértica aparentava não ter fim, limitada apenas por muralhas rochosas tão áridas quanto os terrenos planos. O cenário se assemelhava a um grande cemitério de gigantes feitos de pedra, fulminados no início dos tempos e agora ali jazendo em agonia, seus espasmos refletidos na forma de desmoronamentos. Era quase um milagre haver uma estrada razoavelmente conservada, ainda que de terra, cortando aquela região. Parecia até estar esperando por eles. Ao subirem por uma escarpa, a surpresa: muitos metros abaixo, numa depressão do relevo, avistaram uma vasta extensão de água clara, seu lado oposto podendo ser enxergado apenas vagamente, como um grande lago.<p>

- O Mar Morto – Lorenz o apresentou.

Gospeller, que já estava com sede e quase esgotara o líquido em seu cantil, sentiu-se ainda pior ao imaginar o sal em sua boca caso mergulhasse naquele lugar. A vista era esplêndida, porém. Queria que houvesse durado mais tempo, mas logo o árabe ao volante virou o jipe para noroeste. Deviam estar chegando.

Aquele lugar admirável e ao mesmo tempo penoso, por sinal, vinha dando nome aos artefatos que procuravam. Uma descoberta ainda do conhecimento de poucos, de que Lorenz, representando sua misteriosa organização, ansiava ser o primeiro a se apoderar: os "Manuscritos do Mar Morto".

Ninguém ainda podia afirmar ao certo do que se tratavam. Sabia-se apenas serem documentos muito antigos de autoria de comunidades hebraicas residentes naquela região, encontrados por acaso dentro de cavernas por habitantes locais alguns meses antes. Os ingênuos descobridores dos artefatos sequer suspeitavam o que eram, vendendo-os por preços insignificantes a beduínos e outros comerciantes das redondezas. Três deles, inclusive, haviam sido adquiridos por menos de trinta dólares por um comprador qualquer. Ao menos não havia relatos, segundo as informações que Lorenz possuía, de manuscritos sendo dados de comer a cabras ou virando brinquedo de crianças – triste destino de documentos antigos encontrados em outras partes do mundo. A questão era que, enquanto o achado não despertasse a atenção de grandes especialistas ou instituições internacionais, o grupo representado pelo coronel poderia adquiri-lo sem alarde. Talvez não houvesse outra oportunidade como aquela, e Lorenz não aparentava estar nem um pouco disposto a desperdiçá-la.

Qual o interesse do alemão nos supostos manuscritos? Gospeller ainda não sabia dizer exatamente, exceto pela parte falaciosa sobre "evolução" e tudo mais. Mas era provável que necessitassem de tempo para averiguar os artefatos. Segundo os informantes, os árabes, ao encontrarem as cavernas – que eram várias – teriam removido apenas uma quantidade ínfima dos pergaminhos nelas armazenados. E, para terem permanecido séculos tão bem-escondidos, os hebreus responsáveis deviam ter ótimos motivos...

A estrada logo terminou. A dupla de guias nos assentos da frente apontou para uma vasta área rochosa adiante, sendo difícil distinguir o que era pedra e o que era areia. O céu começava a avermelhar, anunciando o iminente entardecer. O árabe que até então dirigira indicou um paredão a cerca de trezentos metros de distância, em meio ao qual, olhando bem, podia-se identificar uma saliência com um buraco escuro. Falou algo em sua língua. Lorenz, que a compreendia, traduziu de imediato aos demais:

- Foi lá que o sogro dele encontrou os primeiros pergaminhos.

Não seria difícil alcançar a entrada: as pedras no caminho formavam quase uma escada, ainda que acidentada. O coronel pôs-se de imediato a caminho, ordenando com um gesto que os guias aguardassem. Mas os dois companheiros, é claro, deveriam segui-lo.

- Já está escurecendo, o senhor vai querer mesmo ir agora? – perguntou Lianna com certa hesitação.

- Nem que eu tenha de dormir com as urnas, nós vamos encontrar esses manuscritos hoje! – respondeu o incansável militar, sua voz ecoando pelo entorno.

* * *

><p>Chegaram à abertura na rocha em poucos minutos, após um trajeto íngreme e escorregadio – mas que não gerou maiores contratempos. O interior da caverna era sombrio, nada se podendo enxergar a partir de alguns metros adentro, onde o sol que se punha não conseguia mais lançar seus raios. Dali provinha um cheiro pitoresco, remetendo à poeira, porém não somente a ela. Um aroma de antiguidade, de segredo. Um convite para que desbravassem aquele nicho esquecido pelos homens.<p>

Lorenz, liderando a marcha, parou diante da entrada. Retirou de seu uniforme uma pedra colorida, que, apesar de não-reconhecida pelo leigo Gospeller, encontrou um olhar de entendimento por parte da arqueóloga: sílex. Com a outra mão, o coronel brandiu um pedaço de metal, esfregando-o contra a rocha. Criou, assim, fogo – por um dos métodos mais antigos que se conhecia.

Erguendo a pederneira acesa, finalmente adentrou a gruta – acompanhado de perto pelos outros dois, que só tinham a pedra do alemão como fonte de luz.

A caverna se estendia montanha adentro quase em linha reta, virando em alguns pontos e tornando-se tão estreita em outros que eles mal puderam prosseguir. Gospeller nunca fora um homem de aventuras como aquela, e por isso o cenário contrastava por completo da idéia que possuía de cavernas isoladas: imaginava ambientes úmidos, com gotas pingando a todo momento de estalactites no teto. Mas a gruta em questão era árida como o deserto do lado de fora, a terra das paredes e o ar seco flagelando ainda mais seus pulmões. Os tropeções pelo caminho devido à penumbra também não faziam da excursão algo muito feliz.

O caminho, que tomara a forma de uma leve descida, logo terminou. A luz nas mãos de Lorenz mostrou uma área mais ampla, como um átrio subterrâneo. O banqueiro esperava ver hieróglifos ou outros símbolos antigos pintados nas paredes, porém estas continuavam nuas, ostentando somente o desgaste do tempo. O brilho focou por um momento o rosto de Lianna: o fascínio em sua expressão era evidente, parecendo ignorar todas as divergências ocorridas em relação a Lorenz até ali.

O coronel abaixou o sílex. Nos cantos do local, junto ao chão, havia várias urnas e jarros de cerâmica fechados. Através de buracos presentes em algumas delas – fruto da prévia visita dos beduínos ou do simples passar dos séculos – era possível vislumbrar alguns documentos enrolados, em pergaminho ou papiro.

- Todo este tempo... – murmurou o alemão, maravilhado. – Todo este conhecimento guardado aqui, por tanto tempo, esperando apenas que alguém viesse explorá-lo...

Apesar de a luz não focar por completo sua face, seus companheiros viram em Lorenz um semblante indeciso. Não sabia por qual recipiente começar. Havia tantos manuscritos, e tantas outras cavernas a serem averiguadas... Mas, ao girar a pederneira ao redor, explorando melhor a caverna, logo viu algo que o fez estremecer. Numa das paredes, exatamente acima de um conjunto de vasos menores, havia uma figura cravada na rocha, na forma de dois sulcos que se encontravam. Uma cruz.

O coronel, num gesto totalmente imprevisto, caiu de joelhos. A Gospeller pareceu muito estranho deparar-se com um nazista religioso. Já a doutora aparentava estar envolvida demais pelo achado arqueológico para se preocupar com as sandices daquele homem...

Ainda prostrado, Lorenz engatinhou e, com cuidado, removeu a tampa de um dos jarros que se encontravam sob o símbolo na parede. Após séculos, um grupo de pergaminhos voltou a encontrar o ar da caverna.

- Tome cuidado, _heer __colonel_ – advertiu Lianna, estendendo um braço para o velho. – Pode danificar os manuscritos se não manuseá-los com cautela. São muito antigos.

- Um sinal... – suspirou o militar, erguendo os olhos para a cruz sob a luz do sílex. – Só pode ser um sinal.

Com a mão livre, ele apanhou lentamente um dos pergaminhos enrolados. Trouxe-o até o chão, abrindo-o com extremo cuidado. A doutora Soryu já se abaixara ao seu lado, temendo que a ansiedade de Lorenz destruísse o documento. Além do mais, ela também queria vê-lo de perto. Somente Gospeller permaneceu afastado, engolido pelas sombras.

Os dois alemães fitaram o manuscrito. Existia nele uma espécie de gravura: nove esferas conectadas com retas entre si, formando a figura de um hexágono irregular, com uma décima esfera na parte inferior, ligada às demais por somente uma reta. Um sorriso surgiu na face do coronel, enquanto dizia:

- O esquema da Kabbalah. Os dez níveis, ou _sephirah_, que o poder de Deus percorre até chegar a seus filhos, e que sustentam o Universo! – e explicou isso apontando do hexágono, esfera por esfera, até o último círculo isolado na parte de baixo. – A Árvore da Vida.

- Filosofia hebraica... – murmurou Lianna, mais interessada pela materialidade do documento do que por seu significado.

- A senhora se engana. Isto não é simples teologia. Os antigos hebreus sabiam do que falavam. A Kabbalah é a ponte entre os homens e Deus. Da mesma maneira que o poder divino irradia pelos dez _sephirah_, os filósofos cabalísticos acreditavam ser possível fazer o caminho contrário. Os mortais podem se igualar a Deus, obter para si o conhecimento máximo da Criação! Por portarem a chave para essa verdade, seus defensores foram perseguidos e executados ao longo dos séculos. Mas ocultaram seus ensinamentos aqui, longe dos olhos de seus algozes!

- Vamos fingir que eu acredite em você, coronel... – murmurou Gospeller com extrema descrença. – Então é de se presumir que sua organização já suspeitava da localização destes manuscritos aqui na Palestina, correto? Antes mesmo de os árabes tropeçarem nesta gruta?

- Não tínhamos idéia da localização. Com o passar do tempo, a única coisa que sabíamos era da existência deste baluarte de conhecimento cabalístico secreto. Poucas pessoas no mundo tinham ciência de seu esconderijo. Por isso nós manipulamos Hitler. Aquele filho da mãe era fascinado por ocultismo, senhor Gospeller. O instigamos a procurar pelos quatro cantos da Europa atrás dos últimos filósofos judeus detentores deste segredo. Após obtermos a informação sobre estas cavernas, todos os demais que sabiam foram sistematicamente eliminados. Hitler, em seu bunker, e seus generais, em Nuremberg, foram alguns dos últimos.

Fez uma breve pausa e complementou:

- Acredite se eu falar que o extermínio de judeus não teve como real objetivo uma "limpeza racial", senhor Gospeller. Conhecimento é poder. Sempre foi e jamais deixará de ser.

O banqueiro estremeceu. A si, tudo aquilo parecia não passar de histórias de um louco. Mas Lorenz falava com tamanha convicção, tamanho ímpeto, que uma soturna fagulha de crença alastrava-se agora pelos pensamentos de Gospeller. E, se a organização que aquele homem representava fora capaz até mesmo de manipular os nazistas, então se via mesmo em maus lençóis.

- Doutora Soryu, me ajude a levar estes jarros até o jipe – pediu o alemão, levantando-se. – Estamos indo embora.

- Mas coronel, seja por seus interesses esotéricos ou não, não averiguamos nem um décimo dos manuscritos nestas cavernas! – protestou a jovem. – Pode haver outros documentos com informações valiosíssimas esquecidos aqui!

- Estes são todos de que preciso. Eu viajei para cá com uma informação arrancada de um professor polonês em Auschwitz, minha cara. "A verdade está à beira do mar sem vida, enterrada sob o signo do Messias". Os beduínos só confirmaram a suspeita. E a figura está bem ali naquela parede, a quem quiser ver.

De repente, um som metálico ecoou pela caverna. O inconfundível engatilhar de uma arma. Lianna voltou-se assustada, porém Lorenz fez o mesmo com imensa calma. Depararam-se com Gospeller, suado e trêmulo, apontando uma pistola Colt para o coronel.

- Acabou a brincadeira, Lorenz. Isso tudo sendo verdade ou não... A sua vida de porco nazista vai terminar aqui!

- Ora, ora, sabe mesmo usar essa pistola? – riu o alemão. – Trouxe-a por razão de desde o início da viagem já planejar me matar?

- Calado! – berrou o banqueiro, tão alto que parecia querer que a gruta desabasse. – Insinuou que meu povo, minha cultura, foram eliminados por você e os nazistas somente em nome da localização desta caverna... é isso? Se for mesmo verdade, vai arder no inferno, Lorenz! Junto com Hitler e os outros!

- E não é que as origens judaicas do banqueiro retornam, aflorando à pele? Porém se engana, Gospeller. Não irei ao inferno. Pelo contrário. Este dia é o marco inicial de minha jornada rumo ao Paraíso.

Um tiro se seguiu, fazendo Lianna gritar e levar as mãos aos ouvidos.

Não fora, entretanto, disparado pelo banqueiro. Este permaneceu de pé, imóvel, por alguns instantes, num aterrador momento de expectativa... até que tombou para frente, estrebuchando com uma marca vermelha às suas costas.

Lorenz iluminou a entrada da caverna. Junto a ela, ainda apontando uma pistola japonesa Nambu, havia um homem de uniforme cáqui, cabelos curtos negros como a noite e semblante oriental. Tinha o corpo relativamente forte, a camisa ocultando somente de forma parcial os grandes músculos de seus braços.

- Pensei que não viria, Rokubungi – afirmou o coronel por fim, lançando um sorriso ao recém-chegado.

- Não imaginei que o banqueiro fosse uma ameaça – ele respondeu num inglês carregado de sotaque nipônico.

- E não era mesmo. Mas sua intervenção foi bem-vinda.

- Já cuidei dos árabes. Não representarão problemas.

- Ótimo. Suba de volta e garanta que a área permaneça livre para nossa partida.

- _Hai_.

O assassino retornou pelo corredor rochoso, seus passos sendo ouvidos ainda por um tempo antes de se afastarem. Lorenz voltou-se em seguida para Soryu, perplexa diante dos acontecimentos. Ela tinha o olhar fixo no cadáver de Gospeller, sem piscar, até que notou a aproximação do coronel e recuou assustada, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

- V-você vai me matar também? – ela indagou chorosa.

- Na certa não me toma por um cavalheiro, senhora. Eu o farei somente caso se volte contra mim. Além do mais, ainda precisarei de sua ajuda.

- E por que eu o ajudaria? – exclamou, cada vez mais nervosa. – Um maníaco seguidor de uma seita religiosa fanática!

- Acho essa definição por demais simplista. Eu busco o bem comum. Toda a humanidade ganhará com a verdade contida nestes manuscritos. E além do mais... uma garotinha em Tóquio pode acabar se machucando seriamente caso sua mãe se recuse a colaborar nos estudos...

- Não, Minna!

A filha que tivera com seu falecido esposo, então com quatro anos de idade. Deixara-a sob os cuidados de parentes dele, na capital japonesa, antes de partir naquela expedição. Agora, aquele maldito coronel a estava ameaçando.

- Você não pode...

- Eu _vou_, minha cara, se não colaborar. Acredite, não pode ser tão ruim assim. Sou um superior mais complacente do que Adolf Hitler.

Lorenz apanhou então alguns dos recipientes contendo os pergaminhos, dirigindo-se para fora.

- Vamos.

Ainda trêmula, Lianna viu-se sem opção a não ser acompanhá-lo.

Do lado de fora o sol já se fora, a escuridão cobrindo a Palestina enquanto cintilavam as primeiras estrelas. Tomando cuidado redobrado no trajeto de volta pelas pedras – já que agora traziam consigo os manuscritos e havia pouca luz – os dois alemães chegaram de novo ao jipe após algum tempo. Depositando os jarros no veículo, Soryu forçou-se a não fitar os corpos baleados dos guias, caídos ali perto. O japonês autor das mortes aguardava de pé junto ao volante. Ela encarou-o por um instante, imaginando quais seriam as motivações daquele homem aparentemente dotado de tanta frieza, e acomodou-se num dos assentos. Lorenz também embarcou, verificando uma última vez se todos os pergaminhos estavam ali.

- Podemos ir – assentiu.

O oriental assumiu a direção, conduzindo-os de volta pela mesma estrada que haviam tomado na ida. Certamente os seguira da primeira vez, por esse motivo conhecendo o caminho. Lianna mantinha a cabeça erguida para o firmamento. Em meio a tantos astros celestes... já não sabia mais qual poderia representar seu incerto destino.


	2. Êxodo

**Êxodo**

_Nanquim, China, 1937_

Uma suja e fria cela de prisão. As paredes de tijolos de pedra possuíam como abertura para o mundo externo, além de uma pesada e maciça porta de metal, somente uma alta janela gradeada – através da qual tímidos raios solares invadiam o ambiente e se projetavam sobre o chão. Procurando manter-se longe deles, sentado encolhido num canto, um jovem japonês de cabelos negros e curtos tamborilava os dedos de uma mão contra os da outra. Uniforme militar em frangalhos e repleto de manchas de lama, também tinha a pele machucada e roxa em alguns pontos, indicando socos, chutes e coronhadas de rifles.

Súbito, alguém bateu à porta, o ferro reverberando. Uma, duas vezes. O prisioneiro sequer se mexeu.

- Rokubungi Takeo? – perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado, sotaque estrangeiro.

O detento respondeu por meio do pouco inglês que sabia, torcendo para que o indivíduo compreendesse:

- Vá embora!

Breve silêncio. Até que o misterioso visitante insistiu:

- Quero ver o sargento detido por insubordinação, Rokubungi Takeo.

Ele não desistiria. Seria melhor ceder de uma vez, para que ao menos fosse logo embora.

- Está bem – assentiu o prisioneiro.

Ouviu-se então o som da porta sendo destrancada pelo vigia no corredor. Este foi o primeiro que Takeo viu quando a entrada foi aberta, o ex-colega de Exército lhe lançando um olhar de desprezo. Ganhou a cela, em seguida, quem havia chamado pelo detento. Tratava-se de um homem branco, loiro e um pouco corpulento, vestindo uma farda nazista. Rokubungi já vira alguns deles antes, posando em suas embaixadas e consulados como verdadeiros representantes de uma "raça superior". Não simpatizava muito com suas figuras.

Fazendo um sinal para o guarda, o alemão permitiu que a porta tornasse a ser lacrada. Demonstrava não ter medo de ficar a sós com um suposto criminoso.

- O que você quer? – Takeo questionou em seu inglês precário.

- Vocês deram um espetáculo e tanto lá fora... – murmurou o visitante, ar irônico. – Já tinha ouvido falar de cercos violentos a cidades, porém creio que conseguiram superar todos os limites. Até mesmo um nazista, Johannes Rabe, compadeceu-se da população chinesa e vem oferecendo abrigo aos sobreviventes, diante do que vocês vêm fazendo. Nossos _progroms_ são brincadeiras de roda perto do massacre aqui em Nanquim.

- Os soldados chineses se renderam sem lutar – falou o japonês. – De acordo com o _Bushido_, não pode haver misericórdia diante de covardes. O alto comando ordenou as execuções.

- Mas você, sargento Rokubungi, recusou-se a cumprir as ordens. Negou-se a atirar em homens desarmados e estuprar suas mulheres. Por isso foi preso.

O prisioneiro respirou impaciente. Por um momento pareceu prestes a se erguer e socar o nazista, mas se conteve. Não queria piorar ainda mais sua situação.

- Veio aqui discutir quem mata mais, Hitler ou o Imperador? – inquiriu, franzindo o cenho.

- Não, sargento. Apenas chamou-me atenção seu ato. Escute... O mundo caminha para uma nova Grande Guerra. Os países mais uma vez se digladiarão uns contra os outros, incluindo os nossos. Ao término desse conflito, talvez o mais devastador já visto, um novo mundo será erguido das cinzas. Um mundo que não terá espaço para Hitlers ou Hirohitos. Apenas pessoas de bem, comprometidas com a evolução da alma humana. Como eu, e o senhor. Alguém que não quis massacrar chineses inocentes.

- Conhece-me pouco para poder afirmar isso com tanta certeza...

- Andei lendo sobre a família Rokubungi. Homens teimosos e obstinados, talvez seja algo de sangue. Seu pai também foi preso por insubordinação durante a guerra com a Rússia, não é? Não termine em desgraça como ele, Takeo. Eu posso tirá-lo desta sujeira. Posso dar-lhe asas.

O sargento encarou o alemão durante quase um minuto. Seu olhar, aparentemente, tentava desvendar quais seriam as reais intenções por trás daquele aspecto pomposo e palavras bem-escolhidas. Em seguida se levantou, limpando a poeira de sua roupa rasgada. Parecia ignorar o fato de que precisaria de novas.

- E como eu devo chamá-lo, "bom samaritano"? – indagou Takeo.

- Lorenz. Coronel Heinrich Lorenz.

O nazista estendeu uma mão... e o japonês, depois de hesitar por um instante, apertou-a.

* * *

><p>O vento erguia seus cabelos rubros e os atirava ao ar.<p>

A doutora Soryu encontrava-se debruçada sobre a mureta da sacada do hotel, admirando a paisagem noturna da cidade de Tel Aviv. Àquela hora, com suas luzes acesas, aparentava tranqüilidade – porém a jovem sabia que logo todo aquele país entraria em guerra pela posse de seu território. Lorenz lhe garantira, no entanto, que iriam embora antes que as coisas complicassem. O fato de o coronel ter começado a analisar o conteúdo dos manuscritos já ali, todavia, parecia indício do contrário. Se ao menos pudesse ver sua filha...

- Lianna, pode vir até aqui? – chamou Heinrich de dentro do quarto. – Preciso de sua ajuda. Sou bom nisto, mas não tanto...

Suspirando, Soryu retornou ao interior da suíte.

Lorenz abrira quase todos os pergaminhos sobre uma grande mesa de reuniões existente no recinto. Pagara mais caro por aquele cômodo, porém vinha se mostrando bem útil aos seus propósitos. Aliás, os recursos do coronel, provenientes do banco do falecido Gospeller, aparentavam ser ilimitados.

Lianna caminhou até a mesa. O velho encontrava-se, naquele momento, envolvido com um dos manuscritos.

- Isto aqui é hebraico helenístico – murmurou. – Duzentos a cem anos antes de Cristo. Não tão antigo quanto eu pensava.

- Consegue ler? – a ruiva curvou-se sobre o documento.

- Bem precariamente. Só consigo identificar algumas palavras desconexas. Acho que pode me ajudar.

- Vejamos...

O coronel arrastou-se na cadeira, abrindo espaço para a colega. Uma ex-pesquisadora da Ahnenerbe perita em língua hebraica. Era irônico... mas vinha a calhar. Escolhera-a bem.

A arqueóloga passou vários instantes com os olhos sobre o texto. Leu, releu. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e sua cara se contorceu diversas vezes. Ela, aparentemente, não conseguia compreendê-lo bem.

- Não me admira que só tenha compreendido apenas algumas palavras, coronel – afirmou, por fim, após minutos de análise. – Isto aqui não está só em hebraico.

- Como assim? – o militar aproximou-se.

- Eu não sei explicar como ou o porquê... Mas este pergaminho é uma bagunça. Há caracteres de mais de uma escrita. Veja estes aqui – apontou. – Pertencem à linguagem cuneiforme da Suméria, na Mesopotâmia, de séculos antes. Vê estes outros? Escrita demótica, Egito Antigo. Pode-se afirmar que os hebreus os teriam assimilado devido à sua passagem pelo Egito como escravos, mas... olhe estes outros aqui. Participei de uma expedição científica à América Central em 39, coronel. Não tenho dúvidas. São caracteres maias. Do outro lado do oceano Atlântico.

- Santo Deus! – Lorenz demonstrava sincera surpresa. – Mas como isso é possível?

- Não sei. Eu cogitaria falsificação. Temos de buscar métodos para analisar a idade destes manuscritos, a partir do material em que foram escritos. Não vamos conseguir fazer isso aqui. Não temos recursos.

- Entendo...

O alemão levou uma mão ao queixo, pondo-se a refletir. De uma forma ou de outra, mais nada conseguiriam naquele quarto de hotel. A organização de Lorenz precisaria fornecer subsídios para a datação exata daqueles documentos. Quem sabe Lianna conseguisse ver a filha nesse ínterim...

Nisso, a porta da suíte se abriu. O japonês sinistro, Rokubungi, apareceu. Vestia preto, o que aos olhos de Soryu só tornava seu aspecto mais aterrador. Informou ao coronel:

- Há um telefonema para o senhor. Urgente.

Heinrich trocou um olhar ansioso com a doutora e saiu, o guarda-costas fechando a porta logo depois. Sozinha no quarto, a mulher perguntou-se se seus problemas não estariam apenas começando...

* * *

><p>O veículo freou em meio à estrada asfaltada. O motorista – um jovem fardado com um capacete na cabeça contendo a sigla "MP", revelando assim pertencer à guarda militar – olhou para a vasta planície à esquerda do caminho, um campo de grama alta estendendo-se a partir de uma cerca para o interior da área dominada por fazendas e ranchos. Em seguida voltou-se para o assento do passageiro, onde um outro rapaz, de idêntico vestuário, fitava-o com um olhar confuso.<p>

- A partir daqui seguiremos a pé – avisou o motorista. – Reporte aos outros.

O subordinado assentiu com a cabeça, deixando a cabine do caminhão pela outra porta. Enquanto caminhava pela beirada da estrada, rumo aos outros veículos que compunham o comboio, passou por uma placa no acostamento... Ela possuía a inscrição "Roswell – 40 milhas".

A composição, composta em sua maioria por membros do 509º Grupo de Bombardeiros da Força Aérea, deteve-se naquele ponto da estrada, seus integrantes passando a caminhar através da cerca que delimitava o lado esquerdo, adentrando a campina. Enviado pela base aérea da cidade de Roswell, a mais próxima naquelas redondezas do Novo México, o destacamento aparentemente deveria apenas averiguar estranhos destroços encontrados por rancheiros locais alguns dias antes. Mas a presença de um major no grupo, entre outros oficiais de maior patente, demonstrava uma preocupação excessiva para com o achado.

O motorista do caminhão liderando a comitiva aproximou-se de um homem de pé no meio da pista, seu uniforme possuindo as divisas de coronel. Bateu continência assim que se deteve diante do superior, dizendo:

- Às ordens, senhor!

- Sargento Terrance, ajude o major a coordenar as buscas pelo campo. E por favor, não espalhe aos quatro ventos terem sido instruções minhas. Eu não deveria estar aqui. Se souberem, vão começar a fazer perguntas.

- Sim senhor.

O comandado afastou-se, deixando o coronel praticamente sozinho junto aos transportes vazios de faróis apagados, envolvido pelo ar noturno. Através da planície, algumas centenas de soldados se espalhavam, alguns se orientando por mapas da região. Quase todos portavam lanternas, os fachos de luz varrendo a grama como espectros curiosos. Fazer aquela busca durante o dia teria sido muito mais fácil, por certo, mas a última coisa que queriam era chamar atenção. Principalmente depois dos rumores iniciais sobre o que havia sido encontrado ali...

O coronel, que ficou algum tempo parado observando os combatentes adentrarem o campo e serem engolidos pelas sombras, logo teve sua solidão quebrada pela aproximação do major também enviado pela base aérea. Com as mãos unidas atrás da cintura, andou até o superior de cabeça baixa, logo murmurando:

- O que foi divulgado a eles para auxiliar na procura?

- Apenas o mesmo que aquele fazendeiro, Brazel, sabe – replicou o coronel, sem se voltar para o colega. – Destroços estranhos surgiram pelos ranchos da região. Brazel e a família recolheram a maior parte deles, juntando-os em seu celeiro, aparentemente sem se darem conta de que são mais estranhos ainda do que aparentam... Homens de confiança já esvaziaram esse celeiro e levaram os fragmentos para a base, Dickson. Aquelas coisas não são pedaços de uma máquina. Não podem ser...

- Alguém mais da região entrou em contato com os artefatos?

- Além dos Brazel, houve mais um incidente, mas devido às suas circunstâncias, abafamos o caso tão logo chegou à polícia. A filha de outro fazendeiro da região, Mary Morgan, quatorze anos, desapareceu na mesma noite em que supostamente um de nossos caças abateu aquela coisa. Pode haver ligação, porém nada foi divulgado, para não causar alarme. Depois de termos recolhido tudo, vamos alegar a queda de um balão metereológico ou até mesmo uma aeronave de espionagem soviética. Com o paradeiro da garota sendo desvendado ou não.

- E o que farão com os destroços?

- Encaminharemos ao complexo em Nevada. Ele foi construído durante a guerra para esse tipo de coisa, você sabe. O doutor Langley vai se divertir muito analisando aquilo. Mas ainda só encontramos migalhas. Falta o núcleo, a nave em si, ou seja lá o que for. Para isso enviamos agora esses homens.

E, calando-se, os dois militares tornaram a se voltar para a planície, imaginando o que seus soldados poderiam descobrir...

O cabo Gardner odiava grama alta. O farfalhar da vegetação conforme era esmagada por suas botas lhe trazia terríveis lembranças... Guadalcanal, a maldita guerra contra os japoneses no Pacífico. Quase perdera um braço. Era certo que a paisagem do Novo México mostrava-se na prática bem diferente que a selva tropical, mas aquela incômoda sinfonia de sons baixos estava levando-o à loucura! Para piorar, viam-se no escuro. Lançando fachos de lanterna para lá e para cá à procura de destroços que nem mesmo seus superiores sabiam dizer ao certo o que eram!

- Hei, Gardner! – chamou um de seus companheiros próximos, apontando para um monte de arbustos à direita de onde estavam. – Acho que vi algo ali!

Quase por reflexo, o cabo virou a luz rumo ao ponto indicado. Só então sentiu o terrível cheiro que tomava o ar daquela área. Talvez a apreensão houvesse antes lhe nublado os sentidos, e agora ansiava para que a mesma voltasse e tornasse a bloqueá-los. Só sentira um odor assim uma vez em sua vida, quando criança, ao entrar escondido nos fundos do açougue de seu bairro. O forte cheiro de carne sanguinolenta, parte já em decomposição, fizera-o sair correndo do lugar e vomitar o almoço dentro de uma lata de lixo. Agora o mesmo fedor chegava às suas narinas, seu rosto assumindo uma careta.

- Deve ser um animal morto – cogitou outro soldado ali perto. – Uma vaca, sei lá.

A lanterna clareou o achado, que se misturava à folhagem da moita. Os militares, no início, pensaram se tratar mesmo de algum animal abatido, já que claramente possuía entranhas e ossos à mostra, como se houvesse sido rasgado. Sangue tingira a grama ao redor. Já iam remover o facho dali, cheios de repugnância, quando Gardner notou algo estranho. O pedaço de carne não tinha o formato de uma vaca... tampouco de qualquer outro bicho que já vira. As dimensões eram... retas, quase simétricas – algo esperado de pedaços de avião, o que supostamente teriam de encontrar ali. O fragmento de carniça, na verdade, era comprido e se afinava rumo a uma de suas extremidades, recoberto, ao invés de pele ou couro, por algo semelhante a uma bizarra cartilagem.

Um pedaço de asa. Feito de carne, ossos e sangue.

O cabo, após tremer por um momento com a lanterna na mão, simplesmente deu as costas e vomitou.

- Mas o que é isso? – exclamou um de seus colegas, espantado.

Mal tiveram tempo de assimilar o que haviam encontrado, um dos outros grupos de busca, perto dali, também gritou, agitando suas lanternas. Por certo também tinham achado alguma coisa.

Gardner e os demais correram até eles, seus suspiros ofegantes propagando-se pela noite. Ao chegarem, iluminaram algo na grama que era apontado com terror por um dos soldados: mais um pedaço de carne e ossos, desta vez na forma de um cubo quase perfeito, as arestas aparadas. Não podia ser algo natural. Não podia ser algo terreno.

Fungaram. Um nauseante odor de sangue, a partir dali, se alastrava por toda a área.

- Temos de avisar o coronel Willians! – bradou o sargento Terrance, ali perto, esquecendo-se completamente da discrição que deveria manter.

O ímpeto, porém, foi interrompido por mais um evento pitoresco: estranhos sons, como gemidos, vieram de uma formação florestal, de árvores altas e espessas, a alguns metros dali. O sargento trocou olhares preocupados com os outros.

- Um dos grupos havia entrado ali... – afirmou, quase sem ar.

Vencendo o medo ao deixar falar mais alto a preocupação com os companheiros, Gardner e seus homens partiram correndo por entre os troncos das árvores, tentando seguir a direção dos gemidos que ainda eram ouvidos.

A marcha logo assumiu nuances de desespero. Alguns dos combatentes tropeçaram nas raízes pelo caminho, caindo em baques baixos e poucos tornando a se levantar para insistir na empresa. O cabo, à frente, seguia rápido e firme. Saltava por cima dos obstáculos e desejava do fundo da alma poder salvar os colegas – fosse lá o que estivessem passando.

Até que a floresta se abriu numa clareira. E, caindo involuntariamente de joelhos, ele viu.

Entre troncos de árvores tombados e folhas chamuscadas, havia uma pilha de destroços. Os mesmos fragmentos feitos de carne, amontoados numa montanha de músculos de formatos retos e precisos, compondo diversas figuras geométricas. Tudo estava salpicado de sangue, incluindo o solo. Algum tipo de luz clareava o lugar e os arredores, tão intensa quanto um holofote ou coisa parecida, porém Gardner ignorou-a num primeiro momento. Voltou sua atenção, ao invés disso, para os soldados aos pés do monte de carne... que se contorciam aos gemidos pelo chão, imersos em incrível sofrimento. Todos cobriam a face com as mãos, num gesto que lembrava pavor ou arrependimento; mas quando um deles afastou momentaneamente os dedos, o cabo viu... Ele não tinha mais olhos. No lugar deles, apenas cavidades escuras, sem vida. Carbonizadas.

Todos eles.

Estremeceu. A luz continuava a emanar do alto da elevação de terrível cheiro, no entanto um repentino impulso o impediu de voltar o olhar para tal rumo. Algo lhe dizia saber a razão de seus companheiros terem sido cegados...

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Os outros militares chegavam.

- Não olhem para o alto dos destroços! – gritou, tampando a região logo acima de seus olhos com a mão direita. – Aconteça o que acontecer, não olhem diretamente para a luz!

Todavia, alguns de seus colegas deviam ter ouvido o aviso tarde demais, ou simplesmente agido num reflexo contrário, já que seus berros revelavam também terem as retinas em chamas. Outros conseguiram se aproximar, seguindo o aviso de Gardner. Um deles apontou o rifle para o alto do monte. O ódio dominava-lhe o semblante.

- Não atire! – impediu-o o cabo. – Ainda não sabemos o que é isso!

Ele assentiu. Não era mesmo uma boa idéia.

Talvez notando a hostilidade por parte do combatente, a fonte do clarão de súbito fez com que se extinguisse. Os soldados não agiram de imediato: aguardaram deitados alguns instantes, o coro dos feridos compondo perturbadora ópera, até que Gardner se levantou, arriscando-se a fitar o topo das carcaças. Não teve os olhos queimados.

Mas viu algo que o perturbou, talvez, mais que a eventual dor.

Era uma jovem adolescente. Cabelos loiros brilhantes, semi-ocultos sob um manto prateado como o luar. O traje, por sinal, lhe cobria praticamente todo o corpo, deixando apenas os pés descalços expostos, completamente vermelhos de sangue. A cor rubra também predominava em suas pupilas, algo totalmente antinatural. Estas miravam fixamente o céu, sem piscar, como em transe. O rosto era sereno, pele bem clara, ar tranqüilo. Quando abriu a boca, uma voz bem feminina, característica de alguém àquela idade, fez-se escutar, ecoando em volta:

- Eu sou Metatron. A Voz de Deus.

Boa parte daqueles soldados não compreendeu, apenas olhando perplexos para a figura. Outros, conhecendo o significado daquele nome, acompanharam o gesto do cabo Gardner e colocaram-se imediatamente de joelhos.


	3. Levítico

**Levítico**

_Nevada, EUA, 1947_

O coronel Willians odiava descer por aquela série de elevadores. Sabia que eram importantes – quanto mais fundo no subsolo, menores as chances de aquele complexo secreto ser descoberto – porém nada lhe tirava da cabeça que os engenheiros do Exército deviam ter um sério "complexo de toupeira".

A descida foi concluída num baque, a estrutura do elevador se encaixando à da plataforma no fim do fosso. Aquele fora o quarto ou o quinto que tomara até ali? Nem lembrava mais. Só sabia que estava prestes a acessar um dos últimos níveis das instalações, aquele que continha as coisas que mais deveriam permanecer longe dos olhares da população. As portas se abriram, e ele adentrou o corredor.

Junto com dois guardas militares, aguardava-o um rapaz de jaleco e cabelos castanhos arrepiados, não devendo ter mais de vinte anos. Presumivelmente um cientista – e dos bons, pelo que o coronel ouvira. Verdadeiro prodígio, já vinha há algum tempo cedendo seu conhecimento aos mais escusos projetos do governo norte-americano. E aquele não seria diferente. Seria talvez o mais escuso de todos.

- Boa tarde, coronel – saudou-o o pesquisador, soando estranho ao recém-chegado; já que, desacostumado a ficar no subterrâneo, não poderia afirmar que período do dia era sem fitar o céu. – Veio mais rápido do que pensei.

- A situação exige rapidez, doutor Langley.

- Recebi seus relatórios preliminares. Devo dizer que o que descreveu me pareceu no mínimo... intrigante. Ainda mais pela simbologia religiosa envolvida.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Conversaremos melhor em minha sala.

O corredor era repleto de portas metálicas, sem qualquer indicação exterior do que abrigavam atrás de si. Alguém como Willians, novo ali, rapidamente ficaria perdido. Mas o cientista guiou-o, detendo-se diante de uma entrada em particular. Retirou uma pequena chave de um bolso do jaleco e usou-a para destrancá-la, abrindo caminho para que o militar entrasse primeiro. Logo depois, o pesquisador acendeu as luzes.

- Fique à vontade.

O recinto era singelo. Uma mesa de madeira no centro, repleta de pilhas de livros, onde por certo Langley vinha desenvolvendo seus estudos. Ao fundo existia uma estante de mogno com ainda mais volumes, uma escrivaninha de trabalho, máquina de escrever, cama, cadeiras... e um banheiro anexo. Aparentemente, o morador só deixava mesmo aquela improvisada casa para deslocar-se até o laboratório principal do complexo, no qual tinha mais recursos. Quanto a alimentação, provavelmente o serviam ali mesmo.

- Entenda que a pesquisa que me requisitou está fora da minha área habitual de interesse – explicou o cientista, sentando-se. – Domino bem mais as ciências exatas e biológicas, e algumas vezes me arrisco em uma ou outra incursão nas humanas. Mas mitologia, religião, assuntos metafísicos... O senhor me deu uma bela lição de casa, coronel.

- O que descobriu a respeito? – Willians não parecia muito propenso a jogar conversa fora.

Langley apanhou uma pasta com a inscrição "Confidencial" em vermelho na parte da frente, atirando-a ao militar. Enquanto ele analisava o conteúdo, expôs o que sabia:

- México, 1531. França, 1858. Portugal, 1917. Todas essas datas e lugares têm algo em comum com o que seus homens viram em Roswell, coronel. Uma figura feminina de manto banhada numa luz capaz de cegar. Aparecendo sob a forma de uma jovem em seus quatorze ou quinze anos, no presente caso, ou a adolescentes mais ou menos nessa idade, em outros. Todos esses eventos estão associados ao céu ou a artefatos a ele relacionados: uma jovem com a lua sob os pés, o sol caindo sobre a Terra... Algo _vindo__ do__ céu_. Assim como no Novo México. Aqueles destroços que encontraram.

- Com o que estamos lidando?

- A jovem se identificou como Metatron. É um anjo do judaísmo, não sendo diretamente mencionado na Bíblia cristã. A Voz de Deus, seu mensageiro. Aquele enviado para transmitir a Vontade do Todo-Poderoso aos humanos.

- Então...

- Essa entidade, ou seja o que for, está tentando nos transmitir um recado há séculos, senhor. Talvez milênios. E nós, agora, temos a chance de descobrir o que é.

Fez uma breve pausa e completou:

- Ela é a maior prova de que há alguém lá fora. Deus, extraterrestres, não importa. Não estamos sozinhos. E talvez estejamos sendo observados por esses olhos há bastante tempo.

O coronel suspirou. Informação demais de uma vez só, com certeza. E, ainda por cima, informação capaz de mexer com concepções de vida. A sua e a de outros bilhões de pessoas. Informação perigosa.

- Está se esquecendo de um detalhe... – murmurou por fim. – A tal jovem que cegou nossos homens possui as mesmas feições de Mary Morgan, a adolescente desaparecida na região desde a suposta queda do artefato. O que sugere?

- Não sei. Possessão, quem sabe. A entidade vinda dos céus pode ter se apoderado do corpo de Morgan de alguma maneira, usando-o agora como recipiente para se manifestar. Há precedentes nos casos que citei. De todo modo, ainda não podemos afirmar nada com certeza. Essa garota terá de ser estudada, assim como os estranhos pedaços de carne encontrados. Eles podem ter composto o organismo anterior da entidade, destruído na queda.

- O mais espantoso é que Mary, ou Metatron, aceitou seguir nossos homens e embarcar no avião até aqui sem oferecer qualquer tipo de resistência – a afirmação aparentava perturbar o militar.

- Apesar do contato inicial um tanto tumultuado, não acredito que ela esteja contra a humanidade, coronel. Vamos ouvi-la. Ela deve ter bastante a dizer...

* * *

><p>O automóvel Ford negro seguia numa velocidade média pela estrada; Lorenz, que o dirigia, contendo sua pressa para não pisar ao máximo no acelerador – ainda que aquela fosse uma via isolada, sem tráfego de demais veículos. O sol reluzia na pintura impecável do carro, sua cor contrastando com o deserto ao redor. A doutora Soryu, no banco do passageiro, olhava pela janela perguntando-se se sua vida, dali em diante, acabaria se resumindo a paisagens áridas: a erma Palestina fora substituída pelo igualmente ermo Nevada.<p>

Num dado momento, sob a tarde quente e de tempo limpo, houve uma mudança no cenário. Ao horizonte surgiu a silhueta de um complexo de construções – as quais, tornando-se mais próximas, puderam ser identificadas como a estrutura de uma base aérea, destacando-se os amplos hangares. Mais alguns minutos de viagem e a estrada, num caminho sem saída, terminou junto aos portões do lugar, interrompida por uma guarita dotada de cancela onde alguns guardas militares mantinham vigilância. O coronel freou o veículo, ao mesmo tempo em que dois desconfiados soldados, embora a passos tranqüilos, aproximavam-se para averiguar os desconhecidos.

- Boa tarde, rapazes – Heinrich cumprimentou-os sorrindo, como se fosse um velho amigo.

- Perdidos, pessoal? – inquiriu um dos sentinelas, mascando chiclete.

- Não, não. Sabemos bem para onde devemos ir. Podem liberar passagem, por favor?

Os combatentes se entreolharam. Aparentavam não acreditar no que ouviam.

- Senhor, esta é uma área militar restrita! – acabou explicando um deles. – Volte, por favor, se não quiser problemas.

- Oh, entendo... – o sorriso do coronel desapareceu. – Eu só poderia entrar com autorização, correto?

- Supondo que o senhor tivesse algum assunto atrás desta cerca, ainda assim precisaria de uma _senhora_ autorização – afirmou outro dos guardas.

Lorenz suspirou, enquanto Lianna continuava a observar tudo atônita. Fosse lá qual recurso o alemão utilizasse agora, sua expressão levava a crer não gostar de usá-lo. Ela esperava de tudo, até mesmo o velho sacar uma Luger e alvejar os norte-americanos até a morte... mas não. Apenas perguntou aos vigias, sem perder a calma:

- Vocês têm uma linha de telefone nessa guarita, não?

- S-sim... – gaguejou um dos militares, já espantado pelo fato de o visitante presumir isso.

O sorriso voltou ao semblante de Heinrich, maior do que antes.

- Ligue para 1-3-0-8-0 – pediu.

Os soldados tornaram a trocar olhares, imaginando que tipo de ardil, ou blefe, poderia ser aquele. Hesitaram por vários instantes, até que um dos guardas resolveu tomar a iniciativa e entrou na guarita, sendo possível vê-lo pela janela apanhar o receptor de um telefone. Os demais permaneceram do lado de fora, vigiando o automóvel. Temiam que o velho fosse um espião ou coisa pior, então todo cuidado era pouco.

Do carro, Lorenz e Soryu puderam fitar o rosto do vigia que fazia a ligação empalidecer, tremer, a boca se abrir... para pouco depois murmurar palavras apressadas e sua mão direita bater continência – ainda que quem fosse que estivesse do outro lado da linha não conseguisse ver a saudação. A seguir deixou quase correndo a guarita, debruçando-se ofegante junto à janela aberta do Ford ao lado do assento do coronel.

- Perdoe o transtorno, senhor. Vamos liberar caminho. Faça boa visita.

- Obrigado, rapaz.

A cancela se abriu e o veículo acelerou base adentro, os soldados retomando sua rotina como se nada houvesse acontecido. Lianna ficou olhando para trás, confusa, antes de indagar:

- O que fez?

- Pedi que ele ligasse para um dos secretários pessoais do presidente Truman – esclareceu Heinrich. – Com isso obtivemos a autorização.

A arqueóloga já começava a se acostumar com aquele tipo de coisa. A organização do coronel devia ser mais poderosa que qualquer governo do mundo, ao que parecia. Ou então ela só possuía conexões com as pessoas certas...

Enquanto o carro avançava pelas fileiras de hangares, os dois puderam ver um avião de carga se preparando para pousar na pista da base. Soryu logo o reconheceu: vira uma aeronave exatamente igual, com o mesmo número de identificação, decolar de Tel Aviv há alguns dias.

Trazia os Manuscritos do Mar Morto.

* * *

><p>- Eu não admito! – berrando, o coronel Willians deu um sonoro soco na mesa. – Já não admito a presença de um chucrute nazista nesta base, mais ainda que ele tome parte nesta operação!<p>

Diante do militar norte-americano, Lorenz, acompanhado de alguns soldados das instalações, mantinha-se calmo. Ao seu lado, Lianna, como vinha sendo costume, não sabia como reagir, apenas assistindo atônita aos acontecimentos. Eles vinham se dando de uma maneira mais rápida do que poderia assimilar. E tudo que realmente queria era ver a filha...

- A guerra já acabou, senhor Willians – respondeu Heinrich. – Esse tipo de vocabulário é completamente desnecessário.

- Quem foi o imbecil que autorizou a entrada desse bandido? – o superior questionou a seus homens.

- Não pude evitar, ele recebeu uma permissão direta da Casa Branca! – justificou-se o mesmo rapaz que havia falado ao telefone na guarita.

- Um homem na sua posição não deveria chamar o presidente de imbecil, coronel... – apesar de sereno, Lorenz lançou a afirmação de forma sarcástica.

Willians bufou, esfregando o rosto. Estava claramente forçando a se controlar. Caminhou ao redor da mesa. Encostou-se nela. Seria uma longa noite.

- Não estou querendo assumir o comando, e sim propondo uma parceria entre seu governo e o grupo que represento – explicou Heinrich. – Vocês conseguiram a máquina, mas sem o manual de instruções. E é isso que eu ofereço.

- Em troca de ter livre acesso à "máquina", não é? – deduziu o norte-americano, incomodado.

- Onde está a garota?

- Em quarentena. Isolada. Até descobrirmos como lidar com ela.

- Não deveriam trancafiá-la. Se ela é mesmo quem diz ser, eu não ficaria muito feliz com esse tipo de tratamento...

Willians arregalou os olhos. O que exatamente aquele velho sabia? Devia haver mais informantes nas Forças Armadas do que sequer imaginara um dia...

Súbito, a porta da sala se abriu. Um jovem de jaleco entrou. Justamente quem o coronel da Força Aérea menos queria ver com aquelas pessoas estranhas ali...

- Vocês são os proprietários da carga que aquele avião na superfície acabou de trazer? – indagou o recém-chegado.

- Exato – confirmou Lorenz. – Ainda não fomos apresentados...

- Doutor Richard Langley – e apertou a mão do ex-nazista. – Pesquisador deste complexo.

- Um de nossos melhores cientistas – Willians concluiu ser hora de ceder. – Participou do Projeto Manhattan.

- Sim! – confirmou o rapaz, saudando com entusiasmo a doutora Soryu.

Esta manteve uma expressão facial fria, enquanto replicava:

- Parabéns. A arma que ajudou a criar matou meu marido e cerca de duzentas mil outras pessoas.

Langley retraiu-se. A bomba atômica era mesmo cercada de infâmia.

- Enfim, não pude deixar de me espantar com a riqueza arqueológica do material, embora eu não entenda disso... – desviou o assunto.

- Nós ainda precisamos decifrar seu significado – revelou Lorenz, voltando sutilmente os olhos para Willians. – Nesta base.

O alvo da afirmação, por um momento, pareceu acuado. Tirou os braços da mesa, respirando com dificuldade. Ensaiou um passo rumo ao alemão... mas acabou se dirigindo, ao invés disso, até a porta, exclamando enquanto se afastava:

- Preciso dar alguns telefonemas!

E saiu.

Os visitantes, Langley e os demais soldados permaneceram em silêncio no interior do recinto, aparentemente incertos sobre o que falar. Apenas Heinrich mantinha uma expressão confiante, como se tudo aquilo já estivesse previsto há bastante tempo.

- Está trabalhando com os destroços da queda no Novo México, doutor? – o velho logo perguntou.

- Oh sim, sim – respondeu sorrindo. – Por enquanto estamos analisando a consistência do material. Tentando reconstituir... o organismo a que pertencia.

- Acredito que os manuscritos nos ajudarão a elucidar esse ponto. Estão interligados, tenho certeza. Não pode ser coincidência duas descobertas tão importantes para o destino da humanidade ocorrerem tão próximas... eu diria quase simultâneas!

- Confio em seu trabalho. Não nos desaponte.

Langley assentiu, ainda que um tanto relutante. Em seguida, incomodado pelo clima pesado na sala, retirou-se – sem antes fazer um sinal para que os guardas o acompanhassem. O grupo ganhou o corredor, fechando a porta. Lorenz e Lianna ficaram sozinhos. E ela não podia falar que isso a agradava.

- Acha que consegue decifrar toda a mensagem contida nos pergaminhos? – ele inquiriu.

- É uma tarefa árdua. Precisarei consultar guias para as várias escritas envolvidas, e só até o momento já identifiquei sete. Não sei se posso fazer sozinha, coronel. Eu recomendaria o recrutamento de mais especialistas, principalmente em paleografia...

- Não temos esse luxo, doutora. Quanto menos pessoas envolvidas nisto, melhor. Não queremos que se torne público.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Dava-lhe calafrios contrariar aquele homem, porém não via muita opção:

- Sendo assim, tenha em mente que a tradução completa pode levar meses. Talvez anos.

Heinrich riu, dando um tapinha num de seus ombros:

- Você tem três semanas.

Em seguida deixou-a, Soryu tendo em sua companhia apenas o pensamento de que, realmente, não tornaria a ver Minna tão cedo...

* * *

><p>- O senhor fez bem em autorizar a entrada do coronel Lorenz na base em Nevada, senhor presidente. Acredite, ele é confiável. Ajudará a guiar os passos de seu país nesta hora de cautela.<p>

Harry Truman, presidente dos EUA, ergueu os olhos para o aterrador japonês diante de si. Não sabia quem havia permitido sua entrada no avião – o Douglas C-54 que desde a guerra vinha servindo como "Força Aérea Um", a primeira aeronave oficial do chefe do país – e não sabia se mandaria fuzilar ou condecorar o sujeito, caso o descobrisse. Apesar de o visitante ser extremamente suspeito, ainda mais por pertencer a uma nacionalidade que até pouco antes estava em guerra com a América, tinha modos cordiais – além de saber muito mais do que um estrangeiro deveria saber sobre os assuntos internos dos EUA. Seu superior, o tal ex-nazista Lorenz, devia ser indivíduo poderoso. Eles estariam realmente dispostos a ajudar o governo diante do estranho incidente em Roswell, ou então aquela era uma tentativa de o Eixo se reerguer que até o momento vinha dando terrivelmente certo.

Mesmo se Truman quisesse expulsar aquele oriental do avião, não poderia. Estavam em pleno vôo. E, até pousarem, sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer caso se recusasse a cumprir suas ordens. Mas, de todo modo, o presidente começava a acreditar nele. Começava...

- Senhor... como é mesmo seu nome?

- Rokubungi, senhor presidente – o japonês lembrou-o.

- Muito bem. Isso tudo de que me falou, sobre pergaminhos encontrados na Palestina, e a possível relação com o achado no Novo México... Sou batista. Tenho fé em Deus e essa crença é perpetuada há gerações em minha família. Entenda se eu disser que essa teoria abala um pouco minhas concepções religiosas... assim como as de todo este país.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- O senhor é budista?

- Ateu.

Truman piscou. A si aparentava algo contraditório alguém que não acreditava em Deus defender o misticismo em cima dos tais Manuscritos do Mar Morto, porém continuou, temeroso de que apontar a incoerência lhe custasse a vida:

- Acreditava que, a partir de agora, a maior ameaça contra a América viesse pelo comunismo e a União Soviética... Mas pode mesmo Deus estar contra nós? O Juízo Final estar próximo?

- Ainda temos de estudar os manuscritos e a garota encontrada em Roswell para ter certeza disso. De todo modo, no entanto, é válido que seu país se defenda. Que crie subsídios para isso. A organização para a qual eu e o coronel Lorenz trabalhamos agirá em conjunto com os Estados Unidos. Somos parceiros na busca pela Verdade.

- Mas... o que é essa "Verdade"?

Rokubungi não respondeu. Suspirando, Truman voltou os olhos para a pilha de papel diante de si. Compunha o texto de uma lei que o japonês lhe trouxera, alegando ter sido elaborado pela organização à qual pertencia em parceria com alguns senadores norte-americanos. Releu o título:

**ATO DE SEGURANÇA NACIONAL DE 1947**

Já havia examinado o conteúdo quase por completo. Entre outras medidas, aquele ato rearranjava as Forças Armadas, instituindo o cargo de Secretário de Defesa, e incrementava o aparato de informação do país, criando uma nova organização chamada Agência de Inteligência Central... ou "CIA".

Só precisava de sua assinatura.

O presidente fitou o misterioso nipônico uma última vez... e, com a caneta que segurava em sua mão direita, deu aval à proposta.

* * *

><p><em>No princípio, havia, no Jardim do Éden, os Frutos da Vida e do Conhecimento...<em>

Lianna suspirou, quase se deixando desabar sobre a ampla mesa de trabalho, repleta de manuscritos abertos. Mais de um dia de trabalho e mal traduzira uma frase inteira. Além de árdua e extensa, a tarefa tornava-se ainda mais complicada devido a dois fatores: o primeiro era o prazo minúsculo exigido por Lorenz, algo que chegava ao status de absurdo. O segundo consistia no fato de que uma arqueóloga habituada a viagens e pesquisas de campo pelo mundo dificilmente operava bem numa instalação subterrânea, onde não podia ver a luz do sol ou sentir o ar fresco da noite.

Um terceiro motivo se somou aos outros quando a porta da sala se abriu. Alguém vinha conversar e com isso atrasar ainda mais seu progresso. Postergando também, com isso, seu reencontro com a filha...

- Quem é e o que quer? – ela questionou sem voltar a cabeça para os passos atrás de si.

- Boa noite, doutora – respondeu uma voz jovial, quase infantil. – Vim ver o que a senhora tanto faz fechada aqui neste lugar.

Soryu virou-se um tanto surpresa. Uma criança, ali? Sem entender, observou uma garota adolescente, de quatorze ou quinze anos, aproximar-se da mesa e sobre ela se debruçar com um olhar cheio de curiosidade. As pupilas foram a primeira coisa que atraiu a atenção da alemã: eram vermelhas. Não fosse esse estranho detalhe, tudo mais na menina parecia normal: os cabelos loiros estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e sua pele era bem clara. Vestia uma camisa listrada em azul e branco sob um suspensório marrom, calças de igual cor e pequenos sapatos pretos. Podia ser filha de algum vigia ou cientista, mas ainda assim se mostrava uma incrível irresponsabilidade deixá-la vagar assim por uma base ultra-secreta.

- Hei, cuidado, ou vai rasgar os manuscritos! – preocupou-se Lianna, afastando alguns deles da garota sobre o móvel. – Quem é você? Não deveria estar aqui!

- Mas foram seus amigos que me trouxeram para cá! De Roswell. Espero que aqueles homens que queimaram os olhos ao me ver não estejam zangados...

A doutora ergueu-se da cadeira num sobressalto, derrubando um pergaminho no chão. Tremendo, passou a afastar-se da adolescente rumo à porta, como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

- V-você é Metatron? – indagou, imaginando se conseguiria chamar ajuda antes que aquele _ser_ tentasse algo.

- Sim, sou eu. Seu amigo Heinrich me tirou daquela câmara e permitiu que eu andasse pela base. Não se preocupe, doutora. Não irei machucá-la.

- O que você quer? – Lianna ainda não se achava convencida.

A entidade no corpo de Mary Morgan tornou a focar sua atenção na mesa de trabalho. Examinou com os olhos os manuscritos por um momento, sem tocá-los. Então se virou para a arqueóloga e falou, sorrindo:

- O Gênesis Apócrifo. Então é verdade. Finalmente o encontraram.

- Gênesis? – a doutora franziu o cenho.

- Sim. A verdadeira origem deste mundo. Diferente do que está nos livros sagrados de vocês. Os _lilim_ adoram ouvir os fatos pela boca de quem não os testemunhou...

- E você testemunhou a Criação? – mais segura, além de intrigada, Soryu voltou a se aproximar. – Você estava lá?

Metatron mais uma vez se voltou para os pergaminhos. Apanhou justamente aquele que a doutora até então traduzia. E, abrindo-o diante de si, passou a lê-lo em voz alta como se a mistura de escritas antigas a si fosse o dialeto mais natural:

- No princípio havia, no Jardim do Éden, morada de Deus, os Frutos da Vida e do Conhecimento. Foram concebidos no Éden por Deus, aquele que em muitos era um. Deus se manifestava pelo povo chamado _Nephilim_. E através dos Nephilim fazia cumprir sua Vontade.

Fez uma pequena pausa para verificar se Lianna prestava atenção. A ruiva estava completamente fascinada. Metatron prosseguiu:

- Do Éden, veio ao mundo primeiro o Fruto da Vida. O guardião desse Fruto, nomeado por Deus, era Adão. A partir de Adão, que plantou as sementes do Fruto, nasceram os primeiros habitantes do mundo, chamados Anjos. Seres perfeitos e eternos por terem origem do Fruto da Vida, mas arrogantes perante Deus. Diante da afronta, Deus impôs um castigo aos Anjos. Enviou do Éden o Fruto do Conhecimento, para que ele também frutificasse. Quando o Fruto veio dos céus e sua árvore criou raízes no mundo, do solo brotou a Lua. E o poder que emana de Deus permitiu que a Lua pairasse junto ao mundo, no firmamento, para que nunca fosse esquecida a punição dada aos Anjos. A guardiã do Fruto do Conhecimento foi nomeada por Deus como Lilith. E de Lilith, que germinou as sementes, surgiu uma nova vida no mundo: os peixes nas águas, as aves no céu, os antílopes nas estepes, as árvores no campo e o homem em sua espécie, imagem e semelhança de Deus. A geração dos Anjos tornou-se maldita, sendo banida do mundo junto com Adão, seu criador. Mas, criado a partir do Fruto do Conhecimento, o homem também se tornou arrogante por achar-se tão sábio quanto Deus. A punição que sua espécie recebeu foi uma névoa sobre seus olhos que a impedia de ver o Fruto da Vida, ainda plantado no mundo. E sem poder dele provar, o homem nunca conseguiria se tornar perfeito e eterno como os Anjos.

Lianna sentou-se, sem ar. Reação esperada de alguém que ouvia pela primeira vez a _verdadeira_ história da criação da Terra, contada por um ser transcendental que realmente entendia do assunto.

- O homem, cego para o Fruto da Vida, ficou assim preso à sua condição de homem, incapaz de avançar como outrora o peixe se tornara rã e a rã se tornara lagarto – continuou a garota. – Mas na arrogância provocada pelo sabor do Fruto do Conhecimento, o homem acabará encontrando, mesmo às cegas, Adão e sua descendência. E da guerra que se desencadeará, o homem poderá ao fim contemplar a Deus, origem de tudo, em sua gloriosa plenitude.

Metatron parou de ler. O texto do manuscrito terminara.

Perplexos, os olhos de Soryu deixaram Mary e se voltaram para todos os outros pergaminhos na mesa. Aquele fora somente o primeiro. Apenas uma incursão tímida à real face da Verdade.

- Essa última parte... – oscilou a alemã, gesticulando ansiosa. – Sobre reencontrar Adão e seus descendentes... Isso é uma profecia?

- Sim, é – a menina sorriu. – Boa parte do Gênesis Apócrifo é composto de profecias. É aí que entra minha missão. Sou a oportunidade de redenção dada a Deus ao homem. A luz para romper a névoa que bloqueia seus olhos. Eu, Metatron, desde o início dos tempos, venho tentando mostrar a vocês, _lilim_, o verdadeiro caminho para o encontro com o Criador.

Após um profundo suspiro, completou:

- Creio que agora finalmente conseguirão me ouvir.


	4. Números

**Números**

_Nevada, EUA, 1947_

A mesa de reuniões era comprida, maior ainda do que aquela em que Soryu vinha costumando trabalhar. O ar refrigerado e a comodidade das poltronas levava a crer ser aquele recinto comum local de encontro de figurões do país – talvez até mesmo o presidente. Todos os assentos ao redor estavam ocupados, sendo que os de cabeceira acomodavam o coronel Lorenz de um lado, e o coronel Willians do outro.

- Você só pode ter ficado maluco, chucrute! – bradou nervoso este último, segurando-se ao assento. – Retirar aquele anjo, extraterrestre ou seja lá o que for da quarentena foi quase suicídio! Ela poderia ter cegado mais dos meus homens! Pior: não sabemos que tipo de doença ou agente patológico pode carregar!

- Metatron está limpa, coronel, fique tranqüilo – Heinrich não perdia a pose nem a calma. – Ordenei que o doutor Langley realizasse uma série de exames antes de liberá-la. Externamente, não nos oferece perigo algum. É simplesmente o corpo de Mary Morgan.

- E internamente?

O alemão ignorou o questionamento. Olhou mais uma vez para os indivíduos aglomerados em torno do móvel: generais das Forças Armadas norte-americanas, o recém-nomeado diretor da CIA, representantes da Casa Branca, o doutor Richard Langley junto com alguns outros pesquisadores, a doutora Lianna Zeppelin Soryu... ao fundo, de pé junto à porta, Takeo Rokubungi, vestindo preto, mantinha guarda quase como um fuzileiro naval. Aqueles à mesa tinham todos diante de si um aglomerado de folhas organizadas em pastas. Tratava-se de uma transcrição datilografada, em inglês, do Gênesis Apócrifo. Traduzido na íntegra por Metatron nos últimos dias.

- Senhores – iniciou Lorenz. – Estamos aqui para discutir nosso posicionamento diante daquela que pode ser uma das maiores descobertas da história da humanidade. Nossa real origem. O motivo de estarmos aqui. A verdade por trás da Criação. O documento que têm em mãos foi traduzido de manuscritos encontrados no Mar Morto, por mim e minha assistente Lianna, há algumas semanas. Em seu estado original, encontravam-se registrados em hebraico, egípcio, mesopotâmico, maia... Línguas que derivaram todas de uma mesma fonte, meus caros. A chamada "Primeira Civilização Ancestral", ou _Nephilim_, como Metatron os denomina. A raça alienígena que podemos chamar de "Deus".

Um burburinho tomou a sala. Alguns generais balançavam a cabeça em sinal negativo, visivelmente relutantes em abandonar suas crenças. Heinrich pediu silêncio com um gesto, e continuou:

- Podem constatar ser a verdade diante dos inexplicáveis feitos do anjo Metatron, encarnado na garota Mary Morgan, desde que foi encontrado no Novo México. A chegada dele tão próxima à descoberta dos manuscritos não pode ser uma mera coincidência. Tudo faz parte de um aviso. Uma mensagem endereçada à raça humana que por milênios permaneceu oculta.

- Que mensagem? – inquiriu o diretor da CIA, interessado.

- O caminho para a humanidade poder viver pelo resto de seus dias numa era de paz e tranqüilidade, após sobreviver a uma guerra violenta contra os Anjos. Os primeiros seres vivos na Terra, que, por punição divina, foram segregados. Mas que retornarão.

O coronel fez um sinal para a doutora Soryu. Esta tomou a palavra:

- Apesar da linguagem bem clara na maior parte de seu texto, os manuscritos também falam através de enigmas. Os principais são os chamados "três segredos", que se encontram no fim da narrativa. Mencionam-se três selos que, quando rompidos, conduziriam o homem à Verdade Divina. O primeiro segredo, pelo que eu e os outros pesquisadores pudemos interpretar, é a chegada de Lilith e o Fruto do Conhecimento à Terra. Ele teria ocorrido bilhões de anos atrás, num impacto violento que gerou a lua, fez os Anjos desaparecerem e originou a vida como a conhecemos. O segundo segredo trata do reencontro dos seres humanos com Adão e os Anjos, que iniciaria uma guerra entre os dois lados.

- E o terceiro? – questionou um general, vendo que a mulher não continuara.

- Não há referência ao terceiro segredo – completou Lorenz. – Essa é a única grande lacuna que os manuscritos possuem.

- Está bem, vamos supor que essa "tese do anjo cruel" faça algum sentido – resmungou outro general. – Não poderíamos simplesmente perguntar a Metatron qual é o terceiro segredo? Ele supostamente é um Anjo. Traduziu todos os pergaminhos. Poderia contar isso a nós.

- Nós já tentamos isso – esclareceu Soryu. – Ela diz que não sabe. Ou então quer que descubramos sozinhos.

- Talvez só saibamos o que é o terceiro segredo quando chegarmos ao segundo – especulou um representante do presidente. – Há datas definidas para tudo isso acontecer? Alguma estimativa?

- Há, sim – continuou Lianna, e a informação aparentava incomodá-la. – Segundo os cálculos e conversões feitos a partir do que está no documento, a volta de Adão e os anjos ocorrerá no ano 2000.

- Temos tempo – sorriu um general. – Cinqüenta e três anos. Tempo de sobra para nos prepararmos para essa tal guerra... Isso se ela for mesmo acontecer.

- Esses manuscritos cobrem bilhões de anos de história – afirmou Lorenz. – Perto disso, cinqüenta e três anos são pouquíssimo tempo.

- Mas o que será exatamente esse "reencontro com os Anjos"? – inquiriu um outro secretário da Casa Branca. – Eles vão vir do espaço, como Metatron parece ter vindo? E onde está Adão?

- As profecias não deixam isso claro – respondeu Soryu. – Porém temos teorias. A chegada de Lilith à Terra aparenta ter se assemelhado ao grande choque de um meteoro, para ter conseguido desprender uma quantidade de massa capaz de gerar a lua. A superfície terrestre deve ter se tornado inabitável por milhões de anos. Se os Anjos não morreram num primeiro momento... Devem estar enterrados pela crosta terrestre, quem sabe ainda vivos, apenas em estado de hibernação.

- Contate seus antigos colegas da Ahnenerbe – pediu Heinrich. – Vamos colocar equipes de arqueólogos pelos quatro cantos do mundo em busca do paradeiro desses Anjos. Teremos vantagem se os encontrarmos antes que acordem.

- Eles supostamente acordarão sozinhos, então, quando a hora chegar? – questionou um general.

- Isso também não fica claro – explicou Lianna. – Mas há uma referência sobre "o homem encontrá-los às cegas", o que significa que uma iniciativa humana pode estar envolvida. O texto diz que Adão será o primeiro. E que, gradativamente, após um período inicial de tormenta, os outros Anjos virão. É descrita inclusive a ordem em que chegarão. Até mesmo seus nomes.

- Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel... – um pesquisador leu em voz alta. – Quinze, no total. Tabris é o último.

- Existe alguma informação sobre a aparência desses anjos? – perguntou, novamente, o diretor da CIA. – O que eles podem fazer?

- Estamos analisando os destroços encontrados no Novo México, ao redor da localização em que Mary Morgan, já como receptáculo de Metatron, foi descoberta – replicou Langley. – Acreditamos que esses fragmentos compunham a forma anterior e original de Metatron, destruída na queda, e que a consciência, ou alma, se preferirem, do Anjo, foi transferida para o corpo de Mary de alguma maneira. Temos trabalhado para desvendar esse mistério. Fora isso, examinamos o material dos destroços. É mesmo tecido vivo, e uma análise preliminar revela ser no mínimo 90% similar ao organismo humano, embora tenha formato e desenvolvimento por completo diferentes.

- Como isso é possível? – espantou-se outro militar.

- A origem comum desses seres – elucidou Lorenz. – A Primeira Civilização Ancestral. Os Frutos da Vida e do Conhecimento se originaram dela. Daí sermos "a imagem e semelhança de Deus". Da mesma maneira que os Anjos.

O coronel Willians permanecera calado até aquele momento. Só então tomou a palavra, tendo um ar resignado:

- OK. Já compreendemos a situação. Mas como agiremos frente a ela?

Heinrich levantou-se da cadeira, como se fosse dar um discurso solene. União as mãos num gesto que lembrava prece e falou, bastante sério:

- Recebi autorização do presidente Truman para criar um conselho especial para lidar com o conteúdo desses manuscritos. Ele será o líder, sendo que a posição será ocupada pelos próximos presidentes dos Estados Unidos eleitos, cada um devendo ser instruído sobre o que discutimos aqui hoje tão logo seja empossado. Outros cargos temporários no governo que compuserem o grupo também serão alternados conforme as mudanças políticas.

- E eu presumo que o senhor será um membro vitalício... – Willians murmurou cheio de raiva.

- O presidente concedeu tal honra a mim e à doutora Soryu, por termos sido os descobridores dos manuscritos. A Truman, eu e Lianna, se juntarão o Secretário de Defesa, o diretor da CIA, o vice-presidente e outros responsáveis por agências governamentais. Doze pessoas, no total.

- E como se chamará esse conselho? – perguntou Langley, também surpreendido pela revelação.

- Deveremos nos referir a ele pelo codinome "Majestic-12".

O rosto de Willians contorceu-se.

- Como pode garantir que os demais nesta sala não levarão o assunto a público? – indagou, provocador.

- Eu garanto que o senhor nem mais ninguém gostará de fazer isso, coronel... – alegou Rokubungi, soturno, aproximando-se pelas costas da poltrona.

Silêncio. Não restava mais nada a ser dito, ao menos por enquanto. Além do mais, já haviam sido bombardeados o suficiente com informações. A reunião foi encerrada e os participantes, pouco a pouco, deixaram o recinto, conversando baixinho entre si.

Apenas Lorenz permaneceu, sentado ainda à cabeceira da mesa. Voltou os olhos para cima, fitando a lâmpada no centro do teto como se pudesse enxergar o céu através de camadas e mais camadas de subsolo. Abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso característico de alguém que sabia mais do que compartilhara.

Tempo... Eles tinham tão pouco tempo...

* * *

><p>A sala de reuniões, situada dentro de um bunker de reforçadas paredes de concreto, localizava-se centenas de metros abaixo do Kremlin. Aquele complexo fora construído no subsolo para abrigar os dirigentes soviéticos, principalmente o "camarada" Stalin, em caso de ataque. O fato de Hitler quase ter entrado em Moscou durante a guerra aparentava realmente ter traumatizado os comunistas. Além disso, as instalações vinham sendo usadas já há algum tempo para abrigar reuniões secretas da cúpula do Partido... tratando de assuntos que não poderiam ser veiculados entre o glorioso povo da Mãe Rússia...<p>

Ao redor da mesa, oficiais das Forças Armadas e políticos de influência dentro da casta que governava a União Soviética. Stalin não estava presente, porém era representado por seus secretários particulares. Dentre as cabeceiras do móvel, apenas uma estava ocupada: junto a ela via-se sentado um jovem de origem germânica, alto, forte e de curtos cabelos loiros, num corte semelhante ao militar. Apesar de o império nazista ter desmoronado, o rapaz, na casa de seus vinte anos, parecia ter saído diretamente da Juventude Hitlerista, dada sua aparência e ar disciplinado até demais. Era fitado de modo intrigado pelos demais em torno da mesa, logo tomando a palavra:

- Camaradas, temos de tomar uma atitude perante os movimentos das potências imperialistas. O NKVD confirmou que os Manuscritos do Mar Morto estão nas mãos dos americanos. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um artefato desconhecido caiu e foi encontrado em Roswell, Novo México. Dias depois, o presidente Truman baixou um ato reforçando o aparato de defesa dos Estados Unidos. Eles têm uma nova organização militar e uma nova agência de inteligência.

- Os relatórios confirmam sim tudo isso, mas entenda que a posição que o senhor defende é por demais absurda – contra-argumentou um dos oficiais. – Apocalipse, Anjos... isso é religião. Como o camarada Marx dizia, "o ópio do povo". O Partido defende o materialismo, é a estrutura-base do socialismo. Não podemos mobilizar recursos ou tropas diante de uma crendice primitiva.

- Crendice primitiva? – o alemão riu debochado. – Gostaria de confirmar com o camarada Dubnikov, da Força Aérea, o que os camponeses de Sikhote-Alin, perto de Vladivostok, viram nos céus das montanhas em fevereiro passado.

O dito oficial, com uma expressão incerta no rosto, empurrou algumas fotos em preto e branco para o centro da mesa. Elas mostravam um estranho objeto geométrico, de grande tamanho e aspecto semitransparente, possuindo uma grande quantidade de lados simétricos – embora a estrutura básica se assemelhasse a um cubo. Os ângulos variavam de uma imagem para outra, dando a entender que o artefato girara em sua trajetória pelo céu.

- Esse objeto voador não-identificado foi observado pairando acima das montanhas de Sikhote-Alin no dia 12 de fevereiro – explicou Dubnikov. – Uma esquadrilha de caças MiG foi enviada para examiná-lo mais de perto. Num dado momento, a figura aproximou-se do solo e inclusive entrou em contato com ele, gerando uma cratera. Foi quando um dos aviões abriu fogo. Atingido, embora visivelmente sem sofrer danos, o artefato levantou vôo de forma muito rápida e desapareceu.

- Metatron – afirmou o loiro, convicto. – A mesma entidade encontrada pelos americanos no Novo México. Deve ter se convencido de que não seria frutífero pousar num país ateu, e escolheu os inimigos.

- Essa coisa geométrica é um Anjo? – um dos secretários de Stalin estranhou.

- Uma de suas formas. Talvez os americanos tenham entrado em contato com outra. De qualquer maneira, os senhores perderam a vantagem que possuíram inicialmente.

- E como poderíamos recuperá-la? – questionou um oficial representando o NKVD.

- Preparando-se. Os americanos começaram a se precaver para o que quer que os manuscritos ou Metatron tenham lhes revelado. O povo soviético deveria fazer o mesmo.

- E o que propõe? – um general indagou desconfiado.

Prático, o jovem alemão empurrou uma pasta com papéis que até então mantivera em seu colo para o centro da mesa.

- Minha organização quer prestar auxílio à União Soviética. Seus principais membros são alemães, assim como Marx e Engels um dia também foram. Antes desta reunião, encontrei pessoalmente o camarada Stalin. Ele me autorizou a apresentar este plano ao conselho.

- Do que se trata? – quis saber outro militar, folheando o documento.

- Os soviéticos já estão se expandindo pelo Leste Europeu, compondo uma barreira contra os interesses imperialistas. Proponho um reforço: a criação de um órgão de informação comum a todas as nações socialistas. O nome será _Cominform_. Terá poder de decisão sobre todos os partidos comunistas regionais que responderem a Moscou.

Fez uma pausa antes de completar:

- Estejam preparados, camaradas. Mais do que uma disputa por influência ou um embate entre sistemas econômicos, sobre se o capitalismo ou o socialismo triunfarão, esta será uma árdua guerra de espionagem e dissimulação em busca da verdade contida naqueles manuscritos. Em busca da salvação da humanidade. Quem resistir ao que está por vir prevalecerá, e antes disso terão de lutar nesta contenda. Uma guerra mesquinha e mascarada. Uma guerra fria.

- Agradecemos seu apoio neste momento de crise, camarada Keel Lorenz – falou com sinceridade um político do Partido.

O rapaz, em resposta, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>O trabalho com os manuscritos não cessava. A maior parte de seu conteúdo já havia sido elucidado com a ajuda de Metatron. Mas existiam as lacunas. E o coronel Lorenz ordenara a Lianna que queimasse seus neurônios até que encontrasse as respostas ausentes.<p>

Ela, naquele momento, encontrava-se mais uma vez debruçada sobre os pergaminhos em sua mesa. Relia-os, comparando as diferentes interpretações das passagens que anotara num caderninho. Não conseguia compreender certos trechos. Um deles, por exemplo, tratando da "lança capaz de impor maldições a toda descendência", era obscuro. Seria mesmo uma lança, literalmente falando, ou apenas mais uma metáfora? E a "costela tomada pelo homem graças ao Fruto do Conhecimento"? Costela de quem? De Adão? Teria algo a ver com o Gênesis bíblico?

Suspirou. Muitas suposições, incertezas, pouca coisa concreta. Aliás, a um observador de fora tudo aquilo parecia loucura. Era difícil de acreditar que, em poucas semanas, uma expedição à Palestina em busca de documentos antigos se convertera na preparação para uma luta em defesa da humanidade, com seres divinos envolvidos...

- Olá.

Soryu quase caiu da cadeira de susto. Diante de si, do outro lado da mesa, Metatron, ou Mary, fitava-a de pé. Como é que havia entrado ali? A alemã podia jurar não ter ouvido a porta ser aberta...

- Olá, querida – Lianna respondeu, sem saber qual a melhor forma de se referir ao Anjo. – Não entre mais assim sorrateira, OK? Eu me assustei.

- Me desculpe. Mas a senhora não deveria se assustar com um Anjo.

A arqueóloga ignorou o comentário e procurou continuar trabalhando, retornando sua atenção aos manuscritos. Mas a garota logo tornou a se manifestar:

- Doutora Soryu, a senhora é feliz?

Por que aquela pergunta, assim do nada? De qualquer modo, a ruiva, desconcentrada, viu-se incapaz de continuar lendo os documentos. Voltou a olhar para Metatron e replicou:

- Por quê?

- Seu ar é tão triste. Pesaroso. Algo aparenta incomodá-la tanto...

Lianna hesitou, mas acabou esclarecendo:

- Minha filha. Está longe daqui, no Japão. E eu não conseguirei vê-la enquanto não terminar de analisar estes manuscritos. Você, inclusive, poderia dar uma ajuda, não é?

O Anjo riu.

- Mais do que já ajudei? Agora é tarefa dos _lilim_ terminarem de compreender seu próprio destino. Mas me diga, doutora... Como seria se pudesse ter sua filha sempre consigo? Se pudesse abrigá-la dentro de si para toda a eternidade, como quando a carregou por nove meses em seu ventre?

- Ela está em mim, em meu coração – e, logo após terminar a frase, Soryu perguntou-se se não soara emotiva demais.

- Não me refiro a sentimentos... mas ao físico. E se a senhora e sua filha vencessem as barreiras impostas pela carne para se tornarem apenas uma essência, um único ser composto por suas duas almas e enlaçado pelo mesmo amor que as torna próximas mesmo em corpos diferentes?

A doutora franziu as sobrancelhas. Que conversa estranha era aquela? Acabou respondendo sem pensar muito, desejosa de encerrar o assunto:

- Creio que isso se chamaria felicidade.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu... ao final do qual Mary abriu um sorriso e disse, dirigindo-se à porta da sala:

- Não deveria ser tão hostil ao coronel Lorenz, senhora.

E saiu, deixando-a sozinha com seu trabalho... além de um tanto perturbada.


	5. Deuteronômio

**Deuteronômio**

_Nevada, EUA, 1947_

Ele encontrava-se de pé junto à janela, admirando a vista. O nascer do sol em Las Vegas era sempre algo digno de se contemplar. Do alto do quarto do hotel, podia observar parte de uma das avenidas principais da cidade, com os grandes e iluminados letreiros de cassinos ainda acesos. Terra onde o jogo era liberado e que, prosperando cada vez mais em seu caráter de oásis no meio do deserto, parecia jamais dormir. O hóspede se aproveitara dessa característica para ali chegar de carro durante a madrugada, encontrando o hotel aberto e conseguindo registrar-se na recepção sem qualquer problema. Agora aguardava o passar das horas, com o sol pouco a pouco surgindo no horizonte, para em breve tomar o avião no aeroporto da cidade que o levaria até Washington. Só mais algum tempo de ansiedade, e estaria acabado.

Nisso, ouviu passos sobre o chão acarpetado da suíte. Virando-se, deu de cara com uma camareira, vestindo uniforme típico com avental e saia que lhe conferia certo charme. Ao notar o aparente incômodo do hóspede com a visita, apenas ajeitou rapidamente os travesseiros e o lençol da cama recém-usada, avisando antes de sair:

- O café está servido, senhor Willians.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu secamente.

Antes de voltar-se de novo para a janela e a paisagem, o coronel lançou breve olhar sobre a cadeira na qual deixara sua valise. Tudo em ordem. Ficara um bom tempo segurando aquela maleta, tendo até mesmo dormido abraçado a ela, porém agora se achava mais tranqüilo. Ela não poderia, afinal, criar pernas e sair correndo do nada. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, não haveria problemas. Logo aquele inferno acabaria.

Ouviu o som da empregada fechando a porta, visão mais uma vez perdida entre os suntuosos cassinos. Jogos de azar... e pensar que vira-se subitamente envolvido num deles, mas numa escala bem maior e envolvendo bem mais do que dinheiro. Não gostava de incertezas, muito menos de pessoas poderosas que pegavam todas as fichas para si trapaceando. Estava pulando fora... No entanto, não sem antes atirar todas as fichas, com as mãos cheias, contra o ventilador da sala de jogos...

Foi quando se flagrou a pensar... Camareiras nunca entravam nos quartos de hotel para arrumar a cama ou limpar sem que os hóspedes tivessem saído. Por isso mesmo, em alguns casos, possuíam cópias das chaves de cada suíte. Amaldiçoou-se. Baixar a guarda por um mísero minuto colocara tudo a perder.

- Bom dia, coronel.

A voz masculina viera de trás de Willians, quase tão próxima quanto se o indivíduo lhe falasse ao ouvido. O sotaque era difícil de confundir: tratava-se do japonês misterioso. Guarda-costas de Lorenz.

- Veio me matar, não é, Rokubungi? – respondeu o norte-americano, voz firme, levantando as mãos.

- Eu sei apenas que documentos importantes desapareceram da base aérea na noite passada. Fotografias de Metatron e dos destroços de Roswell, uma cópia datilografada do Gênesis Apócrifo... Se está vestindo a carapuça e colocando-se como responsável pelo roubo, nada posso fazer a respeito.

O sujeito era traiçoeiro. Assim como seu superior. Willians sabia que tinha poucos instantes de vida pela frente, mas ainda assim queria usá-los com cuidado.

- Sou apenas o primeiro, Takeo. Outras pessoas, vinculadas ou não ao Majestic-12, virão e tentarão expor tudo à imprensa. Não é tão fácil guardar segredos. Ainda mais quando se relacionam com a vida de bilhões de pessoas.

- Quantos outros tentarem, serão todos detidos – o oriental não perdia a frieza, e o coronel conseguia imaginar a inexpressão em sua face mesmo sem poder fitá-la. – Somos guardiões da Verdade Divina. Ela não será revelada ao mundo enquanto o momento propício não chegar.

- Por que segue as ordens daquele homem? Quanto ele lhe paga? Acha mesmo estar do lado certo?

- Existe lado certo, coronel? Meu povo massacrou centenas de milhares de chineses, para então ter centenas de milhares dos seus aniquilados pelas duas bombas atômicas que seu povo usou contra nós. Alguém está correto nessa história? Ou o problema é o próprio ser humano, que chegou ao fim da linha e continuará cometendo arbitrariedades enquanto não encontrar a Verdade?

- Esse discurso religioso é tão doentio como aquele Lorenz...

- A Verdade incomoda os ouvidos daqueles que relutam em nela acreditar.

Willians sentiu o frio cano da arma em sua nuca. As palavras seguintes de Rokubungi foram proferidas em tom ainda mais gélido:

- Não faço isso por Lorenz, muito menos pela humanidade. Acima de tudo... faço isso por mim, coronel.

O disparo veio, ecoando por todo o hotel e arredores.

A mesma camareira que há pouco adentrara o quarto, pressionada pelo perigoso homem armado, voltou ao mesmo gritando desesperada. Encontrou somente o cadáver do militar caído junto à janela, cabeça ensangüentada... e as cortinas tremulando, como se quisessem denunciar que alguém passara por elas para fugir.

* * *

><p>A caneca de café subiu rápida, foi sorvida e voltou para a mesa na mesma velocidade. Lorenz instruíra Lianna terminantemente a não consumir alimentos ou bebidas durante o trabalho com os manuscritos, pois um leve descuido poderia levar à destruição de um ou mais pergaminhos. A tarefa vinha se mostrando tão intensa, porém, que a doutora optara por reduzir o tempo gasto até então com as refeições deixando para fazê-las enquanto estudava os documentos. Por semanas adotara esse hábito sem acidentes, até que o inevitável aconteceu: cansada e distraída, esticou uma das mãos para apanhar de novo a caneca, sem olhar, e acabou virando-a sobre um manuscrito aberto.<p>

- _Scheisse!_ – praguejou, certa de que o coronel a devoraria viva.

Ela afastou o pergaminho molhado, mas já era tarde: o café dissolvera praticamente todo o material. Ao menos aquele era um trecho não tão importante do texto completo, sem profecias, e eles tinham tudo datilografado. O valor histórico daquela peça, porém, era incalculável – sem contar que se perdera a fonte primária. Sendo uma arqueóloga, Soryu sentiu na alma o golpe...

Até que algo lhe chamou atenção.

Por mero acaso do destino, a região central do manuscrito permaneceu seca, o café tendo consumido somente as bordas. E essa região justamente continha um texto que, agora separado dos trechos vizinhos, acabava fazendo maior sentido sozinho...

- Símbolo da punição de Deus contra os Anjos é a Lua, e o homem deve prestar reverência à sua grandeza – leu ela em voz alta, já acostumada aos caracteres antigos. – A Lua, em seu semblante, foi marcada pela terra revolvida com a chegada do Fruto de Lilith, os grãos de poeira manchando seu disco, símbolos da Verdade Divina e epitáfio de Abuzohar.

Epitáfio... nome dado à frase ou texto colocados em túmulos de pessoas. Se havia epitáfio... haveria uma tumba? De Abuzohar? Tal nome não lhe era por completo estranho... já ouvira alguma vez, quando estudava hebraico...

Estremeceu. O impacto da descoberta fez até com que se levantasse da cadeira. Uma das lacunas dos manuscritos era preenchida. O plano de Lorenz de enviar arqueólogos pelo planeta atrás dos possíveis Anjos adormecidos não pudera ainda começar, já que não possuíam qualquer pista da localização de algum...

Agora sabiam de uma. Mas não seria tão fácil atingi-la...

Existia um Anjo, Abuzohar, enterrado na lua.


	6. Josué

_Nos conselhos de governo, devemos nos defender contra a aquisição de uma influência injustificável, seja solicitada ou não, pelo complexo industrial-militar._

_O potencial para a desastrosa ascensão de um poder descolado existe e persistirá._

_Nós devemos nunca deixar que o peso dessa combinação coloque em risco nossas liberdades ou processos democráticos._

_Não devemos nada subestimar._

_(Dwight D. Eisenhower, Discurso de Encerramento de Mandato como Presidente dos EUA, 17 de janeiro de 1961)_

**Josué**

_Berlim, Alemanha Oriental, 1963_

Um extenso corredor, seu luxo remetendo a uma mansão ou no mínimo uma casa de requinte. Exóticas peças de tapeçaria cobriam o assoalho e as paredes; estas – erguidas em mármore e madeira – também decoradas com escudos, espadas, partes de armadura e outros artefatos medievais. Séculos de História aparentavam estar expostos ao longo daquele trajeto. A alusão era condizente com os proprietários daquele local. Igualmente com as atividades que ali realizavam, e seus antepassados antes deles...

Dois indivíduos percorriam o caminho, andando sem muita pressa. O primeiro era um senhor beirando os oitenta anos de idade, gordo e com o corpo coberto por um antigo uniforme da SS nazista – tendo sido retiradas somente as insígnias. A face enrugada e papuda assumia aspecto um tanto preocupado, conforme trocava palavras com o outro homem a acompanhá-lo. Esse, por sua vez, devia ser quarenta anos mais novo, os cabelos loiros ganhando os primeiros fios grisalhos. O corpo era ainda alvo do zelo de um jovem: os músculos mostravam-se nítidos mesmo sob a camisa, e o porte alto fazia dele quase um armário. Tinha expressão mais tranqüila em comparação ao velho, embora o ar compenetrado revelasse que ouvia suas queixas com extrema atenção.

- Esse problema, justo agora... – murmurou o idoso. – As coisas até então indo tão bem... Sempre tem de surgir algo para atrapalhar tudo...

- E o que foi a trajetória do homem na Terra senão, desde o início, uma eterna superação de obstáculos, pai? – replicou sagaz o mais novo. – Faltam apenas mais alguns poucos pelo percurso. E removeremos esse, assim como todos os outros.

- Confio em seu julgamento, filho. Fez um ótimo trabalho todos esses anos à frente de nossa divisão no Kremlin. Os demais membros do conselho sempre foram apenas elogios...

- Depois da morte de Stalin, tememos que o Partido se recusasse a continuar seguindo nossas diretrizes, porém Kruschev tem se mostrado um fiel aliado. Apenas um pouco inconseqüente, é claro. Poderíamos não estar aqui conversando se ele não houvesse desistido de instalar aqueles mísseis em Cuba ano passado...

- É certo que nosso plano depende da tensão constante entre as duas superpotências, mas é igualmente verdade que não se deve exagerar... – riu por um momento o velho, tossindo ao final. – Estou no fim da vida, Keel. Não viverei para testemunhar o sucesso do Projeto de Instrumentalidade Humana... Mas talvez você viva. E deve continuar pavimentando o caminho até lá. Junto com os outros membros do conselho.

- Eu irei, pai. Eu irei.

Ao final do corredor, a dupla se deteve diante de uma porta dupla de carvalho. Coube ao idoso girar uma das maçanetas douradas, movendo a divisória num rangido. Ele e o filho entraram.

A sala era uma espécie de biblioteca, talvez uma das mais ricas do mundo – tanto em número de volumes quanto em exemplares raros. Dividida em dois andares, sendo que se encontravam no térreo, por todo o lugar havia estantes e mais estantes abarrotadas de livros, compondo fileiras que desapareciam de vista. Escadas esculpidas em madeira com belas figuras remetendo a criaturas mitológicas conduziam ao piso superior, ao longo do qual corria um parapeito que cercava a parte inferior do recinto. Andando pelo impecável piso xadrez, os dois recém-chegados dirigiram-se até uma mesa redonda no centro da sala, cercada por sete cadeiras – duas delas vagas. O local de reuniões estava situado sob a efígie de uma grande escultura de anjo, em estilo neoclássico, as extensas e imponentes asas abertas como se quem se sentasse ao móvel pudesse se igualar, em espírito, à perfeição daquele ser celestial. Perto dela, num nicho na parede, havia uma lareira acesa.

- Bem-vindos... – um dos anciãos ali acomodados, careca e barbado, saudou-os, no entanto sem muita vontade. – Heinrich Lorenz e seu filho, Keel.

Ocuparam os assentos que lhes eram reservados. Diante de cada um dos sete, cravado na madeira da mesa, existia o desenho de um olho. E, ao centro do círculo, um globo ocular maior aparentava reger todos os demais, pequenas inscrições numa língua desconhecida preenchendo o interior da pupila.

Keel era o único no conselho com menos de sessenta anos. Os seis outros homens ali sentados, incluindo seu pai, tinham cabelos brancos e físicos debilitados, dois deles até mesmo usando cadeiras de rodas. Apesar do aspecto decrépito reinante, o ar junto à mesa era de poder. De magnificência. Foi com uma voz cheia de reverência que o mesmo homem a anunciar a chegada dos últimos dois participantes exclamou, depois de fitar brevemente a face de cada um dos presentes:

- Está iniciado o DLXIV Congresso da SEELE.

Um momento de silêncio, como se todos eles meditassem. Cabeças abaixadas. Pouco depois, o mesmo indivíduo retomou a palavra:

- Sob a luz de Deus que está no Céu, todo o direito aos seus filhos, que estão neste mundo.

E os outros seis membros repetiram a frase, em profundo respeito.

- Comecemos a reunião.

Os corpos relaxaram, ao mesmo tempo em que as ansiosas mãos apanhavam pastas, papéis, livros, colocando-os sobre a mesa. Chegara a hora de tratar de assuntos temporais.

- Como sabemos, a SEELE da América anda com problemas – falou o mesmo homem. – Enquanto a divisão soviética, sob a supervisão do honrado acólito Keel Lorenz, prospera a cada dia rumo à Instrumentalidade, a tormenta da hesitação se apoderou da Terra dos Puritanos. O que o responsável pela divisão, acólito Heinrich Lorenz, tem a dizer sobre isso ao conselho?

- É sim uma tormenta, mas temporária, grão-mestre Gottschalk – respondeu o ex-nazista. – Mero problema administrativo. O atual presidente, John Kennedy, não está desejoso de colaborar como seus antecessores. Ele planeja fazer uso de sua posição para desmantelar o Majestic-12 e encerrar as pesquisas com Metatron e os manuscritos.

- Pode a religião católica dele, talvez, contribuir para sua postura hostil diante da Verdade? – cogitou um outro membro.

- Acredito que não – respondeu Heinrich. – Kennedy é apenas um herdeiro de Eisenhower. Este, apesar de ter chefiado e colaborado com o Majestic-12, já mostrava sua relutância diante do crescimento da indústria armamentista que desencadeamos nos EUA. Kennedy pode estar querendo interromper todo o projeto numa tentativa de frear esse avanço.

- A política dele em querer limitar o envolvimento no Vietnã é emblemática disso – complementou Keel. – Kennedy é um pacifista. Prefere ignorar o que a profecia diz a armar ainda mais seu povo.

- Os motivos do presidente não importam muito a este conselho, meus caros – o grão-mestre tornou a se manifestar. – O que precisa ser discutido é: como lidaremos com a questão?

- Um escândalo, talvez – opinou um dos idosos incapazes de andar. – Tenho um plano pronto. Podemos forjar um suposto caso de Kennedy com Marylin Monroe.

- Isso não bastaria para afastar a influência de Kennedy da política – discordou Gottschalk.

- Então...

Um instante sem falas, com uma aura sombria aparentando dominar a mesa e enevoando os rostos dos acólitos. O veredicto veio de Keel Lorenz:

- Vamos matá-lo.

- Precisaríamos de uma excelente desculpa... – preocupou-se outro velho.

- Kennedy está cheio de inimigos. Tentou invadir Cuba sem sucesso há dois anos. Tem uma oposição crescente dentro do próprio país. Não será difícil inventar algo.

Heinrich sorriu orgulhoso. O futuro do filho mostrava-se mesmo promissor dentro daquele grupo.

- Há alguém em mente que possa executar essa tarefa, sem contratempos ou imprevistos? – quis saber o grão-mestre.

O coronel Lorenz tamborilou os dedos, agitado. Sim, havia. Já chegava a hora, por sinal, de ele finalmente apresentá-lo ao filho...

* * *

><p>Ela cruzou a porta para fora do refeitório, andando lentamente. O burburinho junto às mesas e o tilintar dos talheres ficou pouco a pouco para trás. A hora do almoço costumava ser a melhor do dia – pena que durasse pouco. Era o período, porém, em que executava os movimentos mais vagarosos, tentando prolongá-lo. Quando voltasse ao trabalho, de qualquer modo, teria de correr – compensando o tempo perdido.<p>

Os últimos quase vinte anos da vida de Lianna haviam se resumido a permanecer naquele complexo subterrâneo, que as más bocas tinham apelidado, nos anos 50, como "Área 51". Era certo que, naquele ínterim, obras de ampliação haviam sido feitas e o lugar mostrava-se muito mais funcional, talvez até mesmo confortável, à doutora – embora a si jamais se tornasse aconchegante. Ganhara de Lorenz autorização para subir à superfície quando bem entendesse, inclusive podendo visitar as cidades próximas de quando em quando; mas estar presa àquelas instalações ainda era muito frustrante.

Seu maior objetivo, felizmente, se cumprira: pudera voltar a ver a filha Minna, costumando viajar para visitá-la ao menos quatro vezes ao ano, quando a pesquisa encontrava-se adiantada e acabavam esbarrando em mais algum ponto difícil de superar. Contrariando as expectativas do Majestic-12, ela _torcia_ para que esses esbarros se tornassem freqüentes, pois assim poderia estar com sua querida num número maior de ocasiões. Prestes a completar vinte anos, a jovem estava para ingressar na universidade, ainda que o fato de Lianna freqüentemente fazê-la se mudar pudesse comprometer seus estudos – uma precaução tomada de tempos em tempos pela mãe para tentar afastá-la de Lorenz e seus lacaios, desejando evitar que a ameaçassem... No entanto sempre a encontravam, e os esforços da arqueóloga para libertar a filha daquela vida fracassavam.

Seguindo distraída por um corredor, a doutora quase esbarrou em seu colega, Richard Langley, que vinha em sentido contrário lendo alguns papéis. O cientista desculpou-se com um gesto desajeitado e afastou-se, voltando a focar sua atenção no trabalho. Era bem mais interessado nisso do que ela, sem dúvida. Assim como Soryu, ele também envelhecera, porém sua personalidade entusiasmada e jovial aparentava ter se mantido a mesma. Acabara constituindo família: numa de suas corriqueiras escapulidas a Las Vegas, conhecera uma turista anos antes e com ela tivera um filho, vendo ambos com rara freqüência. Lianna sabia que moravam em São Francisco, parecendo não se incomodar muito com as prolongadas ausências do marido e pai naquele laboratório. O amor que nutriam devia ser maior que a distância. Tal pensamento fazia a alemã se sentir feliz.

Pouco depois, a arqueóloga adentrou sua sala de trabalho. Os Manuscritos do Mar Morto, já lidos e relidos até a exaustão, davam lugar agora a vários mapas-múndi e livros sobre civilizações antigas. A doutora fora incumbida, há algum tempo, de traçar as rotas das equipes de arqueólogos que varriam o globo em busca de Anjos em hibernação. Embora raramente participasse diretamente das expedições, seus estudos procuravam identificar, tanto em vestígios físicos quanto nas mitologias dos diferentes povos humanos do passado, indícios que levassem a algum descendente de Adão confundido com um deus ou outra criatura lendária. Em 1955, por exemplo, Lorenz e o Majestic-12 haviam bancado uma grande viagem à Grécia à procura de um Anjo, que, segundo as interpretações de Lianna, poderia ser o titã Prometeu descrito nos mitos gregos. Nada encontraram, todavia. Em outra tentativa, sondas acabaram sendo enviadas ao fundo do mar em busca da famigerada Atlântida e o monstro marinho Leviatã, talvez igualmente um Anjo. Sem frutos.

Os principais esforços dos Estados Unidos e da misteriosa organização de Heinrich, porém, não se concentravam na Terra. Dezesseis anos antes, a doutora deduzira por acidente existir um Anjo, chamado Abuzohar, enterrado na lua. A única localização de que tinham certeza. Desde então, a pesquisa aeroespacial norte-americana se direcionara quase unicamente à chegada do homem ao satélite natural do planeta. Até mesmo uma agência governamental fora criada somente para essa meta, chamada NASA. Estavam realmente decididos a pisar no astro e trazer o possível fóssil do Anjo para a Terra – fosse lá como imaginassem fazer isso. O mais curioso era que os soviéticos mostravam-se igualmente empenhados, e por que não dizer adiantados, em relação à mesma empreitada. Em 1957, haviam lançado ao espaço o primeiro satélite artificial, o Sputnik. No mesmo ano, o primeiro ser vivo, a cadela Laika. Em 1961, fora a vez do primeiro ser humano: Yuri Gagarin. Sem contar as várias fotografias que vinham tirando da lua, como se também procurassem nela alguma coisa. Será que poderiam saber da profecia? Estariam interessados na viagem ao espaço pelos mesmos motivos? Tudo isso intrigava e muito Lianna, mas ela evitava que tais questionamentos atrapalhassem sua pesquisa. Sem se preocupar com eventuais conspirações ou os trunfos da espionagem russa, ela já possuía problemas demais...

- Olá.

É, talvez eles _ainda_ estivessem apenas começando...

Mary Morgan – ou melhor, Metatron – a aguardava de pé do outro lado da mesa, sem que a houvesse percebido até se sentar e apanhar um livro. O Anjo, em sua forma humana, não envelhecera um dia desde que fora encontrado em Roswell. Vinha sendo mantido na base para pesquisas, seu direito de ir e vir preservado – Langley e seus pesquisadores já tendo enfiado tantas agulhas no corpo da menina que Soryu se surpreendia por ela manter seu caráter sereno e dócil. O progresso nessas análises era lento, já que acompanhava o desenvolvimento da engenharia genética com o decorrer dos anos. A descoberta da estrutura do DNA – o código genético dos seres vivos – ocorrera na década anterior. Talvez ainda levasse um bom tempo até que eles pudessem determinar o que Metatron era exatamente – assim como as respostas para como não fazia aquele corpo envelhecer e de que modo se apoderara dele.

- A senhora continua trabalhando bastante... – observou a garota, fitando-a fixamente.

- Sempre – Lianna procurou não encará-la, olhos voltados para o livro. – Talvez eu pudesse ter mais folgas se sua boa vontade permitisse, revelando os segredos que restam nos manuscritos...

Metatron soltou um gracejo, circulando ao redor da mesa por alguns instantes. Pela primeira vez em anos, a doutora percebia algo de cruel na menina... algo de sádico. Sentiu medo. Continuou evitando contemplá-la, até que ouviu a pergunta em tom irônico:

- Qual acha ser a real intenção de Lorenz com isto tudo?

Soryu estremeceu. Tinha em mente apenas responder logo, para livrar-se da perturbadora companhia:

- Garantir a sobrevivência da humanidade, combatendo os Anjos quando eles retornarem – e, com sua voz trêmula, a própria Lianna notou que se esforçava para acreditar naquilo.

Mary balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, replicando, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a sala:

- Doutora, doutora... por quanto tempo continuará vivendo de sombras?

* * *

><p><em>Por que você mata pessoas?<em>

Porque é necessário. Os obstáculos rumo à Instrumentalidade devem ser removidos a qualquer custo. Ainda que pessoas morram agora, um pleno e feliz futuro à humanidade estará garantido.

_Você realmente acredita nisso?_

Sim. Sozinhos, os seres humanos são fracos, limitados. Com as almas humanas unindo-se numa só, todas as carências e transtornos da existência serão suprimidos. Todos serão um. E os homens serão Deus.

_Você acredita em Deus?_

Em nenhuma divindade imaginada até agora pelo homem. Porém acredito no Deus que estamos tentando criar.

_Certa vez, você foi preso por se recusar a matar inocentes. Agora, você mata inocentes para Lorenz. Isso não é contraditório?_

Não. Antes, forçaram-me a aniquilar inocentes apenas pela crença da supremacia de um povo sobre outro. Vãos sentimentos de nacionalismo. Ainda que alguns inocentes morram agora, há uma causa maior envolvida. A felicidade do homem depende disso.

_Então você jamais foi feliz até hoje?_

Não. E espero que, mesmo violando o que acho correto nessa estrada, eu finalmente possa encontrar a felicidade quando terminar. Lorenz me prometeu isso.

_Você busca a felicidade de todo o gênero humano, ou apenas a sua felicidade?_

...

Takeo acordou assustado, a luz do sol entrando pela janela do modesto hotel nos arredores de Dallas. Seu corpo sem camisa virou para os dois lados da cama, agarrado ao travesseiro, mas o sono não voltaria. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. Mais uma vez, tivera sonhos estranhos com uma voz desconhecida falando dentro de seus pensamentos. Seria sua consciência tentando perturbá-lo? Esperava que não. Teria de permanecer surdo a ela, ao menos até que tudo aquilo acabasse...

O som dos carros na rua ajudou a despertá-lo. Esticando uma mão, procurou sem olhar as botas que deixara junto ao leito. Não podia demorar muito, afinal. Tinha um trabalho a fazer aquele dia...

* * *

><p>Rokubungi considerava o tato, ao invés da visão, o sentido mais importante em suas missões. Era através dele que podia tocar a arma, sentir sua textura, detectar dos visíveis detalhes às mais discretas imperfeições... era como se pudesse entrar em contato com a <em>alma<em> do artefato. Ainda que esse termo não se mostrasse o mais adequado para descrever a espécie de essência que imaginava existir dentro de qualquer armamento, era com ela que sempre dialogava antes de utilizar algum. Nessa conversa silenciosa, faziam um acordo: se o instrumento colaborasse, junto com a habilidade do japonês, para que o alvo fosse atingido, Takeo prometia dar toda a glória à arma. Não conheceriam o atirador, apenas a infalível ferramenta que utilizara. Como, desde quando embarcara naquela vida, jamais fora descoberto, o esquema vinha funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Até mesmo na ocasião em que pela primeira vez empunhara um armamento, apontando sua pistola para o superior que lhe ordenara massacrar civis, a premissa se mostrara verdadeira: ninguém após o acontecimento falara no "traidor Takeo Rokubungi, que ameaçara disparar contra o major", mas sim no "traidor asqueroso que apontara sua Nambu para o major". Ao insubordinado, ficara a impressão de que poucos, ao longo do tempo, se preocupariam com sua identidade. E isso, felizmente, favorecia seu pacto com as armas...

Munir-se daquela em particular, agora, era no mínimo interessante. Um rifle Springfield M1903, arma com a qual os norte-americanos haviam aniquilado muitos de seus compatriotas japoneses durante a guerra. O inverso, então, se dava: um representante do antigo inimigo o utilizaria contra um morador dos EUA. Talvez o mais ilustre de todos...

O fuzil era perfeito, embora antigo. Aproximadamente quatro quilos, alcance efetivo de seiscentos metros e total de mais de um quilômetro. Capaz de disparar até quinze projéteis por minuto. Com a precisão daquela gracinha, mesmo sem uma mira telescópica, e um atirador rápido o suficiente – algo que Takeo se considerava – jamais se precisaria de uma metralhadora ou qualquer outra arma automática. Homens sem brilho as utilizavam. Não ele.

A sombra da frondosa árvore o mantinha refrescado. Não que não pudesse concentrar-se sob o sol, mas não reclamava. Diante de si, descendo a rua, a imponente fachada do prédio onde o tal Oswald, bode expiatório contratado pela SEELE, já devia estar igualmente posicionado numa das janelas dos andares superiores. De acordo com as instruções, o disparo inicial do maluco seria a deixa para que Takeo terminasse o trabalho. Sim, maluco, pois, segundo os relatórios, o sujeito não possuía consciência muito sã. Alguém perfeito como peão naquele plano, a ser descartado logo que a poeira abaixasse e antes que pudesse abrir a boca.

Só era irônico o edifício em questão ser um depósito de livros escolares... Seriam manchados, agora, pela infâmia daquele ato.

Uma orquestra de sons invadiu as cercanias. Gritos, buzinas, motores. A comitiva se aproximava em seu passeio por Dallas. Logo surgiu na esquina mais próxima, o carro presidencial acompanhado de motocicletas e outros veículos, bandeiras nacionais tremulando e a população acorrendo para saudar o querido visitante. Rokubungi apontou o rifle. Sabia que Oswald não conseguiria eliminar o alvo com somente um disparo, porém torcia para que ele ao menos o atingisse...

A carreata passou bem diante do prédio, e um disparo ecoou pela área. Foi por certo confundido com um rojão, já que poucos demonstraram se alarmar com o fato. Errara, todos no automóvel a salvo. Takeo mordeu os lábios. Já se preparava para agir, quando algo novamente trovejou...

A comitiva não parara, porém agora o presidente levava os braços desesperadamente ao pescoço, como se algo houvesse lhe atravessado a garganta. A primeira-dama amparou-o, tentando compreender o que se passava. Todos ao redor igualmente aparentavam não entender o que viam. No assento à frente do alvo no carro, o governador do Texas curvou-se, uma expressão de dor em sua face. A bala atravessara o corpo do presidente, ferindo-lhe também no tronco.

O maldito Oswald acertara bem até demais... O alvo em si, no entanto, ainda vivia.

Pouco a pouco o pânico se apoderou da praça junto ao encontro das ruas. Pessoas corriam, berros se propagavam. Mas os veículos continuavam. Takeo acompanhou o trajeto do carro oficial com a mira do fuzil. Ele descia pelo terreno, e a primeira-dama quase se colocava na frente da linha de tiro...

Porém tinha de conseguir...

_Vamos __lá,__ amigo __Spring, __lembre-se__ de __minha __promessa..._

Aguardou mais um quarto de segundo... e apertou o gatilho.

No automóvel, a cabeça do presidente praticamente explodiu, jorros vermelhos sendo lançados sobre tudo e todos ao redor. Sua mulher, num gesto causado por suposto reflexo, engatinhou dos bancos para a traseira do veículo, tentando abandoná-lo ou talvez querendo apanhar parte do crânio do marido, que para lá voara...

Estava terminado. John F. Kennedy fora morto.

Discretamente Rokubungi guardou o rifle e, caminhando despreocupado por entre a população em polvorosa, afastou-se dali.

Do alto de um outro edifício a alguma distância dali, dois homens, de pé, haviam observado tudo através de binóculos. Confundidos com empolgados moradores de Dallas desejosos de acompanhar a carreata do presidente de longe, viam-se acima de qualquer suspeita...

Um deles abaixou o instrumento, sorriso satisfeito no rosto. O outro em seguida fez o mesmo, expressão impressionada.

- Ele é mesmo bom, pai – afirmou este último. – Esplêndido.

- É bom que conheça o senhor Rokubungi, Keel... – o primeiro, de cabelos grisalhos, comentou. – Será seu maior aliado depois que eu partir... Juntos, poderão dar continuidade ao meu trabalho neste país. Guiar o Majestic-12 de acordo com as determinações da SEELE.

Sim. Eles de fato poderiam...


	7. Juízes

**Juízes**

_São Francisco, EUA, 1966_

A "Cidade junto à Baía" reluzia em dourado sob o sol do entardecer. Os prédios, junto com o antigo casario, viam-se tingidos em tons alaranjados enquanto as ladeiras eram cortadas pelos cativantes bondinhos. À distância, a imponente ponte Golden Gate se assemelhava ao portão de entrada de um mundo perfeito. Richard adorava aquela metrópole. Nos últimos anos, costumava só sair do laboratório em Nevada para viajar até ali, mas a bela paisagem e o ar amigável ali encontrados superavam vários locais de férias juntos. Além do mais, vinha a São Francisco rever a família. Não poderia haver melhor alento do que aquele.

Subindo pela rua que levava à residência de sua esposa, passou por alguns _hippies_ na calçada, com suas roupas coloridas e despojadas, correntinhas ao pescoço possuindo o símbolo da paz – um círculo tendo no interior uma reta e um "V" invertido cruzados. O emblema nascera de uma campanha pelo desarmamento nuclear nos anos 50, e agora era adotado por todos que se colocavam contra as guerras. São Francisco vinha se tornando uma verdadeira Meca para aqueles pacifistas alternativos, Langley imaginando se eles suspeitavam do que aconteceria dentro de mais algumas décadas... do conflito que prometia ser maior que todos os já encarados pela humanidade.

E era um pouco frustrante saber que, mesmo com todos aqueles apelos por paz, as guerras, segundo a profecia, não terminariam... ao menos não antes que os Anjos voltassem.

Mostrava-se penoso ter de conviver com aquela verdade, sem poder compartilhá-la nem mesmo com seus entes queridos.

Quando deu por si, já estava diante do bonito sobrado. Abriu a porta verde com uma placa de "Bem-vindo" ansiando por ter de novo a amada em seus braços e o filho sob seus afagos. Se o exterior da casa remetia a aconchego, o interior possuía o dobro de encanto: carpete vermelho forrava o espaço que, apesar de estreito, era suficiente. Peças antigas conservadas compunham a mobília, as paredes decoradas com quadros de paisagens da cidade e fotos de família. Muitas delas incluíam Richard, tiradas em visitas passadas. Por ano acabavam sendo poucas, e breves; mas vividas com tamanha intensidade, que valiam por muitos meses juntos.

O silêncio predominava na morada. Deviam estar no andar de cima, já que a porta destrancada era indício de não terem saído. Langley passou a vencer os degraus da escada de madeira logo em frente ao vestíbulo, cada passo fazendo a estrutura ranger como nunca. Aquele barulho sempre chamava atenção de qualquer um no piso superior, por isso supôs que o filho ou Rebecca logo viriam correndo ver quem chegava. Errara. Atingiu o fim da subida, e ninguém apareceu.

Estranhou o fato, mas ainda assim prosseguiu. Caminhando pelo corredor, deteve-se diante da porta semi-aberta do quarto de seu filho Martin. Espiou. O menino encontrava-se dormindo profundamente em sua cama, enrolado sob um lençol. As roupas sujas deixadas junto ao leito revelavam ter passado um dia agitado brincando no parque, como era seu costume. Isso lhe exaurira as energias. O pai sorriu. Não desejou despertá-lo.

Seguiu em frente. Agora queria ver Rebecca. Ela não devia ter também caído no sono, pois deixar a porta da frente aberta daquele jeito nesse caso se mostraria incrível imprudência. Richard tinha de confessar estar mais ansioso para ver a esposa do que o filho. Como a amava! Aquela jovem fora a única, até então, que o aceitara como era. Que o amara sem impor condições, compreendendo sua pouca disponibilidade em estar com a família. A paixão que sentiam um pelo outro aparentava ser capaz de transpor quaisquer obstáculos. Ele até mesmo empenhava-se mais na pesquisa desde que a conhecera.

A porta do quarto que compartilhavam situava-se ao fim do corredor. Langley aproximou-se lentamente, com medo de acordar a mulher caso dormisse. A porta também estava semi-aberta. Empurrou-a de leve e olhou pela fresta.

Viu, sobre a cama, dois corpos nus. Adormecidos.

Um deles era o de Rebecca, suas belas formas e os cabelos castanhos únicos a Richard... agora não mais. Ao seu lado, _abraçado_ a ela, havia um desconhecido. Pernas entrelaçadas às dela, a boca do homem colada ao pescoço da jovem num gesto de carinho. O carinho de um estranho. Tudo sob o brilho dourado do poente, como se o sol, antes de partir, quisesse amaldiçoar o esposo traído gravando para sempre aquela imagem em sua mente.

Langley virou-se e correu. Correu, sem que ninguém acordasse com o barulho. Morfeu congelara aquela casa no tempo, por certo para aliviar um pouco o fardo do cientista. Se Rebecca houvesse acordado, ela teria lhe apresentado mil explicações... e ele não queria ouvir qualquer uma delas.

Deixou o sobrado, mantendo a porta aberta, o peito em fogo. Nos pensamentos, o sórdido desejo de que a cidade inteira entrasse para testemunhar o adultério, saindo depois sem ser percebida...

* * *

><p>Chegou ao Golden Gate Park com o sol ainda se despedindo, o astro-rei aparentemente atrasando sua saída para poder contemplar um pouco mais a desgraça de Richard. Vagara pelas ruas desnorteado, sem qualquer rumo, apenas deixando que suas pernas o guiassem a esmo. Para um homem que tanto se pautava no raciocínio, desligá-lo era quase um suicídio. Mas talvez fosse exatamente essa sua intenção, já que não tinha coragem suficiente para um atentado físico contra a própria vida, atirando-se diante de algum carro ou bonde.<p>

Continuou cambaleando pelo parque, sem ar, sem sentido. Algumas pessoas o examinavam com olhares assustados conforme passavam, porém a maioria o ignorou. Quando sentiu os pulmões no auge da ardência, jogou-se sobre a grama num ponto ignorado. Prostrou-se, encarando o chão. Babou, os olhos se enchendo d'água. Não poderia mais se conter. Ergueu a cabeça por um instante, tentando recobrar a ponderação trazida pela racionalidade. Viu pombos, árvores, transeuntes, casais... Casais. De mãos dadas.

Berrou, tentando soltar toda aquela bola de angústia em sua garganta. Liberar a raiva para suprimir a dor em seu peito, uma dor lancinante que parecia perfurar-lhe os órgãos por dentro. Vontade de perfurá-los por fora. Manchar de sangue a pele da vagabunda.

_Você__ é __feliz,__ Richard __Langley?_

Imagens passavam nítidas por seu cérebro num frenesi, uma tortura que o próprio intelecto lhe impunha. Punição, talvez, por tê-lo utilizado ao extremo por todos aqueles anos? Desde a primeira rejeição? Por tê-lo abraçado como uma muleta de arrogância durante tanto tempo?

_Tire__ a__ máscara,__ Richard!_

Lágrimas lhe desciam pelo rosto, o gosto salgado tocando seus lábios. Um gosto amargamente salgado. De olhos fechados, apenas ouvia... crianças brincando, cães latindo, hippies cantando, casais rindo... Casais rindo. E a voz.

_Tire__ a__ máscara!_

Gritando ainda mais alto, Langley levou as duas mãos às têmporas... cravando as unhas na própria pele. Em seguida as desceu, arranhando o rosto do alto da testa até perto do queixo; dez riscos vermelhos, cinco de cada lado, pulsando agora em seu semblante cheio de dor.

_A__ máscara!_

Repetiu o gesto. Uma, duas, três vezes, cada vez mais rápido, como se para arrancar a própria face... Logo esta era uma série de arranhões ensangüentados, porém ainda representando o mesmo indivíduo. Richard Langley, cientista.

_Participou__ do __Projeto__ Manhattan..._

Tampou os olhos com as mãos, molhando as palmas de lágrimas. Reviu o passado: mais um golpe de sua própria mente, desferido agora pela memória fotográfica...

_Richard__ magrelo!__ Richard__ magrelo!_

_ Acha mesmo que eu vou sair com você? Nenhuma garota em sã consciência sairia com um perdedor!_

_ Quer um par para o baile, Richard? O armário do zelador está cheio de pretendentes. Só acho as vassouras talvez muito gordas para você..._

_ Não pára de ler esses livros de biologia! Acha que eles te deixarão mais bonito?_

- Calem-se...

Ele no início apenas murmurou, massageando a face, os cortes ardendo. Mas as vozes persistiam. Provocadoras, sem piedade.

_Richard __magrelo!__ Richard__ magrelo!__ Richard__ magrelo..._

_ Então, resolveu entrar para a ciência na tentativa de conseguir uma esposa por mérito intelectual?_

- Calem-se! – acabou bradando a plenos pulmões, afastando as mãos do rosto e voltando-o para o céu já escuro, olhos vermelhos arregalados.

Contemplou as estrelas, que já forravam o firmamento. Ao contrário do cruel sol, elas pareciam solidárias. Complacentes.

Ofegou. O peito deixava de queimar. A raiva se esvaíra, mas as pupilas ainda lacrimejavam, como se fossem se desfazer em água...

Fungou. Cheiro de grama molhada. Talvez por suas lágrimas? Haviam mesmo sido tantas?

_Você__ foi__ feliz,__ Richard__ Langley..._

* * *

><p>Os caças a jato trafegavam pela pista de pouso, prestes a decolar para um vôo de treinamento. Apesar de aquela base aérea servir de fachada às instalações secretas no subsolo, operações reais eram efetuadas ali – provavelmente com boa parte dos envolvidos sem sequer suspeitar do que tinha palco metros abaixo de seus pés. Àquele momento, uma figura desse mundo velado, cada vez mais presente na superfície, encontrava-se de pé não muito longe da pista, cabelos ruivos ao vento observando a movimentação dos aviões.<p>

Logo, com seus passos abafados pelo intenso som das turbinas, um vulto aproximou-se por trás da mulher. Sua sombra projetou-se sobre ela como se fosse engoli-la... convertendo-se num homem de preto, cabelos igualmente negros e óculos escuros redondos no rosto. Andava com as mãos nos bolsos, aparentemente despreocupado, até se deter ao lado da personagem. Ouviu-a dizer, sem se voltar para si:

- Fico contente por ter vindo...

O indivíduo tampouco olhou para ela. Somente replicou, frio:

- O que você quer?

A mulher hesitou. Fitou os próprios pés, em seguida novamente os caças... Aparentava reunir coragem em seu íntimo. Ter de recorrer àquele homem a perturbava. Por fim conseguiu falar, ainda que pausadamente, como se medisse cada palavra:

- Nos conhecemos já há quase vinte anos. No entanto nunca conversamos. Trocamos no máximo algumas palavras...

- Não houve necessidade de conversarmos – o sujeito cortou-a. – Simples.

Ela fechou os punhos. Era boa em controlar seus impulsos. Se cedesse a eles, por certo teria desistido daquele encontro muito antes. Mas não. Agora que estava ali, insistiria até o fim.

- Senhor Rokubungi... – recomeçou, tentando conservar a paciência. – Sei de sua fidelidade ao coronel Lorenz. Ignoro o que ele tenha lhe feito para merecer tamanha gratidão, por tanto tempo, mas quero lhe fazer um pedido. Acredito que, no fundo, o senhor seja uma boa pessoa. E será capaz de retribuir o meu esforço neste projeto, já prestado há tanto tempo...

Parando por um momento para respirar, Lianna logo depois completou:

- Minha filha, Minna. Eu queria que o senhor a protegesse. Em troca da continuidade de meu trabalho.

* * *

><p><em>O presidente Johnson anunciou que aumentará gradativamente o número de tropas norte-americanas no Vietnã. O envolvimento do país tende apenas a crescer enquanto a ameaça comunista não for julgada controlada...<em>

A mão esquerda de Keel Lorenz desligou o rádio. O aparelho estava situado sobre uma mesinha de madeira ao lado do leito de seu pai, Heinrich. Acamado já há alguns meses, o ex-nazista caminhava para a derrota frente ao câncer contra o qual lutara durante anos.

- Pai... – chamou o filho, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado do idoso.

- Keel... – o coronel sorriu, mas a face ligada a aparelhos não melhorou em aparência. – Você... não devia estar aqui. Tem de cuidar dos interesses da SEELE. O tempo está correndo...

- Estou pronto para assumir seu lugar no Majestic-12. Não se preocupe, tudo se encontra dentro do cronograma criado com base nos manuscritos. Nós conseguiremos.

- Eu lamento somente... não viver para testemunhar a Instrumentalidade. Não ser mais uma entre as almas que formarão o novo Deus.

- Para onde vão as almas depois que as pessoas morrem? Não sabemos. Talvez o senhor ainda se junte a nós, pai. Terá até vantagem, pois não precisará presenciar os momentos mais críticos. Quando chegar a hora, simplesmente voltará. E nos reencontraremos.

- Espero que sim, meu filho... Espero que sim...

Keel tomou uma das mãos de seu progenitor entre as suas, massageando-a. O rosto de Heinrich voltou-se para o teto do quarto, um brilho de alívio passando brevemente por seus olhos... até que os fechou, e os membros contraíram-se sem vida.

Do lado de fora, dois guarda-costas de terno e óculos escuros aguardavam a saída de Keel. Logo que este ganhou o corredor do hospital, aproximaram-se apressados. Alguns enfermeiros também se moveram, avançando rumo ao leito ao darem conta de que o paciente falecera.

- Suas ordens, senhor? – inquiriu um dos comandados, já ciente de que o filho ocupara o lugar do pai na hierarquia da organização.

- Preparem-me um avião para Berlim. Agora.

* * *

><p>O homem de jaleco e cabelos arrepiados estava sentado diante de um microscópio, examinando lâminas com amostras de sangue de Metatron. O grande laboratório, àquele momento, encontrava-se quase vazio, com exceção de alguns cientistas aqui e ali completando suas tarefas. Aquele junto às lentes era o único que realmente trabalhava.<p>

- Hei! – alguém o chamou, aproximando-se.

O indivíduo ergueu o rosto do aparelho. Tratava-se de Richard Langley, abordado por um dos colegas de equipe.

- Cara, a Rebecca ligou de novo! – este lhe informou, tentando soar engraçado, mas visivelmente preocupado. – Está doida para falar com você. Por que se recusa a atender? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O outro bufou, esticando-se na cadeira diante da mesa. Tentava se esquecer daquele assunto mergulhando de cabeça no trabalho, porém vinha sempre alguém lembrá-lo...

- Deixe isso para lá, James – respondeu por fim. – Cuide de sua vida.

E, sem parar para observar a face atônita do amigo, curvou-se de novo sobre o microscópio. Moveu um dos botões do instrumento para ajustar as lentes... quando algo embaçou-lhe a visão. Uma lágrima indesejada, brotando num de seus olhos.

- Droga... – murmurou, esfregando o rosto com uma das mangas do jaleco.

Por sorte, James já havia se afastado. Não queria que o vissem daquele jeito, ou mais perguntas surgiriam. Tinha de controlar seus impulsos. Focar-se em suas obrigações parecia a melhor maneira...

- Olá.

A súbita saudação viera de sua esquerda, uma voz completamente imprevista. Ergueu assustado o semblante, deparando-se com uma menina loira de cabelo repartido, camisa listrada e suspensórios. Mary Morgan, ou Metatron.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Richard tentando parecer gentil, entretanto incomodado com a presença do Anjo.

- Você não está bem. Esteve chorando.

Como ela sabia? Estariam seus olhos vermelhos? Não notara isso ao se olhar no espelho aquela manhã... Será que os colegas teriam percebido, ficando calados a respeito? Caso sim, todo o esforço de Langley em ocultar sua situação fora por água abaixo... Até tomara cuidado para só retornar a Nevada quando as marcas em seu semblante tivessem sumido...

- Desculpe, mas isto não é da sua conta – replicou o pesquisador de modo ríspido, não se importando em assim se dirigir a uma entidade cósmica como aquela menina supostamente era.

- Por que tão agressivo, Richard? – ela insistiu, chegando mais perto e perturbando ainda mais o homem com suas pupilas escarlates, como se o examinasse em revide às costumeiras análises de seu sangue.

O cientista soltou um suspiro antes de responder:

- Problemas meus. Ninguém é capaz de me entender.

- Eu sei... – Metatron replicou de forma natural. – Esse é o maior fardo em relação a cada ser vivo possuir sua própria individualidade. Nenhum jamais pode compreender os problemas do outro. Por mais que se esforce. Faz parte da sobrevivência. Da definição de identidade. O "eu" só existe em diferenciação ao "outro".

Sorriu ao completar:

- Você é Richard Langley somente porque sabe que outras pessoas não viveram o mesmo que você, nem têm os mesmos obstáculos na vida. Problemas não são tão ruins, afinal. Eles nos ajudam a ser o que somos.

- Quer dizer que eu devo me conformar com meus problemas? – o doutor inquiriu com raiva.

- Não. Apenas refletir sobre isso para que consiga melhor resolvê-los.

Assim falando, Metatron se afastou.

* * *

><p>A porta dupla da sala se abriu num estrondo, empurrada com força do corredor. As cabeças dos senhores sentados à mesa redonda se voltaram de imediato para o invasor, sobressaltados, enquanto se perguntavam quem teria descoberto a localização daquele lugar, e com que objetivo. Depararam-se, no entanto, com um rosto familiar: Keel Lorenz. Apesar da entrada abrupta, vinha sozinho, expressão facial divertida.<p>

- O que faz aqui, e por que essa chegada tão súbita? – quis saber o grão-mestre Gottschalk, rosto vermelho.

- Perdoem o susto – respondeu o loiro, aproximando-se da mesa e se sentando na única cadeira vaga. – Mas a questão é urgente.

Só então perceberam que o recém-chegado trazia numa das mãos uma maleta marrom. Os demais membros do conselho fitaram-no por um tempo, alguns com olhares de desaprovação, até que o grão-mestre tornou a tomar a palavra:

- Nós sentimos muito por seu pai...

- Ele morreu feliz – afirmou o filho, tranqüilo. – Deu a vida por nossa causa. Garanto que jamais se arrependeria.

- Poderíamos saber o porquê dessa inesperada visita? – indagou um outro velho, impaciente.

O corpo de Lorenz relaxou. Uniu as mãos sobre o móvel, encarando por um momento todos os ali sentados, da esquerda para a direita. Depois, o grande olho cravado no centro da mesa. Então perguntou, seguro:

- Agora que meu pai faleceu, posso confirmar qual será minha incumbência nesta organização?

Eles se entreolharam, confusos em relação à dúvida. Acreditavam que o mais jovem integrante daquele grupo já soubesse. Mesmo assim, Gottschalk esclareceu:

- Dará continuidade ao zeloso trabalho de seu pai na divisão americana. O acólito Kappel o substituirá no comando da divisão soviética.

Keel suspirou, aparentemente de incômodo. Todos os outros estranharam, perguntando-se se o até então fiel e lúcido filho de Heinrich Lorenz não caíra em loucura. Logo em seguida o herdeiro colocou a valise que trazia sobre o móvel, abrindo seus dois fechos dourados. Voltou-a para os demais, exibindo seu conteúdo enquanto a girava lentamente, num semicírculo, para que cada um deles pudesse ver.

Enquanto uns observaram o interior almofadado roxo da maleta com curiosidade, outros praticamente o ignoraram, não encontrando sentido algum naquilo que só poderia se tratar de algum ardil do acólito. Era um artefato vermelho, cilíndrico, possuindo uma ponta afiada numa extremidade e aumentando em espessura conforme se estendia em sentido oposto, terminando numa superfície imperfeita do outro lado, o que levava a crer ter sido separado naquele ponto do resto de sua estrutura.

- Uma ponta de lança quebrada? – questionou um dos membros. – É isso que demanda tanta urgência?

- Uma relíquia arqueológica, senhores – explicou Keel. – Encontrada numa expedição da Ahnenerbe ao Nepal antes da guerra. Apenas Hitler, alguns generais mortos em Nuremberg e eu possuíamos conhecimento deste artefato. Agora, vocês também. Não contei nem mesmo a meu pai.

- O que isso supostamente é? – indagou o grão-mestre.

- Hitler a conservou durante todo o conflito achando se tratar da lendária Lança de Longinus, que feriu o Messias em seu sacrifício. Possuiria devido a isso poderes sobrenaturais, como a capacidade de aniquilar qualquer ser vivo com um só golpe, tornando invencível um exército que a empunhasse. Os nazistas a mantiveram devido a esses supostos dotes místicos, porém não conheciam toda a verdade. Esse é o fragmento de uma arma criada pela Primeira Civilização Ancestral.

- Está blefando! – discordou outro acólito. – Como poderia saber? E mesmo se fosse, como nos convenceria de que é autêntica?

- Todos os senhores leram a transcrição dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto. Um trecho fala sobre uma "lança capaz de impor maldições a toda descendência". O meio como Adão e seus descendentes foram banidos. Ou a arma a que essa ponta pertencia já estava aqui na Terra, ou veio com Lilith. Temos um fragmento. Podemos procurar os demais.

- E a autenticidade? – insistiu Gottschalk. – A nós está parecendo um vendedor de falsas relíquias da Idade Média, senhor Lorenz.

- Já realizei diversos testes com a lança por conta própria, e os senhores podem repeti-los se o quiserem para comprovar. O carbono-14 revela sua antiguidade, e inscrições no mesmo padrão de caracteres dos manuscritos revestem o cabo. Se quiserem olhar mais de perto...

O grão-mestre o fez, comprovando para seu assombro ser verdade. Alguns outros repetiram o exame: vestígios de escrita hebraica, maia, egípcia e outras cobriam a superfície do tesouro de forma nítida. Keel não mentia.

- Tendo posse de artefato tão importante para a Instrumentalidade, era sua obrigação tê-lo revelado à SEELE! – indignou-se um dos membros.

- Não possuo a mínima obrigação de mostrar tudo que tenho à organização, acólito – respondeu o loiro de modo altivo. – Esse pedaço de lança pertence à minha coleção particular, e o obtive através de meus próprios esforços ao final da guerra. Porém, eu poderia compartilhar esse e outros eventuais achados que eu venha a ter com os senhores, se comigo colaborarem...

- Cobra venenosa! – exaltou-se outro ancião, batendo na mesa com os dois punhos. – O cadáver do pai mal esfriou e já vem aqui nos chantagear!

- Faça seu preço, Keel – falou o grão-mestre, mais calmo do que se imaginaria.

O filho de Heinrich encarou Gottschalk por um instante, até que revelou:

- Não quero ser afastado da divisão soviética. Desejo coordenar tanto ela quanto a divisão americana.

- Absurdo! – foi a vez de outro idoso se revoltar. – Acumularia muito poder em suas mãos! Isso vai contra os preceitos do conselho!

- No passado houve problemas com acólitos que reuniram em suas mãos grande poder de decisão... – um senhor de cadeira de rodas observou. – Robespierre, Bismarck...

O grão-mestre permaneceu calado. Seu olhar desceu até a lança repousando dentro da valise aberta, e então subindo para o semblante inquisitivo de Lorenz. Ele demandava uma posição, o quanto antes.

- Estou de acordo – manifestou-se por fim. – Contanto que entregue o artefato para nossos próprios estudos. Já permaneceu com ele por tempo demais.

- Justo – Keel anuiu movendo a cabeça.

- Não pode passar assim por cima do conselho, grão-mestre! – protestou um dos integrantes. – Isso é loucura!

- Tenho poder de veto, e irei usá-lo – Gottschalk mantinha-se firme. – Essa lança pode se mostrar vital aos nossos objetivos, senhor Muench. A troca é válida. Além do mais, Keel se mostra tão competente quanto o pai. Ter duas divisões sob seu controle pode se revelar bem proveitoso.

- Eu acreditava que este conselho fosse composto por juízes de igual direito de decisão! Juízes conduzindo a humanidade ao futuro!

O grão-mestre fitou o satisfeito Lorenz uma última vez e replicou, lançando o olhar sobre a estátua do anjo próxima à mesa:

- Deus é o único juiz...


	8. Rute

**Rute**

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, 1966_

Nunca havia estado antes na "Cidade Maravilhosa". Apesar de não se sentir muito atraído por paisagens, ao pousar os olhos no cenário da metrópole à beira-mar achara-se conquistado de imediato. Antiga capital do país – tendo há pouco perdido tal posto – o Rio, a seus olhos, unia de forma quase perfeita o urbano e moderno ao paradisíaco e lúdico: enquanto junto à praia, entre o mar e os morros que delimitavam a parte central da cidade, altos edifícios delineavam-se no céu azul, o encontro do oceano com a areia sob o sol tropical remetia ao que mais havia de natural e sonhador naquele mundo.

Caminhava pelo calçadão com desenhos de ondas em preto e branco, seus passos sem querer se alternando entre as cores num certo padrão. Sofria com o calor. No início daquele século, alguns imigrantes de seu país haviam se mudado para o Brasil, e ficava imaginando como poderiam ter se adaptado a um clima tão mais quente que o de sua terra de origem. Seria bom que descobrisse o segredo, entretanto. Ao que parecia, passaria algum tempo ali...

Fitou a orla. Lindas mulheres de biquíni se banhavam no mar, cariocas conversavam animados folheando jornais, Fords passavam buzinando pela avenida. O ar tinha gosto de maresia, ginga e bossa nova. Ouvira que pouco tempo antes uma grande enchente vitimara a urbe, causando muitos danos e mortes, mas a população já demonstrava plenos sinais de se recuperar. As pessoas falavam da Copa do Mundo, do Festival de Música Popular e de telenovelas. Alguns, mais críticos, alegavam que o governo do país se tornava uma ditadura. Outros, afastados da política, viviam ao simples sabor das ondas.

Venceu certa distância pela praia, mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu vontade de conferir se o endereço estava mesmo correto, porém não achou necessidade – a imagem do local vista nas fotos bastaria. Não fora preciso sequer memorizá-las: a aparência do prédio saltava aos olhos de qualquer um.

Logo o percebeu surgir adiante, imponente como o palácio de algum monarca europeu transportado para os trópicos. A fachada de muitas janelas aparentava até reluzir sob o intenso sol, uma bandeira do Brasil tremulando no topo da estrutura. Atravessando a avenida, continuou até a entrada, comprovando estar no lugar certo ao ler a inscrição logo acima da porta principal: "Copacabana Palace".

Entrou. No saguão dominado por uma escadaria de luxuoso tapete e com um lustre dourado pendendo do teto, dirigiu-se ao balcão de recepção. Dois solícitos funcionários de terno branco, tendo ao fundo um quadro representando o Rio de Janeiro nos tempos coloniais, encontravam-se prontos para servi-lo.

- O que deseja, senhor? – um deles perguntou em inglês.

- Gostaria de confirmar se uma conhecida minha está hospedada aqui – respondeu o recém-chegado, revelando ser oriental pelo sotaque, já que os óculos escuros ocultavam-lhe as feições. – O nome dela é Minna Zeppelin Soryu.

A piscina de águas límpidas do hotel estava cercada de cadeiras e guarda-sóis. Enquanto alguns hóspedes conversavam ou bebiam água de coco sob a sombra, a maioria – composta por mulheres – simplesmente encontrava-se deitada com seus biquínis para tomar sol.

Uma dessas pessoas era uma jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos, pele muito clara e cabelos castanhos lisos – naquele momento molhados devido ao recente mergulho na piscina. As formas de seu corpo atingiam quase perfeitamente os mais valorizados padrões de beleza: busto cheio e proporcional – os seios roliços semi-ocultos sob a peça superior listrada em vermelho e amarelo, um abdômen magro e reto, terminando em pernas de coxas mais cheias, mas não exageradamente. A seção inferior do maiô possuía as mesmas cores da outra peça, porém num esquema diferente de listras. Com a pele sem qualquer imperfeição coberta de protetor solar, a moça relaxava ao máximo, óculos escuros cobrindo-lhe a face.

De olhos fechados, Minna tentava apenas concentrar-se no tranqüilizante som da água da piscina e, um pouco mais longe, das ondas no mar. De todos os locais do mundo para os quais já viajara – por sinal, contra sua vontade – o Rio de Janeiro até então vinha se mostrando o melhor. Esperava ali permanecer por mais algum tempo e iniciar seus estudos superiores em alguma universidade, ainda que o clima político do país se tornasse cada vez mais tumultuado...

- Senhorita Soryu?

A jovem abriu repentinamente os olhos. De pé, ao lado da cadeira, havia um dos funcionários do Copacabana Palace, trajando o terno branco que lhe servia de uniforme.

- Sim? – Minna respondeu, um tanto surpresa.

- Um visitante procurou a recepção em busca da senhorita – explicou o empregado, apontando para um canto da piscina perto da entrada que levava ao interior do hotel. – Não quis se identificar, porém afirmou conhecê-la.

Intrigada, a hóspede baixou os óculos escuros, deixando à mostra seus contornos faciais que uniam os traços frios europeus a olhos levemente puxados, indicando presença oriental em seu sangue. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seu semblante com uma mão, fitando em seguida a mesma direção indicada pelo funcionário. Percebeu, atrás de um casal, um homem também de óculos escuros e roupas negras – apesar do calor – olhando curioso ao redor, porém com calma, como se procurasse alguém sem querer ser notado.

- Não... – replicou a filha de Lianna, sentindo algo estranho ao contemplar o sujeito. – Não o conheço.

- Pois bem – sorriu o mensageiro. – Pedirei então que ele se retire o quanto antes.

Em seguida afastou-se, deixando para trás uma Minna repleta de dúvidas em mente. Quem seria o indivíduo? Procurou esquecê-lo, todavia. Cobriu mais uma vez os olhos e, fechando-os, voltou a se preocupar somente em ganhar um bom bronzeado...

* * *

><p>Os principais trabalhadores do complexo de pesquisas encontravam-se enfileirados lado a lado diante da entrada do elevador que levava à superfície. Calados e imóveis, aguardavam a chegada do novo responsável pelas instalações, anunciada para aquela tarde. Os chefes das equipes de cientistas estavam todos ali, incluindo Langley, abatido como vinha sendo seu costume desde algumas semanas antes. Lianna também, mãos unidas atrás do jaleco, imaginando se a mudança no comando com a morte do coronel Lorenz afetaria positivamente ou não o progresso em relação aos Anjos e o ainda obscuro "Terceiro Segredo".<p>

Súbito, sons metálicos fizeram-se ouvir, e as portas do transporte se abriram. Acompanhado por quatro guardas militares armados com fuzis, saiu dele um homem loiro, alto e musculoso, vestindo uma camisa amarela levemente alaranjada sob uma gravata preta, calças também escuras e coturnos nos pés – figura aparentemente vinda direto de uma passeata nazista. Caminhou para fora quase marchando, detendo-se pouco depois diante de seus novos subordinados. Olhou cada um deles fixamente por alguns instantes, sem piscar. Desejaria intimidá-los? Essa possível intenção chegou a passar pelos pensamentos da doutora Soryu...

- Boa tarde – ele saudou-os. – Meu nome é Keel Lorenz, filho do falecido Heinrich Lorenz. Estarei assumindo o controle desta base a partir de hoje, e espero continuarmos com o ótimo trabalho visando à salvação da espécie humana.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça, um pouco relutantes. Não sabiam se deveriam confiar naquele homem, se ele seria mesmo de ajuda ou não... Poderia se tratar do clássico dilema frente ao desconhecido, a ser superado dentro de pouco tempo... Ou talvez não.

- Ao trabalho – o alemão ordenou em seguida, batendo as palmas das mãos. – Não temos tempo a perder. Cada segundo desperdiçado é um segundo a menos para nos prepararmos para o que está previsto nos manuscritos.

Todos assim se dispersaram, retornando às suas funções. Lorenz permaneceu observando-os satisfeito, até que também deixou o corredor.

* * *

><p>A estátua do Cristo Redentor era ainda mais fascinante vista de perto. Com seus braços abertos e altura majestosa – além do fato de estar situada numa das colinas mais altas e de melhor vista da cidade – aparentava realmente desejar abençoar a todos os cariocas com sua presença, elegendo aquela terra como a escolhida por Deus. Radiante, cabelos castanhos ao vento, Minna fotografava o monumento de vários ângulos, misturando-se aos turistas das mais diversas naturalidades que ali se juntavam. A nipo-alemã usava agora um vestido branco de bolinhas azuis, bem decotado, caindo-lhe até pouco acima dos joelhos. Os pés calçavam sandálias e a cabeça mantinha os óculos escuros – embora os deixasse àquele momento erguidos acima dos olhos, revelando assim suas belas pupilas esverdeadas.<p>

Manteve a euforia em torno do ponto turístico por mais algum tempo, logo se achando farta de fotos da estátua e passando a registrar em sua máquina a paisagem dali de cima. Outros minutos transcorreram... até algo, flagrado no reflexo da lente da câmera, perturbar-lhe. Perto dali, sem fazer muito esforço para se camuflar entre a multidão, estava o mesmo homem misterioso que a procurara no hotel, vestindo praticamente as mesmas roupas. Ao contrário da primeira ocasião, Minna não se via mais protegida pela segurança do local em que se hospedara. Teria de despistar aquele sujeito de alguma maneira no caminho de volta ao Palace, ou acabaria em muito maus lençóis...

Disfarçadamente, a jovem pendurou a câmera de volta ao pescoço e pôs-se a admirar o cenário, ora ou outra lançando um olhar de soslaio ao indivíduo para verificar se ele ainda ali se mantinha. Para seu crescente desespero, percebeu que sim. Ela tomara um táxi até o Cristo, e teria de aguardar outro na via perto dali se não quisesse retornar a pé a Copacabana. Suspirou, erguendo a cabeça para o céu por um momento. Somava, na verdade, coragem. E então se pôs a andar até a saída do mirante, descendo a escadaria.

Ao longo do caminho, passou pelo meio de turistas, na esperança de desaparecer da visão de seu perseguidor. Voltou os olhos para trás uma ou duas vezes: ele continuava firme em seu encalço. O que poderia querer, afinal? Será que o fato de a mãe mudá-la de lugar com tanta freqüência finalmente mostrava algum fundamento?

Chegou ao ponto de táxi: vazio. E não havia sinal de algum carro parar ali no mínimo nos próximos minutos. Mais alguns visitantes do monumento desceram pela escadaria... mas passaram direto por Minna, avançando a pé pela ladeira. Viu-se assim sozinha, sem outra opção viável a não ser se sentar no banco de madeira que ali havia. Fez isso olhando uma última vez para trás... notando que o algoz ainda se aproximava.

Preparou-se. Caso ele tentasse algo, não cederia facilmente.

O sujeito não parou de caminhar, mesmo tendo percebido que sua provável vítima já o havia descoberto. Pelo contrário, prosseguiu sem seu rosto frio apresentar qualquer tipo de alteração, como se já esperasse aquilo. A moça estremeceu. Teria ela alguma chance?

O homem atingiu o ponto de táxi. Minna não pensou duas vezes: apoiou uma perna no chão e girou a outra no ar, num repentino golpe de artes marciais. Seu pé esteve a poucos centímetros de acertar o peito do indivíduo... quando este se esquivou num rápido salto para trás. A jovem não aguardou o contra-ataque: levou uma das mãos ao decote e do meio dos seios puxou a arma de fogo com a qual sempre andava – presente da mãe para que se defendesse de algum perigo que Lianna insistira um dia surgir. Bem, chegara a hora.

- Parado! – bradou Minna, ofegante.

Mas o indivíduo não se colocara em pose de combate, indicativo de que não desejava lutar. Fitou a pequena pistola que lhe era apontada pela oponente: uma Remington 1866 Derringer, armamento antigo para defesa pessoal, com carga de somente duas balas. Reduzido, mas poderoso a curta distância – como era o caso. Melhor seria dialogar:

- Não quero te ferir.

- Quem é você? – inquiriu a mulher, sua face antes jovial assumindo repentina expressão agressiva, sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Alguém que sua mãe enviou para te proteger. Chamo-me Takeo Rokubungi.

O braço estendido da moça tremeu. Era perceptível que ela jamais apontara uma arma a alguém. Acabou mantendo-a erguida ainda por alguns instantes, os dois se encarando calados... até que ela cedeu, abaixando a pistola. Dada sua inexperiência, ele já teria feito algo se quisesse realmente dominá-la. Parecia mesmo não ser seu intento.

- Vamos conversar.

* * *

><p>Lianna trabalhava inclinada sobre um mapa-múndi. Tentava, mais uma vez, definir possíveis rotas de viagem para as equipes de arqueólogos em busca de Anjos adormecidos. Às suas costas, a porta da sala se abriu. Os passos logo denunciaram a entrada de alguém. Pensou inicialmente se tratar de Metatron, sempre perambulando pela base; mas aquelas pisadas eram mais fortes, contrastando com as de uma adolescente. Voltou-se, tomando leve susto. Era o novo comandante e membro do Majestic-12, Keel Lorenz.<p>

- Boa noite, doutora – ele cumprimentou-a.

- Boa noite... – Soryu respondeu, tentando não soar incomodada. – Inspecionando as instalações, senhor?

- Também. Um passeio de rotina. Mais do que monitorar os envolvidos neste projeto, aprecio entrar em contato com o que fazem.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa e, depois de observar os livros e mapas abertos por um momento, afirmou:

- Uma das ciências que mais aprecio é a cartografia. Registrar o mundo em papel, com suas cidades, nações, acidentes geográficos... É um esforço fascinante. Mais ainda é poder viajar de um lugar para o outro, conhecendo cada povo, cada cultura.

- Concordo, senhor Lorenz. Viajar é a essência da vida.

- Deve ser por isso que banca tantas mudanças de sua filha, não é, doutora Soryu? Em menos de quinze anos, ela já esteve na França, Argélia, México, Itália, Nova Zelândia... Agora Brasil. Isso se mostra um pouco preocupante. Cria dificuldades para que a garota possa se estabelecer, criar raízes...

Maldito! Ao que aparentava, o filho era ainda pior que o pai. O coronel Lorenz fizera vista grossa para as constantes transferências de Minna, talvez por achar que poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar que Lianna a escondesse; mas Keel trazia agora o assunto para a mesa. O que poderia querer?

- É direito meu buscar o que achar melhor para minha filha! – a arqueóloga rebateu, mais agressiva do que desejara ser.

- Certamente, doutora – o loiro não perdeu a calma e nem a ironia. – Porém, um olhar desatento pode acreditar estar tentando afastá-la do Majestic-12, visando minimizar os riscos de ela se ferir caso a senhora se recuse a nos obedecer...

A ruiva bufou, empurrando de repente uma pilha de livros para o chão. Levantou-se, fechou os punhos e só não agarrou Keel pela camisa por conseguir se deter a tempo. A expressão dele, por sua vez, sequer se alterou. A coisa toda parecia até diverti-lo.

- Jamais subestime o que uma mãe pode fazer para defender sua cria! – ela exclamou, olhar cheio de fúria.

- Não subestimo, doutora, muito pelo contrário – replicou Lorenz. – Notei nestes últimos dias a ausência do antigo guarda-costas de meu pai, Rokubungi. Teria conversado com ele em segredo, como alegam alguns soldados da base aérea lá em cima?

- Não é da sua conta! – Lianna afastava-se aos poucos para não ceder à tentação de agredir fisicamente o alemão.

- Acredite... Enviá-lo para proteger sua filha foi um erro, senhora Soryu. Um erro.

Decidido a deixá-la sozinha remoendo aquelas palavras, Keel retirou-se da sala, assoviando tranqüilo. A mulher, ao contrário, atirou-se sentada ao chão, chorando de raiva e arrancando os próprios cabelos.

* * *

><p>Eles acabaram desistindo do táxi. Optaram por jantar num amigável restaurante do bairro de Santa Teresa, local charmoso por suas construções antigas e bondinhos amarelos, com boa comida caseira. Takeo se dispusera a pagar toda a conta. Minna ainda não conseguia confiar nele plenamente, porém ao menos se mostrava um cavalheiro.<p>

- Minha mãe sempre me obrigou a mudar de um lugar para o outro... – afirmava ela enquanto conversavam junto à mesa, depois de terem comido. – Era como se fugíssemos de algo invisível, alguma ameaça que jamais imaginei ao certo o que fosse... apenas que um dia chegaria, de súbito. Pensei até que fosse você.

- Ela me enviou para protegê-la desse mal – Rokubungi explicou tentando conter o riso. – Minha intenção inicial era que você não me notasse... porém vejo que já não sou tão competente como antes. Além do que, és bastante perspicaz.

- Agradeço o elogio.

Fez uma breve pausa, limpando a boca com um guardanapo, antes de indagar:

- Mas que mal é esse? Você pode me esclarecer?

Takeo suspirou.

- Não posso, infelizmente. O que me é permitido revelar é que sua mãe trabalha há anos para algumas pessoas... poderosas. E que eles lhe fariam mal se ela se negasse a colaborar.

- Você não me parece mal... – ela sorriu, mas assumindo uma expressão séria logo em seguida. – A não ser que minha mãe tenha lhe oferecido algo em troca de sua vigilância... É esse o caso?

O japonês não respondeu, porém seu semblante indicou não ter se sentido à vontade com aquela pergunta. Sorveu mais um gole de vinho da taça diante de si, quando sentiu um toque inesperado sobre uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa... Quase afastou o membro, por reflexo, mas conseguiu mantê-lo onde estava. Olhou. Os suaves dedos de Minna haviam pousado em cima dos seus.

- Acho que posso confiar no senhor... – ela afirmou, ainda que sua voz soasse um pouco insegura. – Por enquanto.

Rokubungi, por sua vez, assentiu, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

* * *

><p>- Iniciando procedimento – a voz, quase robótica, propagou-se por alto-falantes através do ambiente branco e esterilizado do laboratório. – Experimento Longinus em andamento.<p>

No centro do local, dois indivíduos vestindo roupas de proteção da cabeça aos pés, com apenas uma brecha transparente junto ao rosto para permitir a visão, examinavam o fragmento vermelho e pontiagudo semelhante a uma extremidade quebrada de lança, apoiando-o sobre uma mesa metálica. Tendo as mãos resguardadas, tatearam com cuidado o artefato, pressionando suas imperfeições e saliências. Nada de anormal. Foi quando a voz anunciou:

- Contato físico preliminar concluído. Introduzir amostra genética A.

Cumprindo a ordem, um dos homens retirou de uma maleta próxima um pequeno frasco de vidro contendo uma amostra de sangue, o líquido rubro escuro agitando-se levemente em seu interior conforme era conduzido até a lança. Por meio de uma seringa à qual se inseriu o recipiente, uma pequena gota do líquido foi pingada da agulha sobre o artefato...

Logo que a substância entrou em contato com o objeto, uma reação inesperada se deu: através de súbitas explosões vermelhas semelhantes a bolhas, a extremidade quebrada começou a se expandir, originando de início uma massa escarlate disforme que em pouco tempo assumiu as dimensões de uma haste reta e fina. Os dois pesquisadores se afastaram, enquanto o processo continuava e o artefato se alongava sobre a mesa... até atingir as proporções de uma nítida lança com aproximadamente dois metros de comprimento.

- Incrível – nem mesmo a voz dos alto-falantes conteve seu assombro. – Simplesmente incrível.


	9. Reis

**Reis**

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, 1966_

Do alto da sacada do quarto de hotel, Minna Zeppelin Soryu admirava o cenário da praia de Copacabana. O mar encontrava a areia num beijo molhado que envolvia os banhistas, enquanto a avenida terra adentro era um desfile de carros último modelo e corpos bonitos. Com um chapéu florido à cabeça e óculos escuros no rosto, a jovem inconscientemente buscava alguém entre os transeuntes lá embaixo, tentando identificar uma face em particular, um homem...

Logo percebeu, junto a um poste na calçada do hotel, aquele que procurava. Takeo Rokubungi, em sua vestimenta costumeira, vigiava o hotel como um fiel sentinela. Não olhava diretamente para Minna, mas encarava o prédio de modo atento, pronto para reagir a qualquer coisa estranha. Com ele por perto, a filha de Lianna sentia-se segura. Até mais leve. A companhia do oriental, quando se encontravam, mostrava-se agradável e proveitosa, embora ele se recusasse a responder muitas das perguntas que a moça lhe fazia. Compreendia o lado dele, no entanto. As pessoas com que ele e sua mãe haviam se envolvido deviam mesmo ser bastante perigosas.

Em breve entraria para uma universidade local, a Faculdade Nacional de Medicina. Também ingressava no campo das ciências, seguindo os passos de Lianna, mas numa área diferente. Desde pequena sonhava em se tornar médica, e chegara até a se matricular na Universidade de Auckland, Nova Zelândia, no mesmo curso – porém a última mudança imposta pela mãe frustrara seus planos. Tinha esperança, agora, de poder iniciar seus estudos no Brasil, onde imaginava conseguir ficar ao menos por mais tempo. A presença de Rokubungi certamente permitiria isso – o que fazia a jovem olhá-lo com ainda mais simpatia.

Será que finalmente conseguiria uma paz duradoura em sua vida?

Suspirou, contagiada pela maresia. A brisa lhe sussurrava que sim, o que acalentava seu coração...

* * *

><p>O peito parava de arder, porém ele ainda não conseguia reprimir os soluços. Os olhos queimavam, enquanto passava as mãos pelo semblante banhado em lágrimas. Será que aquilo um dia teria fim? Toda aquela tristeza, amargura? A cada nova crise, isso parecia cada vez mais distante. Era só fechar as pálpebras que lhe vinha à mente a mesma cena... os dois corpos nus sobre a cama, abraçados. O adultério. Aquela que o traíra...<p>

A porta da sala de descanso se abriu. A cabeça de Richard se voltou instintivamente em sua direção, deparando-se com o comandante Lorenz. Agarrou-se aos braços do sofá, inquieto. Sabia que aquela aparição não podia significar boa coisa... E, se havia alguém que realmente não queria que testemunhasse seu sofrimento, era ele.

- Doutor Langley... – saudou-o o alemão, sempre com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Talvez se ficasse mais no laboratório, seu lugar, ao invés de chorando pelos cantos, nossos encontros se tornassem mais freqüentes...

- E-eu... – oscilou o cientista, um misto de vergonha e raiva dominando-o.

- Deixe-me deduzir a história... – Keel cruzou os braços, de pé diante dele. – Traição da esposa, certo? Você os flagrou ou descobriu depois, pela boca de outra pessoa?

O pesquisador optou por não responder. Era difícil lidar com aquelas provocações, mas não podia perder a cabeça... Mantendo os olhos no chão, apenas se submetia à humilhação, rogando para que terminasse logo.

- Volte já ao trabalho, doutor, não podemos desperdiçar tempo! Além do mais, encolher-se como um legítimo perdedor não vai trazer a vadia de volta para os seus braços...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, o íntimo de Richard atingindo o ápice da revolta. Maldito... Maldito arrogante! Uma nova força tomou seus membros, desejando revanche por aquele desrespeito por sua dor!

Num ímpeto que o cientista jamais imaginou possuir, colocou-se rapidamente de pé e, antes que Lorenz compreendesse seu objetivo, socou-o com força no nariz, o punho de Langley tomando tamanho impulso que muito contrastava com o porte físico magro do pesquisador. Keel recuou, uma das mãos tentando tampar o sangramento no rosto. Berrando de fúria, Richard tentou ainda atingir-lhe um pontapé no estômago, quando um súbito golpe em sua nuca derrubou-o. Tendo a visão nublada, viu de relance um dos guardas da base empunhando o rifle com o qual o acertara usando a coronha, vislumbrando em seguida a reaproximação de Lorenz, que o chutou três vezes no peito mesmo estando no chão.

- Levem-no para a área de detenção – ordenou o comandante, limpando o sangue do nariz que por pouco não quebrara. – Vamos ver se ele esfria ou não a cabeça atrás das grades!

Os dois soldados que haviam invadido a sala passaram a arrastar Langley para fora dela; ele, ao atingir o corredor, conseguindo fitar brevemente Metatron, que por ali passava – o Anjo lhe dirigindo um olhar de compaixão e ao mesmo tempo cobrança. Incerto sobre o que queria lhe dizer, fechou os olhos e apagou.

* * *

><p>O prédio da Faculdade de Medicina da Praia Vermelha se assemelhava a um pequeno palácio, os três andares da imponente estrutura erguidos de modo a circundar um pátio interno, com jardim, em formato de octógono. Há poucos meses estudando na instituição, Minna já a considerava quase sua segunda casa no Brasil. A mãe pagava uma fortuna para que se mantivesse hóspede do Copacabana Palace por tempo indeterminado; mas, desde que as aulas haviam começado, passava quase todo o dia na faculdade, retornando ao hotel somente para dormir.<p>

Tanto os colegas quanto os professores reconheciam o grande empenho e interesse da aluna no curso de Medicina, ela costumando permanecer bem mais que o necessário nas dependências do prédio envolvida nos trabalhos exigidos e também em pesquisas próprias. Não era raro encontrá-la tarde da noite no laboratório de microbiologia, analisando amostras de sangue e tecidos como uma criança que ganhara seu primeiro brinquedo – cabendo geralmente aos zeladores, sempre gentis, pedir que fosse embora e continuasse no dia seguinte. Naquele dia de setembro não estava sendo diferente: a nipo-alemã fechara-se no laboratório ao fim da tarde e, com a exceção de alguns professores apressados, permanecera nele sozinha com suas amostras por horas a fio. A noite já caíra e, ao consultar o relógio em seu pulso, constatou como de hábito não ter visto o tempo passar. Era tarde, quase meia-noite, porém estranhou o fato de nenhum funcionário, daquela vez, ter vindo avisá-la.

Foi quando ouviu um incomum burburinho no corredor. Intrigada, abandonou o microscópio e encaminhou-se à porta, imaginando se poderia haver algo de errado...

Surpreendeu-se. O segundo andar via-se apinhado de estudantes, num número muito maior até do que era possível se deparar ali durante o dia. A maior parte deles conversava entre si, semblantes preocupados, enquanto empunhavam faixas e cartazes com dizeres como "Abaixo a ditadura!" ou "Povo organizado derruba ditadura!". A julgar pelo barulho que ecoava pelos corredores, o campus inteiro devia estar lotado de jovens.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a moça, temerosa, a um dos militantes.

- Nós fizemos uma passeata contra o governo pelas ruas à tarde, e a Polícia Militar nos perseguiu. Acabamos nos refugiando aqui dentro da faculdade, eu e mais uns seiscentos, mais ou menos. Agora estamos negociando nossa saída, mas ainda querem invadir!

Minna sentiu-se zonza. Até então fizera de tudo possível para não se envolver nos conflitos políticos cada vez mais comuns no meio da universidade, e agora se achava presa num deles sem a mínima intenção. Não podia se deixar abalar, no entanto. Devia haver um meio de escapar à situação.

- Eu não sou militante! – disse ela ao rapaz, controlando o desespero. – Precisam me deixar sair!

- Você pode até tentar, mas os milicos vão te enfiar direto num camburão! – falou uma estudante próxima. – Mesmo que não esteja envolvida na passeata, é aluna daqui e tem a mesma idade que a gente. Os policiais não vão acreditar em você. E o DOPS está em peso lá fora, só esperando que alguém saia para levar embora.

No lugar errado, na hora errada. Isso descrevia bem os eventos.

- Você disse que estão negociando a saída dos alunos? – ela perguntou ao jovem de antes, agarrando-se a um fio de esperança.

- Sim, mas a coisa não está boa. Não sei por quanto tempo vão conseguir segurar os milicos!

A filha de Lianna sentou-se no chão, trêmula. Pelo visto, não poderia fazer muito mais, àquele momento, do que esperar. Seria uma espera amarga, por certo. Mas necessária.

* * *

><p>A área de detenção era escura e úmida, estabelecida num dos últimos subsolos das instalações, onde a terra ainda estava sendo escavada. As celas possuíam pouco mais de dois metros quadrados, verdadeiros cubículos gradeados onde mal se tornava possível deitar. Langley, ainda com a cabeça latejando devido à coronhada, encontrava-se de pé junto às barras de ferro que lhe privavam a liberdade, semblante sombrio devido à pouca luz do local. Súbito, a porta para o elevador se abriu, as lâmpadas do interior do transporte lançando breve maior claridade ao corredor – a mesma pouco depois sendo suprimida quando a máquina tornou a subir. Passos ecoaram pelas trevas. Richard, que possuía uma boa audição, conseguiu identificar os sapatos como saltos altos.<p>

- Lianna? – inquiriu, presumindo deduzir quem o visitava.

A face pálida e os cabelos ruivos da arqueóloga emergiram do breu. Ela também se apoiou de frente à cela, segurando as barras com seus dedos de unhas compridas. Cara a cara com o colega, indagou:

- Então Keel também resolveu pressioná-lo?

- Achei que fosse só comigo... – suspirou Langley.

- Anda fechado demais em seu mundinho para não ter percebido que o novo comandante está nos sugando até os ossos, doutor.

Soryu permaneceu alguns instantes calada, talvez arrependida por ter falado daquela maneira com alguém que visivelmente vinha encarando sérios problemas pessoais. Ainda assim afirmou, pouco depois:

- A truculência do filho só tem ressaltado críticas que já existiam ao pai. Majestic-12, família Lorenz, a organização para a qual Heinrich trabalhava e que presumivelmente Keel também obedece... Perguntas demais, respostas de menos. E são justamente respostas que eles têm cobrado de nós, Richard. Exigem que trabalhemos para eles desvendando os mistérios sobre os Anjos sem que eles mesmos nos expliquem ao certo quem são.

- Aonde quer chegar? – o pesquisador ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Lianna respirou fundo antes de revelar:

- Quero sua ajuda num plano para derrubar e desmascarar essa conspiração. Para sempre.

* * *

><p>Três da manhã. O burburinho nos corredores diminuíra, alguns estudantes até dormindo. Mas Minna e a maioria permaneciam em inquieta vigília, aguardando os desdobramentos do que era negociado do lado de fora da faculdade. Deixariam que todos saíssem? Prenderiam alguém? A expectativa intoxicava os pensamentos da nipo-alemã. Como gostaria de estar no hotel, repousando despreocupada em sua cama macia e ansiosa apenas com as experiências que faria no outro dia...<p>

_ BLAAAM!_

O estrondo ecoou por todo o interior do campus como um trovão devastador. Uniu-se a ele o reverberar de metal se chocando e vidro sendo estilhaçado. Gritos de alunos propagaram-se em seguida, denotando puro horror. Minna encolheu-se, coração batendo a mil. Os demais estudantes no corredor se posicionaram como puderam. De qualquer modo, não estavam armados – não tendo como reagir a uma eventual invasão violenta por parte da polícia.

Passos foram ouvidos pela escada que levava ao térreo. Em seguida ganharam aquele mesmo corredor, correndo. Um rapaz surgiu com a cabeça toda ensangüentada, vítima de forte pancada. Detendo-se diante dos colegas, exclamou, agitado:

- Eles derrubaram a porta principal!

E caiu inconsciente logo em seguida.

O pânico se alastrou. Alguns dos alunos apanharam os cartazes e faixas, decididos a se defenderem como pudessem com eles. Outros correram, buscando abrigo nos laboratórios e salas de aula. Dominada pela adrenalina, Minna incluiu-se nesse grupo: levantou-se num salto e correu. Quase escorregou pelo piso xadrez, mas não se deteve até chegar a uma das escadas para o pátio. Olhando lá embaixo, no entanto, desistiu de descer: vários policiais militares espancavam estudantes com seus cassetetes, arrastando alguns rumo à entrada do prédio aos berros.

Sem opção, prosseguiu rapidamente pelo corredor. Tentava ignorar os gritos dos colegas e a marcha dos soldados – ou entraria em colapso e eliminaria assim suas já poucas chances de fugir. Passando diante das portas de madeira ao longo do trajeto, vistoriou desesperadamente algumas delas em busca de um bom esconderijo. Logo encontrou um razoavelmente seguro ao adentrar um escritório. Desesperada, ocultou-se sob a mesa de trabalho de seja lá quem fosse, mãos na cabeça e pernas retraídas na esperança de não ser descoberta. Lá fora, os sons dos golpes desferidos pelos policiais era audível. Se a pegassem, por certo também não teriam piedade...

Terríveis minutos transcorreram enquanto a faculdade era esvaziada à força. E, quando Minna já se julgava uma garota de sorte, a porta da sala foi aberta.

Passos de coturnos fizeram o assoalho vibrar. Chorando, a moça tampou os ouvidos, temendo que a pressão psicológica fizesse com que se auto-denunciasse aos algozes. No entanto, acabou soluçando alto, frustrando-lhe o plano: um par de braços logo a agarrou pelas pernas, puxando-a para fora do abrigo entre inúteis tentativas de se libertar debatendo-se. A dupla de policiais fitou-a com raiva, um deles preparando seu cassetete para golpeá-la.

- Querendo se esconder da gente, comunista desgraçada?

- Deixem-na em paz!

A voz, de sotaque estrangeiro, viera da entrada do escritório. Nela os soldados viram de pé, junto ao batente da porta, um japonês de cabelos negros e sobretudo também escuro.

- Afaste-se! – o outro policial exclamou. – Freitas, dê uma lição nesse sujeito aí também!

O dito combatente chegou mais perto com o porrete erguido, pronto para usá-lo contra o recém-chegado. Rokubungi aguardou sem ação até que o adversário se aproximasse o suficiente, antes disso apenas encarando-o – e sentindo nele profundo medo. Quando tentou atacar, Takeo agarrou com facilidade o braço que empunhava a arma... torcendo-o. Em seguida, com uma série de golpes precisos com os dedos, destruiu praticamente todos os ossos do membro: o úmero foi partido ao meio com um corte rápido das duas mãos, o rádio e a ulna quase entrelaçados no doloroso giro em seqüência, e boa parte das falanges da mão esmigalhadas através do aperto efetuado pelos punhos do oriental.

O policial deu um berro aterrorizante enquanto, soltando o cassetete, vinha ao solo com o braço parecendo uma geléia.

O outro desviou sua atenção de Minna para também reagir ao intruso. Tentou acertar-lhe com um golpe baixo na barriga, mas Rokubungi desviou e, surgindo atrás do agressor, tomou-lhe o bastão num gesto rápido e mais veloz ainda deu-o na parte de trás de seu pescoço, colocando-o para dormir por um bom tempo e sem o movimento das pernas quando acordasse.

- Vamos embora daqui! – ele disse à protegida, estendendo-lhe uma mão. – Há uma saída nos fundos!

A filha de Lianna limpou as lágrimas e agarrou os dedos do guarda-costas, correndo com ele para fora. Pelos corredores, estudantes gemiam e sangravam enquanto eram detidos pelos soldados, mas infelizmente não havia tempo para ajudá-los. Takeo conduziu a jovem até o térreo e, ao final de um corredor, atravessaram uma porta até a parte de trás do edifício. Blindados militares e um grande contingente de tropas haviam cercado as ruas em torno da faculdade. O japonês guiou Minna habilmente pelas sombras, os dois esgueirando-se longe do brilho das sirenes até finalmente pararem para tomar ar a alguns quarteirões de distância.

O perigo fora superado. Estavam a salvo.

- E-eu m-mal tenho palavras para agradecer... – suspirou a moça, ainda tremendo e com os olhos lacrimejando sem que desejasse.

Dominada pela adrenalina e ausente das noções de certo e errado devido à emoção à flor da pele, Minna, com os olhos brilhando, conseguia apenas fitar Rokubungi como seu salvador... como aquele que vinha para tornar sua vida o que sempre desejara até então. Seu porto seguro. Seu fiel protetor.

Num gesto impulsivo, a jovem simplesmente agarrou-o... seus lábios se encontrando.

Takeo correspondeu, saliva sendo trocada entre as línguas cheias de prazer por um ou dois minutos. As mãos do japonês, de início tímidas, tatearam o ventre da garota, subindo então até seu busto... acariciando-lhe os seios.

Ao final, encararam-se cheios de ternura – embora fosse Rokubungi quem agora tremesse.

E, tomados pela paixão, abraçaram-se, Minna aninhando sua cabeça no peito do benfeitor...

* * *

><p>- Por aqui!<p>

O senhor de idade, cabelos totalmente grisalhos, era guiado pelo jovem japonês através de um corredor de paredes claras. Um de seus lados era todo composto de grandes janelas de vidro, através das quais se podia observar, ao longe, as instalações de uma usina nuclear em pleno funcionamento.

- Como pode ver, nosso país tem se desenvolvido muito desde o final da guerra – afirmou o oriental. – Um dos motivos de termos atacado os EUA foi a fragilidade das ilhas do Japão em recursos naturais. Agora, procuramos suprir essa carência com tecnologia, de modo a não cometermos os mesmos erros do passado.

- É realmente fascinante... – o idoso respondeu tentando demonstrar interesse, sem muito êxito.

- Disseram-me que está no país para realizar estudos topográficos, não é, senhor...

- Muench. Wilhelm Muench.

- Desculpe o lapso, tenho memória fraca. Mas o que leva a sua empresa da Alemanha Ocidental a realizar esse tipo de pesquisa por aqui, do outro lado do mundo?

- Tentar compreender melhor as causas de terremotos, e ao mesmo tempo proteger mais eficientemente sua nação deles, senhor Ikari.

- Uma causa muito nobre. O Japão do futuro precisa estar protegido das catástrofes naturais. Acredito que minhas futuras crianças terão muito o que agradecer-lhe.

Nisso, desceram por uma escadaria e ganharam uma espécie de saguão, quase todo feito em vidro, com uma porta que dava para uma estrada logo adiante – a região toda cercada por uma densa floresta de pinheiros. Aquele centro de pesquisas relativamente isolado da civilização produzia tecnologia que só seria pensada dentro de trinta anos ou mais, o que deixara Muench bastante satisfeito. Talvez a SEELE pudesse mesmo efetivar uma duradoura parceria com o responsável, aquele simpático homem chamado Daichi Ikari.

No hall, a dupla deparou-se com duas moças japonesas, ambas de cabelo castanho curto, altura média e traços faciais praticamente idênticos – além de as roupas que usavam, uniformes daquele laboratório, também serem iguais. Sorrindo, o guia apresentou-as ao alemão:

- Estas são minhas irmãs gêmeas mais novas, Yasu e Tomomi Ikari. Elas o acompanharão em sua viagem até Hakone, na prefeitura de Kanagawa, onde o senhor deseja centrar sua pesquisa topográfica.

- Vai ser ótimo! – uma das moças, Yasu, disse alegre. – Quando terminar seu trabalho, poderemos dar uma volta no lago Ashinoko. Ele é lindo a esta época do ano!

- Tenho certeza de que a viagem será muito proveitosa... – murmurou Wilhelm, acompanhando as jovens até o carro estacionado diante do lugar.

Daichi, enquanto isso, despedia-se deles num aceno.


	10. Crônicas

**Crônicas**

_Nevada, EUA, 1967_

Lianna trabalhava silenciosa em sua sala, como já era há vinte anos costume. Envelhecia naquele laboratório subterrâneo, incapaz de se livrar, ainda, dos grilhões invisíveis que ali a prendiam. Naquele momento lia sobre antigas expedições arqueológicas ao Egito, quando a porta do recinto se abriu. Já esperava aquela visita. Sem se voltar, puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado, oferecendo-a ao recém-chegado:

- Sente-se.

Richard Langley assim o fez, carregando uma pasta em mãos. A alemã abandonou o que fazia para focar-se no que o colega trouxera, este abrindo o conjunto de papéis diante dela. Enquanto Soryu os folheava, explicou:

- Meus informantes descobriram várias coisas. Para começar, a misteriosa organização dos Lorenz tem nome: "SEELE". "Alma" em alemão. Uma fraternidade político-religiosa que pode estar atuando na História há séculos. Seus membros são preferivelmente de origem germânica, embora haja alguns acólitos de outras nacionalidades. Utilizam o olho como principal símbolo. Estiveram por trás de Hitler e os nazistas, e sabe-se lá que outros governos do mundo manipulam atualmente além dos Estados Unidos.

- Algo sobre seus objetivos?

- Bem vago. Pelo pouco que se sabe, são defensores da "iluminação" da humanidade, princípio através do qual o homem deve chegar a Deus por meio do conhecimento.

A doutora esticou-se em sua cadeira e levou uma das mãos ao queixo, raciocinando em cima do que tinham. Instantes depois, sem que ela houvesse se manifestado, Richard perguntou:

- No que está pensando?

- Se essa SEELE vê alguma outra meta nos Manuscritos do Mar Morto além de salvar a raça humana dos Anjos... Afinal, eles já suspeitavam antes da existência desses documentos proféticos, tendo feito de tudo para obtê-los. Não acho que seja simplesmente a questão de nos prepararmos para uma guerra...

- Keel esconde algo de nós.

- Eu acho, meu caro, que a SEELE já sabe desde o início o que é aquele Terceiro Segredo.

- Teríamos de arrancar a verdade de Lorenz de alguma forma... Se ao menos possuíssemos uma moeda de troca...

Lianna piscou rápido, uma idéia despontando de forma repentina em sua mente.

- Nós temos.

* * *

><p>Em torno da mesa sob a sombra do anjo, o conselho da SEELE encontrava-se reunido, embora um dos sete assentos estivesse vazio. Os anciãos tinham seus rostos voltados para uma tela montada a alguma distância do móvel, sendo que sobre este havia um retroprojetor lançando imagens na direção dela. Um dos idosos, Wilhelm Muench, manejava a máquina, explicando as transparências conforme as alternava:<p>

- Graças à nossa fachada, conseguimos mapear todo o subsolo da área de Hakone, até aproximadamente vinte mil metros de profundidade. As novas sondas desenvolvidas para exploração subterrânea foram de grande valia. Aos japoneses, estivemos apenas pesquisando sobre placas tectônicas. Mas, para nós...

Mudando a figura, o velho colocou no aparelho um desenho em formato circular, com algumas anotações numéricas ao redor.

- Existe uma cavidade perfeitamente esférica sob a área de Hakone de aproximadamente 13,75 quilômetros de diâmetro. Um imenso globo oco, cujo revestimento é formado por camadas e mais camadas de puro basalto, dando-lhe um aspecto exterior preto.

- Uma imensa "Lua Negra" enterrada embaixo do Japão... – murmurou o grão-mestre Gottschalk.

- Isso descreve bem, senhor. O interior da esfera, no entanto, já não é mais completamente oco: ela aparenta estar no local há milhões, talvez bilhões de anos, e por isso a erosão do solo fez com que toneladas de terra fossem ocupando seu interior. Atualmente, apenas uma área de pouco menos de um quilômetro de altura e seis quilômetros de diâmetro encontra-se vazia, no topo da estrutura – e apontou para o slide, indicando com uma caneta a área não-preenchida na parte superior da esfera.

- Ainda assim, é um grande espaço subterrâneo – observou Kappel.

- Certamente. Nossos especialistas o estão chamando de "GeoFront". Um imenso vácuo no subsolo onde seria possível até mesmo erguer uma cidade.

- Bem, está claro que essa formação esférica não pode ser natural da Terra – o grão-mestre tornou a falar. – O que a equipe de cientistas concluiu até o momento, Muench?

- Ainda estão sendo feitos estudos referentes à idade das rochas e do solo na estrutura... Mas a hipótese preliminar é que essa esfera esteja enterrada na crosta terrestre há pelo menos quatro bilhões de anos. O que coincide com a data estimada da chegada de Lilith e o Fruto do Conhecimento ao planeta, segundo os Manuscritos do Mar Morto. Essa Lua Negra teria sido, assim, o meio de transporte de Lilith pelo espaço até este mundo.

- O "casulo" de Lilith... É de se presumir, então, que os restos desse primeiro ser vivo estejam ainda enterrados no interior da esfera, ainda que fossilizados?

- Quase certo que sim, senhor.

Uma leve onda de assombro tomou a mesa. Novos segredos acerca da origem da vida na Terra eram revelados, e a SEELE mais uma vez se mostrava a mais próxima de obtê-los. O grão-mestre tomou novamente a palavra:

- Será sempre lembrado por sua descoberta, acólito Muench.

- Deve ser dado maior crédito à doutora Lianna Zeppelin Soryu, que em seus estudos antropológicos viu uma estranha analogia envolvendo a deusa Amaterasu na mitologia japonesa, achando que deveríamos investigar – respondeu o ancião. – De qualquer modo, já estamos cavando em busca de indícios de Lilith. Precisa-se lembrar, também, que se esses organismos primordiais chegaram à Terra em estruturas como essa, há de haver igualmente uma para Adão enterrada em algum lugar. Talvez seja a chave para a compreensão dos Anjos.

- Ou seu despertar... – outro idoso cogitou, sombrio.

- Investigaremos tudo – ponderou o grão-mestre. – Dentro de mais alguns anos chegaremos à lua, e caso haja mesmo um Anjo lá em hibernação, seu estudo trará grandes avanços ao nosso projeto. Temos apenas de persistir nas pistas que possuímos.

- E o senhor Keel Lorenz, deve ser avisado sobre estas descobertas?

Gottschalk foi bem incisivo em sua resposta:

- Não.

* * *

><p>Takeo abriu os olhos, percebendo a claridade do dia entrando pela janela da suíte. Lentamente sentou-se na cama, Minna ainda dormindo graciosa ao seu lado. O fino lençol delineava bem as belas formas de seu corpo, os cabelos castanhos tampando-lhe parte do rosto de modo que ficou tentado a acariciá-los para poder ver seus olhos. Não quis despertar a amada, porém. Levantou-se sem causar barulho e caminhou até uma mesa próxima, sobre a qual deixara um maço de cigarros. Sem camisa, sentou-se junto a ela e apanhou um, que acendeu usando um isqueiro.<p>

Fitando a jovem adormecida, o japonês suspirou. Começava mais uma vez a refletir sobre aquilo tudo. Uma incômoda voz interior lhe dizia que não podiam dar continuidade à relação, que era loucura – e provavelmente fosse mesmo. Lianna ainda não sabia de nada, e quando descobrisse andaria pelas paredes. Que se havia de fazer? Minna estava mesmo apaixonada... e ele também não podia negar seus fortes sentimentos por ela.

Bateram à porta do quarto. Algum funcionário do hotel, provavelmente. Rokubungi exclamou:

- Entre!

A moça remexeu-se na cama, ainda dormindo, enquanto um empregado de terno branco surgia à entrada, informando:

- Telefonema para o senhor, de Keel Lorenz.

O semblante do oriental fechou-se mais ainda enquanto respondia:

- Já estou descendo.

O mensageiro se retirou, ao mesmo tempo em que o hóspede colocava uma camisa. Lavou o rosto rapidamente no banheiro anexo e, depois de olhar mais uma vez para a jovem na cama, saiu também da suíte.

* * *

><p><em>O promotor público de Nova Orleans, Jim Garrison, está mesmo disposto a desvendar a suposta conspiração por trás do assassinato do presidente John F. Kennedy. Investigando possíveis envolvidos na cidade...<em>

Ao som do rádio, Richard Langley trabalhava incessantemente. Não em sua pesquisa, entretanto. Sobre a mesa estava aberto um detalhado mapa do estado de Nevada, sobre o qual traçava riscos e círculos a caneta. Ele e Lianna não sabiam ao certo quando poderiam colocar aquele plano em prática, mas tinham de deixar tudo pronto. Quando o momento chegasse, não poderiam errar.

O cientista, particularmente, enxergava tudo como uma cruzada pessoal. Era certo que a parceira também tinha seus fortes motivos – garantir a proteção da filha sendo um deles – mas Richard aparentava, muito mais do que ela, querer provar algo a si mesmo e aos outros que o cercavam. Ser capaz de levar aquele esquema ao sucesso... ser capaz de _vencer_.

Endireitou-se na cadeira, mãos doloridas. Teria de fazer uma pausa, tanto para descansar quanto para não gerar suspeitas no pessoal da base.

Eles _iam_ vencer.

* * *

><p>Quando Minna acordou, viu que estava sozinha na cama. Sentindo o coração acelerado, ergueu-se e vasculhou a suíte com os olhos em busca de Takeo. Mas ele realmente não se encontrava ali.<p>

Aturdida, caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se. Ele deixara seus cigarros – ao menos um indicativo de que em breve estaria de volta. Não conseguia manter os braços ou pernas imóveis, porém, balançando-os a quase todo momento – dada sua ansiedade. Para onde ele poderia ter ido? Por que não a avisara da ausência?

Angustiantes momentos transcorreram para a jovem, até que a porta do quarto se abriu e, para seu alívio, Rokubungi retornou. Ela correu para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas notou algo estranho e se deteve no caminho: o ar do japonês estava bem mais soturno do que de costume, ele caminhando e agindo como se possuísse o peso do mundo às costas.

- Há algo errado? – ela questionou, preocupada.

Ele concluiu que melhor seria não prolongar o assunto:

- Terei de voltar aos Estados Unidos. O superior meu e de sua mãe requisitou minha presença.

Takeo observou Minna empalidecer. Ela perdeu ar e por um momento pareceu que desmaiaria, recuando de costas e caindo sentada sobre a cama. Ergueu os olhos para o amado, estes se enchendo d'água. A ocasião que tanto temera chegara. A terrível separação.

- N-não... – ela balbuciou, chorosa.

- É preciso – apesar de séria, a voz de Rokubungi mantinha certa ternura, indicando que ele sabia como a moça se sentia e também sofria com isso. – Prometo regressar. Não posso estabelecer um prazo, um momento, mas retornarei. Eu juro.

Minna levantou-se num impulso e abraçou-o com força, banhando-o de lágrimas. Tremia. Takeo afagou-lhe a cabeça, desejando em seu íntimo que não precisassem passar por aquilo.

- Seja forte – ele pediu. – Mesmo longe, continuarei a velar por você. Não deixarei que nada de mal lhe aconteça...

A filha de Lianna abriu a boca para dizer algo... no entanto acabou fechando-a e apenas chorando mais junto ao peito do amado. Permaneceram assim, imóveis, por algum tempo, até o japonês afastá-la com gentileza para começar a arrumar sua mala. A jovem encaminhou-se ao banheiro, como se não quisesse ver aquilo e o lugar oferecesse um esconderijo. Depois, acabou criando coragem para observar, apoiada ao batente da porta.

A tarefa do oriental não levou tanto tempo, já que não eram muitos seus pertences. Ao fechar a bagagem, olhou de novo para Minna. No fundo, não sabia o que lhe dizer.

- Até logo... – murmurou, tentando afastar ao máximo a palavra "adeus" de sua mente.

Caminhou para fora da suíte e fechou a porta sem olhar para trás.

A moça, por sua vez, saiu do banheiro e atravessou o quarto como se pisasse um terreno inóspito. A passos lentos e com o olhar perdido, aparentava manter sua alma em suspensão, evitando cair em si. Não conseguiria assimilar aquele fato, após todos os momentos felizes que haviam passado juntos...

A realidade, porém, logo venceu o embate, esmagando-lhe o coração. Ela se sentou na cama e, encolhendo-se com as pernas abraçadas, deu total vazão ao pranto.

Acabara sem coragem para contar a ele que há tempos não menstruava... Dos enjôos que sentia, da fome...

Não conseguira contar a Takeo esperar dele um filho.


	11. Tobias

_Quando a Lua estiver na Sétima Casa  
>E Júpiter se alinhar a Marte<br>Então a paz guiará os planetas  
>E o amor dirigirá as estrelas<em>

_Este é o alvorecer da Era de Aquário  
>Era de Aquário<br>Aquário!  
>Aquário!<em>

_Harmonia e entendimento  
>Simpatia e confiança sem barreiras<br>Não mais falsidades ou escárnios  
>Dourados sonhos reais das visões<br>Revelação do cristal místico  
>E a verdadeira liberação da mente<br>Aquário!  
>Aquário!<em>

_("Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In", The 5th Dimension, 1967) _

**Tobias**

_Nevada, EUA, 1969_

_A __concentração__ de__ pessoas __em __torno __do __Centro__ Espacial __John __F.__ Kennedy__ é__ intensa_ – informava o repórter pela televisão, ao vivo da Flórida. – _As __vias__ de__ acesso__ estão__ congestionadas__ e __muitas __pessoas __inclusive__ acamparam__ em __torno __da __base,__ seja__ em __carros __ou__ trailers.__ O__ lançamento__ da__ histórica __missão__ Apollo__ 11,__ a__ primeira__ expedição __tripulada__ por__ seres__ humanos__ à__ lua, __deve__ ocorrer__ nas__ próximas __horas.__ Voltaremos__ com__ imagens__ assim__ que__ a __decolagem__ do__ foguete __for __iniciada._

A sala era tomada pela penumbra, a pouca luz provindo dos vários monitores ligados. Um deles sintonizava um canal de TV – através do qual era feita a transmissão – enquanto outros exibiam imagens do Centro Espacial na Flórida e do Controle da Missão, localizado em Houston, Texas. O contato via rádio com as duas instalações era mantido de forma constante através de aparelhos ali distribuídos. Diversos operadores encontravam-se sentados diante das bancadas contendo o equipamento, encarregados das mais diversas funções e usando grandes fones nos ouvidos. Ao centro, numa poltrona negra giratória sob uma lâmpada amarela que conferia ao homem nela sentado um foco similar a uma auréola, Keel Lorenz coordenava toda a operação: uma divisão de esforços entre o Majestic-12 e a NASA.

- Quero relatórios contínuos do progresso da missão – ressaltou ele aos comandados. – Status dos astronautas, condições da nave, confirmação da área de pouso. Tudo.

- Sim senhor.

Relaxou no assento. Até o momento, tudo vinha correndo muito bem. Ter se tornado supervisor tanto da divisão norte-americana quanto da soviética da SEELE nos últimos anos adiantara os planos da organização. Na corrida espacial, não importava qual lado chegaria primeiro à lua: eles obteriam o prêmio de qualquer maneira. A idéia de gerar uma competição entre as duas superpotências nesse campo servira apenas para apressar as coisas, já que ambos os lados funcionariam melhor sob a pressão de querer superar um ao outro. A idéia se mostrara extremamente válida. Encontravam-se, agora, a poucos dias de desvendarem o solo lunar, confirmando ou não a existência de um Anjo no satélite natural.

- Três horas para o lançamento, senhor – reportou um dos operadores.

* * *

><p>Um corredor do complexo subterrâneo. Lianna passava com alguns papéis em mãos, seguindo rumo à sua sala. Cruzou com dois guardas armados, não ousando sequer olhá-los, e fez uma curva... quase dando trombada com o colega Richard Langley.<p>

O cientista tinha um relógio num dos pulsos. A alemã deteve-se enquanto ele o consultava. Depois, ergueu os olhos para ela, movendo o semblante num sinal de aprovação.

Soryu, junto com o pesquisador, retornou pelo mesmo sentido do qual viera, os dois andando rápido, punhos cerrados. Atentos aos arredores para evitar o contato com vigias, desceram por um bloco de escadas. Ao final, uma porta metálica. Atravessaram-na.

Avançaram através do novo corredor, olhando com temor para trás. Ninguém, por enquanto. Ignorando as várias portas dos dois lados do trajeto, pararam diante de uma em particular, guardada por uma dupla de soldados. Estes os fitaram com certa desconfiança, principalmente pela pressa que possuíam, quando Lianna falou:

- Gostaríamos de ver Mary Morgan.

- A cobaia está em horário de repouso – respondeu um dos sentinelas. – Os senhores sabem que ninguém é autorizado a...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Richard subitamente empurrou-o contra a parede atrás de si, fazendo-o colidir de costas num gemido, surpreso e soltando seu fuzil. O outro tentou reagir, mas a ruiva, num chute alto, também lhe arrancou a arma e concluiu o trabalho com um golpe em seu queixo. Langley, enquanto isso, desferia uma seqüência de socos no estômago do adversário, ignorando os chutes que dele recebia e terminando ao acertá-lo em cheio no nariz.

- Está machucado? – Soryu perguntou preocupada, ao notar que o colega não saíra ileso.

- Não se preocupe... – ele ofegou.

- Por Deus, Richard, estamos só começando! Não quero que já saia ferido!

A dor, no entanto, aparentava afetar nem um pouco o cientista. Algo mais forte o movia. Raiva, vingança... um sentimento que Lianna não conseguia determinar bem. Se os ajudasse, não tinha do que reclamar. Só temia que os acabasse atrapalhando...

- Sabe usar um destes rifles? – inquiriu o pesquisador, apanhando o armamento deixado pelo guarda que nocauteara.

- Só na teoria... – replicou Soryu pegando o outro.

- Hoje vamos aprender na prática.

Chutaram a porta. Dentro do singelo quarto cinza com beliche, pia, vaso sanitário e espelho, Metatron estava sentado na parte de baixo da dupla cama. Fitou os recém-chegados com um olhar calmo, quase passivo, como se já os aguardasse.

- Venha! – Langley ordenou, apontando para fora. – Vamos dar uma volta.

* * *

><p>Na sala de controle, Lorenz e seus comandados continuavam em sintonia com a NASA. O chefe das instalações cutucava impaciente os braços de sua poltrona, aguardando os próximos relatórios. Era certo que já haviam esperado anos por aquilo e mais algumas horas mostravam-se um tempo ínfimo perto disso; porém quanto antes terminassem aquilo, melhor.<p>

- Duas horas e trinta minutos para o lançamento, senhor – informou um operador.

Mal o comandante assentiu com a cabeça, a porta da sala foi aberta com violência. Um soldado, sem ar, exclamou:

- Senhor, temos um problema!

* * *

><p>Lianna e Richard, ocultando Metatron sob uma comprida capa marrom, conseguiram chegar à superfície praticamente sem problemas. Foi quando saíam do hangar que servia de esconderijo ao elevador que notaram a agitação na base, com certeza causada por alguém que dera o alarme. Aturdidos, correram, puxando o Anjo, até uma área próxima à pista de pouso onde uma fileira de jipes se encontrava estacionada. Mostrava-se tentadora a idéia de embarcar num avião e dar o fora dali para bem longe – mas nenhum deles sabia pilotar e isso contrariava o plano que haviam elaborado. Para que desse certo, não deveriam se distanciar tanto dali.<p>

- Rápido! – exclamou a alemã, vendo um grupo de guardas começar a correr no encalço do trio.

Langley desvencilhou-se de Mary por um instante e voltou-se para trás, abrindo fogo contra os perseguidores. Um dos soldados caiu, jatos de sangue esguichando de seu pescoço. Responderam também com tiros, Soryu tendo de se jogar no chão com a menina e o cientista dando uma cambalhota para escaparem. Talvez não houvessem visto ainda que levavam um dos bens mais preciosos para a SEELE – e, mesmo os combatentes comuns da base aérea não sabendo o que ocorria no subsolo, o Anjo tinha a forma de uma garota de quatorze anos. Procurando fazer uso de tal trunfo, Lianna ergueu-se e apontou o cano do rifle para a nuca de Metatron, gritando:

- Parem de atirar ou ela morre!

Alguns dos sentinelas ainda dispararam, no calor do momento, por sorte errando. Em seguida abaixaram os fuzis, aproximando-se com cautela do grupo. Este continuou se afastando rumo aos jipes, Richard também mirando para Mary com sua arma, tendo o objetivo de garantir aos inimigos que um deles atiraria caso o outro fosse alvejado. Guardas surgiram de toda parte, a confusão estampada no semblante de muitos deles. Perguntavam-se quem seriam aquelas pessoas, principalmente a menina.

O trio atingiu a área dos veículos. Colocaram Mary no interior de um deles, ainda sob a mira dos rifles, ao mesmo tempo em que Lianna exclamava:

- Nós precisamos de uma chave! Dêem-na, ou ela morre!

Os militares que os cercavam hesitaram, frontes suadas e fuzis erguidos; até que um sargento abriu caminho entre os demais e, com o rosto contorcido numa careta, atirou aos fugitivos a chave do jipe que haviam escolhido. Soryu acomodou-se no assento do passageiro, voltada para trás com a arma quase encostada a Mary, enquanto Langley se apoderou da chave e, assumindo a direção, deu partida no veículo. Manobraram para fora da pista de pouso, os vigias seguindo-os correndo, e pouco depois aceleraram pela estrada para longe das instalações.

- Vamos atrás deles! – bradou um tenente em meio às tropas. – Preparem helicópteros e caminhões. Não podemos deixar que escapem com aquela garota de jeito algum!

Richard já atingia a velocidade máxima do jipe, mas ainda assim queria que ele se deslocasse mais rápido. A desolação do deserto fazia-os se sentir mais oprimidos. O céu azul da bonita manhã contrastava com a tensão que carregavam, somente Metatron aparentando estar alheio a tudo aquilo, semblante impassível e aparência calma. Tendo o vento batendo em seu rosto e atirando-lhe os fios ruivos de cabelo para trás, Lianna indagou:

- Esse plano vai mesmo dar certo? Seu amigo é realmente confiável?

- Totalmente – o pesquisador replicou sem descuidar do volante. – E especialista em comunicações. Um dos pioneiros em transmissão de TV via satélites artificiais. Temos tempo sobrando. Tudo dará certo, vai ver.

A arqueóloga olhava constantemente para a estrada, receosa da iminente aparição de forças militares. Àquela altura, Lorenz já devia estar ciente do que acontecia, e por certo reagiria em peso.

- Aqui, agora viramos à direita.

Dizendo isso, Langley desacelerou, deixando o trajeto asfaltado para tomar um caminho secundário feito de terra. Ao longe, depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem, alcançariam o horizonte delineado por grandes antenas parabólicas, incríveis estruturas brancas de metal voltadas para o firmamento.

* * *

><p>- Devemos abortar a missão Apollo, senhor? – questionou um operador, perturbado. – Posso emitir a ordem a Houston e alegar à imprensa falha mecânica, se quiser.<p>

- Não! – Keel negou veementemente. – Não retrocederemos agora que estamos tão perto. Esses traidores serão pegos e punidos. O Anjo será recuperado.

Voltando-se para um membro da guarda que chamara até a sala de controle, Lorenz perguntou:

- Para que direção seguiram?

- Sul, senhor, pela estrada asfaltada. Temos forças já em perseguição.

- Ótimo. Prepare um helicóptero para mim. Desejo lidar com os dois doutores pessoalmente.

- Sim senhor.

* * *

><p>O jipe atingiu a planície repleta de antenas parabólicas depois de vinte minutos, estacionando perto do prédio de dois andares de onde aparentemente a transmissão de sinais era coordenada. Do telhado brotavam tantas antenas convencionais, embaralhadas, que o local possuía a aparência de um imenso porco-espinho. Lianna escoltou Mary para fora do veículo enquanto Richard seguiu à frente, batendo à porta de metal da estrutura enquanto gritava:<p>

- Tobby! Abra, somos nós!

Após alguns instantes, foram recebidos por um sujeito de meia-idade tendo barba preta com as pontas grisalhas, óculos escuros, um boné de um time de baseball ao topo da cabeça e tronco vestindo uma camisa xadrez. Cumprimentou Langley num caloroso aperto de mão, o cientista visivelmente aliviado em reencontrá-lo.

- Chegaram rápido! – Tobby observou. – Venham, entrem!

Assim o fizeram, deparando-se com uma verdadeira – e improvisada – central de TV. Num painel junto a uma parede, diversos monitores ligados exibiam a programação de vários canais dos Estados Unidos e até de outros países próximos. Luzes piscavam em instrumentos e incontáveis aparelhos, permitindo que as ondas de televisão fossem redirecionadas a longas distâncias graças ao uso de satélites em órbita. Uma tecnologia nova e até certo ponto ainda experimental, não-aberta a fins comerciais – porém viável. Além de todo esse aparato, os recém-chegados puderam ver uma câmera de TV e outros dispositivos requeridos para uma transmissão ao vivo... como a que ocorria na Flórida, diretamente do Centro Espacial John F. Kennedy.

O plano dos dois pesquisadores era invadir a cobertura da missão Apollo 11, por meio daquela série de antenas e de um satélite governamental que Tobby estava certo de conseguir utilizar, e revelar a verdade sobre a SEELE e o Majestic-12, possuindo Metatron como prova, às milhões de pessoas assistindo. Audacioso, por certo; mas efetivo, se atingisse sucesso.

- Estou pronto, pessoal – o amigo de Langley afirmou, agitado. – Quando quiserem.

Lianna e Richard se entreolharam. Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Concordaram com a cabeça, cada um deles tendo uma mão nos ombros de Mary Morgan.

Tobby já apanhava a câmera ligada, quando a adolescente, calada e séria até então, subitamente bradou:

- Não é chegada a hora para que a névoa sobre os olhos dos _lilim_ se desfaça!

Mal concluiu a última palavra, uma rajada de metralhadora trovejou dentro do recinto. A menina permaneceu de pé, Soryu e Langley atirando-se ao solo enquanto Tobby tombava fulminado, as roupas salpicadas de sangue.

A câmera caíra com o dono, espatifando-se em vários pedaços.

- _Verdammt_... – resmungou a arqueóloga, nervosa.

Seguiu-se o forte som de hélices de helicópteros. Mais balas foram disparadas contra o prédio, abrindo uma série de buracos nas paredes de metal. Mary se mantinha na mesma posição, certa de que nada a atingiria. Do lado de fora, um estrondo, seguido de um clarão amarelado e repentina onda de calor: o jipe no qual haviam viajado até ali ia pelos ares.

- Temos de dar o fora, antes que nos cerquem... – murmurou Richard, já rastejando rumo à saída.

Lianna não via mais muita esperança em sobreviver, mas seguiu-o, também deitada e com o fuzil em mãos. Esgueiraram-se com dificuldade para o lado de fora, tossindo devido à fumaça proveniente da carcaça em chamas do veículo destruído. Por cima de suas cabeças, um dos helicópteros passou voando em alto som, ainda metralhando o interior da construção.

Olhando na direção das antenas, Langley estreitou os olhos. Um contingente de soldados se aproximava. Sem pestanejar, abriu fogo, apoiando o fuzil numa pedra no chão. Várias balas, disparadas sem prática, passaram bem longe dos alvos – embora um ou outro tivesse caído em audíveis gritos de dor. Os militares reagiram à altura, lançando projéteis e mais projéteis contra os dois isolados cientistas. Súbito, sangue saltou de um dos ombros de Richard, atingido em cheio por um tiro inimigo.

- Não! – bradou Soryu, aflita.

O cientista mordeu os lábios, mas continuou disparando. Lianna tentou se levantar e correr, buscando uma posição mais favorável, tendo de rolar na areia para desviar de mais uma rajada enviada por uma das aeronaves. Tornando a deitar-se com o rifle, atingiu a testa de um soldado, procurando em vão liquidar mais alguns. Seus esforços, no entanto, mostraram-se inúteis. Foram brevemente cercados, vendo-se obrigados a largar as armas e unirem-se com os braços erguidos em sinal de rendição.

Os combatentes os mantiveram sob suas miras, no entanto não os executaram. Um helicóptero pousou pouco depois entre as antenas, saindo dele, junto com mais alguns soldados, a figura de Keel Lorenz. Este caminhou até seus dois ex-comandados, abrindo espaço em meio ao contingente com um sorriso irônico na face. Aproximando-se da dupla, encarou cada um deles por demorados instantes, conseguindo humilhá-los somente com o olhar. Por fim se manifestou:

- Então vinham planejando isto já há um tempo considerável... Admiro o esforço. Porém foram ingênuos na execução. Muito ingênuos.

- Vai nos matar aqui mesmo, ou depois de inflar um pouco mais o seu ego? – inquiriu Langley, desafiador.

Como resposta, o alemão esbofeteou-o, arrancando-lhe sangue de uma das bochechas. Respondeu, em seguida:

- Encarreguei uma outra pessoa disso...

Dando um passo para o lado, Keel revelou atrás de si nada mais nada menos que Takeo Rokubungi, de preto e óculos escuros.

- Você... – oscilou Lianna, um brilho angustiado em seus olhos.

- Sim, ele, minha cara – riu Lorenz. – Aquele que encarregou de proteger sua filhinha, não?

- Eu...

- Também sou dado a boas ações... Vou compartilhar o que sei... Sobre como ele a protegeu...

Dizendo isso, o alemão, com desdém, retirou um punhado de fotos em preto e branco de baixo de seu uniforme, atirando-as ao solo, diante dos pés da doutora. Ela abaixou-se para pegá-las... e antes mesmo de erguê-las, seu corpo estremeceu.

- M-mas...

As imagens mostravam o japonês beijando Minna, ambos agarrados em diversos locais e ângulos.

- N-não pode ser...

As mãos de Soryu tremiam tanto que as fotografias acabaram caindo de volta ao chão. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos já vermelhos. O oriental, por sua vez, não demonstrou qualquer reação.

- Como pôde? – ela exclamou por fim, cheia de ódio. – Ela tem idade para ser sua filha! Sua filha!

Rokubungi não respondeu. Lianna aproximou-se e desferiu um tapa contra seu rosto. As tropas não reagiram, já que Lorenz parecia apreciar a cena. O guarda-costas continuou sem nada fazer.

A arqueóloga pôs-se a chorar.

- O que fez com ela? – inquiriu, temendo o que fosse ouvir.

- Ela vive – foi Keel quem esclareceu. – Nosso amigo Takeo não é assim tão cruel a ponto de eliminar quem lhe dá prazer...

Lianna fechou os punhos e os olhos, gotas descendo por sua face. Instantes mais tarde tornou a enxergar, encarando o japonês. O tenso olhar da mãe aparentava cobrar dele algo... como se a traição à sua confiança houvesse sido bem maior do que o imaginado.

- Por favor... – Lorenz pediu num tom suave.

Rokubungi ergueu sua pistola Nambu e disparou à queima-roupa contra a testa de Lianna, sangue espirrando sobre seus óculos e vestes. O corpo da alemã desabou inerte.

Foi a vez de Richard estremecer. Ele mantinha, já há alguns instantes, as duas mãos unidas atrás da cintura, como se tivesse os pulsos atados por uma corda.

- Não vai fazer mais nenhuma gracinha, doutor Langley? – Keel indagou, colocando-se diante do pesquisador.

- Na verdade, acredito que o senhor tenha feito um incrível erro de julgamento... – murmurou ele.

O comandante franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E posso saber por que razão?

Com os olhos marejados, Richard voltou a levantar as mãos... uma segurando uma granada e a outra o pino, solto.

- Deveria saber que eu odeio perder!

Takeo só teve tempo de gritar:

- Pro chão!

A explosão foi um inferno de luz e calor. Rokubungi tentou empurrar Keel para longe, mas se encontravam muito próximos da granada para que a ação se mostrasse efetiva. Lorenz, com o guarda-costas deitado inconsciente sobre si, viu soldados ardendo em chamas, correndo em volta e se debatendo na inútil tentativa de sobreviver. O corpo de Langley fora completamente desintegrado, um horrível cheiro de carne queimada passando a dominar os arredores.

Após o atordoamento inicial, veio a dor. Uma ardência insuportável, propagando-se por cada célula de seu organismo. Virando a cabeça, pôde notar grandes queimaduras vermelho-escuras em seus braços imobilizados pelo peso de Takeo. A questão era que, apesar de os membros lhe fornecerem estímulos terríveis devido aos ferimentos, ao menos podia senti-los. Da cintura para baixo, no entanto, não conseguia mover mais nada. Torceu para que fosse um choque momentâneo... ou teria realmente perdido as pernas.

Fazendo um penoso esforço para erguer as mãos, tateou as costas do oriental... queimando os dedos e assim afastando-os ao perceber que a pele do fiel comandado, agora fundida às roupas, fumegava. Teria sobrevivido? Caso não, então dera mesmo a vida para salvá-lo...

Entre gemidos agonizantes e o crepitar de cadáveres, ouviu... passos. Alguém caminhava por entre o foco da explosão, numa cadência tranqüila. Quem seria? Tendo os movimentos limitados, Keel fez força e combateu a dor, logrando levantar a cabeça... e viu.

A garota Mary Morgan, com um manto marrom sobre a cabeça que lhe ocultava parte da fronte, andava descalça em meio aos corpos carbonizados, não se queimando – apesar do calor. Inexpressiva, a adolescente logo se deteve junto a Lorenz, olhando-o fixamente. Um fiapo de sorriso surgiu no semblante do alemão, enquanto dizia, fraco:

- A-Anjo... Use seu poder divino para devolver o movimento às minhas pernas... Por favor, conceda essa graça a este humilde filho de Lilith...

Metatron se manteve calado por um minuto, antes de replicar, ainda fitando-o:

- Acredito que não sejas digno de contemplar a Verdade Divina, _lilim_... Se um dia chegar mesmo a Adão, será às cegas...

Em seguida brilhou, tão intensamente quanto mil sóis, sua figura sendo tomada pela mais pura claridade. Keel não pôde deixar de olhar... tendo seus órgãos oculares incinerados no mesmo instante, numa violenta explosão de dor.

- Não! – gritava, tentando tampar as cavidades já chamuscadas. – Não, eu não sou como eles! Não!

Após se debater por algum tempo, Lorenz entrou em choque e desmaiou, o imóvel Rokubungi ainda sobre si. Mary, por sua vez, seguiu caminhando por entre os corpos... Lívida e resplandecente.

* * *

><p>A expectativa tomou o Controle da Missão, no Texas, enquanto o módulo <em>Eagle<em> iniciava os preparativos para o pouso em solo lunar. Haviam sido reportados alguns problemas com o sistema computadorizado de navegação – nada grave, no entanto, para que a descida ao satélite fosse inviabilizada. O local definido para a aterrissagem fora o Mar da Tranqüilidade, uma vasta planície cujo solo era composto principalmente por basalto. A região acabara escolhida com base em cálculos matemáticos durante o planejamento da expedição, mostrando-se uma área favorável às manobras envolvendo o módulo. Mas, além das razões logísticas, existiam outros objetivos para aquela decisão... Como revelara uma reunião dos astronautas com representantes do misterioso "Majestic-12" poucos dias antes da viagem.

_Fly me to the moon  
>(Me faça voar até a lua)<br>And let me play among the stars  
>(E me deixe brincar entre as estrelas)<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>(Deixe-me ver como é a primavera)<br>On Jupiter and Mars  
>(Em Júpiter e Marte)<em>

_In other words, hold my hand  
>(Em outras palavras, segure minha mão)<br>In other words, baby kiss me  
>(Em outras palavras, baby me beije)<em>

- Houston, aqui é _Eagle_ – o astronauta Neil Armstrong contatou o Controle da Missão via rádio. – O sistema está indicando pouco combustível.

- Entendido, _Eagle_ – o comando na Terra respondeu. – Acredita haver o suficiente para o retorno?

- Bem em cima, Houston. Mas acredito que sim.

- Eis algo para nos acautelarmos nas próximas missões. Prossiga com o pouco, _Eagle_.

- Certo, Houston.

Aos poucos, o terreno lunar cinzento repleto de crateras foi se aproximando do módulo que ia ao seu encontro. O transporte, visto de longe, assemelhava-se a um pequeno aracnídeo, devido às pernas metálicas de sua estrutura, dirigindo-se a uma grande fruta esférica e áspera. Os três tripulantes, veteranos em viagens espaciais, cuidavam atentamente de todos os aspectos envolvendo a trajetória da nave. Qualquer mínimo descuido poderia levar a um erro fatal.

Súbito, todo o interior do módulo estremeceu. Uma luz se acendeu num dos painéis de controle.

- Luz de contato! – informou pelo rádio outro dos astronautas, Buzz Aldrin.

- Desligar propulsão! – emendou Armstrong.

Haviam pousado.

Aldrin, bastante religioso, apanhou pouco depois um cálice que trouxera consigo, contendo pão em seu interior. Fora preparado pelo pastor de sua igreja no Texas, a seu pedido. Em profunda reverência, o astronauta então comungou, agradecendo a Deus pela oportunidade dada ao homem de conseguir chegar a uma de suas maiores criações.

_Fill my heart with song  
>(Encha meu coração de música)<br>And let me sing for ever more  
>(E me deixe cantar para todo o sempre)<br>You are all I long for  
>(Você é tudo pelo que busquei)<br>All I worship and adore  
>(Tudo que eu venero e adoro)<em>

_In other words, please be true  
>(Em outras palavras, por favor seja verdadeiro)<br>In other words, I love with you  
>(Em outras palavras, eu te amo)<em>

Findo o momento de gratidão e alívio pela aterrissagem bem-sucedida, chegou a hora de explorar a superfície lunar.

- _Eagle_, inicie os preparativos para a EVA – instruiu um dos operadores na Terra.

- Entendido, Houston.

No Controle da Missão, um dos funcionários, pouco instruído em relação aos termos técnicos, achou a sigla "EVA" curiosamente bíblica. Notando seu olhar de espanto, um operador ao seu lado explicou:

- EVA: _Extra-Vehicular__ Activity_. Eles vão deixar o módulo e pisar na lua.

- Ah, sim... – o primeiro sorriu.

Após algum tempo de preparo, Armstrong, revestido pelo traje de proteção acoplado a um sistema de suporte de vida às costas, abriu a escotilha da nave e saiu para a superfície do satélite. Diante de si, uma imensidão cinza desoladora, com a Terra, distante, observável no céu, na forma de um orbe azulado salpicado de nuvens. Devido à reduzida gravidade, o norte-americano passou a saltar pelo solo lunar, ao invés de caminhar como em casa. Pisando o revestimento da planície, constatou ser composto de uma poeira fina, que o fez se lembrar de pólvora. Súbito, deteve-se onde estava. A poucos metros diante de si, brotando do chão, havia um imenso crânio comprido e de boca achatada, o formato lembrando a cabeça esquelética de um dragão. Da parte inferior surgia um princípio de pescoço, formado por vértebras que se enterravam na escura areia.

- Este é um pequeno passo para um homem... – afirmou Niel, perplexo diante da descoberta. – Mas um salto gigantesco para a humanidade.

_In other words, please be true  
>(Em outras palavras, por favor seja verdadeiro)<br>In other words, I love with you  
>(Em outras palavras, eu te amo)<em>

* * *

><p>Um sino ecoou pelas dependências do prédio, enquanto a mulher de cabelos castanhos aguardava sentada à recepção. Usava um sobretudo marrom que lhe cobria quase todo o corpo, chapéu da mesma cor à cabeça. O semblante pálido, de traços tanto orientais quanto ocidentais, assemelhava-se a uma escultura em mármore, endurecida pelo tempo e tornada inexpressiva por fatos passados. Em dado momento, uma japonesa de hábito preto e branco, crucifixo ao pescoço, adentrou o corredor. Recebeu a visitante com sorriso e abraço calorosos.<p>

- Seja bem-vinda mais uma vez, senhorita Soryu – ela saudou-a. – Por favor, acompanhe-me.

A outra mulher assim o fez, seguindo a freira pelos corredores decorados em madeira, com imagens de santos e outros símbolos religiosos. Aqui e ali, crianças corriam brincando animadas, principalmente num grande jardim no andar de baixo, onde outras irmãs delas cuidavam. Ao longe, acima dos muros, era possível enxergar a paisagem urbana da cidade de Tóquio.

- O menino está bem saudável, e cada vez mais forte – disse a religiosa à recém-chegada. – Ainda é cedo para falar, mas puxa mais ao pai em suas feições...

Adentraram um quarto destinado a infantes de menor idade. Enquanto bebês há pouco nascidos repousavam em berços num canto, em outros se encontravam crianças já mais velhas, várias delas apoiando-se nas beiradas dos leitos e lançando olhares cheios de ternura às duas mulheres. Um desses pequenos era o filho de Minna.

- Ali está ele – apontou a freira.

Andando lentamente até o berço, a filha de Lianna tomou o rebento de pouco mais de dois anos nos braços. O bebê riu, tocando a face da mãe com uma de suas mãozinhas. Acabou, involuntariamente, colhendo uma lágrima que por ela escorreu.

- Agradeço novamente o que têm feito... – suspirou a jovem, colocando o filho de volta no leito. – O deixarei sob seus cuidados. Sei que sempre zelarão por ele.

- A senhorita quer dizer... – oscilou a irmã, arregalando os olhos.

- Não posso continuar vindo aqui. É arriscado para mim, e ainda mais a ele. Minha mãe desapareceu há semanas, talvez morta pelas mesmas pessoas que obrigaram o pai dele a se ausentar. Infelizmente terá de crescer sem saber suas origens. É o mais justo. Assim não terá contato com toda a dor que lhe antecedeu o nascimento.

- Sendo assim, senhorita... Ao menos devemos lhe dar um nome. Até agora não o possui, não tendo sido nem mesmo batizado...

Minna abaixou a cabeça por um instante, antes de responder:

- Duas gerações de minha família parecem ter sido amaldiçoadas: a de minha mãe, e agora a minha. Não quero o mesmo destino para ele. Por isso, se chamará como o avô, que teve uma existência longa e tranqüila... O nome será Gendou.


	12. Judite

**Judite**

_Nevada, EUA, 1975_

_Os doutores Hartmann e Davis têm causado polêmica no meio científico com sua teoria do "Big Splash". Segundo eles, um planeta supostamente do tamanho de Marte, chamado "Theia", teria entrado em colisão com a Terra há mais de quatro bilhões de anos, a lua assim surgindo da massa deslocada para o espaço com o choque. Diversos cientistas descartam essa origem para a lua, reiterando sua crença de que ela teria se formado a partir do desprendimento da matéria terrestre, mas sem a participação de outro astro. Enquanto isso, nas notícias políticas, o ex-ator de cinema e ex-governador da Califórnia, Ronald Reagan, anunciou sua candidatura à presidência..._

O soldado na guarita abaixou o volume do rádio ao notar a aproximação de um carro. O mesmo Ford preto de quase trinta anos antes, quando diziam ter o coronel Heinrich Lorenz chegado pela primeira vez àquela base. Trazia agora o filho – tão debilitado que, mesmo ainda não tendo a idade avançada com que o pai falecera, parecia muito mais velho do que na realidade era.

O motorista fez um sinal e o vigia ergueu a cancela acionando um botão. Enquanto o automóvel entrava, pôde ter, por trás dos vidros escuros, um vislumbre do comandante num dos assentos de trás, semblante misterioso por trás dos óculos escuros que agora usava todo tempo.

A porta do elevador se abriu, Keel Lorenz dirigindo-se para fora em sua cadeira de rodas, face enrugada e cabelos loiro-grisalhos. Foi acompanhado de dois guardas militares pelo trajeto até uma das portas do extenso corredor subterrâneo. Os combatentes permaneceram no exterior enquanto o alemão girava a maçaneta metálica e ganhava a sala do outro lado.

Tratava-se de um escritório de trabalho, com escrivaninha, estante de livros, cama, banheiro anexo... O recinto que outrora pertencera a Richard Langley era ocupado agora por outro homem de jaleco: careca, de óculos e cavanhaque.

- Bom dia, doutor Stewart – saudou Lorenz num tom frio, detendo-se em sua cadeira junto à mesa no centro do local.

- Oh, olá, comandante.

O cientista se aproximou, tendo em mãos uma pilha de papéis. Keel, como de costume, desejava um relatório atualizado das pesquisas. Já há algum tempo vinha se mantendo muito pouco naquela base, mais ocupado com a unidade soviética depois de anos se focando naquelas instalações. Era até um tanto irônico ter passado a se deslocar mais depois do incidente que lhe vitimara as pernas...

- Estou ouvindo, doutor – informou ele.

Stewart pigarreou antes de iniciar suas explicações, tanto lendo alguns dados em seus papéis quanto dizendo muita coisa de memória:

- Finalmente concluímos a análise do DNA do Anjo Abuzohar, encontrado na lua e trazido para cá em 72. Determinamos o que o doutor Langley já presumia, senhor: a semelhança da estrutura genética dos Anjos com a humana é altíssima, os atuais métodos de análise protéica tornando isso uma certeza. A diferença é que os Anjos conseguem manipular suas formas e desenvolvimento corporal como bem entenderem. Em termos leigos, é como se um ser humano pudesse escolher crescer com quatro braços ao invés de dois. Mas isso não se limita a membros: os Anjos podem ter praticamente a estrutura que desejarem, até se convertendo em organismos microscópicos. Isso explica a grande diferença entre Metatron e Abuzohar.

- O Fruto da Vida... – o pesquisador não conseguia enxergar através dos óculos escuros de Lorenz, mas podia jurar que seus olhos cegos tinham um brilho de fascínio naquele momento. – A chave para a imortalidade. A dádiva negada aos filhos de Lilith... O que o comitê optou por fazer com Abuzohar, agora que os estudos foram concluídos?

- Segundo o informe recebido de Berlim, o Anjo deverá permanecer em estado criogênico e ser enviado para a geleira Bethany, no Ártico, onde estamos construindo uma base secreta de pesquisas. Lá haverá maior espaço e equipamento mais adequado a novas análises, além de ser um lugar isolado e, portanto, de menor risco de exposição pública caso a criatura venha a despertar. Se isso acontecer, planos de contingência serão colocados em ação para detê-la antes que qualquer pessoa de fora possa imaginar o que tenha acontecido.

- Ótimo... – murmurou Keel que, apesar de afastado dos demais acólitos da SEELE nos últimos anos, vinha vendo suas ações como produtivas. – E quanto aos estudos da estrutura genética de Metatron?

- Chegamos a conclusões similares às obtidas examinando Abuzohar. Semelhança com o DNA humano em mais de 90%. Mas também produzimos conclusões novas. Finalmente comprovamos que os destroços orgânicos encontrados em Roswell e a forma humana do Anjo são de fato o mesmo ser vivo. Quanto à "possessão" de Mary Morgan... o caso é bastante peculiar, senhor. De alguma maneira que ainda não pudemos averiguar exatamente, Metatron, ao cair na Terra, deixou sua forma original, manifestada nos fragmentos encontrados, e fundiu-se à garota do Novo México. O DNA do Anjo misturou-se ao DNA da humana de forma praticamente perfeita, como se o corpo de Mary servisse realmente de receptáculo à "alma" de Metatron. Não compreendemos ainda como esse processo pode ocorrer, mas o estamos chamando, preliminarmente, de "Contato".

- Fascinante... Prossiga.

- Antes de haver o Contato, a forma original de Metatron possuía certas semelhanças com a de Abuzohar em seu funcionamento. A estrutura corporal mostrava-se totalmente diferente: enquanto o Anjo da lua é parecido com um imenso esqueleto de dragão, o Anjo de Roswell, segundo os dados que obtivemos de sua estrutura genética e de fotos de uma suposta aparição prévia na União Soviética, possuía as dimensões de uma gigantesca figura geométrica, composta de vários cubos inseridos dentro uns dos outros, que nomeamos como "Cubo de Metatron" – o pesquisador mostrou num dos papéis um esboço do corpo, desenhado a partir de treze círculos, formas hexagonais sobrepostas e um total de setenta e oito linhas, compondo uma espécie de prisma com um cubo principal em seu centro. – Mesmo com essa estrutura tão diversa, a similaridade com Abuzohar seria sua fonte de energia: um órgão semelhante a um núcleo vital localizado no centro de seu corpo, ou seja, no coração do poliedro. Raiz inesgotável de força e que por certo é a razão dos Anjos conseguirem permanecer vivos por bilhões de anos, mesmo em condições de hibernação tão adversas quanto a de Abuzohar.

- É o próprio Fruto da Vida. Uma fonte de energia ilimitada... – Keel bateu um punho contra a mesa, Stewart não sabendo se de raiva ou entusiasmo. – Vocês encontraram uma estrutura assim tanto em Abuzohar quanto no corpo antigo de Metatron?

- Na verdade... apenas em Abuzohar, já que sua forma original se encontra intacta. No caso de Metatron, nenhum indício desse núcleo energético foi descoberto nos destroços... mas sim em Mary Morgan. De alguma maneira, com o Contato, esse Fruto da Vida se diluiu dentro do corpo da garota, como parte do processo de fusão entre ela e o Anjo.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, comandante: quando os dois organismos se juntaram, a imortalidade de Metatron passou para o corpo de Mary Morgan, ao custo de sua consciência. Esse núcleo é uma espécie de "Santo Graal". Garante imortalidade a quem dele beber, se simplificarmos bem. É o grande segredo dos Anjos.

Lorenz levou uma mão ao queixo, agitado. Mil idéias aparentavam transitar em sua mente. Súbito, tornou a voltar a cabeça para o cientista e falou, convicto:

- Peça que contatem o comitê em Berlim e a unidade soviética. Nós vamos simular uma experiência de Contato, doutor.

* * *

><p>Kenta já estava cansado de cavar.<p>

O tilintar da picareta a cada novo movimento lhe dava nos nervos. Quando a empresa do tal Daichi Ikari oferecera emprego, imaginara ser algo menos rústico do que esquadrinhar o subsolo em túneis intermináveis removendo terra e pedras atrás se sabe lá do que, somente com uma lâmpada no capacete separando-o da escuridão total. Como o patrão era um dos mais renomados cientistas do país e criador de tecnologia de ponta, Kenta acreditara que aquela pudesse ser a oportunidade para ingressar no atraente mundo dos negócios – não num repulsivo buraco sem fundo. Ouvira falar por um colega que aquela escavação vinha sendo realizada em parceria com um grupo estrangeiro. Estariam procurando ouro? Petróleo? Ou os operários só realizavam o desejo excêntrico de algum figurão?

Removeu mais uma camada de solo, ampliando o caminho. Ele, junto com os demais trabalhadores, abriam galerias no subterrâneo como se fossem minhocas, ao final de cada dia verificando num mapa se nada de estranho fora encontrado. _Deveriam_ esbarrar em algo estranho, afinal? Uma mina abandonada? _Godzilla_ tirando um cochilo? Se ao menos soubesse o que procurar, Kenta por certo cavaria com mais entusiasmo – principalmente se fosse algo valioso...

Nas últimas horas, surgira-lhe à mente a hipótese de aquilo não passar de um arrojado empreendimento imobiliário. Ouvia muito na televisão, ainda que em tom de brincadeira, que se a população do Japão continuasse a crescer, logo haveria gente demais para pouca terra firme – tendo-se de se recorrer a moradias no subsolo para abrigar a todos. Caso aquilo fosse mesmo o primeiro "condomínio-buraco" a ser construído, esperava que Ikari e seus associados dessem prioridade aos operários da obra na escolha dos residentes. Kenta ia querer uma casa com cômodos grandes e uma saída via túnel direto para Osaka, sob a empresa em que trabalhava a esposa...

De repente, a picareta bateu em algo mole.

O escavador deteve-se, surpreso. A superfície com a qual o instrumento colidira não parecia terra, muito menos rocha. Desferiu outro golpe através do solo. Além de confirmar o choque com a mesma textura estranha, um líquido alaranjado e viscoso passou a escorrer pela parede, umedecendo-a e chegando até a molhar as botas de Kenta. O cheiro era desagradável. Lembrava... sangue.

- Hei, pessoal, venham ver isto! – chamou os companheiros.

Estes aos poucos chegaram, vindos de outros túneis. Alguns traziam pás, que utilizaram para remover mais rápido a terra obstruindo o achado. Até mesmo o descobridor do fenômeno empenhou-se em ajudar, arrancando pedras e montes de solo do caminho com as próprias mãos enluvadas. Gradualmente, revelaram o que ali havia, enterrado talvez há milênios naquele lugar. Uma espécie de cilindro branco, um tanto quanto maleável. Num ponto havia um pequeno furo, criado pela picareta de Kenta, através do qual jorrava o líquido turvo.

- Mas o que é isso? – outro trabalhador inquiriu, bastante confuso.

Seguiram escavando os arredores, percebendo que o pitoresco objeto se estendia terra adentro. Mais alguns minutos de intrigado labor e, mais à frente, o artefato se curvava, como numa dobra...

Os operários recuaram, assustados.

Viam-se diante de um gigantesco dedo sepultado embaixo de Hakone.

* * *

><p>Pôs-se a destrancar a entrada com a mão tremendo de ansiedade, as chaves por pouco não vindo ao chão. A cabeça afetada pela bebida também devia contribuir para a falta de tato.<p>

Após duas ou três tentativas, conseguiu liberar a tranca, empurrando a porta de leve. Afastou-se em passos trôpegos, abrindo caminho à convidada.

- Queira entrar.

Ela o fez sem cerimônia, movimentando os bonitos quadris. Atrás de si, notou um gesto do anfitrião para acionar o interruptor de luz. Deteve-o com outro, as duas mãos se encontrando. O sujeito riu. Melhor seria se fizessem o que queriam no escuro.

- Como desejar... – ele murmurou, lascivo.

Fechou a porta. A pouca claridade no interior do apartamento provinha do brilho do luar através das janelas. Foi o suficiente, no entanto, para que ela conseguisse examinar o recinto. Móveis caros, bastante espaço, eletrodomésticos de última geração... Ele com certeza vivia bem.

- Vamos fazer assim mesmo? – a convidada questionou, bem próxima ao indivíduo, tocando-lhe o peito de forma provocante. – De uniforme?

O homem nem se preocupara em tirar a farda militar que vestia. Acabou balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, como uma criança mimada. Manter as insígnias durante o ato devia fomentar sua auto-estima. Afinal, só mesmo com sua posição para conseguir companhia noturna...

O quarto era anexo à sala, e foi para o leito que ele a levou. Jogou-a sobre a cama de lençol branco e colchão macio, desabotoando as calças louco como um selvagem. Mal sabia que durante a ação sua face se contorcera em caretas patéticas com a língua, à mulher só parecendo ainda mais ridículo. Ela, por sua vez, retirou o vestido e desabotoou sem pressa o sutiã, num total inverso do estado de espírito do parceiro. Seus seios roliços e rijos tornaram-se prateados sob a esparsa luz do local. Já com o membro à mostra, o afoito militar quase saltou sobre a convidada, com o intento de apalpá-los... recebendo um chute no queixo a meio metro da cama que o fez cair dolorosamente de costas sobre o assoalho.

- Mas o quê? – exclamou, desnorteado.

Segundos depois, a mulher, somente de calcinha, surgiu de pé ao seu lado, uma pistola 9mm com silenciador apontada para si.

- O que você quer? – questionou ele com lágrimas nos olhos, ainda no chão.

Um estampido fez-se ouvir, e o ombro direito do oficial explodiu em sangue, uma mancha escura se propagando sob a farda. O rosto dele tornou a se contorcer, agora de dor. Gemeu demoradamente, a agressora caminhando ao redor de si e fitando-o como se divertisse. Então pousou o pé de salto alto sobre os pulmões do sujeito, fazendo tamanha pressão que ele achou que a fina plataforma do sapato logo furaria sua pele.

- Tão animadinho diante de uma garota que lhe dê bola, não é, coronel Cooper? – ela comentou em tom venenoso.

- P-por favor... não me mate!

Mantendo o tórax do militar sob sua sola, a mulher moveu a arma num gesto rápido ao apontá-la para um dos pés da vítima. Novo estampido e um grito abafado. O dedão dele agora não existia mais.

- Se quiser só me matar, faça isso logo então! – ele berrou. – Por que me torturar?

- Apenas para que colabore sem rodeios, meu caro. Ou vai perder mais sangue.

O semblante nipo-alemão da personagem brilhou, por um momento, sob a claridade da janela.

- Quem é você? – Cooper questionou.

- Alguém para quem contará tudo que sabe sobre o Majestic-12 – ela esclareceu sorrindo.


	13. Ester

**Ester**

_Roma, Itália, 1981_

Ela fitou a fachada da antiga construção. As opacas janelas de seus quatro andares conseguiam intimidá-la, como se escondessem atrás de si grandes segredos do passado – pessoas sendo capazes de matar para ter deles um mero vislumbre. Quando pensara pela primeira vez em se envolver com aquele grupo, jamais imaginara que teria contato direto com alguns deles. Isso a estarrecia, não podia negar; mas já que seus inimigos eram poderosos... convinha munir-se de aliados no mesmo patamar, ainda que ao custo de conhecer algumas verdades incômodas. E, para terem conservado sua posição praticamente intacta por quase dois mil anos, eles realmente eram competentes.

Um homem de batina negra e crucifixo ao pescoço surgiu caminhando pela calçada, expressão distraída, como se nada quisesse. A mulher o observou se aproximar pelo canto do olho, mantendo-se ainda voltada para o prédio e fingindo não notá-lo. Ao chegar perto o bastante, o suposto religioso cochichou para ela, de modo tão baixo e rápido que um breve lapso de atenção faria com que a mensagem passasse despercebida:

- Pode entrar.

Afastou-se em seguida, andando tão naturalmente quanto antes.

Vencendo seus temores internos, a personagem empurrou uma das seções da grande porta de madeira no centro da fachada. Abriu-se rangendo, um cheiro mofado característico de lugares que permaneciam a maior parte do tempo fechados atingindo suas narinas. Hesitou. Deveria mesmo? Bem, já avançara até ali... por que recuar?

Foi assim que ela adentrou a sede da _Congregatio __pro__ Doctrina __Fidei_, ou "Congregação para a Doutrina da Fé". A mesma organização conhecida, até poucos séculos antes, como "Santa Inquisição".

Os corredores e salas da construção encontravam-se aparentemente vazios, tudo imerso no mais profundo silêncio. Incomodada pelo aspecto abandonado do local, a recém-chegada sentiu-se espionada pelas imagens de santos junto às paredes, o que lhe causou certo mal-estar. Mas, se pessoas reais não a haviam impedido até ali, não seriam estátuas inanimadas que o fariam. Seguindo as instruções recebidas previamente via carta, tomou uma velha escada de ferro e madeira até um dos andares superiores. Percorreu mais espaços vazios, a luz do sol entrando lobregamente pelas poucas janelas abertas – bem menos ameaçadoras vistas daquele lado – e por fim deteve-se diante de uma porta encostada, o emblema nela talhado representando o símbolo do Vaticano com suas duas chaves entrecruzadas embaixo da coroa papal.

- Entre – uma voz rouca, dotada de um sotaque que lhe pareceu familiar, convidou-a de dentro do recinto.

Ela assim o fez.

O escritório aparentava ser o ambiente mais iluminado de todo o prédio – os raios matinais, que invadiam apenas timidamente os outros cômodos, ali se propagando em toda sua glória, clareando as cortinas vermelhas que ladeavam as janelas. Nos cantos, estantes de livros ricas em volumes tratando de doutrina cristã, mais precisamente católica. O assoalho revestido por tapetes com motivos religiosos levava a uma mesa central, antiga e conservada, de costas para um grande quadro na parede representando Cristo recém-ressuscitado. Sobre o móvel, um crucifixo de madeira e gesso, mais alguns exemplares de obras doutrinais e um envelope lacrado com um selo vermelho, a insígnia da Igreja – já vista na porta – presente nele em alto-relevo. Atrás da mesma mesa, sobre uma cadeira almofadada, a mulher viu sentado um homem de cabelos semi-grisalhos, batina branca e vinho, óculos ao rosto e tendo no topo da cabeça o pequeno chapéu redondo conhecido como _zucchetto_, também em tom roxo. A vestimenta indicava sua posição clerical, mas a visitante já a conhecia previamente: cardeal Johannes Reiniger, prefeito da Congregação.

- Sente-se, senhorita – o religioso indicou um dos assentos vagos em frente à mesa. – E, por favor, feche a porta.

A mulher obedeceu, cerrando a entrada e prendendo suas quatro trancas para se certificar de que não seriam incomodados. Logo depois se acomodou diante do sacerdote, um tanto quanto sem jeito. Após tudo que vivera naqueles últimos anos, intimidar-se por um senhor como ele parecia um absurdo. Seria o poder que o cargo detinha?

- Nós ouvimos falar da senhorita, e não pouco... – prosseguiu o cardeal, fitando-a nos olhos. – Embora não aprovemos seus métodos.

Ela abriu um sorriso, sentindo que o gelo se quebrava.

- Se me permite a colocação, senhor, sua organização, ao longo do tempo, não tem se mostrado exemplo de métodos muito ortodoxos...

Para surpresa da visitante, o homem também sorriu. Até ele tinha de concordar que queimar pessoas na fogueira não era lá muito sadio.

- Sempre zelamos pela Fé, pela Santa Madre Igreja e seus fiéis. Durante séculos tivemos de lidar com muitas ameaças para cumprir os desígnios de Deus... E, atualmente, descobri que a senhorita e a cúria têm um inimigo em comum.

- Vocês já o conhecem melhor que eu, presumo.

O idoso suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira. Com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura, caminhou até uma das janelas, dando as costas para a mulher. Passou a observar a rua e os telhados de Roma, assemelhando-se a uma escultura dourada ao ser banhado pelo sol. Então respondeu:

- Iniciou suas investigações buscando a verdade sobre o "Majestic-12", um grupo secreto dentro do governo dos EUA acobertando os eventos ocorridos em Roswell, Novo México, no ano de 1947. Mas o Majestic-12 é na realidade apenas um braço de uma organização muito maior, e muito mais terrível. Ela manipula os governos mundiais há um extenso período, sempre tentando garantir seus interesses e objetivos. Possui o nome de "SEELE".

Ela piscou. Já conhecia a denominação desde algum tempo antes, quando iniciara o contato com a Congregação. Mas ouvi-la sempre se mostrava algo aterrador.

- A SEELE está agora prestes a atingir sua maior meta, que acredita ser a plena revelação da Verdade Divina aos homens – continuou Reiniger. – Está vendo esse envelope sobre a mesa? Pegue-o e abra-o.

- Do que se trata? – a mulher quis saber antes de agir.

- Uma carta enviada de Portugal há mais de vinte anos, de uma religiosa que teve contato com a mesma entidade que a SEELE agora mantém sob seu controle. Esse conteúdo até o momento foi mantido sob absoluto sigilo. É o que chamamos de "Terceiro Segredo".

Intrigada, e também um pouco amedrontada, a convidada do cardeal apanhou o envelope e rompeu o selo rubro com uma pequena faca que trazia consigo, abrindo-o. Dentro, dobrada, existia a cópia datilografada de um texto. Ela estendeu o papel e leu silenciosamente por alguns minutos – seu semblante assumindo crescente expressão de assombro conforme se aproximava do final. Ao concluir a análise, depositou a carta e seu invólucro de volta à mesa, pálida. Recobrou rapidamente, no entanto, a determinação, tornando a se dirigir ao sacerdote:

- Então isto é o que a SEELE planeja fazer?

- Sim, e ela detém os meios para garantir o cumprimento dessa profecia. Só se enganou num ponto: seus associados acreditaram por muito tempo serem os únicos conhecedores dessa revelação. Mas a Igreja também passou a possuí-la ao recebermos esse documento. Talvez o Anjo tenha pensado nisso. Não quis correr o risco de que a Verdade fosse privilégio apenas de um lado...

- Anjo? – a nipo-alemã ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Esqueça... O que importa que eu lhe conte é qual postura a Igreja assumiu ao compartilhar desse segredo.

Depois de um novo suspiro, o prefeito da Congregação prosseguiu, ainda voltado para a janela:

- Não possuímos condições materiais para enfrentar a SEELE. O poder temporal que a Igreja tinha em mãos na Idade Média hoje é uma vaga ilusão. Enquanto eles controlam os exércitos americano e soviético, nós praticamente só podemos contar com Deus e a fé dos fiéis... Sendo assim, decidimos tomar uma decisão drástica, antes que a SEELE se utilizasse da profecia para sua própria agenda: depois de diversos concílios secretos, optamos por expor publicamente o Terceiro Segredo.

A visitante abriu involuntariamente a boca, chocada:

- Quando foi tomada essa decisão?

- Há três anos, durante o conclave que elegeu o papa João Paulo I. Descobrindo nossos planos, a SEELE tentou negociar, mas não cedemos: a verdade seria revelada na Missa do Galo do Natal de 1978. Poucos dias após o encontro, porém, o papa morreu enquanto dormia. Assassinado pelos inimigos...

- Imagino que, mesmo assim, vocês não tenham desistido da idéia...

- Entenda: é o único recurso que possuímos para desvirtuar os planos da organização. Com a humanidade ciente de seu destino, a SEELE ficaria incapacitada de agir!

- É irônico ouvir isso de um representante da instituição que por séculos procurou reger o destino dos homens...

O cardeal voltou a face para a mulher, assumindo uma expressão de incômodo enquanto dizia:

- Por favor, senhorita Soryu... Não queira se tornar também nossa oponente.

Minna sorriu de modo cínico enquanto indagava:

- Quando pretendem revelar o Terceiro Segredo agora?

- No próximo dia de São Pedro, 29 de junho. O novo papa João Paulo II fará um grande pronunciamento ao mundo cristão tratando desse mistério.

- Desejo boa sorte a vocês, cardeal... Mas o ponto é: por que fui chamada aqui? O que querem de mim?

Sem pressa, Johannes retornou à sua cadeira e nela voltou a se sentar. Apoiou os cotovelos na superfície da mesa, unindo as mãos diante do queixo. Então perguntou, depois de alguns instantes:

- A senhorita acredita em Deus?

Difícil responder àquilo com tanta coisa em jogo. Esforçando-se para não baixar o olhar, Minna pensou primeiramente na mãe, desaparecida há mais de uma década. Depois em tudo que deixara para trás seguindo aquela vida em busca de esclarecimentos, abandonando o próprio filho e também vendo frustrada uma breve tentativa de estabelecer nova família em seguida... Até que _ele_ invadiu-lhe os pensamentos. E sua lembrança causava tamanha dor, que se apressou em afastá-la da mente, o ímpeto até se manifestando de maneira física ao fechar com força os olhos prestes a lacrimejarem.

- Tento acreditar... – replicou por fim. – Porém ele não tem sido muito bom comigo...

As feições do cardeal se encheram de um sentimento que Soryu vinha cada vez mais desconhecendo: ternura.

- Reforçamos nossa segurança desde a morte do papa anterior, entretanto tememos que a SEELE tente algo novamente. João Paulo II corre igual risco. Analisando seus feitos pelo mundo nesses anos todos, descobrimos que a senhorita tem treinamento militar e boa experiência em combate.

Reiniger curvou-se para frente e completou:

- E se, no plano divino, você estiver destinada a proteger o papa de um eventual ataque? Quem sabe não seja a forma encontrada pelo Todo-Poderoso para se reaproximar de sua filha desgarrada? Além disso... quem sabe que respostas possam ser obtidas caso uma incursão da SEELE seja desbaratada?

Minna endireitou-se no assento, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável. Em seguida tornou a encarar o sacerdote, sua visão transferindo-se, pouco depois, para a triunfante representação do Salvador atrás dele...

* * *

><p>O som das rodas da cadeira de Keel Lorenz ecoou alto pela sala após ele ter atravessado a porta. Dirigiu-se até o espaço vago à mesa redonda sem saudar nenhum daqueles em torno dela sentados – embora pudesse perceber, pelo ar pesado, que lhe dirigiam fulminantes olhares de reprovação. O recém-chegado inseriu-se de forma devida entre os acólitos e então ouviu o grão-mestre Gottschalk dizer, o primeiro a tomar a palavra depois do repentino silêncio criado pela chegada do filho de Heinrich:<p>

- Bem-vindo de volta ao conselho. Folgamos em ver que sua prolongada ausência terminou.

- Não me parece... – o loiro de óculos escuros rebateu sarcástico. – Acredito que os senhores é que queriam ver-me afastado desta mesa. Mas deixemos de lado esses atritos. Queiram inteirar-me do assunto.

- O Vaticano – afirmou outro dos membros, tom sério. – Eles vão tentar revelar o Terceiro Segredo. Novamente.

- E o que já estão fazendo a respeito?

- É consenso que o novo papa deva ser silenciado como o anterior – o grão-mestre explicou. – Se um líder morto não foi o bastante para que a Igreja se retivesse, talvez dois seja a marca ideal.

- Como estão pensando em orquestrar a operação? – Keel era somente indagações.

Os anciãos pareceram hesitar por um momento e, mesmo cego, Lorenz em seus pensamentos conseguia visualizá-los se entreolhando nervosos... até que Gottschalk revelou:

- Planejávamos justamente recorrer a você. Poderia encarregar a divisão soviética da missão, já que os comunistas com certeza teriam mais motivos para ver o papa morto quando a mídia tentar estabelecer uma culpa.

- Certo. Conheço homens no Serviço Secreto búlgaro fiéis à KGB e competentes nesse tipo de ação. Isso não ligaria o crime direto ao Kremlin. Desejo proceder do mesmo modo que meu pai quando Kennedy foi morto: um bode expiatório no local e alguém realmente de nossa confiança para executar o trabalho.

- Você não está querendo se referir a... – oscilou um idoso, voz assustada.

- Quero sim. Ele mesmo.

O clima ao redor do móvel se tornou ainda mais denso. Dedos tamborilaram sobre a madeira, gargantas pigarrearam. Instantes de desconforto mais tarde, o grão-mestre falou mais uma vez:

- Se julga ser o procedimento correto, então faça, senhor Lorenz.

* * *

><p>Praça de São Pedro, no Vaticano.<p>

Uma grande quantidade de pessoas aglomerava-se sob o sol, em frente à basílica, aguardando a aparição do papa João Paulo II. Fiéis católicos de todas as partes do mundo e dos mais diversos extratos sociais agitavam bandeiras e bexigas na expectativa de conhecer de perto o homem que, para eles, era o mais santo na Terra.

Caminhando em meio à turba, Minna ouvia preces e cânticos nas várias línguas que conhecia e outras que julgava conseguir aprender só de permanecer algum tempo ali. A devoção daquele grupo não possuía fronteiras, o que a fez se sentir um pouco insegura – e por que não dizer abalada – por ter se tornado tão descrente nos últimos anos. Será que o cardeal estava certo? Poderia mesmo ser aquela uma oportunidade de redenção para sua vida, peregrinando junto ao rebanho de Deus?

_Peregrinos __não __andam __armados..._ – ela pensou consigo conforme abria caminho a gentis pedidos de "com licença" em italiano e inglês. A não ser, é claro, que se peregrinasse numa cruzada, como tantas pessoas já haviam feito ao longo dos séculos, chegando a matar em nome de Deus. Era o que aconteceria ali hoje, se o suposto assassino se manifestasse.

_ Mas será que a SEELE... também não mata em nome da sua própria visão de Deus?_

A nipo-alemã vestia sobretudo preto abotoado no abdômen, botas nos pés e óculos escuros ao rosto. Ninguém a tomaria por algo diferente que mais uma fiel, bonita e de traços razoavelmente conservados para seus quase quarenta anos. A arma sob o traje, no entanto, pesava mais a cada segundo. Enquanto aquelas boas almas vinham ali ter um contato maior com o sagrado, ela _caçava_ alguém. Não conseguiria descrever em palavras como era uma contradição dolorosa.

Mas, se a vida a obrigara a aquilo em nome de uma remota possibilidade de encontrar paz...

Possibilidades. Elas lhe voltaram à mente. A Congregação esperava que os inimigos atacassem o líder da Igreja a qualquer hora, Minna já há dias cumprindo sua função de vigília na praça quando o pontífice fazia suas aparições públicas. O que não conseguia deixar de acreditar era que os cardeais, sem que ele soubesse, estavam usando o próprio alvo como isca. Expondo-o daquela maneira, contavam que o assassino surgisse logo para ser eliminado assim que o fizesse – mesmo colocando a vida de João Paulo em risco. A guardiã não concordava com tais métodos, mas, desde sua reunião com Reiniger, percebera que o Vaticano estava desesperado. Viam-se dispostos a oferecer mais de seu sangue, além das simbólicas batinas e mantos vermelhos, para afastarem as ambições da SEELE.

Minna finalmente deteve-se na multidão, próxima a uma das divisórias que continham os fiéis e formavam um caminho para a passagem do papa. Se um assassino tentasse algo, teria de ser mais ou menos daquela distância, de um lado ou do outro. Existia, sim, a hipótese de franco-atiradores nos prédios em torno da praça, mas Johannes garantira que a segurança interna do Vaticano cuidaria desses pormenores. A mulher só teria de atentar para ali embaixo, para o povo.

A parte mais difícil...

Divagando em meio a tantas palavras de fé e canções religiosas, pôs-se a imaginar como sua vida seria se houvesse tomado outro rumo, sem que decidisse se envolver com assuntos que lhe causavam tanto sofrimento... E se tivesse insistido mais em levar uma rotina normal depois do nascimento do filho e do desaparecimento da mãe? Se tentasse calar suas próprias perguntas, procurando esquecer tudo? Lembrando-se da metáfora bíblica, agora entendia, como ninguém, a razão do Fruto do Conhecimento ter levado à condenação da humanidade e a um afastamento de Deus...

_Você é feliz, Minna Zeppelin Soryu?_

Súbito, uma agitação entre as pessoas, com gritos de alegria. O papa adentrava a praça a bordo de seu singelo jipe branco, conhecido como "Papamóvel". Ela estreitou os olhos. Momento propício para uma ação contra o alvo...

João Paulo retribuía sereno ao carinho dos fiéis, esticando-se do alto do veículo para saudá-los e tocá-los – principalmente as crianças. Elas sorriam com a passagem do pontífice, o qual inclusive pegava algumas delas, mais novas, no colo – devolvendo-as aos pais logo em seguida.

Minna sentiu-se inquieta, assim como nos dias anteriores. Se ao menos o papa soubesse... não se expondo tanto. Qualquer olhar estranho na aglomeração a surpreendia, a ponto de quase levar as mãos automaticamente à pistola para sacá-la e disparar contra o suspeito. Mas tinha de se conter. Criar pânico desnecessário apenas atrapalharia, favorecendo o verdadeiro criminoso caso atacasse a pessoa errada...

Foi então que sua espinha gelou.

Tiros ecoaram pela praça, causando comoção geral.

Seus olhos se voltaram instintivamente para o Papamóvel. A poucos metros dali, entre as divisórias, o jipe acelerou, o papa se sentando num dos bancos com uma expressão facial de dor enquanto seguranças de terno preto corriam desesperados acompanhando o veículo. As pessoas gritavam assustadas em volta, embaralhando os sentidos de Minna. A sinfonia caótica foi logo acrescida do choro de crianças, enquanto observava, perto dali, parte da multidão se lançar sobre um homem moreno, aparência árabe, imobilizando-o. O suposto assassino? Caso sim, os próprios fiéis já haviam agido, contendo-o. Trabalho feito. Mas não... fácil demais.

Fitou novamente o transporte do pontífice, que fazia uma curva na esquina do trajeto mais adiante. João Paulo ainda vivia, só não sabia ainda por quanto tempo. Tornou a voltar-se para o homem cercado pelo povo. A posição em que se encontrava, o ângulo que as balas teriam de ter descrito para atingir o alvo daquele ponto, no momento em que ouvira os disparos... Tudo foi analisado por si em poucos segundos, fazendo uso da experiência que possuía.

Não, não poderia ser aquele árabe o atirador. Era um ardil.

No mesmo instante, teve o quase milagroso vislumbre de um homem de vestes escuras se afastando, sem correr, entre a turba. Outros fiéis também se deslocavam para fora dali, amedrontados, mas... por algum motivo, aquele sujeito em particular atraiu a atenção de Minna.

Sem pestanejar, ela saltou por cima da divisória poucos passos à sua frente, atravessando correndo o caminho agora vazio utilizado pelo papa e escalando a cerca seguinte, inserindo-se no lado da multidão onde avistara o suspeito. A cotoveladas e empurrões, abriu caminho entre os presentes, acreditando que seria perdoada pela indelicadeza se conseguisse botar suas mãos no assassino do papa. A distância entre os dois foi diminuindo, Soryu podendo notar que o indivíduo tinha certa dificuldade em mover-se com rapidez, talvez devido à idade – característica denunciada por seus cabelos já quase inteiros grisalhos. O fato de estar de costas e também de usar óculos escuros impedia que sua face fosse identificada. Ele se dirigia ao obelisco no centro da praça, área mais vazia, onde esperava por certo poder se voltar para a perseguidora e reagir. A vantagem seria, então, de quem fosse mais veloz no gatilho...

Ganharam o átrio. O homem venceu os poucos degraus cercando o monumento e então se virou para trás, exatamente como Minna esperava. Munido de uma pistola Browning semi-automática, apontou-a de forma desajeitada para a inimiga... que se jogou rolando no chão, uma das mãos, sincronizada ao movimento das pernas, indo por reflexo até o coldre sob o sobretudo. As duas balas do assassino erraram-na e, quando ela concluiu a cambalhota e pôs-se abaixada, com um dos joelhos apoiados no calçamento, diante do oponente, fez a 9mm silenciada terminar o serviço antes que seu cérebro pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Os três rápidos disparos atingiram todos o sujeito, que desfaleceu num gemido de agonia e rolou pela pequena escada, tingindo-a de sangue antes de cair com o peito voltado para o céu.

Na queda, os óculos escuros voaram-lhe do rosto...

E ela viu.

O semblante, envelhecido mais de uma década, era o de Takeo Rokubungi. Cicatrizes ásperas marcavam-no quase por completo, como se há algum tempo ele houvesse tido boa parte do corpo consumido pelo fogo, mas era ele. Já velho, e o aspecto maltratado deixava-o mais velho ainda.

Sem ar, Minna encostou o outro joelho ao chão, soltando a arma. Na mente, um turbilhão de imagens e perguntas. Novas perguntas.

O atirador moribundo teve tempo de encará-la com um olhar de descrença, ofegante... antes de reclinar a cabeça e fechar as pálpebras para sempre.

A mulher tremeu e soluçou. Lágrimas passaram a descer por sua tez, enquanto fiéis apavorados afastavam-se do lugar. Ao longe, sirenes ressoaram.

Lembrou-se das palavras do cardeal... e finalmente chegara a uma conclusão...

Deus não existia.

Sem olhar para baixo, ela tateou o solo em busca da pistola caída. Recuperou-a. Encostou então o cano com silenciador à pele sob o queixo.

Ao disparar, a bala atravessou-lhe o crânio, fazendo seu cadáver cair de lado com os cabelos castanhos empapando-se numa crescente poça escarlate...

* * *

><p>As portas da Capela Sistina foram abertas de forma brusca. Entraram primeiramente uma série de cardeais, usando branco e vermelho, apressados e visivelmente consternados. Atrás deles, emersos da noite no exterior do santuário, surgiram homens armados, vestindo uniformes negros e apontando aos religiosos fuzis e metralhadoras. Por último, um homem grisalho numa cadeira de rodas e com os olhos cobertos acompanhava o fim da comitiva, uma expressão de triunfo em seu rosto.<p>

- Isto é um absurdo! – exclamou um dos sacerdotes. – Esse tipo de postura é inadmissível dentro de um território legítimo da Igreja!

Mas certo era, porém, que o Vaticano não possuía um exército propriamente dito. A Guarda Suíça pouco poderia fazer contra invasores treinados. E o complexo de construções no meio de Roma estava muito menos dotado de baterias antiaéreas para ter evitado que o helicóptero trazendo aquele contingente ali pousasse e partisse mais rápido ainda.

Suspirando, Keel Lorenz nunca se sentira tão mal por ter perdido a visão. Sempre desejara estar naquele local e poder admirar seus belos afrescos, principalmente "A Criação de Adão", no teto pintado por Michelangelo, em que Deus e o primeiro homem, esticando seus braços, tentavam se tocar com a ponta dos dedos. Obra de arte lindíssima, cujo aspecto o alemão, infelizmente, só guardaria o observado previamente nas páginas de livros.

- Acalmem-se, senhores – o acólito da SEELE disse finalmente, enquanto os soldados mantinham os clérigos sob suas miras. – Ninguém sairá desta capela enquanto não conversarmos. Além do mais, não sabemos ainda se o papa João Paulo II sobreviverá. Caso seja necessário um novo conclave, já se encontrarão no lugar certo...

- Demônio! – outro cardeal insultou-o. – Sua maligna organização não conseguirá vencer a Santa Madre Igreja! Ela por dois mil anos resiste em corpo e alma às agressões de inimigos como você!

- Acredite, vossa santidade, eu não estou aqui para brigar... – Lorenz replicou paciente.

- Então por que ordenou o atentado contra o pontífice? Acha que daremos crédito às suas mentiras?

- Os senhores empregaram medidas desesperadas, então tivemos de reagir na mesma moeda. "Dai a César o que é de César", não é o que dizem? Mas se não quiséssemos evitar novos atritos entre nossos dois grupos, podem ter certeza de que eu não estaria aqui.

- Sempre cuidadoso com as palavras, Keel...

A afirmação viera de um dos sacerdotes, de pé junto a um combatente da SEELE. O prefeito da Congregação para a Doutrina da Fé, cardeal Johannes Reiniger. Sorrindo, Lorenz seguiu em direção à voz movendo sua cadeira, detendo-se a poucos metros do outro alemão. Disse-lhe então, irônico:

- Nos encontramos novamente, Reiniger.

Os demais religiosos arregalaram os olhos, surpreendidos por completo. Um deles inquiriu:

- Vocês se conhecem?

Antes que o próprio Johannes pudesse esclarecer, Keel adiantou-se:

- O senhor cardeal é um ex-acólito do conselho da SEELE. Deixou a organização por motivos ideológicos, embora nos primeiros tempos se mostrasse um membro bastante apaixonado...

- Esses "motivos ideológicos" incluem talvez vocês terem declarado guerra a todos os católicos com seus planos, Lorenz – o clérigo alegou, amargo. – A tentativa de assassinato do papa só é a maior prova disso.

Embora o cardeal houvesse se justificado, olhares de desconfiança surgiram de boa parte de seus companheiros. Se Keel desejara semear a intriga naquele meio, conseguira.

- Diga-nos logo qual é sua proposta, Lorenz.

Uma boa característica da Igreja era que, apesar de sua milenar truculência, ela sempre se mostrava aberta a negociar.

O visitante limpou a garganta e se manifestou:

- A SEELE almeja encontrar uma maneira de coexistir em paz com a Igreja Católica.

- Dada a grande heresia que pretendem realizar, diríamos que isso é impossível – apontou um sacerdote.

- Meus caros... – Keel bateu as mãos, fazendo as palmas soarem. – Por que heresia? Acredito que todos dentro desta capela tenham conhecimento do que é o Terceiro Segredo. Não é uma criação da SEELE. A Verdade está nos Manuscritos do Mar Morto. São os desígnios de Deus. A Igreja existe para que a Palavra do Criador seja sempre propagada e seguida. Deveríamos ser aliados nessa causa, não inimigos.

- O que a SEELE propõe fazer é um genocídio de toda a população mundial – rebateu Johannes.

- E o que é o Apocalipse, cardeal? Não é igualmente um genocídio mundial feito por Deus, do qual se salvariam apenas alguns poucos eleitos? A Igreja por séculos acreditou ter chegado a uma Verdade pelas Escrituras, mas agora deve reconhecer que defende uma versão incompleta da maior das profecias. O verdadeiro Apocalipse é o descrito no Terceiro Segredo. E, ao contrário do que se pensava até o momento, ele não escolherá somente alguns para contemplarem a Deus, mas todos. Ainda que isso represente a morte física de todas as criaturas, é a chave para a união de todas as almas numa só entidade eterna. A criação de um novo Deus.

- Blasfêmia! – gritou outro cardeal.

- Os romanos atiravam os primeiros cristãos aos leões com acusações parecidas...

Seguiram-se instantes de silêncio, rompidos pelo tilintar da cadeira de Keel rodando pela igreja. Ele logo ordenou:

- A carta, por favor.

Um dos soldados da SEELE, inexpressivo, retirou um envelope amarelado de um bolso de seu traje. Caminhou alguma distância até o cardeal Reiniger, entregando-lhe o documento. Sem entender, o prefeito da Congregação abriu o invólucro e desdobrou o papel nele contido. Leu o texto calado.

Minutos depois, sua voz, num tom de descrença, fez-se ouvir:

- Você afirmou ter vindo aqui promover a paz, não nos insultar ainda mais.

- Juro não compreender, cardeal – respondeu Lorenz.

- Este texto... Vocês querem permissão da Igreja para criar vida. Esse é um direito que nem mesmo vossa santidade, o papa, pode conceder. A vida é mistério de Deus e cabe apenas a Ele originá-la.

- Se quiséssemos tanto insultá-los, já teríamos começado o desenvolvimento desse projeto em nossos laboratórios sem nem nos preocuparmos em consultá-los. Repito: desejamos um acordo. Tanto nós quanto vocês perdemos agentes de confiança naquela praça hoje mais cedo. A Igreja não pode mais estar do lado oposto à SEELE.

Proferiu a última frase, no entanto, em certo timbre de ameaça...

Johannes passou a carta aos colegas, para que também a lessem. Fizeram-no em silêncio, soltando todavia exclamações indignadas de quando em quando. Antes que todos concluíssem a tarefa, o que levaria tempo, Keel tornou a falar:

- A proposta pode causar repulsa, sim, mas é o caminho para que o Terceiro Segredo seja concretizado. Não podem se colocar contra os preceitos divinos.

- Se ao menos pensassem mesmo na humanidade, Lorenz... – Reiniger resmungou. – Mas vocês do comitê têm em mente apenas a si mesmos!

- E se déssemos uma prova do contrário?

O burburinho entre os religiosos cessou momentaneamente, a maioria dos olhares se voltando para o alemão. Um dos sacerdotes indagou:

- Que prova?

Em réplica, Lorenz dirigiu-se até Johannes, pedindo que se abaixasse com um gesto... e cochichou algo junto ao seu ouvido, por pouco mais de um minuto. A expressão do cardeal, de revolta, passou aos poucos para uma surpresa compreensão, chegando até a empalidecer. O prefeito por fim tornou a se levantar, endireitando o tronco de forma solene. Resoluto, andou até os companheiros... confidenciando a cada um em voz baixa o que escutara.

Nova perplexidade e murmúrios dominaram o clero. Mas, agora, de forma bem menos hostil.

- Acredito que não seja necessária uma votação formal... – afirmou um dos sacerdotes. – O corpo de cardeais é praticamente unânime.

A face de Keel brilhou, ao mesmo tempo em que Reiniger dava seu parecer:

- Nesses termos, e visando a Glória de Deus... nós aceitamos.

Poucos segundos depois, as portas da capela foram mais uma vez abertas, trovejando. Todos subitamente se calaram dentro do santuário, temerosos como se uma autêntica entidade divina houvesse descido dos céus para se fazer ali presente, enquanto uma freira anunciava, parada à entrada:

- Recebemos um comunicado do hospital. A cirurgia de vossa santidade foi um sucesso. Ele não corre mais risco de morte.

Os religiosos agradeceram a Deus, unindo as mãos e rezando. Alguns até se abraçaram. Johannes tornou a contemplar Keel Lorenz. A expressão de vitória com que ele entrara naquela igreja agora se alargava.

- Talvez Deus esteja mesmo do seu lado também, meu caro... – murmurou o cardeal antes de se afastar.

Ao término daquela noite, os enviados da SEELE partiram no mesmo helicóptero que os trouxera. A bordo da aeronave, um dos soldados de preto, sentado diante de Lorenz, retirou a máscara que lhe ocultava as feições... revelando se tratar do doutor Stewart, da divisão americana.

- Soube conduzir muito bem a situação, senhor – ele elogiou-o.

- Obrigado...

Keel, porém, parecia pensativo – até mesmo incomodado – em relação a algo. Depois de por um momento admirar a Cidade Eterna iluminada através de uma janela, o cientista não se conteve e perguntou:

- Algo errado?

- Apenas a teia da vida nos pregando peças... – o alemão replicou sorrindo. – A agente da Igreja que se suicidou hoje na Praça de São Pedro, após dar cabo do velho Rokubungi... Era a filha da doutora Lianna Soryu. Ao que tudo indica, havia se aliado ao Vaticano para tentar nos derrubar.

- Fantasmas do passado, então...

- Sim, meros fantasmas.

Curvando-se para frente, o filho de Heinrich Lorenz acrescentou:

- Após termos conseguido tanto, será preciso mais que fantasmas para sermos um dia derrubados, doutor.

E, assentindo, Stewart viu o semblante cego de Keel voltar a recuar para as sombras...


	14. Jó

**Jó**

_Kyoto, Japão, 1986_

A porta da lojinha de antigüidades de aspecto bem ocidental foi aberta com o badalar de um pequeno sino. O senhor idoso ao balcão, até então entretido no conserto de um velho relógio de bolso, ergueu os olhos para quem entrava: tratava-se de um rapaz local, de blusa e jeans, cabelo castanho escuro e pouco mais de dezoito anos de idade. Seguiu calmo até o proprietário, que perguntou:

- Posso ajudar?

O visitante olhou brevemente ao redor, fitando as estantes repletas de objetos do início do século, e então respondeu:

- Indicaram-me a loja do senhor quando perguntei pela cidade onde poderia encontrar pertences não-reclamados de famílias antigas que aqui viveram.

- Ah, sim, realmente tenho algumas coisas... – o idoso riu por um instante, movendo-se atrás do balcão na direção de uma porta ao lado de uma prateleira, conduzindo aos fundos do prédio. – Queira me acompanhar, por favor.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça, contornando o móvel e seguindo na mesma direção indicada pelo velho. Este destrancou a porta, aparentemente pouco usada, com uma pequena chave tirada de um bolso. Abriu-a e tornou-se guia do rapaz por um corredor escuro e empoeirado, a penumbra só dissipada aqui e ali pela pouca luz solar entrando através de pequenas janelas. Passaram por móveis revestidos de grossas camadas de pó, até atingirem uma escada que descia rumo a um porão. O garoto, sem hesitar, continuou acompanhando o dono do lugar pelo soturno itinerário.

Ao atingirem o subsolo, o "click" de um interruptor foi ouvido quando o senhor acionou uma lâmpada vermelha no teto, cuja sanguínea claridade pouco iluminou o ambiente. Boa parte dele, ainda assim, tornou-se nítida: uma sala abarrotada de artefatos antigos da mais diversa procedência, alguns em péssimo estado de conservação. Suportes nas paredes ostentavam várias espadas samurai, algumas talvez bem anteriores à Restauração Meiji. Quimonos e outras peças de vestuário eram vistos pendurados em biombos disformes, assemelhando-se a monstros adormecidos em meio às sombras. Pelo chão, álbuns de família amontoados, brinquedos, móveis, até mesmo rifles e pistolas da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tudo bem desorganizado, somente poucos itens marcados com etiquetas que indicavam a possível linhagem à qual haviam pertencido.

- Fique à vontade para fazer sua busca – falou o velho, já voltando para a escada. – Se me der licença, tenho de estar lá em cima para atender aos fregueses!

- _Hai_ – anuiu o jovem, já distraído com os objetos.

Abaixando-se, pôs-se a vasculhar aquele verdadeiro museu. Durante vários minutos esbarrou apenas em coisas inúteis a si, que dispôs de lado cuidadosamente, não desejando causar estragos. Esvaziou duas caixas de papelão sem nada descobrir de relevante, uma nuvem de poeira já tendo subido para o ar viciado do porão e por pouco não o fazendo tossir. Até que, no fundo do terceiro recipiente vistoriado, finalmente colheu frutos. Num quadro emoldurado em madeira havia uma imponente fotografia, em preto e branco, de um soldado recém-ingresso no Exército Imperial Japonês. Usava o uniforme tradicional e a data indicada na parte inferior do retrato era 1936.

O rapaz permaneceu observando os traços do militar por considerável tempo, como se hipnotizado. Por fim, ateve-se ao nome dele, também registrado na imagem... "Rokubungi Takeo".

Voltou o rosto para o teto, pensativo.

- Rokubungi... – murmurou. – Será esse, então, meu sobrenome?

* * *

><p>- Yui! Venha cá, Yui!<p>

A animada garotinha de nove anos corria feliz pelo pátio de obras, distanciando-se do pai, que conversava com um senhor grisalho de óculos escuros numa cadeira de rodas. Inúmeros operários trabalhavam ao redor, manejando brocas e guindastes circundando um grande buraco no solo. Apesar da aparente prosperidade das obras, o semblante do homem ao lado do deficiente era de extrema preocupação.

- Fico aliviado por compreender a razão de termos requisitado mais respostas por parte de seu grupo, senhor Lorenz – disse Daichi Ikari, aproveitando a distância tomada pela filha para tocar no delicado assunto. – Aquela... _coisa_ que os trabalhadores encontraram enquanto cavavam o GeoFront... Quero dizer, vocês não estão mesmo aqui para estudar terremotos, não é verdade? Vieram desde o início procurando _aquilo_...

O cientista e empresário lembrou-se então da visita à escavação feita meses antes, quando presenciara, junto com seus homens, parte da gigantesca criatura humanóide _se __mexer_, como que em espasmos. Estava viva, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sepultada sob o Japão, embaixo de toneladas e mais toneladas de terra e rocha. O que era afinal? Poderia aquele ser ter alma? Consciência?

- Senhor Ikari... – Keel replicou calmamente. – Há muito que não sabe sobre o que temos procurado pelo mundo há décadas... Eu me proporia a lhe explicar, porém receio que a verdade acabe perturbando-o mais que a ignorância... Mas, dado o auxílio que o senhor e sua corporação têm dado às nossas atividades, acredito que o mais justo seja lhe dar uma chance...

- Como assim?

Lorenz suspirou antes de continuar:

- Digamos que a cúpula de minha organização... passará por um _remanejamento_ de pessoal em breve. E estamos por isso buscando novos membros.

Os dois pararam de se locomover, o japonês voltando-se totalmente para o alemão enquanto o ouvia perguntar:

- Daichi Ikari, gostaria de fazer parte da SEELE?


	15. Isaías

**Isaías**

_Nevada, EUA, 1986_

A porta metálica abriu-se automaticamente após suas impressões digitais terem sido verificadas. Um curto corredor foi liberado diante de si, no qual se lançou vapores para a descontaminação. Adiante, outra porta, esta ainda mais reforçada e com o emblema de perigo biológico nela gravado. Nova verificação, e ela também deixou o caminho. A cadeira de rodas de Keel Lorenz ganhou a seguir uma ampla sala cinzenta e esterilizada, com um cilindro em seu centro. Era dotado de uma janela blindada de um dos lados, exibindo, em seu interior, uma figura humanóide, de pé, presa a uma estrutura semelhante a um sarcófago sem tampa, o corpo revestido de faixas brancas como uma múmia – e apenas os olhos de pupilas vermelhas, fixados de modo bem aberto, permanecendo expostos. O aspecto azulado da cápsula e a fina camada de gelo cobrindo o espécime nela contido revelavam se tratar de um dispositivo criogênico.

O comandante da base não conseguia fitar a cobaia, mas julgava-se capaz de sentir seus tênues batimentos cardíacos no interior do invólucro... de captar o frio e a impotência sentidos por ela. Lacrara-a ali havia quase vinte anos, desde o incidente envolvendo seu rapto e que custara a Lorenz as pernas e a visão. Vingança? Também. Mas Metatron mostrara-se perigoso demais, a qualquer um, para poder continuar se movimentando livremente pelas instalações. Além do mais, tornava-se mais simples realizar certas pesquisas e experiências mantendo o Anjo dormente daquela maneira.

Keel costumava visitar aquela parte da base quando desejava pensar. Sozinho com a entidade congelada, achava-se superior... como uma prévia da Instrumentalidade, do que estava por vir. Raciocinava com maior clareza. E naquela ocasião não estava sendo diferente.

- Está para acontecer, Mary... – ele logo se flagrou falando com o ser, embora incerto sobre se conseguia escutá-lo. – Nós vamos realizar a experiência. Assim como você... tornaremo-nos deuses.

* * *

><p>Stewart detestava carros soviéticos. O pequeno VAZ-2103 acelerava pela estrada como uma tartaruga com rodas. Sempre que andava num veículo como aquele, o cientista perguntava-se como a União Soviética fora capaz de enviar o primeiro ser humano ao espaço ou construir perigosos mísseis nucleares sem poder projetar um automóvel decente. A SEELE deveria se preocupar um pouco menos com o Terceiro Segredo e produzir bens de consumo um pouco melhores para tornar os anos antes do Apocalipse mais confortáveis. Além do que, não eram todos que viveriam para testemunhar o grande feito de igualar os homens a Deus...<p>

- Deveria ter optado por um passeio a Kiev, há muito mais coisa para ver! – afirmou o motorista, seu guia local, com acentuado sotaque eslavo.

- Estou aqui a trabalho, mas em próximas oportunidades certamente conhecerei a capital... – murmurou, em resposta, o norte-americano no assento do passageiro.

Haviam atravessado a fronteira da Bielorússia para a Ucrânia há poucos minutos, placas entre os pinheiros junto ao asfalto indicando agora faltarem somente mais alguns quilômetros para a cidade de Pripyat. O horizonte era dominado por nuvens cinzentas e escuras, indicando chuva para em breve. O mesmo limiar logo foi preenchido, pouco a pouco, pela silhueta dos prédios da urbe e, mais ao fundo, os rígidos contornos da usina nuclear de Chernobyl, nos quais se tornava proeminente a torre listrada em vermelho e branco.

- O senhor é o que, inspetor nuclear? – questionou o nativo.

- Sim, representante da Agência Internacional de Energia Atômica das Nações Unidas – Stewart apresentou-se conforme o que constava em seu disfarce oficial. – Inspeção de rotina nas instalações soviéticas.

- Ah, eles aos poucos estão se abrindo para o mundo... Vai ver, não são tão maus como pintam...

- Assim espero.

Adentraram Pripyat nesse instante, o pesquisador contemplando pela janela crianças indo enfileiradas para a escola, enquanto seus pais, quase todos empregados na usina, seguiam com seus uniformes rumo ao trabalho.

Vista de perto, Chernobyl era um complexo de construções grandes e metálicas, como um verdadeiro castelo industrial abrigando em seu coração os reatores que constituíam um dos maiores orgulhos da União Soviética. Após atravessar o portão, com Stewart apresentando seu falso visto aos guardas, o carro avançou para o caótico pátio interno da usina, contendo diversas passarelas interligando os prédios secundários. O guia estacionou e o cientista logo deixou o veículo, agradecendo a viagem. O motorista apenas murmurou algo em russo e partiu rapidamente. O lugar aparentava lhe causar calafrios. Se soubesse o que ocorria embaixo dele, então, sentiria mais medo ainda...

O enviado da SEELE americana chegou quase ao mesmo tempo em que um helicóptero oficial do governo soviético, a aeronave pousando igualmente nas dependências. De seu interior, recebido por prestativos soldados cuidando da segurança da usina, surgiu um grupo de sete idosos, todos vestindo preto e acompanhando os vigias até o local em que Stewart se encontrava. Alguns dos anciãos moviam-se em cadeiras de rodas, entre os quais uma face bem conhecida ao pesquisador: Keel Lorenz.

- Bom dia, inspetor – o grão-mestre Gottschalk saudou-o, mantendo as aparências. – Bom vê-lo aqui. Somos da "Siemons", empresa alemã de tecnologia nuclear. O Kremlin permitiu nossa participação nas atividades visando o convênio idealizado pelo secretário-geral entre a União Soviética e capitais estrangeiros.

- De acordo – assentiu o cientista, divertindo-se internamente por participar do teatro. – Se o Partido permitiu, está feito. Testaremos hoje o novo sistema de ventilação dos reatores. Conto com que me apresentem as instalações.

- Certo.

Lorenz tomou a frente da comitiva, mais familiarizado ao lugar – embora tivesse de ser guiado vez ou outra pelos guardas, devido à sua falta de visão. Passando por alguns trabalhadores de colete e capacete totalmente alheios aos ilustres visitantes, adentraram um corredor interno da usina, com poucas portas e terminando aparentemente numa parede vazia. Através de um gesto, Gottschalk dispensou os vigias, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava até o final do trajeto. Tateou o metal da superfície de forma ordenada, empurrando alguns canos e válvulas na estrutura repleta de tubulações. Pouco depois, algumas destas recuaram, como barras de prisão, para cima e para baixo, simultaneamente ao deslocamento de uma seção inteira da parede para o lado. Atrás dela, surgiu um elevador gradeado de vigas cor de cobre.

Stewart e os idosos ganharam o transporte, grande o bastante para que todos embarcassem. Coube ao pesquisador norte-americano, seguindo instruções de Lorenz, pressionar os botões certos no painel junto à porta para iniciar a descida rumo ao subsolo. O careca realizou a tarefa, enquanto a estrutura se fechava feito uma gaiola e, com uma lâmpada vermelha sendo acesa no teto, iniciava seu caminho terra abaixo.

Apenas o começo da viagem foi escuro, com os buracos nas paredes do mecanismo exibindo somente rocha nua e a única claridade no interior provindo da fonte rubra acima de suas cabeças. Logo, porém, o ambiente se abriu numa imensa caverna subterrânea, dotada de estalactites e estalagmites gigantescas, lâmpadas brancas instaladas por toda parte e um solo que, de tão profundo, não podia ser visualizado – o "chão" do lugar sendo composto de plataformas rochosas suspensas à beira de precipícios escuros como breu. Foi junto a uma dessas plataformas, convertida numa verdadeira central de pesquisas com amplo equipamento e pessoal, que o elevador se deteve num estremecer, a porta metálica se abrindo. Os ocupantes, um tanto receosos, seguiram para fora – guiados por Keel, o único que, mesmo cego, não aparentava se intimidar nem um pouco diante do inóspito local.

- Sejam bem-vindos à Central COVENANT.

A longa sigla criada por Lorenz para se referir àquele projeto, idealizado há anos sob sua quase isolada supervisão, significava _"Contact Operation Via Engagement of Neural And Natural Transposition". _Traduzindo, "Operação de Contato Via Engajamento de Transposição Neural E Natural". Em resumo, a tentativa de criar um "Contato" artificialmente, assim como se estimava ter ocorrido entre o Anjo Metatron e a humana Mary Morgan em 1947.

Avançando pelas instalações subterrâneas abertas para a grande caverna, os acólitos da SEELE viam-se muito admirados com o que observavam, pisando ali pela primeira vez. Uma extensa equipe de cientistas, todos usando jalecos, trabalhava arduamente junto a computadores e painéis, cuidando dos últimos preparativos para o experimento que ali teria palco dentro de mais algumas horas.

- Keel... – chamou Gottschalk num dado momento, impressionado. – O que você vem escondendo aqui, afinal?

- Como sabem, o que almejamos é a criação de um novo Deus – explicou Lorenz. – A união de todas as almas num único ser em que as fraquezas de uns seriam supridas pelos pontos fortes de outros. O fim do dilema da existência física. De acordo com nossa interpretação dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto e as contínuas pesquisas, tal ser surgiria da fusão entre um filho de Lilith e um filho de Adão. Um humano e um Anjo. A união do Fruto do Conhecimento ao Fruto da Vida. Temos um exemplo de ser de caráter divino sob comando da SEELE, senhores. O Anjo Metatron. Ele fundiu sua estrutura genética e essência à menina Mary Morgan, que lhe serviu de receptáculo. É o que almejamos para toda a humanidade. No entanto, a maneira como o Anjo conseguiu levar a cabo esse processo é desconhecida. E, se o quisermos repetir cumprindo o que está nas Escrituras, teremos de tentar dominá-lo e compreendê-lo.

- Quer dizer que...

- A Central COVENANT foi criada para experiências de Contato. Nós vamos tentar gerar Deus aqui. Unir os Frutos.

Os anciãos recuaram assustados, quase caindo por terra. Só Stewart, entre eles, encarava tudo com naturalidade. O grão-mestre preocupou-se:

- Keel... Segundo os Manuscritos, os filhos de Lilith só terão acesso ao segredo da Instrumentalidade após o reencontro com Adão. Ainda há quatorze anos para isso. Não deveríamos nos desviar da profecia...

- Não poderemos reencontrar Adão de mãos vazias, Gottschalk. É preciso nos prepararmos agora. A Primeira Civilização Ancestral nos deu, por intermédio de Lilith, o Fruto do Conhecimento. A ciência. É a arma dos seres humanos. Constitui nosso direito usá-la a nosso favor.

- Não sabemos que conseqüências isso pode ter... – apontou outro acólito. – É mexer com as sementes da Árvore da Vida!

- Toda árvore tem quem a plante... Por que não nós?

Dando as costas aos colegas, Lorenz avançou na cadeira até a borda de uma das plataformas, apoiando-se no parapeito de metal. Não podia enxergar, mas voltou-se para o abismo, os olhos cegos tentando captar vibrações das profundezas misteriosas. Stewart posicionou-se ao seu lado, após ter dado algumas ordens aos cientistas. Pouco a pouco, da escuridão lá embaixo, foi erguido por dois grandes guindastes um suporte de metal semelhante a uma jaula. Em seu interior... algo disforme, estranho à visão, ainda mais por trás das superfícies gradeadas de seu invólucro. Fitando-se atentamente, todavia, era possível distinguir algo como um amontoado de carne, possuindo extensões... patas, cada uma terminando em correias circulares de aço que, envolvendo-lhes as extremidades, pareciam bizarros cascos. Ao topo de um pescoço de ossos compridos à mostra, existia uma cabeça um tanto achatada... com dois grandes olhos negros, focinho e três chifres curvos que se projetavam da testa. As costas da perturbadora criatura eram revestidas por uma espécie de carapaça também metálica, possuindo as inscrições "CCCP" em vermelho e o símbolo da União Soviética: martelo e foice entrecruzados.

A _coisa_, maior que um caminhão, tinha vida e estava consciente, batendo os chifres contra as paredes da jaula e grunhindo conforme era posicionada suspensa acima do vazio. Os já estarrecidos acólitos da SEELE se desesperaram com a aparição da criatura, Gottschalk correndo até Lorenz e Stewart para indagar, esbaforido:

- O que é _isso_?

- Um constructo orgânico – Keel replicou com calma. – Chama-se "Behemoth". Trata-se do primeiro ser vivo criado de forma totalmente artificial pelo homem em laboratório, com base em antigos fósseis pré-históricos. Um empreendimento conjunto das divisões americana e soviética.

- E qual é o propósito dele? – inquiriu outro idoso ao se aproximar, vendo a jaula balançar para lá e para cá com o monstro.

- Será o representante de Lilith no Contato.

Os acólitos que ouviram aquilo estremeceram, entreolhando-se. Somente um deles teve coragem para perguntar:

- E o representante de Adão?

Lorenz sorriu ao revelar:

- Está vindo de avião. Na melhor das previsões, chegará aqui à noite.

* * *

><p>Angustiantes horas de espera se passaram para os membros da SEELE. Não poder observar o céu tornava tudo ainda pior, já que no subsolo o tempo aparentava simplesmente não passar. A aterradora presença da cobaia Behemoth, com seus rugidos e agitação na cela suspensa, também contribuía para um péssimo ambiente. Gottschalk e seus acólitos sentiam-se estranhos no ninho em meio aos cientistas, trocando com eles pouquíssimas palavras no decorrer do dia. Viram trocas de turno, sinais de cansaço – que acabaram por também contagiá-los... até que finalmente algo novo ocorreu, quando passava da meia-noite e vários dos idosos haviam sido vencidos pelo sono.<p>

Numa de suas descidas ao subsolo, o elevador trouxe uma equipe de cinco ou seis pesquisadores trajando jaleco... empurrando uma grande mesa metálica com rodas contendo algo sobre si, oculto embaixo de um lençol cirúrgico azul-claro e assim se tornando apenas uma proeminência misteriosa. O artefato foi conduzido pelas plataformas até uma estrutura mais isolada sobre o abismo, ligada ao centro de controle somente por uma estreita ponte de ferro. O grupo ali deixou a mesa sem retirar o tecido, posicionando-se em seguida junto a computadores espalhados pela caverna. Ao que parecia, a experiência finalmente estava pronta para começar.

- Cadê o Lorenz? – um dos acólitos questionou, não encontrando Keel em lugar algum.

Mas os companheiros do idoso aparentaram não se preocupar muito com a questão, envolvidos pelo som dos dedos dos cientistas sobre os teclados e os recorrentes grunhidos monstruosos de Behemoth. Os guindastes erguendo a gaiola da criatura logo voltaram a se mover, levando o recipiente para perto da plataforma solitária contendo o que havia sido trazido há pouco pelo elevador. Todos passaram a fazer a contagem regressiva para a libertação do espécime...

_ Início do experimento de Contato em... dez... nove... oito..._

A voz feminina, semi-computadorizada, vinha através de alto-falantes espalhados pelo lugar, contribuindo ainda mais para a incômoda ansiedade dos acólitos.

- Essa aberração... – murmurou o grão-mestre para uma pesquisadora próxima de si. – Não há o risco de ela nos atacar?

- Caso se manifeste indício de hostilidade contra a equipe da central, explosivos na plataforma e naquela ponte de acesso serão acionados para destruir a cobaia e atirar o que sobrar dela às profundezas da caverna. Não se preocupe.

A resposta, no entanto, não conseguiu deixar Gottschalk muito seguro. Dentro de sua prisão, o monstro continuava grunhindo e se debatendo como nunca, as grades aparentando poderem ceder aos maciços chifres a qualquer instante. Alguns dos velhos da SEELE, mais sensíveis, acabaram desmaiando de nervosismo, sendo amparados por pesquisadores e assistentes. Era uma amarga ironia aqueles homens por trás dos governos do mundo – dotados de um imenso poder que lhes permitia manipular tudo das sombras – se fragilizarem daquela maneira diante de algo que um de seus próprios semelhantes havia projetado.

_Cinco... quatro... três..._

O grão-mestre girou o olhar ao redor, buscando Lorenz. Só então começava a se importar com o fato de o controverso acólito não se encontrar ali...

_Dois... um..._

Por meio de uma violenta descarga elétrica conduzida por cabos de alta tensão suspensos sobre o abismo, um dos lados da jaula abriu-se para fora de uma vez num estrondo metálico. A estrutura, agora, estava contígua à plataforma contendo o objeto misterioso sob a toalha, não havendo sequer espaço entre as bordas. A criatura só teria de sair e pisar no novo ambiente.

_Jaula aberta_ – a voz robótica continuava anunciando.

Apesar de sua prévia agitação, Behemoth levou alguns instantes para abandonar o cárcere. Quando a porta se abriu, fitou primeiramente o lado de fora com espanto, como se lhe fosse algo por completo novo. Deteve-se junto a uma das beiradas da saída e aos poucos esticou a cabeça disforme para o exterior, logo depois testando sua superfície ao pisá-la de forma tímida com um dos cascos de aço. Mais seguro, embora visivelmente receoso devido ao buraco sem fundo em volta, o bizarro animal engatinhou para a plataforma, sob o olhar fascinado dos cientistas que não paravam de registrar dados em seus computadores.

_Espécime deixou a jaula. Monitorando atividades externas._

- O conhecimento como arma de adaptação ao ambiente... – Gottschalk murmurou, deixando de lado o medo devido a estar impressionado pelo que via. – Reconhecer o novo para não correr o risco de a ele sucumbir. Os primeiros passos de qualquer ser vivo...

Logo o corpo inteiro da cobaia era visto em cima da outra estrutura, que nem sequer oscilou com seu peso. Behemoth aparentou ignorar o que ali havia por breve momento, até que se abaixou sobre as quatro patas e cheirou com o focinho a toalha azul... como se fosse um pitoresco cão gigante e deformado em carne viva. Mostrou interesse pelo achado, não o abandonando... até que removeu o véu que o cobria usando a ponta de um dos chifres, revelando seu verdadeiro conteúdo tanto a si quanto aos demais presentes.

Tratava-se de um artefato semelhante a uma bola de cristal com dez vezes o seu tamanho esperado, inserida num monte de carne fibrilosa ao qual era mantida presa pela base. A esfera brilhava de forma intensa, como se dotada de algum tipo de luz própria.

- Essa é a parte angelical envolvida no Contato – a voz de Keel Lorenz subitamente retumbou, mas pelos alto-falantes, ninguém imaginando onde o alemão estaria.

- Do que se trata? – o grão-mestre inquiriu, surpreso e tornando a ser dominado pelo temor.

- Nós o chamamos provisoriamente de "Núcleo SG". Vem de "Santo Graal", o cálice capaz de oferecer imortalidade. Trata-se do próprio Fruto da Vida. A fonte de energia inesgotável dos Anjos. Esse, em particular, foi extraído de Abuzohar, o Anjo encontrado na lua.

Gottschalk e os demais acólitos ainda conscientes estremeceram... principalmente quando a criatura tornou a farejar o objeto brilhante, agora sem o revestimento... e recuou, como se afetada por ele de alguma forma.

- O que está acontecendo? – um dos idosos exclamou, sua voz ecoando pela caverna em meio à labuta dos cientistas.

Behemoth ergueu o corpo... apoiando-se somente nas duas patas traseiras. O tronco levantou imponente, tornando a criatura mais alta do que eles jamais podiam imaginar ser. Foi quando perceberam que o organismo do espécime começava a se _alargar_, como se até então houvessem contemplado somente a crisálida e surgisse diante deles a mariposa. Num processo sanguinolento, um par de fileiras de costelas brotou do peito do monstro; o pescoço e os membros – agora convertidos em pernas e braços devido à nova postura – esticando-se em projeções ósseas e distensões musculares. O cheiro de sangue tornou-se quase insuportável na Central COVENANT quando a criatura finalmente concluiu a transformação, o focinho afundando-lhe na face e pequenas orelhas brotando de cada lado de seu crânio... deixando-a com feições assustadoramente mais humanas.

- Lorenz, o que afinal de contas é essa coisa? – o grão-mestre berrou desesperado.

- Eu omiti um detalhe... – o filho de Heinrich aparentava se divertir através dos alto-falantes. – Behemoth é sim um constructo orgânico... feito com base numa amostra de DNA colhida de Lilith no Japão. O segredo que o conselho por tanto tempo tentou ocultar de mim.

- Você não era confiável! – outro velho bradou. – Tentou nos manipular logo que seu pai morreu!

- Bem, acredito que, seguindo os passos de todos os filhos de nossa "grande mãe", sou bem mais competente que os senhores na tarefa de provar do Fruto do Conhecimento.

Um breve momento de silêncio se seguiu, até mesmo os pesquisadores passando a se preocupar com sua situação...

- Adeus.

O som breve e áspero de estática foi então ouvido, indicando o fim do elo de áudio.

A ausência de barulho ainda se estendeu por alguns segundos, tanto os acólitos quanto os cientistas atônitos e a criatura na plataforma mantendo-se imóvel com o tronco erguido... voltando a cabeça lentamente para o alto da caverna, como que encarando o céu...

Até que emitiu um urro descomunal, digno da mais selvagem das feras, fazendo toda a estrutura rochosa estremecer e os corações dos humanos ali presentes praticamente se despedaçarem.

Mal os gritos de pânico saíram, o monstro curvou-se sobre a plataforma de forma extremamente rápida... abocanhando o núcleo luminoso aos seus pés numa voraz dentada.

* * *

><p>Ela subitamente conseguiu se mexer.<p>

Sentia frio. Um frio quase insuportável. Não sabia, no entanto, se vinha de dentro ou fora de si. Era certo que já há tempos sentia-se estranha... muito estranha. Há milênios visitava aquele mundo, mas... será que ele o teria afetado tanto assim? A ponto de mudar sua natureza? Chegando a desvirtuar o que era?

Moveu os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Achou aquilo divertido. Suas costas coçaram, presas a seja lá o que fosse atrás de si. Parecia metal, duro e gélido, contribuindo para o péssimo clima dali. Como poderiam ter feito aquilo consigo? Por tanto tempo?

Piscou as pupilas rubras. E o vidro blindado da cápsula, pouco à frente de si, estilhaçou-se como se fosse nada.

Uma sirene irritante passou a soar pelo recinto, vapores azulados e brancos sendo soprados sobre si. Tossiu. Enquanto rompia as correntes que lhe prendiam as pernas, os braços e a garganta, tentou se recordar do porquê de ter despertado. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, concentrando-se. E sentiu.

Começara.

- _Lilim, lilim_... – suspirou, expressão de desdém. – Tão afoitos...

As solas descalças pisaram o chão do cilindro, movendo-se então para fora dele. Ainda se lembrava como andar, e com sorte de tudo mais que precisava saber naquela forma. Do lado de fora, deparou-se com uma grossa e pesada porta eletrônica. Estendeu uma mão... e a mesma se desprendeu de seu suporte, enrolando-se numa bola de titânio bem menor que seu tamanho original e fazendo mais um incômodo alarme ser ativado. Já compunham uma sinfonia.

Ainda com o braço esticado, Metatron fez a esfera metálica levitar por uma curta distância, e então a atirou contra a porta lacrada seguinte com a velocidade de um canhão, abrindo nela enorme fissura.

Mais uma sirene. E gritos.

Se começara mesmo... ela não podia se atrasar.

* * *

><p>Daichi Ikari, em seu escritório móvel no canteiro de obras, lia tranquilamente alguns relatórios de escavação. O dia de trabalho vinha se mostrando calmo, os operários cada vez mais acostumados à <em>excentricidade<em> daquele serviço. Controlar o fluxo de informações tinha sido um problema, mas a SEELE o auxiliava nisso. O porta-voz da organização, Keel Lorenz, também prometera ajudá-lo em muitas outras coisas, caso aquela operação terminasse bem-sucedida...

Súbito, a terra tremeu, o cientista segurando-se à mesa enquanto papéis e mapas rolavam para o chão.

- Terremoto? – alguém gritou do lado de fora, tendo o mesmo pensamento que ele.

Repentinamente passou... para poucos segundos mais tarde, quando o japonês voltava a pegar a pasta, se repetir em maior intensidade. Um tremor cadenciado? Podia aquilo ser mesmo natural?

Ouvindo os passos apressados dos trabalhadores e temendo pela segurança da filha – que ficara fora do escritório – Daichi resolveu dirigir-se ao exterior.

O que encontrou foi completa desordem: barracas desmoronavam, veículos davam ré com motoristas desnorteados tentando se salvar da iminente desgraça, guindastes entortavam, operários corriam para preservar suas vidas... Em meio ao caos, Ikari só mantinha uma preocupação: Yui. Olhando em volta, todavia, não conseguia avistar a filha em ponto algum.

Até que se voltou para o buraco, aparente origem dos tremores. De dentro dele se levantava uma imensa nuvem de poeira, como se algo devastasse por dentro o GeoFront. Algum tipo de desmoronamento causado por um erro nas escavações? Questionando-se sobre isso e ao mesmo tempo desesperado em encontrar sua menina, Daichi teve um vislumbre dos andaimes no interior da abertura cedendo como blocos de montar... e notou, finalmente, a criança, de pé junto a uma das beiradas da profunda cratera.

- Yui! – ele berrou, avançando em disparada até a filha.

A garota virou de leve a cabeça na direção do pai... enquanto, sem que percebesse, uma gigantesca mão branca se erguia de dentro do buraco, projetando sobre a pequena sua sombra ameaçadora.

- YUI! – Ikari tornou a chamar, coração tomado de puro terror.

* * *

><p>O doutor Stewart inseriu mais alguns comandos no teclado do computador diante de si. Próximo dele, do lado oposto da pequena sala, Keel Lorenz encontrava-se sentado diante de um painel de monitores exibindo imagens em tempo real da Central COVENANT, dos mais variados ângulos. Não podia vê-los, mas acompanhava tudo que ocorria na Ucrânia por meio de sons, tendo um par de fones cobrindo os ouvidos.<p>

- Está começando, senhor – informou-lhe o cientista.

- Positivo. Finalmente recuperarei tudo que é meu por direito. Arcanjo-1 está em posição?

- Afirmativo, senhor. O pacote deixou há pouco a Alemanha Oriental e já é trazido por Arcanjo-1. Os guardas da SEELE ofereceram pouca resistência.

Lorenz sorriu, acionando um pequeno interruptor presente no painel, após tateá-lo por um momento. Através de alto-falantes existentes no recinto, os acordes graves do início da Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven começaram a tocar.

- Prossigamos.

* * *

><p>O clima na Central COVENANT era de pavor. Behemoth dilacerava o Núcleo SG como um predador atacando o coração ainda pulsante de uma presa, movido por seus mais primordiais instintos. Os próprios pesquisadores, compreendendo seu destino, puseram-se a correr até o elevador, numa última tentativa de salvarem suas vidas. Entretanto, logo que o primeiro grupo, entre empurrões, embarcou no transporte e acionou-o... o mesmo desprendeu-se de seu suporte e despencou para a imensidão negra do abismo, os gritos de seus ocupantes afastando-se até se perderem para sempre na escuridão.<p>

Presos ali. Todos eles.

Uma pesquisadora, arrancando os cabelos, atirou-se ao abismo por conta própria. Alguns colegas reproduziram seu gesto, deixando os acólitos da SEELE tentados a fazerem o mesmo. Apesar do medo, todavia, o grão-mestre Gottschalk desejava morrer contemplando o que ali aconteceria. Queria expirar com os olhos fixos no mistério que se desenrolava bem diante deles naquele momento...

Behemoth terminou de alimentar-se da fonte de energia angelical, voltando a levantar o tronco e colocar-se de pé em sua majestosa altura. Uivou, como um lobo, como se... abrigasse a essência de todos os animais em seu íntimo. Representando toda a criação de Lilith. Do mais primitivo ser ao mais desenvolvido.

O constructo ergueu-se do chão, mas não pelos pés. Flutuava acima da plataforma, a distância entre ele e a superfície sólida logo se tornando a de alguns metros; a criatura sendo conduzida lentamente, por uma força misteriosa e invisível, até o teto da imensa caverna.

Logo parou, pairando no ar numa sensação de extraordinária leveza. Aqueles que ainda não haviam se suicidado detiveram-se para assistir ao divino espetáculo. Sim, divino. Como se tornara aquele ser.

Behemoth abriu os braços, esticando-os para os lados como se desejasse abraçar a todos... abraçar o mundo. Alcançar a Árvore da Vida. Tornar-se eterno.

O organismo inteiro do espécime brilhou, parte da ofuscante luz, que tomou a central, dele se desprendendo e partindo rumo aos presentes na forma de fagulhas, como carruagens de fogo... como anjos etéreos. Desdobrou-se em vinte, trinta, cinqüenta cometas dourados, partindo do monstro e se dirigindo, entre giros no ar, para cada um daqueles humanos. Seus olhos se arregalaram, também brilhando, de fascínio, conforme os clarões se aproximavam. Contemplavam a Verdade. A Glória Divina.

E, diante de cada um deles, as labaredas se transformaram.

Para um solitário pesquisador de origem belga que ali trabalhava, converteu-se na jovem que amava desde a infância e que nunca pudera ter, abraçando-o de forma calorosa e trocando com ele um beijo nos lábios. Para uma amedrontada cientista russa, assumiu as feições do pai há muito falecido, amparando-a cheia de ternura como se desejasse protegê-la de tudo no mundo. Para um especialista em computadores órfão de pai e mãe, a chama dividiu-se em duas, estas se moldando como os pais que o pobre rapaz não via desde bebê e tomando-o pelas mãos. E, para Gottschalk e seus acólitos, as projeções de fogo tornaram-se velhinhos serenos, de barba e cabelos compridos inteiramente grisalhos... O aspecto clássico de como imaginavam ser Deus.

Em seguida explodiram.

Explodiram em montes de líquido alaranjado, semi-transparente, viscoso. Sopa primordial. Largados pelo chão e junto aos terminais de computador, permaneceram apenas seus trajes e objetos pessoais. Vazios.

Conforme os últimos humanos passavam pelo processo, perdendo suas formas físicas, vultos avermelhados atravessaram o ar na direção do gigante de braços abertos. Suas almas. Elas passaram a se aglomerar numa resplandecente esfera, também rubra, flutuando entre as mãos estendidas de Behemoth. Compondo uma nova forma de vida. Uma nova realidade.

Imensas cruzes de luz, brotando do solo como raios invertidos, passaram a ser irradiadas da área a partir de Chernobyl, propagando-se pelos arredores num padrão circular. De onde subiam, tingiam a terra de escarlate, num tom tão forte quanto sangue.

Gritos quase mudos fizeram-se ouvir conforme a onda se propagava a partir da usina, varrendo a madrugada. Devido à intensidade da expansão, um dos reatores nucleares, situado acima da Central COVENANT, explodiu. Os operários do local, surpreendidos, só tiveram tempo de vislumbrar amadas, filhos ou pais perdidos antes de se converterem em poças aquosas. O fenômeno logo atingiu a cidade próxima de Pripyat. Crianças evaporaram em suas camas, seus pais também se transformando em líquido ao contemplarem a si mesmos em seus tranqüilos sonhos. Nas ruas, os poucos moradores acordados estouraram em sopa dentro de carros, sentados em bancos. No alto de uma vistosa roda-gigante, um casal de namorados sumiu bem no momento em que trocava um beijo apaixonado...

A cobertura vermelha aumentava... Pintava plantações inteiras de fazendas, fazendo desaparecer vastos rebanhos de animais. Nos rios, peixes e outras criaturas aquáticas dissolveram-se num piscar de olhos. Cruzando a fronteira da Bielorússia, as cruzes continuavam a se erigir luminosas, esvaziando vilarejos inteiros, transeuntes nas estradas... uma multidão de almas flutuando rumo à origem do evento. Rumo ao subsolo de Chernobyl.

Nisso, Behemoth se expandira. Tornando-se ainda maior e cada vez mais gracioso, assumiu uma forma etérea de pura luz, crescendo para além do teto da caverna e atravessando-o como se não fosse sólido. Brotou do solo acima da estrutura da usina nuclear, um gigante resplandecente na noite. E, com os braços ainda esticados, conforme mais almas convergiam para a esfera junto a si... duas imensas e lindas asas brotaram de suas costas, estendendo-se em direção aos céus.

* * *

><p>O soldado abria fogo como podia. Já gastara um pente inteiro da pistola contra o Anjo, sem que nenhuma das balas o houvesse sequer arranhado. A cada disparo, uma barreira semi-invisível continha o projétil, como se paredes luminosas se erguessem em torno da garota, piscando e desaparecendo. Que poderia ser aquilo? A entidade finalmente mostrava sua verdadeira forma?<p>

Por fim, impotente, acabou vendo a inimiga brilhar, seu corpo por um segundo explodindo em luz... o suficiente para que os olhos do jovem queimassem nas órbitas, ele caindo sentado aos berros enquanto o poderoso ser avançava despreocupado.

- Eu estava perdendo minha identidade... – Mary Morgan falava sozinha conforme seguia pelos corredores da base. – Não sabia mais quem era... Mas me lembrei. Reencontrei-me.

Um grupo de guardas, munidos de pesadas metralhadoras, tentou encurralar a fugitiva junto ao elevador que levava à superfície. À ordem do oficial superior, atiraram todos ao mesmo tempo contra a adolescente, as armas cuspindo fogo capaz de retalhar cem homens. Mas, ao se chocarem com o estranho campo dourado resguardando o Anjo, as balas ricochetearam, causando tumulto no lugar enquanto várias atingiam os próprios agressores, mutilando seus corpos entre jatos de sangue.

- Abram caminho, _lilim_!

Sem pressionar qualquer botão, Metatron fez as portas do transporte se abrirem. Embarcou no elevador, deixando para trás vigias agonizantes entre gemidos. O Anjo passou a flutuar no centro da máquina e, usando sua própria força, fez com que subisse pelo fosso para fora do subsolo.

* * *

><p>- YUI!<p>

Daichi corria o máximo que podia, mas infelizmente suas pernas não eram tão rápidas como gostaria. A filha passou a encarar, imóvel, o gigante branco que brotava da abertura da escavação. A grande mão que há pouco pairara sobre a menina agarrou uma das bordas do buraco, enquanto o outro braço surgia para apoiar o corpo da colossal criatura junto à beirada. Tentava sair. Trabalhadores continuavam se afastando aos berros, vários perdendo os sentidos.

A criança, ao invés de seguir o exemplo e também se distanciar, permaneceu fitando o rosto sem feições do titã, como que hipnotizada... atraída por ele.

- Yui, saia daí!

* * *

><p>O computador de Stewart emitia apitos intensos. Na tela, dados numéricos se enfileiravam num frenesi cabalístico. O aparelho aparentava até estar a ponto de explodir, dado seu estado.<p>

- Senhor Lorenz, é hora de iniciar o plano de contenção. Caso não detivermos a onda agora, ela consumirá boa parte da Europa.

Instantes se passaram, e Keel não respondeu. Voltando-se para trás, o cientista deparou-se com o alemão sentado sem mover um músculo, fones nos ouvidos, envolvido pela Nona Sinfonia e a imensidão vermelha agora exibida pelos monitores no painel.

- Senhor Lorenz? – insistiu o comandado, uma gota de suor lhe escorrendo pela face.

O acólito finalmente replicou:

- Sim?

- Devemos ordenar a Arcanjo-1 que dispare, antes que o piloto entre na área de irradiação. Só temos mais alguns segundos, ou será tarde demais. Nada deterá o processo!

Ainda assim, Lorenz hesitou antes de ordenar:

- Disparar instrumento de contenção.

- Sim senhor!

Com alívio, o doutor retransmitiu a instrução.

Um caça MiG-29 soviético cortava o céu estrelado do Leste Europeu. Além das armas convencionais como mísseis e metralhadoras, a aeronave a jato trazia, acoplada embaixo de si, uma estrutura contendo estranho artefato... tratava-se de uma lança vermelha fina, de somente dois metros de comprimento. Vista à distância, parecia apenas uma mísera agulha rubra.

_Arcanjo-1, lançar!_ – a ordem foi transmitida em russo pelo rádio na cabine.

O piloto obedeceu, disparando o objeto e realizando uma manobra de recuo com o avião em seguida.

* * *

><p>Behemoth, agora um anjo luminoso e belo, erguia-se para o firmamento, já podendo ser avistado a muitos quilômetros de distância. A esfera vermelha com as almas colhidas por seu esplendor aumentava, somando milhares. Agitava-se entre pequenas erupções, indicando movimento. Mudança.<p>

Até que algo brilhou também escarlate no céu, como uma estrela cadente... aproximando-se numa velocidade descomunal. Supersônica.

A sublime criatura não demonstrou reação quando uma longa lança rubra, que se estendera em comprimento durante o vôo, perfurou-lhe em cheio o pescoço como um dardo, atravessando-o.

O grande ser divino estremeceu. Seu organismo resplandecente emitiu espasmos, enquanto o fluxo de almas pelo ar subitamente se interrompia. As cruzes luminosas desceram de volta ao solo, o tapete vermelho sobre os campos dissipando-se como poeira ao vento. Behemoth desfaleceu, suas asas se despedaçando e atirando inúmeras penas flamejantes ao alto. Os braços, erguidos numa vã tentativa de se manterem rumo ao céu, desprenderam-se do corpo... assim como os demais membros e a cabeça. O tronco logo também se rompeu, tudo gerando uma infinidade de pontos luminosos que foram levados por uma torrente repentina... convertendo-se em cinzas. Cinzas que se condensaram e caíram, cobrindo as terras da Ucrânia.

A vermelhidão imperante aos poucos sumiu, dando lugar a um tristonho tom de ferrugem propagado pela brisa da madrugada. Ao redor de Chernobyl, silêncio, a grande lança permanecendo enterrada de pé ao lado da usina enquanto os últimos restos de Behemoth se fragmentavam. A esfera de almas, por sua vez, passou a fluir como um rio para as entranhas do solo, escorrendo até os destroços da Central COVENANT... e nela se aglomerando num pequeno lago rubro. A milhas dali, ainda silêncio. Pripyat, entre outras tantas cidades e vilas... agora sem vida. Fantasmas. Pelas ruas, casas e lojas, somente roupas vazias e pertences abandonados. Pessoas que haviam deixado de existir naquele plano.

* * *

><p>Ikari finalmente alcançou a filha... jogando-se sobre ela para tirá-la do caminho do cotovelo do gigante, que varreu a borda do abismo onde até então a menina se mantivera. Em seguida, a criatura simplesmente desfaleceu... como se o mesmo violento impulso de vida que a dominara a houvesse abandonado de forma igualmente repentina. Os braços dela fraquejaram, a cabeça pendeu acima do pescoço... e o tórax do monstro caiu de peito sobre uma das beiradas do buraco, esmagando máquinas, guindastes e tendas. Por sorte, nenhum operário.<p>

- Acho que o gigante queria brincar, papai! – afirmou a inocente Yui, apontando para o ser. – Mas se cansou...

Daichi, ouvindo aquilo, pôs-se a rir... Nervosamente, mas a rir.

* * *

><p>As portas do elevador se abriram aos fundos do hangar na superfície... várias fileiras de combatentes aguardando do lado de fora com metralhadoras, fuzis e lança-granadas para reagir à iminente chegada de Metatron...<p>

Mas se surpreenderam. Viram sim, dentro do transporte, o Anjo no corpo da garota Mary Morgan... mas desmaiado, deitado com os braços abertos no meio da estrutura como se tivesse do nada pegado no sono.

- Mas o quê? – um dos guardas exclamou, incrédulo.

Detiveram-se por alguns instantes, porém logo avançaram para examinar a fugitiva.

Não tinha pulso.

* * *

><p>O helicóptero de identificação soviética atravessou o céu a caminho da usina, sobrevoando a Pripyat agora deserta. O céu noturno começava a clarear, anunciando o início do dia com os primeiros raios solares subindo a leste.<p>

A aeronave logo se deteve sobre as instalações, fumaça subindo de sua seção central devido à destruição de um dos reatores. A instabilidade molecular gerada pelo despertar de Behemoth já passara, mas a radiação representava novo risco. Pousaram no pátio interno de Chernobyl, pelo qual voavam uniformes e capacetes vazios de trabalhadores, os recém-chegados deixando o transporte com vestes completas de proteção lhes cobrindo os corpos. Entre eles estavam Keel Lorenz, em sua cadeira, e o doutor Stewart.

O grupo avançou como astronautas de amarelo num mundo inóspito – presente, porém, na própria Terra. O antigo fosso secreto do elevador que conduzia à Central COVENANT não passava agora de mero buraco no chão, semi-soterrado por tubulações caídas e tendo a fiação solta cuspindo faíscas. Por suas bordas ainda corriam fios de líquido vermelho, despencando pela abertura em finas cachoeiras e indo se acumular no lago pouco a pouco preenchido entre as rochas emaranhadas do que havia restado das antigas plataformas de pesquisa. Uma sopa rubra e viscosa, formada pelas almas coletadas durante a experiência.

Fazendo um sinal, Lorenz ordenou que os acompanhantes o aguardassem perto do helicóptero, permitindo apenas que Stewart, seu cientista de confiança, continuasse a segui-lo. Moveram-se até o furo no solo, detendo-se à sua beirada enquanto testemunhavam o interior desordenado da caverna lá embaixo, ouvindo o leve escorrer de líquido para dentro. Foi quando Keel murmurou:

- Tudo como prevíamos... De maneira exata.

Uniu as mãos sobre as pernas ao completar:

- Ao criarmos a nova forma de vida, todas as anteriores se tornaram automaticamente imperfeitas. Enquanto os filhos de Adão só possuem o Fruto da Vida, e os de Lilith o Fruto do Conhecimento, Behemoth teve ambos. Ele se igualou a Deus, à origem da Criação... o que iniciou uma reação em cadeia que passou a extinguir todos os seres presentes no planeta, dotados somente de uma metade. Como suspeitávamos. Quando o Terceiro Segredo for revelado e cumprido... a vida como a conhecemos deixará de existir para dar lugar à Instrumentalidade. Todas as almas serão reunidas em apenas uma, retornando à Câmara de Guf. O que tivemos hoje aqui foi uma prévia. Geramos uma Câmara imperfeita.

"Câmara de Guf". O termo vinha do judaísmo, referindo-se ao suposto "saguão das almas", de onde todas partiam para encarnar em suas representações materiais quando os humanos nasciam. Remoendo a analogia, Stewart encarava o lago escarlate de modo um tanto consternado, quando indagou:

- E o que vamos fazer com aquelas almas? Elas não poderão retornar às suas formas físicas originais...

- Não se entristeça, doutor. Estão mais felizes, pode ter certeza disso. A essência desses humanos, naquela sopa, jamais conhecerá algo diferente da felicidade. São apenas um só ser. As tristezas que antes tinham serão suplantadas pelas alegrias uns dos outros. Deveriam nos agradecer por serem os primeiros a desfrutar de tal dádiva.

- Mas, eu quero dizer... vamos deixar esse líquido aí?

- Não, de modo algum. Quero que tragam uma cápsula para que seja armazenado. Nós o utilizaremos na próxima fase do projeto. Essas almas, unidas, compõem uma forma de consciência. Um espírito que agora poderemos inserir em qualquer constructo orgânico.

Os olhos do pesquisador brilharam. Começava a entender o que o comandante queria dizer... Em seguida, calado, ouviu-o falar:

- Também verificamos a real natureza da Lança de Longinus. Ela é um ser vivo por si só, autônomo e mutável, porém de origem diferente dos Anjos ou de nós. Um dispositivo criado pelos _Nephilim _especialmente para controlar as Sementes da Vida, como Adão e Lilith. Conter o despertar desses seres e o surgimento de algo semelhante a Deus, da mesma forma como a utilizamos para destruir Behemoth.

Stewart piscou antes de dizer:

- Não compreendo. De acordo com a lógica, a lança deveria paralisar um ser como Behemoth, colocando-o em hibernação, ao invés de destruí-lo... Da mesma maneira como é possível presumir que Adão, esteja onde estiver, tenha sido adormecido por um mecanismo idêntico, quando Lilith chegou ao mundo...

- A razão é simples, meu caro: não estamos ainda usando o barro certo. A idéia de um organismo como Behemoth seria a de um humano com a mesma capacidade dos Anjos de desenvolver sua estrutura corporal como bem entendesse, porém não conseguiremos isso com perfeição usando apenas o DNA de Lilith. Esse é o motivo do espécime ter se tornado tão instável. Temos de criar algo empregando o código genético de um próprio Anjo...

Focando mais uma vez sua audição na grande poça vermelha no subsolo, iluminada gradativamente pelo nascer do sol, concluiu:

- Nós já temos o sopro da vida, Stewart... Só nos resta agora arrancar uma costela de Adão.


	16. Jeremias

**Jeremias**

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, 1992_

A bela cidade à beira-mar, já tão habituada a receber turistas do mundo todo, encontrava-se ainda mais cheia naqueles dias de junho. O motivo era ali ser realizada a Conferência das Nações Unidas sobre o Meio Ambiente e o Desenvolvimento, mais conhecida como "ECO-92". Tendo palco no moderno centro de convenções do Riocentro, no bairro da Barra da Tijuca, o evento buscava reunir o máximo possível de líderes mundiais para discutir questões relativas ao meio ambiente – assunto muito em pauta no despontar daquela década – como poluição, preservação dos recursos naturais, mudanças climáticas e outros tópicos que necessitavam ser analisados com extrema importância, dado o desenvolvimento inconseqüente adotado por várias nações industriais sem qualquer preocupação relativa ao bem-estar das vindouras gerações.

O contexto político do período também representava mudanças. No final do ano anterior, esfacelara-se a União Soviética, marcando o fim do "socialismo real" na Rússia e suas repúblicas, além dos estados do Leste Europeu. O Muro de Berlim caíra, levando ao retorno de uma só Alemanha, as ditaduras comunistas se abriam... A infame Guerra Fria chegara ao fim.

Inúmeros dirigentes de países ricos e pobres circulavam pelos pavilhões do local, sob os flashes de câmeras e reivindicações de grupos ambientalistas. A segurança dos estadistas e outros participantes da conferência vinha sendo garantida pelo Exército, deslocado em peso para o Rio. Outras medidas foram adotadas na cidade para melhorar sua imagem, como garantir que os estrangeiros só fizessem uso de vias de acesso longe da vista de favelas e expulsando mendigos das ruas – o que gerava um questionamento sobre se convenções como aquela realmente se propunham a solucionar problemas ou apenas dar a entender à população que se fazia algo...

Em meio às incontáveis palestras e reuniões tratando dos temas envolvidos no encontro, também tinham destaque as apresentações de novas tecnologias, propondo o uso de recursos naturais sem efeitos nocivos à natureza. Num dos amplos auditórios do lugar, suas cadeiras praticamente lotadas, homens de terno e jaleco assistiam à exposição de um cientista de origem japonesa, que, de pé atrás de um balcão de madeira, falava com base numa apresentação de slides projetada sobre uma tela ao seu lado, bem diante dos ouvintes.

- Senhoras e senhores, o momento é de reflexão, e as palavras de ordem, "desenvolvimento sustentável". Chegou a hora de as nações buscarem caminhos para continuar enriquecendo sem colocar em risco o meio ambiente, como vem ocorrendo indiscriminadamente desde o início da Revolução Industrial. Dentro dessa linha de pensamento, devemos nos preocupar também com nossas fontes de energia. A queima de combustíveis fósseis, entre os quais carvão e petróleo, lança gases nocivos à atmosfera, aumentando a temperatura terrestre. As hidrelétricas, ainda que limpas em seu funcionamento, alagam vastas regiões para a formação das represas, prejudicando a fauna e a flora. Apesar de bastante eficiente e dita igualmente limpa, a energia nuclear gera lixo radioativo, com o qual ainda não sabemos ao certo como lidar; e existe em paralelo o risco de vazamento ou explosão de reatores: Chernobyl, há seis anos, mostrando-se o melhor exemplo. Nenhuma dessas fontes energéticas possui cem por cento de aproveitamento ou é plenamente renovável. Alternativas como as energias eólica e solar infelizmente ainda são ínfimas e incapazes de atender à demanda mundial. Urgimos por novas opções.

Um outro slide foi inserido na máquina, exibindo uma série de complexas equações e outros intricados cálculos matemáticos. Os especialistas da área na platéia puseram-se a analisá-los, comentando entre si o que achavam – muitos em tom de incredulidade ou indignação. Ignorando tais reações, o pesquisador oriental continuou:

- Baseando-me em meus longos estudos, posso afirmar existir uma hipótese para a solução desse dilema. Examinando a estrutura da solenóide, tanto como condutor energético quanto gerador de campo magnético... – e o desenho de uma estrutura espiralada foi projetado na tela. – pode-se afirmar que é passível de originar campos magnéticos uniformes e infinitos se dispostas em _loop_.

Enquanto os leigos entre os ouvintes continuaram a fitar o cientista como se falasse sânscrito, os mais entendidos cochichavam agitados, alguns desatando a rir. Um físico ergueu a mão para fazer um comentário, e acabou lançando-o antes mesmo que o japonês lhe desse permissão:

- Se me permite, doutor Katsuragi, a hipótese de uma solenóide em _loop_, ou seja, infinita, é extremamente ingênua e, por que não, estapafúrdia. Só a utilizamos nas aulas da universidade, _hipoteticamente_, para que os alunos resolvam exercícios de cálculo e compreendam o funcionamento da estrutura. Algo assim inexiste na natureza. Não pode haver reação alguma, muito menos campo magnético, sem perda de energia.

- Minha pesquisa diz o contrário, professor, com todo o respeito – o nipônico replicou firme. – Associei-me, nos últimos anos, a biólogos, geneticistas, químicos e teólogos – a última palavra causou certa impressão, não muito positiva. – Segundo minhas conclusões, todo ser vivo possui um campo magnético de caráter ilimitado em seu íntimo, ainda que não se manifeste de maneira física, na forma de uma solenóide infinita, que eu chamo "Super Solenóide", ou S². Esses dados podem ser comprovados por ressonância magnética e outros tipos de experiências.

- Alma? – outro especialista indagou, entre as gargalhadas de seus colegas. – Está falando em alma, doutor? Isso seria o tal campo magnético ilimitado?

- Se assim o define, sim.

Para a platéia, o expositor já havia perdido qualquer seriedade. Risos propagaram-se, sendo aos poucos abafados devido a uma forçada compostura. Um dos ouvintes bradou, divertido:

- Não conseguirá solucionar o problema energético mundial com teorias metafísicas! É impossível criar uma fonte perpétua de energia!

- Desejo provar que é sim viável, senhores – Katsuragi conservava-se sério e determinado. – A Super Solenóide, se transferida para o campo físico, pode se mostrar a fonte de energia limpa que tanto buscamos, além de ilimitada e sem perdas. Iniciaria verdadeira revolução econômica e social.

- Coloque uma tomada ligada ao senhor então, para que sua alma possa manter acesas as luzes desta sala... – algum engraçadinho falou.

Muitos dos que assistiam, descrentes e sentindo-se até insultados pelas hipóteses do japonês, retiraram-se do auditório, enquanto os que permaneceram sentados aguardaram o fim da explicação do doutor por mera educação. Sem ser abalado pelas chacotas, ele seguiu convicto expondo seu ponto de vista, imaginando se, acima do escárnio, poderia tornar seus estudos úteis a alguém...

Na verdade, Katsuragi, sem saber, alcançara seu objetivo. Ao fundo do recinto, atrás da última fileira de cadeiras, havia um senhor idoso numa cadeira de rodas usando óculos escuros, dois homens de terno, também tendo os olhos cobertos, ao seu lado, como guarda-costas.

- Aquele doutor... – o velho murmurou para um deles em dado momento. – Quero conversar com ele após a palestra. Providenciem isso.

* * *

><p>O lugar estava apinhado de pessoas. Turistas circulavam com suas roupas coloridas, falando e rindo maravilhados em diferentes línguas diante da arrebatadora paisagem. Do alto do Corcovado, praticamente todo o Rio de Janeiro podia ser visto, os morros circundando o mar de prédios que, mais à frente, encontrava um mar ainda maior, banhando em azul límpido a costa com um céu igualmente anil acima de si. Máquinas fotográficas trabalhavam sem parar, entre poses e gracejos...<p>

Mas, destoando do clima empolgado ali predominante, duas pessoas encontravam-se isoladas num canto, debruçadas sobre o parapeito do mirante. Uma era uma mulher de cabelos negros e traços orientais, usando longo vestido azulado e com uma expressão triste nos olhos. A outra se tratava de uma menina de não mais que cinco anos de idade, feições similares e cabelos também pretos, mas dotados de leve tom arroxeado. Mantendo-os soltos, vestia camiseta sem mangas, bermuda e sandálias, contemplando também desanimada o cenário... principalmente as duas colinas compondo o Pão de Açúcar, do outro lado da cidade. Apoiava-se na ponta dos pés, tentando manter a cabeça com dificuldade acima da mureta – uma cena graciosa a quem passava.

- Ele viria... – a pequena afirmou, quase chorosa. – Ele _prometeu_ que viria!

A acompanhante, provavelmente sua mãe, passou uma das mãos carinhosamente pela nuca da filha, soltando um suspiro que denotava seu igual incômodo com a situação. Ficaram em silêncio admirando a Cidade Maravilhosa, a senhora pedindo em seu íntimo que a garotinha pudesse perdoar mais aquela falta da parte dele... Logo desistiu, todavia, ao perceber que ela mesma não conseguiria perdoá-lo.

- Nós iríamos até aquele Pão de Açúcar, andar de bondinho! – a menina apontou o ponto turístico com um de seus bracinhos. – Ele me mostraria se é mesmo doce ou não. Como docinhos _Botan_...

- Aposto que ele é sim doce, Misato – a mãe falou baixinho, em tom terno. – Assim como você.

E, abaixando-se, deu um beijo numa das bochechas da filha. O gesto, no entanto, não ajudou a melhorar o humor de nenhuma das duas. Cansada da paisagem, a criança se voltou para a estátua atrás de si. Cristo de braços abertos. Parecia até querer acolhê-la, ampará-la... dar-lhe o que seu pai jamais lhe dera.

- Mamãe, por que o povo do Brasil construiu esse monumento grandão? – Misato perguntou, puxando a distraída mulher pelo vestido.

- Ora... – a senhora se achou subitamente sem saber o que responder. – Eles são muito devotos. Ergueram esse Cristo para protegê-las.

- Então ele sempre irá proteger o Rio de Janeiro de tudo?

- Sim, querida... Irá sim.

Após passar um momento calada admirando a escultura, a menina disse, melancólica:

- Eu preciso de um Cristo assim na minha vida também, então...

* * *

><p>A pequena sala atrás do auditório de convenções não era lá lugar muito agradável para uma conversa de negócios, mas cumpria bem seu papel de ser isolada. Os seguranças que acompanhavam o cadeirante de início deixaram o doutor um pouco assustado, principalmente quando um deles trancou a única porta do recinto dando a entender que o que seria dito ou feito ali jamais deveria ser divulgado. Engoliu seco enquanto se sentava junto à mesa, mas o jeito simpático do idoso – embora não pudesse ver seus olhos provavelmente cegos – contribuiu para que se acalmasse.<p>

- Doutor Hideaki Katsuragi, correto? – inquiriu este.

O cientista assentiu, Lorenz imaginando como seria seu aspecto físico. Os guarda-costas, todavia, conseguiam examiná-lo: os curtos cabelos castanhos despenteados e o jaleco mal-ajustado ao corpo demonstravam uma clara ausência de preocupação com a aparência e também falta de asseio pessoal – algo complementado pelas olheiras e unhas ligeiramente compridas das mãos. Alguém que só vivia para sua pesquisa, sem se importar em relação àqueles "detalhes". Correspondendo às crenças metafísicas do especialista demonstradas durante a exposição pouco antes, havia pendurada em seu pescoço uma correntinha cujo pingente era uma cruz grega, os quatro lados curtos e simétricos talhados em metal prateado.

- O que desejam? – ele indagou ainda um pouco inseguro, sentindo pressa para ir embora, mas sem se lembrar exatamente do motivo.

- Seus estudos são fascinantes, doutor! – Keel afirmou, tom de voz animado. – Devo parabenizá-lo. Ignore aqueles outros cientistas. São arrogantes sem visão. E, apesar de eu ter este problema físico, creio conseguir visualizar potencial onde muitos enxergam apenas um louco.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sou um filantropo. Já estou velho e, cansado de gastar minha fortuna apenas com incertos investimentos no mercado de ações, resolvi ajudar causas humanitárias, contribuir para um melhor futuro. Sua teoria da Super Solenóide me cativou. Pode, sim, ser a solução para o problema energético mundial, se aplicada. Limpa, ilimitada e sem perdas.

- Quer investir na minha pesquisa? – Katsuragi arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração palpitar de excitação.

- Não apenas eu, meu caro. Vim até esta conferência com o intuito de concluir os últimos preparativos junto à ONU para a fundação de uma nova agência internacional, possível em parte devido a meu capital, que possui como objetivo a promoção do desenvolvimento sustentável em todas as partes do mundo e a descoberta de novas tecnologias para que nós seres humanos possamos lidar com as mudanças climáticas em curso. Essa organização se chamará Gehirn. E eu sinceramente gostaria, doutor, que prosseguisse com suas experiências fazendo parte dela e utilizando nossos recursos.

Os dedos de Hideaki tremeram. Não sabia o que dizer, mas percebeu ser aquele um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Ergueu-se da cadeira quase por reflexo, enquanto balbuciava, ainda mais desajeitado do que era habitualmente:

- E-eu não sei nem como agradecer, senhor...

- Lorenz, Keel Lorenz – o alemão apresentou-se. – E nós é que agradecemos, doutor. O mundo inteiro, aliás, agradece.

Cumprimentaram-se em seguida num determinado aperto de mão, Katsuragi abrindo um sorriso que transparecia toda sua satisfação. O idoso então convidou:

- Venha. Temos muito que conversar.

O doutor, resoluto, acompanhou os três homens para fora da sala, não pensando em mais nada a não ser no sucesso de seu projeto e nos benefícios que ele poderia trazer à espécie humana...

* * *

><p>A sala de conferências era escura, a pouca luz provindo de lâmpadas dispostas sobre uma bancada junto aos assentos dos presentes e do grande monitor ligado diante deles, numa área mais aberta destinada a instruções. A platéia era composta por homens de farda contendo insígnias das mais altas: marechais, almirantes, generais... Aguardavam, um tanto impacientes, a chegada da mulher que lhes explicaria sua criação – apenas o fato de ser alguém do sexo feminino contribuindo para intensificar sua rabugice. Para eles, mulheres não deveriam se intrometer em assuntos militares. O presidente, no entanto, acreditava que os tempos eram outros... e eles viam-se obrigados a ceder.<p>

A jovem finalmente entrou, o burburinho entre os oficiais se extinguindo. Era bonita, isso tinham de admitir: o jaleco de cientista não lhe ocultava por completo as atraentes formas do corpo, o semblante oriental e os curtos cabelos negro-acobreados contribuindo para um charme único, de mulher inteligente e decidida. Pelo que eles haviam lido sobre ela, _inteligente_ constituía adjetivo que realmente se adequava. Em termos simples, enquanto a América tinha Bill Gates, o Japão contava com ela para se equiparar. Sendo assim, um auxílio de sua parte para com os Estados Unidos não deveria ser subestimado, apesar dos já mencionados pesares por parte daqueles militares...

- Bom dia – a moça saudou-os de modo cordial. – Sou a doutora Naoko Akagi. Estou aqui hoje para expor o funcionamento do sistema Zaratustra, software de monitoramento e controle aeroespaciais desenvolvido por mim para o NORAD.

A tela exibiu, em seguida, um mapa digitalizado do hemisfério norte, focando os EUA em azul e a antiga União Soviética em vermelho, sobre uma estrutura verde quadriculada representando os paralelos e meridianos. Um dos generais à bancada coçou a cabeça, nervoso. Uma _mulher_. Desenvolvia o maldito sistema de controle do NORAD, o que queria dizer que todo o arsenal nuclear do país estaria sujeito ao que quer que ela tivesse em sua mente. Rogou para que ela não houvesse criado os algoritmos naquela certa época do mês...

- Como é bem sabido, a Guerra Fria já é considerada assunto do passado – continuou a japonesa. – A era de terror marcada pela política da _MAD_, Destruição Mútua Garantida, já não é mais válida. Portanto, se os Estados Unidos ainda possuem ogivas atômicas, não podem prosseguir pensando em seu uso num cenário de agressão russa retaliada de forma imediata. As novas relações políticas internacionais aposentam essa idéia.

- Devemos lembrá-la, senhorita, que os russos estão sim mais amigáveis, mas ainda possuem ICBMs – resmungou um marechal, referindo-se aos mísseis intercontinentais nucleares. – Ainda têm o poder de iniciar um ataque em massa capaz de dizimar boa parte dos Estados Unidos de uma só vez. Caso isso aconteça, nós temos de revidar. Se a destruição é inevitável, que o inimigo também seja aniquilado!

- Compreendo sua preocupação, oficial, mas acredite: Yeltsin está mais interessado em beber vodka do que iniciar um holocausto nuclear – brincou Naoko, fazendo os ouvintes rirem e com isso conseguindo quebrar o gelo do local. – Mesmo que exista ainda a possibilidade de ataque, ela já não é mais certa como na Guerra Fria. Antes os senhores viviam mantendo o dedo ao lado do botão nuclear. Hoje as coisas já não são mais assim a ferro e fogo. E é aí que entra Zaratustra.

O monitor, mantendo o mapa, girou a imagem em 3D, exibindo de lado rotas balísticas de mísseis na atmosfera terrestre.

- Há décadas o NORAD mantém um sistema de controle das ogivas nucleares praticamente todo computadorizado. É certo que a permissão do presidente ainda é requerida para o lançamento dos mísseis, mas o aparato de detecção de artefatos inimigos na atmosfera e suas possíveis trajetórias é todo feito via inteligência artificial. E ela não é perfeita. Comete erros.

- Menos erros que um operador humano por trás de todos os controles – contra-argumentou um almirante. – Computadores são capazes de realizar milhões de cálculos em poucos segundos.

- Não tiro esse mérito das máquinas, porém não subestimem o cérebro humano. O computador foi idealizado por ele, então o componente criador é logicamente mais desenvolvido. Apesar de o cérebro não conseguir fazer tantos cálculos simultâneos, ele consegue refletir, filosofar, questionar. Ações essenciais para a formação do mundo civilizado, que as máquinas infelizmente não conseguem reproduzir. Gerem uma guerra nuclear por negligência, e lhes garanto que os computadores que restarem não conseguirão recriar nem um centésimo da cultura humana.

- Está propondo, então... – oscilou outro general, acompanhando o raciocínio de Akagi.

- Sim. A criação de um sistema de monitoramento mais humano, capaz acima de tudo de julgar, além de apenas calcular. Esse é Zaratustra. Há alguns anos, senhores, uma guerra nuclear quase foi iniciada pela União Soviética porque seus computadores detectaram mísseis norte-americanos a caminho de seu país. Foi um alarme falso, e os comunistas só não retribuíram com suas ogivas porque um operador _humano_, por trás dos computadores, julgou que um ataque inimigo, àquelas condições, seria absurdo demais. É disso de que precisam. A capacidade crítica de um ser humano, na forma de um software, para analisar possíveis ameaças aos Estados Unidos.

Os militares já haviam deixado seu machismo totalmente de lado, acompanhando a explicação de Naoko sobre o funcionamento do sistema com grande admiração. Era, realmente, uma pesquisadora notável... e essa também foi a opinião de um homem de terno oculto na penumbra aos fundos da sala, semblante oriental e mão no queixo, tendo uma expressão bastante impressionada...

Ao término da exposição, esse exato indivíduo aguardou que os oficiais, satisfeitos, parabenizassem a cientista... para então dela se aproximar, quando saía, bloqueando-lhe o caminho e assustando-a com sua aparição. Os demais permaneceram alheios ao estranho, o que gerou na doutora temores ainda maiores.

- Quem é você? – ela questionou, ligeiramente trêmula.

- Sou Daichi Ikari – o sujeito apresentou-se sério, dando um ou dois passos adiante para enquadrar seu rosto sob o brilho de uma luz próxima. – Empresário japonês.

- Perdoe-me, mas nunca ouvi falar do senhor... – Akagi respondeu procurando encerrar o assunto e abrir caminho.

- Desenvolvendo sistemas de controle de armas para países mesquinhos? Está desperdiçando seu talento, doutora. Poderia estar utilizando-o para algo maior. Pelo bem da humanidade.

- Evitar uma guerra nuclear é para o bem da humanidade! – replicou, já começando a ficar nervosa.

- E se pudesse evitar todas as guerras?

A mulher piscou surpresa, enquanto o compatriota completava:

- Já ouviu falar da Gehirn?

* * *

><p>Katsuragi mal podia se conter. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, teria se esquecido de sair para o corredor se não fosse a entrada de uma impaciente senhora no transporte. Seu trabalho era finalmente reconhecido. A pesquisa em torno da Super Solenóide seria desenvolvida em parceria com uma agência das próprias Nações Unidas! Energia ilimitada para a humanidade. Fim da poluição, extinção da pobreza! Imerso em tais sonhos dourados, o doutor destrancou a porta da suíte em que estava hospedado. Mal podia esperar para contar à esposa e à filha...<p>

Encontrou, no entanto, o quarto vazio. Pelo chão, algumas roupas jogadas – identificando uma blusa e uma camisa da mulher. Fora isso, nenhum vestígio de sua família...

Aos poucos seu entusiasmo foi substituído pelo desespero. Olhou tudo: nada havia. Elas deveriam tê-lo esperado ali... julgava ter sido o combinado!

Foi quando se lembrou...

O passeio ao Cristo Redentor!

Ele se esquecera completamente. A inesperada reunião com Keel Lorenz fizera com que deixasse de encontrar as duas no ponto turístico do Rio aquela tarde, para onde deveria ter ido após a conferência...

Levou uma mão à testa, reprovando-se... No mesmo segundo, seu olhar encontrou um bilhete amassado sobre a cama.

Apanhou-o e leu-o em silêncio...

_Hideaki,_

_ Não podemos mais agüentar esta situação. Misato chorou a tarde toda perguntando onde você estava. Também me sinto uma viúva de marido vivo. Você jamais se faz presente... Jamais. Como pensa somente em seu trabalho, será melhor que viva só com ele. Eu e sua filha estamos voltando para o Japão, e lá chegando, não iremos para sua casa._

_ Quero divórcio, e cuidarei dos papéis assim que pisar em Tóquio._

_ Que você possa se encontrar, seja onde for, e consiga ao menos pensar um pouco na sua filha._

_Ayaka._


	17. Ezequiel

**Ezequiel**

_Massachusetts, EUA, 1995_

Suas mãos se tornavam cada vez mais ousadas. Das costas da cintura da jovem, passaram para seu abdômen nu e suado, deslizando até a parte superior da saia. Os dedos então avançaram para dentro da peça, acariciando as partes íntimas da moça... enquanto as mãos desta arranhavam seu peito sob a camiseta, as bocas se beijando num balé ensandecido.

As unhas dela também passaram a descer, eriçando todos os pêlos do rapaz enquanto se dirigiam até sua calça. Ansiosas, desabotoaram o cinto. A cueca foi exposta e ela passou a tatear seu interior...

Ambos começaram a gemer.

E a porta do quarto se abriu de uma vez, com violência.

As cabeças se desgrudaram, voltando-se assustadas para a entrada do leito. Junto a ela, de pé, viram uma garota loira de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos soltando as primeiras lágrimas. A namorada do jovem que estava ali, com outra.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio predominou, nenhum dos lados sabendo como reagir. A face da moça junto ao rapaz comprometido tornou-se vermelha, queimando como fogo, embora a dele se conservasse natural. A amada traída, por sua vez, apresentava clara dificuldade em respirar, ofegando nervosa, até que gritou, tão alto que metade do campus devia ter conseguido ouvir:

- Você é um monstro, Daniel Langley! Um monstro!

Saiu em seguida batendo a porta de modo ainda mais bruto do que quando chegara.

Sozinho novamente no quarto, o casal se entreolhou, a vermelhidão na face da jovem aos poucos passando. Daniel abriu um sorriso cínico e indagou:

- Onde havíamos parado mesmo?

Ela de início arregalou os olhos, espantada por aquela atitude... mas então continuou massageando o membro do parceiro, os dois voltando a soltar gemidos.

Mais tarde, Langley, novamente vestido, caminhava por um dos jardins do MIT, o famoso Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts, junto com um amigo, Mark. Os dois pareciam ser totais opostos: enquanto Daniel, forte e extrovertido, fazia o tipo galã sedutor – embora também se mostrasse um excelente aluno, talvez um dos melhores da instituição, tendo ingressado nela aos dezessete anos – Mark era um _nerd_ atarracado e tímido, óculos sempre ao rosto e escassa vida social. Apesar das diferenças, costumavam ser vistos juntos a maior parte do tempo... exceto quando Daniel saía com garotas, algo bem freqüente.

- Não acredito que você fez isso com a Samantha... – Mark murmurou, segurando as alças da mochila que trazia às costas. – Eu sei que você já traiu namoradas antes, coisa com que nunca concordei... Mas desta vez ela _flagrou_ vocês. A coitada deve estar arrasada...

- Por que não se aproveita e vai lá consolá-la? – Langley replicou cheio de malícia. – Na boa, cara... Você é certinho demais. Por isso está sempre sozinho.

- Eu acredito existir uma distância abissal entre "não ser certinho" e "ser um canalha". Foi mal, Danny, mas você está se tornando essa segunda opção, cada vez mais. E as mulheres cansam. Uma hora irão se dar conta disso e começarão a te evitar.

- Desculpe, mas discordo. As mulheres só correm atrás de caras como eu. Elas podem falar em "príncipe encantado" e "homem romântico" o quanto quiserem, mas o que realmente desejam é alguém viril na cama.

- Não posso concordar. Ainda acho que um dia acabará sozinho desse jeito.

Daniel subitamente parou, colocando-se na frente do colega. Sua expressão tornou-se séria, o que fez Mark até ter medo de ser agredido pelo garoto. Este, porém, apenas perguntou, tendo um olhar convicto:

- Já lhe contei a história do meu avô?

- Não... – para ser franco, o amigo não se lembrava.

- Chamava-se Richard Langley. Foi um grande cientista militar. Participou do Projeto Manhattan e outras iniciativas ultra-secretas do governo. Um verdadeiro gênio. Sabe como morreu?

- Não – Mark continuava assustado.

- Suicidou-se. Tirou a própria vida devido a uma decepção. Minha avó o traía, e ele descobriu da pior maneira: chegou em casa sem aviso uma tarde e a encontrou na cama com o amante. Ele sempre fizera tudo por ela, a amara mais que qualquer coisa... e a esposa assim retribuiu. Essas são as mulheres. Todas iguais. Inevitavelmente, elas vão te trair. Então é função dos homens traírem-las antes, enquanto ainda pensam serem as únicas.

O _nerd_ viu-se perplexo, enquanto Daniel voltava a andar ao seu lado. Provavelmente dava o assunto por encerrado, mas Mark mesmo assim insistiu:

- Você não é seu avô...

- Posso não ser, porém a lógica feminina permanece. Só olhar ao redor. Comece a agir de forma diferente com as mulheres, cara. Aposto que sobrarão algumas para você...

Momentâneo silêncio. Mark aparentou remoer as palavras do amigo, imaginando se ele optara pelo curso de Engenharia para seguir os passos do avô. Inquiriu logo depois:

- Não foi para falar sobre esse assunto que você me chamou afinal, não é?

- É, não foi, você que o abordou... – Langley respondeu um tanto emburrado. – O que eu queria comentar é que, mesmo tendo entrado há tão pouco tempo na universidade, já recebi uma proposta de emprego. E das boas.

- Nossa, como assim?

- Veio por carta oficial. Uma nova agência da ONU que cuida do meio ambiente ou coisa parecida. Chama-se Gehirn. Eles analisaram meu histórico e me convidaram a ocupar uma vaga. Poderei cursar a faculdade normalmente enquanto isso e por certo serei promovido quando tiver o diploma na mão.

- Caramba, Danny, isso é ótimo! – Mark realmente ficara feliz.

- Se houver mulheres lá, será melhor ainda! – Daniel deu uma cotovelada no colega, rindo, enquanto adentravam o dormitório.

* * *

><p>A sala era escura e aparentemente não possuía paredes, as sombras se estendendo sem limites visíveis, como se quem ali entrasse passasse a caminhar por um universo sem estrelas. Salvando o local do total vazio, havia doze grandes monólitos cinzentos, dispostos em círculo, flutuando acima do chão, como lápides suspensas. Cada um dos artefatos possuía a inscrição "SOUND ONLY", além da denominação "SEELE" seguida de um determinado número: "SEELE 01", "SEELE 02", e assim sucessivamente.<p>

O conjunto, de aspecto bastante sinistro, ainda mais àquela penumbra, tratava-se na verdade de um sistema de reuniões composto por hologramas. Já há algum tempo, o conselho da SEELE, de número de membros recém-expandido, não mais se encontrava presencialmente, as conferências ocorrendo à distância com cada um dos acólitos sendo representado por um daqueles retângulos, somente suas vozes propagadas pelo ambiente. A justificativa oficial para a mudança, dada pelo agora grão-mestre Keel Lorenz, fora diminuir os riscos aos integrantes em caso de traição, já que todos ali eram novos ao grupo e, apesar de já dele participarem há alguns anos, ainda não plenamente confiáveis. Os demais, por sua vez, pensavam também em outra causa: como Keel ficara cego e assim incapaz de visualizar os colegas, queria que estes estivessem em sua mesma condição, evitando ser passado para trás. O velho era mesmo uma raposa...

- Está iniciado o DXCII Congresso da SEELE – sua voz soou onipresente.

Após breve silêncio, um dos monólitos se manifestou. Podia ser identificado como Daichi Ikari, embora ali apenas Lorenz o conhecesse pessoalmente:

- O recrutamento da doutora Naoko Akagi foi concluído. Ela já está trabalhando no laboratório da Gehirn na Alemanha.

- Ótimo – Keel assentiu em tom satisfeito.

- A criadora do sistema Zaratustra será um excelente reforço – outro acólito afirmou. – Se há uma coisa que a Guerra Fria produziu de bom, foi o trabalho dessa cientista.

- Sua visão é limitada, é preciso reconhecer – Lorenz resmungou. – A Guerra Fria foi bem mais que isso. Se a competição bélica entre Estados Unidos e União Soviética não houvesse sido estimulada, nós jamais teríamos agora os armamentos necessários para resistir aos Anjos. Décadas de conflitos localizados e desenvolvimento tecnológico permitiram que estivéssemos muito melhor preparados do que há cinqüenta anos.

- Se me permite, grão-mestre, em alguns momentos não me parece tão precavido assim... – murmurou um dos membros. – Andou recrutando descendentes de antigos funcionários que, segundo os relatórios, muitos danos trouxeram à SEELE. Até mesmo o neto do homem que lhe privou das pernas e dos olhos...

- Fala de Daniel Langley? – o timbre do alemão passou para jovial. – Eu não me preocuparia. Por influência ou não do avô, ele está seguindo carreira similar. Engenharia. Talvez venha a se tornar tão ou mais brilhante que Richard.

- A ponto de se explodir com uma granada? – o acólito insistiu.

Keel foi ouvido suspirando, antes de esclarecer:

- Nossa pesquisa alcançou os maiores progressos na época em que Lianna Soryu e Richard Langley para nós trabalhavam. Acredito em hereditariedade. Na transferência de dons. Se estou recrutando descendentes de antigos associados problemáticos, é porque creio na capacidade desses jovens. E, além do mais, me garanti de que eles nada sabem sobre o real passado de suas famílias. Enquanto a Gehirn mantiver sua fachada, não teremos quaisquer problemas.

A explicação soava lúcida e convincente, mas eles não a aceitaram em seus íntimos. Havia algo mais por trás daquelas contratações... um motivo que Lorenz escondia.

- E quanto ao doutor Katsuragi? – outra voz inquiriu.

- Deixemos que trabalhe. Se ele conseguir trazer sua teoria S² à realidade, poderemos controlar a Instrumentalidade como bem entendermos. Criar nossos próprios Frutos da Vida. Está claro que o que ele imaginou é justamente o modo como os Núcleos SG dos Anjos funcionam. Aliás, acredito que possamos alterar o nome para "Núcleos S²". Em suma, Hideaki é um de nossos colaboradores mais valiosos. E o mais alheio ao que realmente queremos. Uma combinação perfeita.

Depois de mais um instante sem falas, um dos membros afirmou, soando um tanto sombrio:

- A hora do reencontro com Adão se aproxima, e ainda há muito que definir... Como nos apoderaremos dele, de que modo acobertaremos a volta dos Anjos...

- Na verdade, existe um assunto que requer mais urgência... – Keel revelou. – Metatron.

* * *

><p>Era difícil manejar aquele monstro de metal.<p>

Quando vira primeiramente o gigante de aço pelo lado de fora, com a inscrição "T-RIDEN-T 01" em sua couraça azulada, achara que o Majestic-12 passara os últimos cinqüenta anos apenas desenvolvendo aquilo. Mas, conforme ouvira, o robô havia sido trazido do Japão – criado por uma empresa parceira da organização secreta norte-americana – para auxiliar nos trabalhos mais brutos de escavação. Dado o tamanho da coisa, seu operador podia jurar que eles então queriam cavar até o centro da Terra...

Os controles eram até fáceis de memorizar. Mover alavancas constituía o principal ponto do processo, como se a máquina fosse um grande guindaste. Mas também era o ponto onde os problemas começavam: os mecanismos mostravam-se duros, emperrando quase a cada ação. A pesada estrutura mexia-se de modo muito lento – o que, com as freqüentes travadas, tornava a execução precisa de tarefas um inferno. Ao menos possuía suporte fixo; seu controlador, da cabine, tendo apenas de manejar os braços segmentados terminando em pares de garras de metal semelhantes a pinças – o que, todavia, já se mostrava incumbência incômoda o suficiente...

Ainda mais para um serviço tão aterrador como estava sendo o daquele dia.

Jamais suspeitara existir uma caverna tão grande como aquela sob a base subterrânea de Nevada. Era sabido, sim, que o complexo vinha sendo ampliado para baixo desde o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, com novas galerias prontas a cada ano, mas aquilo se mostrava diferente. O espaço devia ter as dimensões de um estádio de baseball, situando-se à beira de um amplo buraco que simplesmente _não tinha fundo_. Se o Majestic-12 não ordenara a abertura daquela caverna, então a natureza mostrava poder ser bem sinistra...

_T-RIDEN-T 01, soltar cápsula._

A ordem veio pelo rádio dentro da cabine. Mordendo os lábios, o operador empurrou algumas alavancas, rogando para que elas parassem de emperrar agora que a fase mais delicada da operação se iniciava. Teve seu pedido atendido, felizmente: agindo o mais rápido que podia, o corpo de aço do robô abriu suas duas mãos-pinça, soltando o invólucro branco em forma de "T" que até então segurara, trazido dos níveis superiores. Para surpresa do homem aos controles, a cápsula, ao invés de cair rumo ao abismo escuro... _flutuou_, deslocando-se lentamente para longe do gigante metálico pelo ar, numa linha horizontal, como se pairasse à órbita de algum planeta. O sujeito piscou, surpreso. Seria uma nova demonstração de poder daquela garota? Antes que pudesse conjecturar a respeito, o revestimento do artefato se desprendeu como papel.

Se o fenômeno era aterrador, o conteúdo do invólucro, agora exposto, se mostrava mais: pregada a uma cruz vermelha por pinos escuros, as mãos e pés perfurados, estava Mary Morgan, a menina cujo organismo servia de receptáculo ao Anjo Metatron. Cabelos loiros soltos, usando traje semelhante a uma camisola branca que esvoaçava – apesar de não haver vento àquela profundidade. Mantinha os olhos fechados, inconsciente e provavelmente alheia ao que lhe ocorria. A adolescente encontrava-se naquele estado de coma há quase dez anos, após ter eliminado sozinha boa parte do pessoal da base. Alguns a julgavam morta, mas o corpo não se deteriorara. Era uma entidade celestial, afinal de contas. Eterna. O Majestic-12 estava mais certo de que dormia do que morrera, e por isso não desejava mais correr riscos. Aquele era o intuito daquela operação... ou ao menos assim acreditavam. A suposta razão de realizarem trabalho tão perturbador.

O operador queria desviar os olhos da figura inconsciente lacerada pelos pregos, mas não conseguia... Parecia tão inocente, frágil e sofredora...

_Cobaia em posição. Inserir lança._

Com certeza, a parte mais ingrata daquela tarefa. Girando ligeiramente a estrutura da cabine, o controlador voltou-se para um comprido dardo rubro cravado no solo da caverna. Usando as pinças na ponta de um dos braços mecânicos, apanhou-a sem dificuldade. A cruz com Metatron seguia se afastando lentamente, rumo a uma parede. Movendo outras alavancas, o indivíduo guiando o robô retesou o membro brandindo a lança, colocando-se em posição de atirá-la. As engrenagens rangeram, fazendo birra por alguns instantes. Até elas aparentavam estar incomodadas com a ação, hesitando em levá-la a cabo.

_Não se preocupe com a mira. Apenas atire-a. A lança fará o resto sozinha._

O operador fechou os olhos... E cumpriu a ordem.

De fato, a arma, como se modificando sua própria trajetória, atingiu o centro da cruz com perfeição... sua grande espessura perfurando não só o coração, mas todo o peito de Mary Morgan. Os braços e pernas da garota estremeceram de maneira tão forte com o impacto, que por um momento aparentaram estar prestes a se desprender dos pregos. Sangue jorrou, ao mesmo tempo em que a estrutura vermelha ostentando o corpo da menina cessou de levitar... despencando, com a lança fincada em si, para o interior do buraco... e se perdendo para sempre nas profundezas sombrias daquele lugar.

Dentro de T-RIDEN-T 01, o controlador tremia e chorava.

Chorava feito uma criança.

* * *

><p>O grupo de trabalhadores concluiu a subida pelo elevador de carga, seus uniformes e capacetes com lanternas cobertos de terra. Nunca haviam descido tanto ao subterrâneo, muitos deles sequer suspeitando que a construção da base havia cavado tão fundo. Ansiavam por retornar aos subsolos superiores e tomar um demorado banho, após terem terminado o trabalho tão estranho de isolar Metatron naquele ambiente inóspito. Esperavam apenas que o Anjo não voltasse para vitimar mais soldados, ou até eles mesmos...<p>

No caminho pelas galerias rochosas, os operários encontraram os cientistas que haviam preparado a cobaia para o procedimento, tendo-a trazido de sua quarentena no laboratório da base. Juntos, os dois grupos passaram a se dirigir ao próximo elevador, trocando poucas palavras devido ao cansaço...

Quando se depararam com mais alguém pelo caminho.

Os indivíduos também portavam lanternas... acopladas aos canos de metralhadoras. Apontaram-nas de imediato aos funcionários, fazendo-os recuar com as mãos levantadas sem compreenderem coisa alguma. Dentre os soldados, avançou caminhando um rosto familiar. Doutor Stewart. Comandante das instalações na ausência de Keel Lorenz.

- Bom trabalho lá embaixo, pessoal – ele os elogiou.

- O que está acontecendo? – sob a mira das armas, um dos pesquisadores via a bizarra contradição.

Stewart deu um demorado suspiro, como se bastante incomodado em relação a algo, antes de dizer:

- Vocês todos tiveram contato direto com Metatron durante a operação. O mais lógico seria matá-los sem distinguir quem é quem... Mas há tanto bons cientistas entre vocês quanto operários competentes. Os medíocres então devem agradecer a esses seus colegas pelo fato de permanecerem vivos...

Em seguida retirou um pequeno frasco transparente de um bolso do jaleco, contendo vários pequenos comprimidos brancos. Ele agitou-o de frente para os assustados comandados, explicando:

- Terão uma escolha. Ou cada um de vocês ingere um destes comprimidos, ou infelizmente não poderá deixar vivo o subterrâneo.

Todos se entreolharam. Coube a um dos trabalhadores cobertos de poeira perguntar:

- E o que seria isso?

- Estas pílulas impedirão que seus corpos gerem espermatozóides ou óvulos férteis pelo resto de suas vidas. Não inviabilizarão o ato sexual, mas jamais poderão fecundar.

Stewart fez nova pausa antes de frisar:

- É a pílula, ou uma bala na cabeça.

Os aturdidos funcionários mais uma vez se encararam, dando em seguida passos à frente... com as mãos abertas.


	18. Daniel

**Daniel**

_Nova York, EUA, 1997_

A porta dupla da luxuosa cobertura em Manhattan foi aberta com certa pressa. O doutor Stewart adentrou o recinto a passos rápidos, pisando o chão acarpetado em roxo e pousando os olhos sobre os móveis cheios de requinte. Logo visualizou Lorenz, virado de costas para si em sua cadeira de frente para uma escrivaninha com computador, onde trabalhava. Mas antes que o cientista pudesse se dirigir até o comandante, no entanto, algo no apartamento lhe chamou decididamente a atenção...

O artefato – estendido dentro de uma grande estrutura retangular semelhante a um armário de madeira, possuindo em sua parte frontal um grosso vidro blindado de cima a baixo – assemelhou-se de início a um comprido pergaminho. Mas, chegando mais perto, era possível distingui-lo como uma peça de linho dobrada em sua extremidade superior, com cerca de dois metros de altura por um de largura. Nela, se vislumbrava ligeiras marcas avermelhadas compondo o formato de um corpo humano, como se houvesse sido deitado e embalado pelo tecido. Uma mortalha – e os rastros eram de sangue. As feições de quem fora por ela envolvido eram pouco distinguíveis, principalmente atrás do vidro; mas o mais tênue reconhecimento dos traços fez Stewart estremecer...

- Este é... – oscilou, perplexo.

- Sim – Keel confirmou tranqüilo. – O Sudário de Turim. A mortalha que teria resguardado o corpo chagado do Messias após a crucificação.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – o tom do pesquisador era de total surpresa, algo raro para sua pessoa quase sempre tão fria quanto Lorenz.

- Lembre-se de nosso acordo com a Igreja. Eu trouxe a relíquia para cá depois de seus cientistas a terem analisado e colhido a amostra. O papa prefere que seja mantida conosco até o despertar de Adão.

Stewart imaginou se o pontífice o teria feito mesmo de bom grado ou por pressões da SEELE – hipótese bem mais provável. De qualquer modo, aquele era um preço até pequeno para uma convivência pacífica com a instituição católica. Desde a assinatura em segredo do Tratado do Vaticano, anos antes, os cardeais tinham dado aval à criação artificial dos seres que Keel idealizara, ainda que houvessem restringido o número máximo permitido. De acordo com os Manuscritos do Mar Morto, todavia, a quantidade que planejavam gerar se mostraria mais que suficiente.

- Senhor, tenho uma notícia que pode lhe interessar...

- Antes, doutor, dê uma olhada nessa lista que mandei elaborarem, sobre a mesinha – Lorenz ordenou ainda sem se voltar. – Quero que confira os nomes.

Intrigado, o cientista dirigiu-se até o pequeno móvel situado no centro da sala, apanhando a folha de papel impressa...

Passou a lê-la em voz alta:

- Izumi Suzuhara, filha de um antigo pesquisador japonês na Área 51, Hideo Suzuhara. Rokuro Aida, filho de Shou Aida, chefe da equipe médica que analisou o corpo em coma de Metatron quando o enviamos ao laboratório de Daichi Ikari. Yui Ikari, filha de Daichi, que assistiu de perto ao processo. Youta Kirishima, filho de uma antiga colaboradora do Majestic-12, Mizuki Kirishima. Daniel Langley, neto de Richard Langley. Charles Illustrious, geneticista britânico e um de nossos principais funcionários desde o fim da Central COVENANT... É, acredito que a maioria deles esteja aqui, comandante. Embora não tenha tanta certeza da competência de vários. Illustrious, por exemplo, é um imbecil arrogante, e...

- Não conto tanto com a competência de todos, senhor Stewart – Keel cortou-o. – E sim com seus filhos.

O pesquisador anuiu movendo a cabeça. Sim, a descoberta que haviam feito no início da década, e que até então mantinham escondida dos demais acólitos da SEELE... embora suspeitassem que ao menos Daichi Ikari também soubesse. Quando Metatron havia sido enviado ao Japão, ele forçara todos os protocolos para colocar sua filha, ainda mera aspirante à carreira da bioengenharia, em meio ao procedimento de análise do corpo. Parecia ter _empurrado_ a garota para figurar naquela lista, ainda que ela por certo nem suspeitasse de coisa alguma.

- Esteja certo, comandante, que nossas gônadas também foram expostas à radiação do Anjo em Mary Morgan – lembrou o pesquisador. – Diria que principalmente as do senhor, com aquele incidente em 69...

- Nós não precisamos ser incluídos no plano de contingência, doutor – Lorenz soou sarcástico. – Eu, devido à minha condição, jamais poderei pensar em ter filhos. E o senhor, bem... É um homem da ciência, vive trancado no laboratório e não tem vida social. Dificilmente encontraria uma mulher para copular.

O subordinado não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado ou insultado pelo comentário, mas procurou ignorá-lo. Ao menos não precisaria passar pelo pesado processo de vigilância que visava vários dos envolvidos com a SEELE...

A descoberta se dera de maneira quase natural, resultado das pesquisas que já vinham sendo realizadas há tempos com as células de Metatron. Tratava-se de uma característica aparentemente única daquele Anjo, já que o mesmo não ocorria com Abuzohar: as pessoas que, ao longo do tempo, haviam mantido proximidade a Mary Morgan, acabaram contaminadas por uma espécie de radiação dela oriunda. Não foram detectadas conseqüências negativas para quem a recebesse, a única mudança conhecida sendo que a estranha energia agia sobre os órgãos reprodutores... alterando a estrutura genética dos seres que deles pudessem nascer.

Quanto a essas alterações, mostravam se tratar de uma das chaves para o Projeto de Instrumentalidade Humana ambicionado por Lorenz e seus acólitos.

Depois de vastos estudos, fora concluído que o que ocorrera a Mary Morgan – a fusão perfeita entre o DNA de um Anjo e o DNA de uma humana; a criação de um ser de consciência divina sem iniciar uma Câmara de Guf, como em Chernobyl – era um fenômeno raro e de difícil reprodução. Para começar, apenas seres humanos em determinada faixa etária, aproximadamente entre quatorze e quinze anos de idade, eram passíveis de servir de receptáculo à alma de um Anjo. Tal característica foi batizada pela equipe do doutor Stewart como "Condição de Bernadette". Ainda assim, a fusão se mostrava arriscada e um número reduzido de indivíduos conseguia sobreviver ao processo.

Ou seja, um Contato perfeito entre filhos de Adão e filhos de Lilith só teria chances de ocorrer, ainda que poucas, com jovens na puberdade, quando sua estrutura genética se mostrava na condição ideal para a inserção do código genético dos Anjos e a diluição do Fruto da Vida no organismo receptor. Não havia sido encontrada outra explicação para isso, a não ser uma bíblica, que Stewart inclusive citara à época...

_Venham a mim as criancinhas..._

Qual o papel de Metatron e sua misteriosa radiação naquilo tudo? Simples. O Anjo que se apoderara de Mary Morgan colocara-se quase sempre como a "Voz de Deus", aquele que trazia a Boa-Nova. A Verdade Divina. Isso não se manifestava apenas na ajuda que prestara para o entendimento dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto, como pensavam até então. As pessoas afetadas pela aura do Anjo, segundo constava, eram capazes de gerar crianças com maior compatibilidade ao Contato. Em suma, quando os descendentes dos contaminados pela radiação – fossem filhos, netos ou até bisnetos, já que a condição se mostrava hereditária – atingissem quatorze anos de idade, poderiam interagir com o DNA de Anjos de maneira praticamente natural. Sem riscos de rejeição.

Metatron preparava a raça humana biologicamente para o futuro, para a guerra contra os Anjos. A esperança, assim, estaria naquelas crianças – logo que se tornassem grandes o suficiente. Mancebos que deveriam ser gerados a partir do retorno de Adão, no ano 2000...

Assim que se chegou a essa conclusão, a SEELE tomou rápidas medidas. Metatron, em coma há mais de uma década e visto como fonte de grande ameaça se novamente desperto, foi selado nas profundezas da base de pesquisas em Nevada, onde não poderia alterar as gônadas de mais ninguém. Em seguida, tiveram de fazer um levantamento de todas as pessoas que haviam tido contato direto com o Anjo desde 1947: militares, cientistas, operários, políticos... O número de humanos capazes de gerar infantes aptos à interação com os Anjos chegava às centenas.

Então entrara em funcionamento o plano de contenção idealizado por Lorenz. A SEELE deveria ter controle sobre todas as crianças dotadas daquele potencial. Para evitar um grande "massacre dos primogênitos", Keel ordenara simplesmente que a organização recrutasse os descendentes de antigos associados pelo mundo, até mesmo de subordinados problemáticos como Richard Langley, para que os acólitos assim tivessem controle direto sobre seus filhos assim que nascessem. Os demais que haviam tido contato com Metatron, caso se recusassem a ser esterilizados, deveriam então ser eliminados. O principal objetivo era evitar que crianças longe do jugo da SEELE pudessem futuramente ser usadas como moeda de chantagem por inimigos do grupo, caso este se visse em necessidade.

O esquema, até o momento, era cumprido com enorme sucesso. E o programa de criação artificial de vida desenvolvido em paralelo passava aos poucos a depender daquelas futuras crianças. As duas metas convergiam.

- Como o senhor ordenou, iniciei as ações visando à criação de uma fachada para reunir os filhos desses nossos funcionários – afirmou Stewart. – Se chamará "Instituto Marduk". Mais tarde, podemos tentar agregá-los num só espaço físico, diminuindo o risco de perder algum deles. Um colégio interno, talvez.

- Ainda não é chegada a hora de pensar nos filhos deles... – murmurou Keel. – Por enquanto, veremos como os pais podem contribuir às nossas metas.

- Falando justamente nisso, existe um eventual pai que será de seu interesse! – revelou o doutor, conseguindo finalmente tocar no assunto pelo qual viera apressado até ali. – Nem nós sabíamos que ele existia!

Lorenz exibiu uma expressão confusa, ao mesmo tempo em que Stewart se aproximava e cochichava algo ao seu ouvido...

* * *

><p>O sótão, um tanto escuro, mostrava-se capaz de embaralhar a visão de qualquer um que ali entrasse. Além da pouca luz, era completamente forrado de fotografias, as paredes e o teto exibindo uma profusão de lugares e rostos. Pelo chão, livros, revistas e jornais esparramados em completa desordem, possuindo datas de publicação das mais díspares – algumas de vinte, trinta anos antes. Um computador ligado se alternava entre várias páginas de Internet ao mesmo tempo, alterando seu IP a cada poucos segundos. E, no centro daquilo tudo, encontrava-se acomodado numa cadeira giratória um rapaz recém-saído da adolescência, pele extremamente branca devido à pouca exposição ao sol e óculos na face de cabelos desordenados. Sentado diante de si, no chão, estava um sinistro homem de traços orientais, barba rala e trajes negros. Ouvia o mais jovem com atenção:<p>

- Quando me contatou, deduzi haver desde o início uma ligação. Meu pai era fotógrafo de um importante jornal aqui de Roma, e registrou imagens do tumulto causado na Praça de São Pedro quando o papa foi baleado, em 81. Ele _viu_ um homem e uma mulher suspeitos trocando tiros, ambos morrendo. Quando entregou o material à redação, desapareceram com as fotos. Alguém não queria que aquilo fosse divulgado. Os verdadeiros mandantes da tentativa de assassinato.

Fez uma pausa, abrindo os braços e apontando para tudo que havia no sótão, antes de prosseguir:

- Iniciei, então, minha investigação pessoal. Anos e anos de trabalho, fugindo de quem não quer que a verdade venha à tona. Até que você me procurou. E, unindo tudo, cheguei à organização secreta por trás da maioria das teorias da conspiração que se conhece. Uma organização chamada "SEELE".

Girou a cadeira na direção do computador, arrastando-a até ele e digitando ao teclado enquanto falava, diferentes páginas da Web sendo mostradas no monitor:

- Com a Internet, essa organização teve de elaborar novas estratégias para não ser descoberta. Eles mesmos criam sites conspiratórios e os colocam on-line, saturando os usuários para que, se um dia ouvirem a verdade, não acreditem nela. Eu, porém, sei a verdade: esse grupo age há séculos, como um "olho que tudo vê", definindo o curso da humanidade. Tentaram matar João Paulo II. Não sei ao certo a razão, porém estou certo de que foram eles. E também suspeito que estiveram por trás da Guerra Fria, de ambos os lados.

O japonês permaneceu algum tempo observando calado o garoto, assimilando o que dissera. Era estranho ele, bem mais velho, dar crédito a alguém como aquele jovem italiano – mas este realmente se arriscara muito para obter aquele tipo de informação. Tamborilou os dedos, pensativo, enquanto indagava:

- Tem alguma pista de possíveis membros dessa organização?

- Na verdade sim, possuo uma – sorriu o rapaz. – E remete diretamente à terra natal do senhor. Um empresário japonês trabalhando em algum tipo de projeto estrutural subterrâneo chamado "GeoFront" ou coisa assim. Daichi Ikari. Encaro-o como um membro em potencial da SEELE, dadas suas atividades nos últimos anos.

Era tudo que o visitante precisava. Levantou-se do assoalho de forma brusca, dirigindo-se ao alçapão que levava para fora do sótão sob o olhar confuso do garoto, que inquiriu:

- Já vai? Eu só fiz um resumo dos dados que coletei! Sei bem mais sobre a SEELE do que possa imaginar!

- Quero descobrir sozinho... – o nipônico murmurou um tanto rude. – Siga meu conselho: delete tudo isso que juntou e tenha uma vida normal. Aprofundar-se nesses assuntos só irá encurtá-la.

Já ia abrindo a passagem, quando se virou de novo para o rapaz e complementou:

- Se alguém aparecer atrás de mim, pode me identificar pelo nome. Diga que Gendou Rokubungi busca a verdade.

* * *

><p>Ele desabotoou o jaleco lentamente, saboreando cada segundo. Ela já gemia de prazer, embora mal a houvesse ainda tocado. Beijou-lhe os seios, roçando os lábios na pele eriçada. Extasiada, a jovem displicentemente moveu os braços sobre a mesa, empurrando frascos e até um microscópio para o chão – fazendo-os se espatifar de forma barulhenta. Ignoraram, no entanto, o estrago – o rapaz tirando agora as calças da moça e lhe tateando de modo provocante as partes íntimas...<p>

Quando a porta do laboratório se abriu.

À frente de alguns outros pesquisadores, a figura do chefe das instalações da Gehirn na Alemanha, Ryo Horaki, adentrou o recinto, e seu semblante não era nada amistoso. Cruzando os braços, fez questão de emitir sua desaprovação pelo que via:

- O doutor Langley vem se mostrando bem mais competente no papel de galanteador selvagem do que de cientista comprometido, não é verdade?

Alguns dos recém-chegados soltaram risos nervosos, visivelmente constrangidos com a situação. A jovem até então enlaçada a Daniel levantou-se depressa, vermelha, e deixou a sala correndo enquanto começava a chorar.

Ele, por sua vez, agia naturalmente, endireitando a roupa e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos ao mesmo tempo em que se justificava:

- Estava apenas tirando uma folga... Não pode haver melhor maneira do que esta, acreditem.

O semblante de Horaki se contorceu.

- É melhor apresentar logo progresso, Langley. Desde que começou a trabalhar aqui, vem desperdiçando mais tempo em suas escapulidas sexuais do que mostrando serventia. A ONU cobra resultados dia e noite. Seria bom se colaborasse. Eu diria vital para sua carreira, inclusive.

Daniel compreendeu o tom de ameaça, seu rosto se fechando. Resoluto, pediu, dirigindo-se até um dos terminais de computador do laboratório:

- Deixem-me sozinho, sim?

Eles assentiram, embora com desconfiança.

Mais tarde, boa parte do pessoal da base almoçava nas mesas do refeitório, conversando e rindo durante um dos poucos momentos de descanso a que tinham direito diariamente. Súbito, a porta do local foi aberta com força, gerando um estrondo que atraiu a atenção de todos. Daniel Langley, ofegante, estava de pé junto a ela, logo se pondo a caminhar para dentro do recinto.

Tendo as cabeças voltadas para o recém-chegado, seus colegas puseram-se a acompanhar seus lentos movimentos, imaginando para onde se dirigiria. Perceberam que ele tinha uma pasta numa das mãos. Deteve-se diante da mesa de um atônito Ryo Horaki, atirando os papéis sobre o móvel. O invólucro deslizou pela superfície lisa e por pouco não virou o copo de suco do superior ao nele bater.

- Aí está! – um sério Daniel anunciou.

O supervisor abriu a pasta e folheou os documentos sem nada compreender.

- O que significa isto? – inquiriu.

Langley tomou ar antes de responder:

- A Gehirn trabalha em parceria com uma empresa japonesa, a Trident Mechanics. Ela nos cede apoio logístico como equipamentos de pesquisa e até alguns robôs, os modelos T-RIDEN-T 01. Tive acesso às plantas destes e esbocei as etapas de elaboração de um constructo orgânico, de estrutura similar, que funcionaria via fonte de energia externa. Um cabo, no caso. Criaturas geradas em laboratório que poderiam ser de utilidade à Gehirn. Enquanto eles clonam ovelhas, nós fazemos algo mais.

Inspecionando as gravuras, Horaki deparou-se com desenhos de seres esqueléticos ou revestidos de tecido muscular, bípedes e de feições vagamente humanas. Tudo explicado aos mínimos detalhes, incluindo funcionamento de órgãos e possíveis movimentos. Suas posturas corcundas e dimensões gigantescas deram-lhe calafrios na espinha.

- Sinta-se livre para nomeá-los como quiser, eu abro mão da paternidade... – murmurou Daniel com desdém, virando-se de costas e se afastando da mesa.

Os demais continuaram acompanhando-o com os olhos de volta à porta, Langley se detendo nela antes de sair e acrescentando, cheio de sarcasmo:

- Posso foder em paz agora?

Risos esparsos se propagaram pelo refeitório. Enquanto se voltava para o corredor, os olhos do norte-americano encontraram as pupilas brilhantes de uma cientista, sentada perto da saída. Ele já a havia visto algumas vezes pelos laboratórios, sempre esforçada e recebendo elogios de Ryo. Nova na equipe, mas alguns anos mais velha que Daniel. Cabelos castanho-escuros e traços parte europeus, parte asiáticos, revelando sua origem nipo-alemã. Como era mesmo o nome dela? "Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu", ou algo assim. Interessante mistura de palavras...

Diante da evidente admiração da moça para consigo, Langley piscou para ela... deixando-a maravilhada ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente saía do local.


	19. Macabeus

**Macabeus**

_Kyoto, Japão, 1999_

Aquele subúrbio da cidade não tinha aparência lá muito amistosa. Entre fábricas abandonadas e armazéns caindo aos pedaços, erguiam-se bares escusos e boates cheias de depravação. Se durante o dia o lugar parecia morto, à noite ressuscitava numa profusão de neon e má fama, atraindo para seus estabelecimentos e becos os piores representantes da sociedade japonesa.

Naquela noite não estava sendo diferente.

O indivíduo, de sobretudo negro, caminhava sozinho pela calçada, olhos voltados para o chão como se não ousasse encarar ninguém que por ali andasse. Passou por capangas da Yakuza, prostitutas carregadas de maquiagem e outros indivíduos perdidos, de pais de família buscando um lugar limpo para cometer adultério a crianças pedintes, sacrificando sua dignidade em nome de algumas poucas moedas. O trajeto por aquele antro, felizmente, não teve de durar mais muito tempo para o estranho. Logo se deteve diante de seu destino: uma casa noturna montada numa construção caindo aos pedaços, o teto perigando desabar em cima dos freqüentadores. O letreiro luminoso em seu topo revelava o nome do recinto: "Éden". Se ali era o Paraíso, ele não queria nem imaginar como seria o Inferno...

À porta, dois seguranças altos e fortes, de terno, vigiavam quem entrava e saía. Após revistarem um homem careca fumando cigarro, voltaram-se para o recém-chegado. De início o examinaram de cima a baixo, seus semblantes mantendo-se tranqüilos ao constatarem que o sujeito, magro e fraco, por certo não poderia representar ameaça alguma do lado de dentro. Depois vistoriaram suas vestes em busca de armas. Nada.

- Pode entrar... – um deles murmurou. – Aliás, como se chama? Só para controle.

- Ayanami – o homem respondeu com um sobrenome que acabara de inventar.

Eles assentiram, e "Ayanami", depois de pagar sua entrada, prosseguiu.

Descendo por uma escada, ele constatou que o estabelecimento, na verdade, funcionava no porão do prédio. Nele, luzes piscavam de forma quase frenética, nas mais variadas cores, enquanto boa parte dos clientes se sentava junto ao extenso balcão de bebidas, sorvendo _drinks_ exóticos e conversando em voz alta. Junto a barras de metal no alto de plataformas aveludadas, jovens locais de pouca roupa se insinuavam em poses provocantes. Música eletrônica completava a mistura, soando em fortes batidas através dos alto-falantes espalhados pelo local. O visitante misturou-se ao ambiente, lançando um olhar tímido na direção de duas garotas que dançavam antes de finalmente se acomodar ao balcão.

- Uísque, por favor – pediu ao _bartender_.

Enquanto a bebida era providenciada, o rapaz varreu com a visão o interior do bar. Não procurava mulheres ou diversão, no entanto. Buscava rostos conhecidos, memorizados anteriormente por fotos. Pessoas com quem _precisava_ falar.

Logo se deteve na direção de um par de homens sentados também perto do balcão, a uma certa distância. Ambos musculosos, o primeiro tinha cabelo loiro levemente arrepiado, e o outro, penteado moicano roxo acompanhado de óculos escuros.

Eram eles, sem dúvida.

Discretamente, e sem aguardar a chegada de seu pedido, "Ayanami" levantou-se do banco e caminhou até os dois. No ziguezague entre os freqüentadores pelo trajeto, só foi percebido pela dupla quando já estava bastante perto, esta o encarando com expressão de estranhamento.

- Boa noite – ele saudou-os.

Entreolharam-se desconfiados, antes de o loiro replicar:

- Cai fora, imbecil.

O recém-chegado, todavia, permaneceu onde estava, fitando-os com seus contornos faciais que de certa forma pareciam sempre zombar de alguém, um leve sorriso de escárnio cristalizado nos lábios.

- Sei que trabalham como seguranças para o empresário Daichi Ikari. Gostaria de saber o que tenho de fazer para que me levem até ele. Exigem algum dinheiro?

Contraindo o cenho, o indivíduo de penteado moicano trovejou:

- Cai fora agora se não quiser problemas, cara!

- Vejo que são mesmo muito competentes. Recusam-se a trair seu empregador. Aparentam ser realmente fiéis a ele, motivo pelo qual eu devesse procurá-lo para elogiá-los... ou então ele apenas os paga bem, com alguma ameaça ao pescoço de vocês envolvida se o traírem. É... talvez sejam mesmo só dignos de pena.

O loiro investiu raivoso, "Ayanami" desviando-se com um mero passo para o lado, fazendo o brutamontes escorregar numa poça de cerveja no chão e cair de costas. Clientes ao redor recuaram assustados, as mulheres gritando. O de cabelo roxo atacou com um chute alto... o oponente segurando a perna estendida no ar e torcendo-a acima do joelho.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGG!_

O primeiro adversário, erguendo-se do piso, já se preparava para novo avanço, punhos cerrados numa pose semelhante à de um lutador de boxe. Deu um, dois, três socos... "Ayanami" conseguindo se esquivar. O quarto, porém, atingiu-o em cheio numa das bochechas, quase lhe partindo o maxilar. O segurança de Daichi Ikari aproveitou o instante de atordoamento do inimigo para agarrar um de seus braços... quebrando-o num movimento rápido.

Foi a vez de o desafiante gemer. Não se deu, no entanto, por vencido. Fazendo uso do fato de o sujeito ter permanecido segurando-lhe o membro fraturado por vários segundos, como se sentisse prazer com sua dor, o magro oponente esticou a outra mão para as costas da cintura do algoz... tateando-a até encontrar uma textura familiar.

- Precipitou-se... – ele afirmou ao forte adversário em tom calmo, apesar do calor do momento.

E, logo em seguida, perfurou-lhe o ombro direito por trás com sua própria faca.

Num berro seguido de violento espasmo, o loiro soltou-o, sangue tingindo-lhe a camiseta. Mesmo a ponto de desmaiar, "Ayanami" conseguiu chutá-lo no peito, empurrando-o para cima do balcão, onde desabou sobre vários copos e garrafas que se estilhaçaram, cortando sua pele.

No chão, o indivíduo de moicano ainda se arrastava entre gemidos, a perna em estado lastimável. O oponente logrou desacordá-lo com um pontapé na testa... antes de finalmente desfalecer sentado no meio da boate.

A última coisa que viu, antes de apagar, foi policiais nada tranqüilos invadindo o recinto, brandindo seus cassetetes...

Tornou a recobrar os sentidos, temporariamente, dentro da viatura. Jogado no assento de trás, tinha as mãos agora algemadas e uma terrível dor de cabeça – piorada com o som das sirenes. Erguendo de leve a cabeça para a dupla de oficiais nos bancos da frente, falou, consultando a memória e cuspindo sangue:

- Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki... Universidade de Kyoto. Liguem para ele... Peçam que pague minha fiança! Digam que Gendou Rokubungi precisa de ajuda...

Um dos homens da lei respondeu com algo que ele não compreendeu... e então voltou a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ele teve a impressão que o homem diante de si era um legítimo filho da puta.<p>

O telefonema inesperado aquela manhã tirara-o da universidade, e agora o privava de mais uma agradável tarde de orientação na companhia de sua aluna Yui Ikari. Intrigado, dirigira-se até o Departamento de Polícia perguntando-se a razão de um homem do qual sequer ouvira falar ter pedido que ele lhe tirasse da cadeia. Lá chegando, hesitou em pagar a fiança – porém sabia que só teria as respostas desejadas se livrasse o sujeito da cela. Assim o fez. E, logo após o primeiro contato direto com o preso, já começava a se arrepender.

O indivíduo tinha mais de trinta anos, idade mais que suficiente para um ser humano tomar vergonha e não mais se envolver em brigas de bar – motivo pelo qual fora detido e que lhe imprimira algumas marcas, como o rosto inchado e o braço engessado. A face era traiçoeira, mantendo sempre uma expressão de zombaria, como se o sujeito tirasse sarro de tudo e todos, mentalmente, a cada instante – e talvez até achasse graça em sua situação. Fuyutsuki pensava de uma maneira totalmente contrária. Era um homem da ciência e considerava-se por isso iluminado; mas, em outros tempos, sabia que teriam dado uma espada àquele tal Rokubungi para que abrisse a própria barriga...

Ainda tivera a cara-de-pau de afirmar que costumavam apenas odiá-lo. Também, com aquele comportamento...

- Para onde vai agora? – o professor logo questionou, ao notar o incômodo fato de que o homem o seguia pela rua. – Está livre.

- Eu pensei em acompanhá-lo, doutor – Gendou traduziu em palavras os temores de Fuyutsuki. – O senhor talvez tenha algo que eu queira...

Nisso, um simpático grito feminino foi ouvido do outro lado da via:

_Sensei!_

O professor esforçou-se para ocultar sua frustração. Não, não ali! Não naquele momento!

Atravessando a rua, surgiu a cativante figura de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, em seus vinte e poucos anos. Yui Ikari, bioengenheira e a mais brilhante aluna do acadêmico.

- Oh, olá, Ikari-chan... – Fuyutsuki saudou-a desconcertado.

- Quem é seu amigo? – ela apontou, curiosa, para Rokubungi.

Fitando-a nos olhos, Gendou apenas sorriu.

* * *

><p>A central de pesquisas da Gehirn na Alemanha seguia em sua rotina.<p>

Numa das modernas salas das instalações, operadores, sentados diante de bancadas repletas de computadores, monitoravam os vários satélites da organização na órbita terrestre. Possuíam diversas funções, a maior parte delas relacionadas a questões ambientais: fotografar áreas de desmatamento pelo globo, analisar mudanças climáticas e efeitos da poluição na atmosfera, medir constantemente o tamanho do buraco na camada de ozônio sobre a Antártida...

Foi justamente um dos satélites destinados a essa tarefa que, àquela tarde, surpreendeu toda a equipe de monitoramento. Pairando acima do continente gelado, era empregado no procedimento de rotina... quando seus sensores detectaram algo estranho, no coração do Pólo Sul geográfico.

- Pessoal, dêem uma olhada nisto – pediu o primeiro operador a perceber a anomalia, imprimindo rapidamente um relatório.

Distribuiu em seguida as folhas aos colegas, ao mesmo tempo em que estes verificavam o evento também em seus computadores.

- Isto é impossível! – bradou um deles.

- Segundo o satélite, é bem real... – outro observou. – Os gráficos também não mentem. Trabalhamos com fontes de calor.

- Mais de duzentos petajoules! – uma cientista apontou assustada para a mancha vermelha em meio à representação azul da Antártida. – A potência energética de uma maldita bomba nuclear. Como pode? O continente já teria todo derretido!

- O foco fica exatamente sob o Pólo Sul, aparentemente a mais de cento e cinqüenta metros de profundidade. Não está consumindo a camada de gelo, o que é mesmo curioso.

- Eu diria um alívio... – suspirou mais um operador.

- O que faremos a respeito disso?

A resposta veio do rapaz que descobrira o fenômeno:

- Contatem o doutor Katsuragi. Agora!

* * *

><p><em>As armas Não-Nucleares, ou simplesmente N², estão sendo vistas como um grande passo à frente na questão armamentista, apesar de longe de solucioná-la completamente. Consideradas limpas devido a não expelirem radioatividade com suas explosões, além de menos destrutivas, representam ainda assim vasto poder de devastação se utilizadas em grande número. Enquanto alguns países começam a substituir suas ogivas convencionais por dispositivos N², outros alegam que os dois tipos de armamento deveriam ser totalmente banidos...<em>

A voz da jornalista na TV se propagava pelo restaurante. A maioria dos fregueses, entretanto, a ignorava. Comiam tranqüilamente em suas mesas, envolvidos em seus próprios assuntos. Numa delas, um homem e uma jovem terminavam seus pratos. Enquanto ele usava vestes escuras e tinha ar sério, ela, com suas roupas claras e semblante simpático, parecia ser seu total oposto. Uma aura de paz os cercava, como se ambos se complementassem. _Yin_ e _yang_.

- Foi muita gentileza sua ter me convidado para almoçar – afirmou Yui Ikari. – Obrigada.

Gendou, por sua vez, ergueu levemente os olhos enquanto respondia, seco:

- Não há de que.

O silêncio à mesa tornou a predominar, apenas com o burburinho dos demais freqüentadores ao fundo e o som dos _hashi_ apanhando o alimento dos pratos. A estudante de bioengenharia fitou Rokubungi discretamente. O inchaço em seu rosto começava a desaparecer; porém ainda assim mantinha a aparência de alguém dotado de uma alma agitada. Até problemática.

- E então, você costuma se envolver muito em brigas de bar? – ela perguntou quase sem pensar, sua voz soando ao mesmo tempo sagaz e inocente.

Ele aguardou alguns instantes antes de replicar, sem olhá-la:

- Somente quando são necessárias para conseguir o que quero.

Yui observou-o sem compreender.

- Como assim?

Gendou novamente hesitou, mas acabou revelando, agora ao encará-la:

- Voltei para o Japão apenas com um objetivo: encontrar o empresário e cientista Daichi Ikari. Meti-me naquela confusão na boate devido a ter tentado arrancar informações de alguns dos seguranças dele...

A moça empalideceu, tornando ainda mais branca sua pele já tão clara. As sobrancelhas estremeceram de leve, como se aquela fosse sua maneira de mostrar consternação. Na verdade, as feições de Yui não aparentavam ser capazes de transmitir sentimentos muito intensos. Era como se estivessem sempre fixas numa expressão de calma passividade, nada sendo realmente capaz de abalá-las.

- Por que não me procurou antes? – ela por fim inquiriu, julgando que Rokubungi teria as melhores intenções. – É meu pai. Se houvesse me avisado, já teria pedido que ele o recebesse... A não ser que...

A voz da jovem oscilou, seus olhos piscando diante do incômodo pensamento. Coube a Gendou completá-lo:

- Sim. Minha intenção era me aproximar de você somente para obter acesso a Daichi, mas...

Uma outra pessoa teria se levantado dali, chamado a polícia, batido nele ou no mínimo lhe lançado algumas palavras bem pesadas. Mas não Yui. Ele já vinha suspeitando ser ela diferente, dadas as vezes em que já haviam se encontrado naqueles últimos dias, e agora comprovava tal coisa frente à tranqüila reação da moça diante de seus motivos. Esta se remexeu em sua cadeira, porém não perdeu a disposição para ouvir. Mostrava-se mesmo cada vez mais especial.

- Por que esse interesse todo em meu pai? – questionou, em seu direito.

- Passei a infância num orfanato. Nunca conheci meu pai, e minha mãe me abandonou de vez quando eu tinha poucos anos de idade. Cresci cheio de perguntas, decidido a empregar minha vida em busca das respostas. Logo uma pista me levou à possível identidade de meu pai. E, conforme me aprofundei nela, vi-me num caminho sem volta de segredos e conspiração. No início da década passada, minha mãe e meu pai se reencontraram na Itália, trocando tiros até morrer. Acredito que uma organização chamada SEELE esteja por trás desse acontecimento. Seu pai trabalha para ela.

Yui estremeceu. Visivelmente conhecia a denominação daquele misterioso grupo. Ainda sem cor, perguntou:

- E o que pretende fazer com ele?

- No início, desejava interrogá-lo. Fazer de tudo para descobrir a verdade a respeito de onde eu vim, sobre meu pai. Logo depois, destruir todo esse antro de manipulação, integrante por integrante. Mas agora isso já não importa tanto. Se eu comprovar minhas suspeitas acerca de quem ele era... quero assumir seu lugar na organização. Tornar-me um membro da SEELE.

A jovem coçou o pescoço, inquirindo em seguida:

- Algo fez com que mudasse de idéia?

- Na verdade, sim... Desde pequeno, acreditei que eu não pudesse ser amado. Que nenhuma pessoa poderia me direcionar carinho, assim como meus pais. Estaria destinado a ser enxergado, pelas pessoas, apenas como um pária, alguém indesejado... E então a conheci. Você despontou em minha vida, Yui Ikari.

- Eu...

- Sei que passamos poucos dias juntos, mas durante esse tempo... senti em sua companhia coisas que imaginei jamais conhecer. Preocupação, afeto... ternura. Quero quebrar o legado de meus pais. Mais que essa verdade que tanto procurei... eu quero estar ao seu lado, Yui.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando como jóias. Instintivamente, suas mãos se uniram sobre a mesa, os dedos se tocando e em seguida se entrelaçando... Então, com os corpos sendo projetados para frente, beijaram-se.

* * *

><p>Ele odiava quartos de hospital; ainda mais estar internado em um. A débil condição do leito lhe lembrava o pai acamado em seus últimos dias, e como acabara sucumbindo à morte. Tal estado não combinava consigo. Queria se afastar dali o quanto antes, porém não conseguiria fazê-lo enquanto não se recuperasse do procedimento cirúrgico.<p>

Imaginou, por um momento, se Heinrich se sentiria orgulhoso de si. A grande ocasião se aproximava. Quase tudo estava pronto, mas sempre permanecia a sensação de que algo faltava. Ansiava por sair logo da cama também para cuidar disso. No entanto, se aquela operação se mostrasse mesmo um sucesso, todas as tarefas se tornariam mais fáceis... E o pai, decididamente, ficaria cheio de orgulho.

Súbito, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Passos se aproximaram do leito. A voz familiar do doutor Stewart se manifestou:

- Bom dia, senhor.

Lorenz deu um longo suspiro e replicou, cabeça voltada para o teto:

- Só se for para você. Agora há uma engenhoca presa ao meu rosto e _ainda_ estou sem enxergar. Como me explica isso?

- Será preciso que tenha paciência. O dispositivo do visor foi ligado diretamente aos nervos do seu cérebro, porém ainda levará um pouco mais de tempo para captar estímulos visuais. Minutos, horas... talvez dias. De início verá um borrão, e pouco a pouco distinguirá formas e cores.

- Assim espero... pelo seu bem. E quanto às minhas pernas?

- Esse processo já é mais simples. Não se trata de algo tão delicado e complexo como a visão. A explosão da granada em 69 cortou a comunicação entre seu cérebro e os músculos a partir da cintura. Adicionamos componentes artificiais, criados em laboratório seguindo o mesmo princípio de nossos constructos orgânicos, ao longo de toda sua medula espinhal. Recuperará os movimentos de forma gradativa, mas serão necessários novos implantes nos próximos anos para finalizar o processo.

- Ótimo. Contanto que eu não sinta dor...

Arrastando-se sob o lençol, Keel conseguiu sentar-se à cama. Logo depois ordenou:

- Intere-me dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

- Bem, enquanto o senhor dormia, as instalações da Gehirn na Alemanha fizeram a descoberta que tanto esperávamos: um de nossos satélites detectou uma anormal fonte de energia embaixo da Antártida, correspondendo à potência de um artefato termonuclear, porém estranhamente sem consumir as camadas de gelo.

- Santo Deus... – o alemão abriu os braços, extasiado. – Só pode ser...

- Sim, comandante. Nós descobrimos a localização de Adão.

Lorenz viu-se obrigado a fazer uma pausa para assimilar o fato. Após décadas de procura, eles haviam encontrado o ser que originara os Anjos poucos meses antes do ano 2000, data prevista para seu despertar! A profecia dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto mostrava-se infalível. E lograram obter tal conhecimento totalmente por acaso. Talvez a isso se referisse a passagem de um dos pergaminhos dizendo que o homem encontraria Adão e sua descendência "às cegas". Estremecendo, imaginou se não poderia até ser uma alusão a si próprio, tomado como metáfora de toda a humanidade...

Algo mais ficava claro, também: se antes colocavam em dúvida como ocorreria o retorno de Adão e seus filhos, agora era quase certo se dar por interferência da prole de Lilith. Ou seja: a SEELE teria de averiguar o achado para provavelmente desencadear os eventos que levariam à volta dos Anjos e à prometida "contemplação de Deus" após a destruição do último... o almejado sonho da Instrumentalidade.

- Coloque o doutor Hideaki Katsuragi imediatamente no comando de uma expedição para examinar a descoberta – ordenou Keel. – Pela forma como está se manifestando, Adão parece ser a comprovação de que ele necessita para sua teoria da Super Solenóide. Não precisa saber mais que isso.

- Sim senhor. Há mais uma coisa de seu interesse...

- Diga.

- O filho perdido de Takeo Rokubungi, que seguíamos desde a Itália. Ele retornou ao Japão, e está rondando a empresa de Daichi Ikari em Kyoto. Até mesmo se envolveu com sua filha, de acordo com o último relatório...

- O miserável tem a quem puxar! Acha que ele já sabe sobre nós?

- Provavelmente, senhor.

- Bem, o pai dele serviu bem ao meu por muitos anos, e depois a mim... Se o filho está tão interessado em revirar o passado, por que não lhe dar uma chance de provar seu valor?

- O que quer que façamos? – Stewart indagou um pouco surpreso.

- Recrutem-no. Além do mais, se esse relacionamento com a filha de Ikari vingar...

Enquanto falava, um borrão cinza foi captado pelo visor em seu rosto, tornando as feições do doutor vagamente distinguíveis.

- Os filhos que vierem a ter nos interessarão, principalmente quando atingirem a Condição de Bernadette – completou, sorrindo de modo astuto.


	20. Provérbios

**Provérbios**

_Alemanha, 1999_

A sala de pesquisas estava um tanto vazia, apenas alguns poucos cientistas trabalhando àquele momento. Nisso, a porta se abriu, mais dois a adentrando. O casal, usando jaleco, andava de mãos dadas. Parte dos presentes emitiu gracejos ao percebê-lo, enquanto outros torceram seus semblantes em caretas alarmadas.

- Então vocês estão mesmo juntos? – perguntou um dos pesquisadores, o doutor Kirishima.

- Sim – respondeu sorridente Daniel Langley, que há algumas semanas namorava Kyoko Soryu. – Apenas demoramos a demonstrar aqui dentro por discrição... Vocês sabem, fofocam demais.

- Faço votos de que sejam felizes... – murmurou a doutora Suzuhara, preocupada com a amiga por saber da fama que seu parceiro possuía.

- Com certeza seremos! – a nipo-alemã exclamou, realizada.

Um outro especialista se aproximou, desviando o assunto:

- Vocês participarão da viagem do doutor Katsuragi? Parece que ele encontrou uma fonte de energia perpétua no Pólo Sul. Irá averiguá-la junto com mais membros da Gehirn.

- Preferimos ficar aqui – respondeu o neto de Richard Langley. – Seremos de maior serventia neste laboratório do que passeando com pingüins. Desejo sucesso a Katsuragi. Eu e Kyoko continuaremos a desenvolver nosso projeto de constructo orgânico. Se der certo, em alguns anos um gigante como o que imaginamos poderá ser usado para explorar a Antártida à distância, por exemplo.

- Bem, enquanto não há gigantes, nós, míseros humanos, temos de nos esforçar para cobrir com nossos pequenos pés a distância dos passos que eles dariam – afirmou Suzuhara. – Por falar no doutor Katsuragi, ele está na base?

- Não, viajou ao Japão – um cientista esclareceu. – A ex-esposa faleceu há alguns dias. Foi participar do funeral.

- Oh... lamento muito.

Depois de rápido e constrangedor silêncio, o casal se despediu, deixando a sala... não antes de Daniel lançar, sem que Kyoko notasse, um lascivo olhar sobre a doutora Suzuhara – que esta fez mais do que questão de ignorar.

- Maldito... – xingou baixinho, torcendo para que Soryu percebesse logo com que tipo de homem se envolvia. Ela já sofrera demais em sua vida, perdendo a errante mãe bem cedo, para passar por mais um trauma...

Voltaram a trabalhar, embora Kirishima permanecesse imóvel, sentado diante de seu microscópio com os olhos fixos no nada. Depois de alguns instantes, Suzuhara notou o estranho estado do colega e, intrigada, perguntou-lhe:

- Algo errado, Youta?

Ele suspirou, explicando:

- Nada de mais... É que às vezes me pergunto: fontes ilimitadas de energia, engenharia genética das mais avançadas, projetos de seres gigantes... O que a Gehirn realmente quer? Isso tudo é para preservar o meio ambiente? Há algum interesse obscuro por trás do que fazemos?

A pesquisadora recuou, inexpressiva.

Realmente não sabia como responder.

* * *

><p><em>New blood joins this earth<br>(Sangue novo junta-se a esta terra)  
>And quickly he's subdued<br>(E rapidamente ele é subjugado)  
>Through constant pained disgrace<br>(Pela constante e dolorosa desgraça)  
>The young boy learns their rules<br>(O jovem aprende as regras deles)_

- Minha filha, Minna. Eu queria que o senhor a protegesse. Em troca da continuidade de meu trabalho.

Lianna soltou o pedido com as palavras quase atropeladas, dado seu nervosismo. Ao terminar, viu-se ofegante, trêmula. E a condição piorou quando Takeo se aproximou ainda mais, lançando sobre ela sua sombra aterradora.

- Você sabe que querer que eu quebre as regras somente para que continue a trabalhar não é uma proposta muito válida – ele se manifestou, soturno e sincero. – O comandante Lorenz tem a capacidade de fazer com que o obedeça de um jeito ou de outro.

- O que quer dizer? – ela demonstrou sua irritação quase gritando.

- Quero dizer que terá de oferecer a mim algo mais se quiser ver sua filha protegida, doutora. Uma boa moeda de barganha.

Ela piscou rapidamente, suando mais pela ansiedade do que pelo calor do deserto.

- Nomeie sua barganha – disse por fim, segura de si.

Como resposta, Rokubungi diminuiu a meros centímetros a distância entre os dois... e, envolvendo-a pelo pescoço com os braços, beijou-a de modo intenso, agarrando-a de tal forma que foram inúteis as tentativas de Soryu em se libertar.

_With time, the child draws in  
>(Com o tempo, a criança é enganada)<br>This whipping boy done wrong  
>(Este rapaz massacrado age errado)<br>Deprived of all his thoughts  
>(Desprovido de todos os seus pensamentos)<br>The young man struggles on and on, he's known  
>(O jovem agüenta e agüenta, ele é conhecido)<br>A vow unto his own  
>(Uma promessa a si mesmo)<br>That never from this day  
>(Que nunca a partir deste dia)<br>His will they'll take away  
>(Sua vontade lhe tirariam)<em>

As mãos enlaçadas, corações batendo rápido. O sentimento que ele imaginou jamais receber. Suas previsões se mostravam enganosas, erradas. Encontrara sua redenção. Aquela que dissiparia as cinzas de pecados passados acumuladas sobre seus ombros.

- Yui, quer casar comigo?

O pedido foi tímido; o anel, singelo. A jovem, porém, tomou-o como se fosse a jóia mais valiosa do mundo, inserindo-o em sua mão e tendo a face tomada de pura felicidade.

- Claro, Gendou. É claro que aceito!

Beijaram-se, apaixonados.

_What I've felt  
><em>_(O que eu senti)__  
>What I've known<br>__(O que eu soube)__  
>Never shined through in what I've shown<br>(__Nunca brilhou no que eu mostrei)__  
>Never be<br>(__Nunca ser)__  
>Never see<br>(__Nunca ver)__  
>Won't see what might have been<br>(__Não saber o que poderia ter sido)_

Suas partes íntimas doíam. Mais uma vez, aquele homem a possuíra com violência. Nua, e sentindo-se despida tanto de suas roupas quanto de sua dignidade, Lianna sentou-se na cama, observando Takeo. Este, com as calças já vestidas, mantinha-se sem camisa acomodado à beirada do leito, de costas para ela, fumando calado... como se não tivesse coragem de fitá-la.

Soryu perguntava-se, em seu íntimo, acerca do que aquele homem pensava. O que deveria movê-lo, afinal? Mais que isso: protegeria mesmo sua filha?

_What I've felt  
>(O que eu senti)<br>What I've known  
>(O que eu soube)<br>Never shined through in what I've shown  
>(<em>_Nunca brilhou no que eu mostrei)  
><em>_Never free  
>(Nunca livre)<br>Never me  
>(Nunca eu mesmo)<br>So I dub the Unforgiven  
>(Então eu te nomeio Imperdoável)<em>

Juntos, contemplavam o pôr-do-sol em Kyoto. Sentindo o calor dela junto a seu corpo, a respiração, os cabelos castanhos roçando agradavelmente sua face... ele fechou os olhos. E imaginou se sua jornada terminaria ali. Se tudo estava acabado.

O convite daquela manhã, feito por seu futuro sogro, Daichi Ikari, ainda ecoava em sua mente. Juntar-se ou não à SEELE?

A verdade sobre a tal organização Gehirn. A profecia prestes a ser cumprida...

"Sobreviver aos Anjos para se alcançar a plena felicidade na Graça Divina"

Se isso significava criar um mundo melhor para Yui...

Então ele estava dentro.

_Never free  
>(Nunca livre)<br>Never me  
>(Nunca eu mesmo)<br>So I dub the Unforgiven  
>(Então eu te nomeio Imperdoável)<em>

_You labeled me  
>(Vocês me rotularam)<br>I'll label you  
>(Eu rotularei vocês)<br>So I dub the Unforgiven  
>(Então eu te nomeio Imperdoável)<em>

* * *

><p>Uma leve chuva caía sobre o Cemitério de Aoyama, um dos principais de Tóquio. Sob o céu nublado daquela tarde, as copas molhadas das árvores eram agitadas pelo vento, lançando pingos d'água sobre as formas geométricas das sepulturas e criando poças nas trilhas pelo lugar. Munido de um guarda-chuva preto, Hideaki Katsuragi caminhava por ali já há algum tempo, buscando com os olhos seu destino. Chegava, como sempre, atrasado, e agora tinha de se virar para encontrar a área onde sua ex-mulher era enterrada.<p>

O aspecto do local e o motivo de nele se encontrar oprimiam o coração do doutor com áspera contradição: estivera tão feliz naqueles últimos dias devido à descoberta na Antártida – a qual poderia finalmente comprovar sua teoria tão criticada no meio científico – para em seguida ser bombardeado pela notícia da repentina morte de Ayaka. Ela o odiava desde que haviam se casado, devido à sua ausência como marido e pai, porém tinha de dar-lhe um último adeus... e, é claro, acolher Misato. A filha devia estar arrasada.

Foi com um nó na garganta que, depois de percorrer mais alguns metros, avistou uma garota sentada sobre um túmulo... ao lado de um monte de terra recém-atirada sobre um buraco, possuindo velas e retratos. A adolescente tinha o rosto coberto pelas mãos, por certo chorando – mas Hideaki pôde deduzir se tratar de sua menina. Estava ali sozinha e totalmente exposta à chuva – ainda que não parecesse se importar – as roupas encharcadas. A julgar pelo cenário, o funeral terminara há considerável tempo. Talvez algumas horas.

O pesquisador correu até Misato, apoiando o guarda-chuva à sepultura para cobri-la da água. Logo depois... não soube ao certo como agir. Ouvindo os soluços da garota – que, ainda com os dedos lhe tampando os olhos, aparentava não tê-lo notado – achou constrangedor admitir, mas não tinha noção de como se portar junto a ela. Haviam sido muito escassos os momentos passados juntos, e durante estes, Katsuragi jamais pensara em como fazer a filha feliz. Em como _ser pai_. Além disso, o pouco que poderia deduzir já não devia mais se aplicar como antes, pois Misato, desde a última vez em que a vira, crescera e mudara, já não sendo mais a criança de outrora. Os cabelos escuros se tornavam cada vez mais roxos, e as maiores proporções do corpo mostravam que pouco a pouco se tornava uma moça.

Algo era bem certo, no entanto, acima de toda a confusão do pai: ela precisava muito de si.

Dando espaço a esse sentimento, Hideaki, ainda que um tanto desajeitado, abraçou a menina com força, amparando-lhe a cabeça num dos ombros enquanto acariciava sua nuca.

- Calma... – falou num tom suave, procurando tranqüilizá-la. – Eu estou aqui...

Aos poucos os soluços da adolescente diminuíram, lágrimas quentes escorrendo por sua face e se perdendo nas vestes agora também molhadas do pai. Permaneceram unidos por vários minutos, em silêncio, como se o homem tentasse absorver para si todo o sofrimento da filha. Não conseguiu totalmente, entretanto. Ainda se mostrava por demais frio e distante em relação a assuntos como perda.

Logo, uma das mãos de Misato, bem maior do que ele se lembrava, tateou-lhe algo no pescoço. O pingente metálico que sempre trazia consigo.

- Sempre quis saber o que significa, papai... – revelou a garota, voz sumida.

Hideaki não esperava aquela dúvida, principalmente naquele instante, mas a esclareceu:

- É uma cruz grega. Todos os lados iguais. A cruz é símbolo da Salvação. Os lados são idênticos, no caso, para representar que a Salvação está ao alcance de todos. Ao menos é nisso que tento acreditar.

- O senhor acha que poderia não estar entre aqueles dignos de serem salvos?

A menina ainda era jovem, porém já dava indícios de grande sabedoria. Cessando o longo abraço, o cientista segurou-a pelos ombros, fitando-a nos olhos chorosos. Antes que pudesse se manifestar, ela disse:

- Mamãe falou que agora o senhor cuidaria de mim, já que ela se foi... Que o senhor _tem_ que cuidar de mim. Me levar para morar com você e se importar comigo de verdade.

Tendo seus pensamentos embaralhados e um aperto no peito, Hideaki baixou os olhos. Foi com eles voltados para o chão que replicou:

- Querida... O seu pai está para fazer a maior descoberta da história da humanidade. Lembra-se que alguns homens maus tiravam sarro de mim, quando era pequena? É a chance que tenho para mostrar que eles estão errados, e dar uma vida melhor a todos no mundo. Incluindo você. Para isso, só preciso fazer uma viagem... Poucos meses de duração, no máximo. E então ficaremos juntos, para sempre. Eu prometo.

A reação da adolescente não veio de imediato, e justamente por isso Katsuragi não ousou encará-la, permanecendo com o semblante baixo. Logo, porém, ouviu-a falar:

- Se isso é tão importante para o senhor, papai... Então me leve junto. Mostre que gosta mesmo de mim, dividindo comigo seu trabalho. Suas conquistas, suas alegrias. E também as suas tristezas. Sou sua filha. Por favor, partilhe comigo sua vida...

Misato tornou a chorar. Diante disso, o doutor mais uma vez abraçou-a... agora igualmente incapaz de conter suas lágrimas. Antártida, Super Solenóide, Gehirn, fonte ilimitada de energia... tudo isso não podia ser colocado à frente de sua filha, sua pequena, agora sozinha no mundo a não ser por ele. Estremeceu. Tomara sua decisão.

- Você irá comigo, querida... Nós iremos juntos.

E ali ficaram por mais um bom tempo, alheios à chuva.

_What I've felt  
>(O que eu senti)<br>What I've known  
>(O que eu soube)<br>Never shined through in what I've shown  
>(<em>_Nunca brilhou no que eu mostrei)  
><em>_Never free  
>(Nunca livre)<br>Never me  
>(Nunca eu mesmo)<br>So I dub the Unforgiven  
>(Então eu te nomeio Imperdoável)<em>

_Never free  
>(Nunca livre)<br>Never me  
>(Nunca eu mesmo)<br>So I dub the Unforgiven  
>(Então eu te nomeio Imperdoável)<em>


	21. Cântico dos Cânticos

**Cântico dos Cânticos**

_Terra do Fogo, Argentina, 2000_

Misato não conseguia entender o porquê de chamarem aquele lugar de "Terra do Fogo", já que tudo que via era gelo, montanhas nevadas, densa neblina e pessoas bastante agasalhadas – como ela e todos os demais a bordo do navio, resistindo à baixa temperatura. Talvez a denominação se desse por conta do que era necessário – calor – para que se protegessem, mas julgou jamais poder saber com certeza.

Debruçada ao parapeito do convés, a garota observava o pouco movimentado porto de Ushuaia, com suas pequenas casas e a cordilheira ao fundo, ocultada por nuvens, que lembrava a paisagem distante de algum conto de fadas. Um dos marujos havia lhe dito que o local era chamado de "A cidade do fim do mundo", por ser uma das povoações habitadas pelo homem mais ao sul da Terra. Se ali já era considerada a parte mais inóspita do planeta, imaginava então como seria a Antártida. Mesmo com as condições adversas, não podia negar que aquela estava sendo uma grande aventura para si, a qual pouquíssimas outras pessoas de sua idade poderiam vivenciar. Mas confessaria que ela poderia estar melhor... se contasse com a presença do pai.

O doutor se encontrava, sim, igualmente a bordo do navio. Porém se o vira três vezes desde o início da viagem, no Japão, fora muito. Dormiam em cabines separadas, e ele passava quase o tempo todo com seus superiores da Gehirn, definindo o que seria feito quando chegassem ao continente gelado e revendo sua pesquisa. Se ao menos esses outros homens fossem simpáticos, Misato poderia tolerá-los, mas pareciam se esforçar para tratá-la da pior forma possível. O conterrâneo dela e do pai, Gendou Rokubungi, era um sujeito frio e calado, o rosto sempre mantido numa expressão que aparentava tirar sarro de quem o cercava, como se tivesse uma visão superior de si ou algo do tipo. Já o alemão, Keel Lorenz, lembrava-lhe o monstro Frankenstein. Tinha um visor estranho na face e suas pernas emitiam um som mecânico quando andava, como se ele fosse um cyborg do mal. E sim, era também muito ranzinza. Seu assistente, um norte-americano de nome Stewart, não era melhor. Careca e fechado, dava a impressão de querer espantá-la com pontapés sempre que tentava estar na companhia do pai.

O pior era que Hideaki fazia questão que ela se portasse bem e respeitasse a todos. Mesmo odiando aquela gente, tinha de se mostrar solícita e educada sempre que possível – ou então ouvia longas reprimendas do cientista. Mesmo quando ainda viviam juntos com a mãe, a menina já usava aquela máscara para agradá-lo, sendo obrigada a fazer vista grossa para os descuidos do pai que tanto feriam a si e à mãe. Esta agora se fora. O lado bom: uma pessoa a menos para que ele magoasse...

Assim afastada do doutor e seus colegas, Misato encontrava distração com os outros tripulantes. Pertenciam às mais diversas nacionalidades, uma variedade de línguas e costumes se misturando – e ela aprendendo um pouco de tudo. Descobrira, por exemplo, que o inglês britânico possuía diferenças em relação ao inglês falado nos Estados Unidos; e os falantes de um jeito brincavam com o jeito dos outros. De um português, ouvira que seu povo fora um dos primeiros da História a se lançar ao mar, contornando a África pelo sul para chegar às Índias, onde buscavam produtos como cravo e pimenta. A região vencida pelas caravelas no passado, então chamada de "Cabo das Tormentas", também era um dos locais mais próximos da Antártida – assim como a Terra do Fogo. Para sua surpresa, Misato aprendeu até que os portugueses haviam pisado no Japão e deixado ali sua influência, como a fundação da cidade de Nagasaki – a mesma tristemente destruída pela bomba atômica. De um peruano dos Andes, encantara-se com histórias sobre os antigos incas e as construções que erguiam na encosta das montanhas em honra aos seus deuses nos céus. Imaginava se, retornando daquela expedição, também teria relatos interessantes a contar. Esperava que sim, e que a magia destes superasse o descontentamento com o pai...

Súbito, um grave apito soou, ecoando por todo o porto. Alguns marujos se moviam para lá e para cá, cuidando de suas tarefas, até que um deles – Jacob, o francês – deteve-se brevemente diante da adolescente e lhe informou, sorrindo:

- Vamos zarpar, _mademoiselle_. A Antártida é nossa próxima parada!

E, conforme o navio se afastou do píer, Misato perguntou-se se, em meio ao mundo gelado para o qual seguiam, o coração do doutor Hideaki Katsuragi conseguiria adquirir ao menos um pouco de calor humano...

* * *

><p>Katsuragi adentrou a cabine um tanto desajeitado, batendo a porta de metal com mais força do que desejara. Sentados à mesa possuindo um mapa aberto, viu Rokubungi e Stewart, Lorenz permanecendo de pé ao lado do móvel. E todos perceberam quando o recém-chegado olhou mais uma vez espantado para o alemão, ainda não-habituado ao fato de ele ter voltado a andar. Por certo encarava aquilo como um milagre, embora já houvesse ouvido tantas vezes que a própria tecnologia da Gehirn permitira o feito.<p>

- Sente-se, por favor – pediu Keel, indicando uma cadeira vazia.

Assim ele o fez. Sempre se sentia desconfortável na presença daqueles homens, ainda que fossem eles que financiassem sua pesquisa, inclusive aquela expedição. O silêncio, unido a um ar pesado, predominou no recinto por alguns segundos, antes de Gendou perguntar:

- O senhor acredita dever haver alguma alteração na rota que definimos?

- Não, estou de acordo com o que foi previamente planejado – respondeu o pai de Misato, lançando os olhos sobre a representação cartográfica da Antártida. – Viajaremos até a plataforma de gelo Filchner-Ronne. De lá desembarcaremos os veículos terrestres e seguiremos até a área do Pólo Sul, onde iniciaremos as escavações. Ainda não estamos no inverno, então as temperaturas não serão tão insuportáveis. Mas eu espero que possamos estar de volta em casa tomando um bom chocolate-quente até o final de setembro.

- Se preciso for, ficaremos até depois de setembro – Lorenz declarou sério, mãos atrás da cintura.

Katsuragi fitou o semblante eletrônico do comandante e então os de Rokubungi e Stewart – mas estes se mantinham igualmente impassíveis. Coube então a ele próprio protestar:

- Senhor, não temos condições de trabalhar durante o inverno, ainda mais com nossa equipe numerosa e a natureza desta expedição. Além de levarmos muito mais tempo que o previsto, poderia haver baixas e...

- Como líder da Gehirn, essas são minhas instruções, doutor – o alemão insistiu, soturno. – Além do mais, durante o inverno as bases de pesquisa na Antártida são praticamente esvaziadas. Haveria menos pessoas para bisbilhotar nosso trabalho.

- O senhor vai me perdoar, mas... não vejo motivos para manter em segredo o que faremos...

Hideaki estava visivelmente confuso. Talvez pensasse na filha, uma adolescente de meros quatorze anos contra o clima impiedoso do inverno antártico. Mas, conhecendo a natureza de sua personalidade, eles sabiam que se preocupava acima de tudo com o sucesso da expedição, em encontrar a misteriosa fonte ilimitada de energia. Não desejando ser novamente questionado, Lorenz logo disse:

- Gendou, leve o senhor Katsuragi ao laboratório do navio. Alguns pesquisadores precisam da ajuda dele para analisar algumas amostras de água colhidas do mar de Ross após o início do fenômeno energético.

- Entendido.

Levantando-se de forma discreta, Rokubungi conduziu Hideaki para fora da cabine.

Vendo-se sozinhos, Stewart logo comentou:

- Ainda não sei como pôde permitir a vinda da filha dele... Pode atrapalhar mais do que ajudar, deixar o homem dividido...

- Discordo – Keel replicou num murmúrio. – O doutor preferiria passar a vida toda com uma solenóide do que mais de dez minutos com a menina. Além do que, ela está prestes a adentrar a Condição de Bernadette. Pode nos ser útil em alguma outra experiência de Contato que se mostre necessária.

- Mas Katsuragi nunca esteve perto de Metatron...

- Sei disso. Mas lembre-se que, apesar de mais arriscado, o Contato entre adolescentes normais e Anjos ainda é possível. É melhor conservarmos esse ás na manga.

Stewart assentiu, ainda que com ar um pouco contrariado. Em seguida, Lorenz caminhou até um freezer existente num dos cantos da sala, retirando de dentro dele uma maleta cinzenta de metal. Inserindo uma combinação numérica no pequeno painel junto à sua tranca, abriu-a, o interior pressurizado liberando jatos de vapor. Levou então uma mão ao recipiente... os dedos retornando com um minúsculo frasco de vidro contendo líquido vermelho. Sangue. A etiqueta escrita a caneta classificava a amostra como "Turim".

- O acordo com o Vaticano... – falou o careca, olhando para o artefato com descrença. – Ainda não acredito que estamos cumprindo essa exigência.

- Não vejo como nada digno de alarme. É apenas DNA para a experiência. Não se pode provar que o sudário é mesmo autêntico. Estudos já alegaram que se trata de uma farsa criada na Idade Média.

- E se for verdadeiro?

Diante da dúvida, Keel guardou calmamente a amostra de volta na maleta e, lacrando-a, manifestou-se:

- Nesse caso, já que estamos tentando alcançar a Deus... seja proveitoso ter o Filho dele entre nós.

Dando as costas para Stewart, fechou o recipiente mais uma vez no freezer.

* * *

><p>No convés da embarcação, Misato, após dias vendo apenas mar, contemplava agora a paisagem da Península Antártica, um braço de terra que se erguia para o norte como se quisesse tocar a Terra do Fogo. No início, o cenário de rochas e gelo se mostrava mais monótono do que gostaria... até que ela os viu.<p>

Pingüins.

Majestosos em seu porte e cores, pareceram, à garota, aves de smoking caminhando a passos elegantes sobre as geleiras. Enquanto machos seguiam para lá e para cá com pedras nos bicos para montar ninhos, outros pulavam em grupo para a água, nadando de forma nata e trazendo do oceano, pouco depois, peixes como troféus. A menina ficou fascinada por aqueles animais, tão vivos e inteligentes num ambiente que lhe aparentava ser tão desolado. Sua surpresa se completou quando viu surgir ao seu lado, junto ao parapeito, a figura do pai. De imediato lhe indagou, sem pensar em mais nada:

- Papai, podemos levar um daqueles pingüins para casa? Diga que sim, por favor!

Katsuragi sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

- Essas aves pertencem a este lugar, querida. Não sobreviveriam no clima do Japão.

- Mas posso criar um quarto cheio de gelo e neve para uma delas! Como aquelas pistas de patinação!

Hideaki suspirou. Talvez se sentisse mais culpado ainda por ser um pai ausente diante da inocência da filha. Naqueles raros momentos em que esboçava uma reaproximação, achava-se pisando num campo minado, com medo de magoá-la a qualquer coisa que dissesse. Mas, movido por seus mais íntimos anseios, vinha criando coragem e insistindo. Como àquela manhã.

- E então, como foram esses anos vivendo com sua mãe? Acho que ainda não havia lhe perguntado isso...

A menina voltou a face para o pai, parecendo surpresa diante da iniciativa dele em iniciar uma conversa, e respondeu:

- Normais... eu acho. Digamos que nunca me habituei bem à escola. As outras meninas são chatas... diria até maldosas. Mas era divertido quando saíamos nas férias, e também nas excursões. Além disso, fiquei esperando.

- Esperando? Como assim?

- Para ver se o senhor retornaria de vez. Desde o divórcio, tive a esperança de que cairia em si e viria atrás de nós... Mas isso acabou só acontecendo mesmo depois que a mamãe morreu.

O doutor estremeceu.

- Querida, durante esta viagem... sei que não tenho estado tanto com você, mas...

- Papai, o senhor está feliz, perseguindo o que tanto quer? – ela indagou subitamente, encarando-o.

- B-bem... – Katsuragi tentou ser sincero. – Sim.

A adolescente abriu um sorriso, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Então eu também estou. Não se preocupe.

Sem palavras, Hideaki permaneceu unido à filha, afagando-a. Foi quando se viu tomado por uma sensação estranha... intensa. Quando deu por si, flagrou-se numa situação que há anos se julgava incapaz de viver: chorava, abundantes lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto contraído.

* * *

><p>Gendou Rokubungi adentrou a cabine de Keel Lorenz com seu ar sério de costume. Era incrível como lembrava o pai, mas o velho ainda não estava certo se desenvolvera a mesma capacidade de ação. Ao menos já aparentava ser tão leal quanto seu predecessor, sempre prestativo e sem questionar ordens. Talvez fosse algo de família.<p>

- Chamou, comandante? – ele questionou, aproximando-se da mesa à qual o superior estava sentado.

- Sim. Desejo falar-lhe em particular.

O alemão observou com minúcia o japonês posicionar-se diante de si, mantendo a expressão de deboche que sempre trazia. Poderia desconfiar que ele o colocaria à prova? Provável. Não era tolo. E justamente isso lhe chamava tanta atenção naquele homem. Parecia a tudo prever, agir sempre com antecedência de acordo com seu julgamento.

- Diga – pediu, tendo ar convicto.

Lorenz manifestou-se sem rodeios:

- Senhor Rokubungi, o que estaria disposto a fazer por esta organização?

- Como assim? – Gendou ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quase se matou numa briga de bar em Kyoto desejando ter acesso a nós. Agora que o tem, quão forte é sua fidelidade? O que faria para nos servir? Ou melhor... o que poderia _deixar_ de fazer, para seguir nossos desígnios?

O oriental manteve-se firme:

- Eu imagino que o senhor comandante não irá me revelar, ao menos agora, o motivo destes questionamentos, irá?

Keel sorriu.

- De fato... Porém desejo saber se poderemos contar com sua pessoa num momento crítico, mesmo se outros de nossos subordinados questionarem nossas ordens.

Rokubungi sequer pestanejou ao replicar:

- Podem contar sempre comigo.

* * *

><p>Conforme a vasta seção continental da Antártida se desenhava à frente, Misato acreditava estar diante dos altos muros de um gigante vivendo numa imensa casa de gelo. Os imponentes paredões branco-azulados se assemelhavam a um castelo invernal flutuando nas águas do oceano. Acima das elevações, uma imensidão alva estendia-se pelo horizonte alaranjado, definindo o contorno recortado daquele mundo frio ao sul do planeta.<p>

Afetada pelo fenômeno do "sol da meia-noite" – como se chamava o fato de o sol jamais se pôr durante o verão de seis meses nas proximidades do Pólo Sul – a adolescente vinha tendo problemas para dormir, optando por isso permanecer a maior parte do tempo no convés admirando a paisagem. Os pingüins, presença cada vez mais constante, já eram considerados por si velhos amigos; enquanto leões-marinhos e cardumes coloridos se somavam à radiante fauna do cenário repleto de gelo.

Súbito, à frente do navio, surgiu, incrustada na plataforma gélida, uma pequena base humana dotada de píer e um grande guindaste. Era difícil imaginar uma instalação do tipo num ambiente tão adverso, o que fez Misato deduzir que o lugar não devia ser lá muito utilizado. Atracando junto ao mesmo, foi iniciado o descarregamento da embarcação. Ela trazia incrível quantidade de equipamentos e veículos, quase todos desmontados, suas peças sendo aos poucos retiradas do transporte pelo mecanismo para posterior montagem sobre o gelo. O pai lhe dissera que eles não haviam viajado de avião justamente devido ao peso de todas aquelas máquinas, que incluíam até mesmo robôs; além da Gehirn desejar estudar os efeitos na Antártida da descoberta do doutor pelo caminho até o Pólo Sul.

Enquanto o processo ocorria, Jacob, o marujo francês, aproximou-se da garota. Rindo, perguntou-lhe, com as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco e vapor lhe saindo pela boca:

- Preparada para algumas semanas abaixo de zero, _mademoiselle_?

Misato assentiu timidamente, ainda incerta sobre o que poderia encontrar além daqueles paredões...

* * *

><p>Sobre a plataforma de gelo, extensos e complexos veículos eram montados, suas rodas encaixadas eixo por eixo e estruturas superiores acopladas sobre os mesmos. Robôs T-RIDEN-T 01, de uso logístico, tinham seus braços metálicos unidos aos troncos repletos de fiação, as ligações sendo então soldadas. Boa parte dos marujos do navio, agora usando capacetes e máscaras, eram responsáveis pela preparação do equipamento. Perto dali, compondo pequenas silhuetas na vastidão branca, Lorenz, Stewart, Rokubungi e Katsuragi assistiam ao processo.<p>

- Estaremos prontos antes do que imaginávamos... – murmurou Keel, semblante satisfeito.

A tripulação mostrava-se, por certo, bem mais competente do que eles haviam suposto. Permaneceram ali tranqüilos por algum tempo, Hideaki apenas lançando um ou outro olhar preocupado para Misato conforme ela corria e pulava, animada, entre os trabalhadores...

Até que, empilhados na traseira de um caminhão para neve, viram diversos cilindros revestidos de metal, cada um possuindo comprimento aproximado à altura de um ser humano e sistema eletrônico de tranca. Cápsulas. Stewart, com o rosto assumindo expressão ligeiramente intrigada, inquiriu:

- O que são aqueles artefatos?

- Dispositivos ARK – esclareceu Katsuragi. – _Alarm-und__RettungsKapsel_. Cápsula de Alarme e Resgate. Utilizada em evacuações de emergência. São resistentes até à pressão das profundezas oceânicas. Invenção da Gehirn alemã.

- Nós estamos mesmo contando com a necessidade de uma evacuação de emergência? – o norte-americano parecia alarmado.

Os demais se entreolharam.

- Foi uma exigência minha, doutor – esclareceu Lorenz. – Procedimento padrão. Não há motivo para transtorno.

Stewart concordou com um aceno da cabeça, porém demonstrava ainda preocupar-se. Nisso, o ronco de motores ecoou pelos arredores: os primeiros dos veículos já eram colocados para funcionar.

- É melhor irmos andando... – recomendou Keel, suas pernas emitindo os costumeiros ruídos mecânicos. – Temos um bom caminho pela frente!

A Expedição Katsuragi, imersa no vazio polar, remetia a uma caravana de beduínos perdida num imenso deserto branco. O horizonte enferrujado e o tapete de gelo tornavam a paisagem monótona, triste. Até mesmo pingüins e outros animais começaram a ser vistos com crescente raridade. A única diversão de Misato, naqueles vários dias, foi acompanhar alguns dos pesquisadores da Gehirn em suas coletas de amostras para estudo – quando se distanciavam do grupo e acabavam visitando cenários diferentes, como sopés de montes e cavernas congeladas. O pai, como era de se esperar, pouco a via. Passava cada vez mais tempo na companhia de seus superiores, ansioso por chegar ao local onde comprovaria sua teoria.

A garota ficou um pouco decepcionada ao saber que eles não avançariam até _exatamente_ o Pólo Sul, onde ouvira falar existir uma base de pesquisas norte-americana. O pensamento de ver um poste listrado em vermelho e branco na localização do ponto mais ao sul do planeta logo se desvaneceu; sua mente sendo então incomodada pelos "bipes" dos medidores de energia usados pela equipe dia após dia quando se aproximaram mais de seu destino. O pai, inclusive, era um dos homens que não davam um passo sequer sem determinar o nível de irradiação da área, talvez desejando tropeçar em sua descoberta a qualquer momento...

Até que, num fim de tarde que anunciava mais uma noite de sol, o dispositivo de Hideaki passou a emitir impulsos num ritmo quase frenético. Ofegante, confirmou as leituras de energia por um momento e em seguida fincou no gelo uma pá que trazia.

Chegara a hora de cavar.

* * *

><p>As imensas brocas, inseridas nos braços mecânicos dos robôs, emitiam som praticamente ensurdecedor. Em seu giro, perfuravam grossas camadas de gelo, outros grandes pedaços se desprendendo conforme os buracos enfraqueciam a estrutura e derretendo com o calor gerado pelas máquinas. Cabos de guindastes removiam as pedras mais pesadas e espessas, aos poucos um grande átrio subterrâneo sendo aberto a partir da superfície. O pai proibira Misato de descer, alegando a instabilidade do local – e por isso a filha permanecia quase o dia todo perambulando junto à borda da abertura, vendo as camadas frias se desfazer em água e partículas, refletindo a luz solar em tons brilhantes e coloridos.<p>

Numa tenda próxima ao buraco, os líderes da expedição monitoravam via computador o andamento da escavação. Katsuragi, utilizando um programa de mapeamento, exibia agora na tela da máquina um modelo esférico 3D, explicando:

- Já conseguimos estipular as dimensões da estrutura no subsolo. Trata-se de uma esfera perfeita, com quase quatorze quilômetros de diâmetro e revestimento de calcário, criando uma couraça branca como a neve. Soterrada algumas centenas de metros abaixo da superfície, deve estar aqui na Antártida há centenas de milhares de anos. Eu não acharia estranho dizer que todo o continente tenha se formado a partir desse globo. O interior está quase todo preenchido por gelo, mas estamos abrindo caminho rápido. Segundo consta nos medidores, a fonte de energia localiza-se ao centro da esfera. É como se ela compusesse um casulo, ou algo do tipo.

O doutor demonstrava claramente perplexidade diante das estranhas minúcias de sua descoberta. Os outros, porém, não transpareciam qualquer espanto.

- Talvez nós humanos estejamos mesmo pré-destinados a encontrar essa sua fonte de energia perpétua, doutor... – cogitou Lorenz. – O senhor está dispensado. Por favor, monitore de perto o progresso dos pesquisadores.

- Entendido.

Hideaki retirou-se, deixando Keel, Stewart e Gendou imersos em sombras.

- Os dados batem de forma exata com a descoberta feita no Japão décadas atrás – afirmou o cientista norte-americano. – A Lua Negra trouxe Lilith à Terra. Agora encontramos o transporte de Adão: a Lua Branca.

- "Yin" e "yang"... – murmurou Rokubungi, vendo na diferença de cores interessante analogia.

- Por quanto tempo ainda manteremos Katsuragi alheio sobre o que realmente encontrou? – indagou Stewart.

- Pelo tempo necessário – Lorenz replicou friamente. – Deixemos o homem trabalhar. Já está assustado frente às supostas coincidências envolvendo seu estudo. Pressioná-lo mais pode não se mostrar bom.

- Mas e quando Adão for exposto? – insistiu o careca. – Então não haverá como esconder a verdade!

O alemão voltou seu rosto com visor para o subordinado e, num tom firme, respondeu:

- Tudo se arranjará.

* * *

><p>Assim que a escavação se ampliou e Misato ganhou acesso às galerias no subsolo, a adolescente inaugurou um novo esporte, que torcia para que um dia se tornasse olímpico, ainda que de inverno: "Corrida Antártica". Devia se assemelhar a uma corrida de obstáculos normal, com a diferença de ela ter de se desviar de estalagmites e outras formações de gelo ao invés de simples cavaletes – além, é claro, de o trajeto ser muito mais escorregadio e perigoso. Um pouco de prática, porém – após ignorar as reprimendas do pai – já a fazia uma atleta quase nata na modalidade. E os marujos vindos no navio, agora operários da Gehirn, pareciam se divertir muito com suas peripécias.<p>

Conforme o buraco subterrâneo se ampliava, uma verdadeira infra-estrutura era erguida no interior do mesmo. Plataformas metálicas sustentavam as partes mais instáveis do teto, enquanto veículos e equipamentos viam-se instalados pelas profundezas. Túneis abertos em meio à massa branca interligavam as diferentes galerias, os pesquisadores tendo criado verdadeiros laboratórios improvisados a cada ponto da descida. Em sua corrida habitual, Misato passava por tudo e todos, mal sendo percebida na maioria das vezes. Ela não importava ali, inclusive ao pai. O mais importante se mostrava o objetivo da expedição. A tal comprovação da solenóide...

Naquele dia, entretanto, eles a ignoravam mais do que o costume. E o caminho encontrava-se quase todo vazio, por sinal.

Que teria acontecido? Haveriam simplesmente desaparecido, tragados por aquele ambiente gelado?

Aturdida, a garota correu mais rápido, avançando através de galerias que jamais adentrara – avisada sobre o risco de desmoronamento. Pulou, deslizou, a claridade vinda da superfície diminuindo a cada nova passagem... e por fim chegou.

A imensa caverna era bem maior do que qualquer outra das abertas pelo pessoal da Gehirn, sendo iluminada por luz artificial fornecida através de grandes lâmpadas presas precariamente ao teto. Dividia-se em vários níveis, interligados por rampas naturais de gelo. Numa dessas plataformas, identificou, de costas, o pai, Rokubungi e Lorenz fitando perplexos algo que era aos poucos desenterrado mais abaixo. Outros trabalhadores e cientistas circulavam pelo local, recolhendo dados ou simplesmente admirando boquiabertos o achado. Por fim, no centro e região mais rebaixada do local, o foco de todas as atenções: a figura de um gigante branco prostrado no solo, deitado sobre a própria barriga e com os braços e pernas ainda não totalmente libertos do gelo. Os contornos se mostravam aparentemente humanos, embora uma espessa camada de neve ainda cobrisse totalmente a superfície de seu corpo, inclusive a cabeça oval. O mais estranho era que, das costas do colossal ser, projetava-se um par de pontas, como se ele houvesse sido trespassado e a outra extremidade do objeto ainda se mantivesse oculta sob a região do peito.

Apitos e silvos eletrônicos eram emitidos sem parar pelos medidores nas mãos dos ali presentes. Indicação de que a origem da manifestação energética encontrava-se naquele organismo.

Ao ver aquilo, Misato, um pouco trêmula, lembrou-se de histórias que ouvia quando mais nova, sobre gigantes que um dia haviam habitado a Terra – filhos, ao que se lembrava, de Anjos com homens – e que Deus fizera desaparecer com o Dilúvio. Seria aquela coisa uma dessas criaturas, ali congelada depois de levada pelo mar milhares de anos antes?

A voz alta de Keel Lorenz, no entanto, logo forneceu à menina, involuntariamente, o nome daquele ser, quando sua voz reverberou pelo ambiente da caverna:

- Adão. Nós o encontramos.

* * *

><p><em>Ó, amigos, mudemos de tom!<br>Entoemos algo mais prazeroso  
>E mais alegre!<br>Alegria, formosa centelha divina,  
>Filha do Elíseo,<br>Ébrios de fogo entramos  
>Em teu santuário celeste!<br>Tua magia volta a unir  
>O que o costume rigorosamente dividiu.<br>Todos os homens se irmanam  
>Ali onde teu doce vôo se detém.<br>Quem já conseguiu o maior tesouro  
>De ser o amigo de um amigo,<br>Quem já conquistou uma mulher amável  
>Rejubile-se conosco!<br>Sim, mesmo se alguém conquistar apenas uma alma,  
>Uma única em todo o mundo.<br>Mas aquele que falhou nisso  
>Que fique chorando sozinho!<br>Alegria bebem todos os seres  
>No seio da Natureza:<br>Todos os bons, todos os maus,  
>Seguem seu rastro de rosas.<br>Ela nos deu beijos e vinho e  
>Um amigo leal até a morte;<br>Deu força para a vida aos mais humildes  
>E ao querubim que se ergue diante de Deus!<br>Alegremente, como seus sóis voem  
>Através do esplêndido espaço celeste<br>Se expressem, irmãos, em seus caminhos,  
>Alegremente como o herói diante da vitória.<br>Abracem-se milhões!  
>Enviem este beijo para todo o mundo!<br>Irmãos, além do céu estrelado  
>Mora um Pai Amado.<br>Milhões, vocês estão ajoelhados diante Dele?  
>Mundo, você percebe seu Criador?<br>Procure-o mais acima do Céu estrelado!  
>Sobre as estrelas onde Ele mora!<em>

_Já dizia Beethoven em seu nono canto, que os homens devem se reunir perante o Altíssimo! Serem um só, irmãos eternos, uma só criatura, tornarem-se Criador! Profetizou Hegel: a humanidade só pode alcançar a felicidade tornando-se una, para que as fraquezas de uns sejam compensadas pelas qualidades de outros. Ó vinde, rejubila ao toque da trombeta! Rompe-se aos poucos o selo do Segundo Segredo, anunciando o triunfo no Terceiro da cria de Lilith. Em teu abraço, ó grande mãe, como se imerso no líquido de teu útero, abro minhas asas e encaro meu destino._

_O momento se avizinha._

_Já é hora!_

* * *

><p>Hideaki suspirou, os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos unidas diante de si. Fitou o rosto de cada um dos outros homens em torno do móvel e finalmente se pronunciou, num murmúrio:<p>

- Preciso de tempo para assimilar isso...

De fato, era difícil digerir todas aquelas informações. A exposição fora longa e, ainda que houvesse ocultado tópicos como a existência da SEELE e outros pormenores, abundante em detalhes. Pacientes, os demais aguardaram. Até que, depois de alguns instantes, o próprio Katsuragi retomou a palavra:

- Bem, o que pretendem então fazer em relação a Adão?

- Nós o enxergamos, assim como os outros Anjos, como ameaça à espécie humana – afirmou Lorenz. – Os Manuscritos do Mar Morto revelam que haverá uma guerra entre nós e eles. Assim, quanto mais nos precavermos, maiores serão as chances de vitória.

- Aquele artefato perfurando o corpo de Adão é o que chamamos de "Lança de Longinus" – esclareceu Stewart. – Trata-se de um dispositivo criado pela Primeira Civilização Ancestral para controlar as Sementes da Vida, no caso Adão e Lilith. Quando Lilith chegou à Terra, a lança que veio com Adão, dotada de consciência própria, imobilizou-o para impedir o nascimento de novos Anjos, e os existentes entraram em hibernação. Lilith também possuía uma lança como essa, mas que se espatifou no impacto de sua chegada. A Gehirn tem posse de um de seus fragmentos, encontrado no Nepal e alvo de constantes estudos.

- Então se pode dizer que a lança está "contendo" Adão? – quis confirmar Hideaki.

- Exatamente – assentiu Rokubungi. – Nosso plano, visando reduzir o risco representado pelo Anjo, é revertê-lo para estado embrionário. Faríamos um procedimento controlado retirando a lança e ao mesmo tempo transferindo a alma de Adão para um receptáculo, obtendo assim tanto controle sobre seu corpo original quanto dominando sua essência. É esta, por sinal, a fonte de toda a energia que nossos satélites detectaram. Todo Anjo possui um órgão vital cujo funcionamento se baseia na teoria da Super Solenóide. O denominamos "Núcleo S²".

- De que tipo de receptáculo estão falando?

- Nós mencionamos nossas experiências de Contato, em que os organismos de um Anjo e um humano podem se fundir – retomou Keel. – É o que pretendemos fazer aqui. Introduzir uma amostra de DNA humano no corpo de Adão para que haja união das estruturas genéticas. O resultado seria um ser com a aparência de Lilith e a alma e imortalidade de Adão.

- Alguém que poderíamos controlar, e repetir o processo com os demais Anjos, conforme surgirem – Stewart complementou.

Katsuragi voltou a contemplá-los, seu olhar indicando certa desconfiança. Tornou em seguida a se manifestar:

- Qual meu papel nesse plano, se me permitem perguntar?

- Auxiliar-nos no procedimento de Contato – respondeu Gendou. – Com Adão em estado embrionário, será muito mais fácil e proveitoso estudá-lo. Poderá descobrir como se originam os Núcleos S², abrindo caminho para a construção dos mesmos pelos seres humanos. Seria a comprovação final de sua teoria. E, claro, o crédito ficará todo para o senhor. Não interessa à Gehirn expor publicamente todas as nuances desta expedição.

- E também não me importa tanto a fama. Só quero tornar real o objetivo de tantos anos de pesquisa.

- Pois é a oportunidade que tem, doutor – Lorenz afirmou em tom conclusivo.

Hideaki tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa com uma mão, enquanto com a outra girava a cruz metálica pendurada ao pescoço. Acabou erguendo de novo a cabeça e, tomado por uma decisão não muito firme, replicou:

- Seguirei suas instruções.

- Perfeito – sorriu Keel. – Nós o avisaremos do que precisar fazer. Pode voltar ao trabalho. Contamos muito com ele, doutor.

Katsuragi levantou-se da cadeira um tanto hesitante, seguindo então a passos rápidos até a porta da cabine. Pôde ser ouvido se apressando pelos degraus da plataforma conforme se distanciava. Lá fora, na caverna, os homens continuavam escavando Adão.

- Comandante, quando capturaremos a filha dele? – inquiriu Stewart subitamente. – Ele já está ficando emocional. Se demorarmos mais, pode haver contratempos.

- Perdoe-me, mas por que colocaríamos nossas mãos na pequena Misato? – Lorenz quis saber, esticando-se em seu assento.

- Ora... Ela está atingindo a Condição de Bernadette. Mesmo não tendo sido gerada através de gônadas afetadas por Metatron, é a única na Antártida neste momento com idade propícia para o experimento de Contato.

- Nós não usaremos Misato, doutor. Achei ter deixado claro ser apenas uma possibilidade, não uma certeza.

- Mas então... Quer dizer que iremos inserir diretamente aquela amostra de DNA em Adão?

- Exato.

O careca estremeceu em sua cadeira, arregalando os olhos.

- Senhor, isso é um absurdo! Se com um ser humano na condição ideal o procedimento já é instável, imagine utilizando um mero frasco de sangue! Não poderemos controlar o processo! As leituras mostram que Adão tem mais energia contida em seu núcleo do que mil bombas de Hiroshima. Quer mesmo correr o risco de liberar essa quantidade de poder durante a experiência?

- Nós não liberaremos nada. Mantenha a calma. Segundo seus próprios estudos, durante o experimento nós simplesmente geraremos dois embriões: um representando o corpo de Adão e outro humano, a partir do código genético na amostra, com a alma do Anjo. Separaremos carne de essência. Não haverá perigo.

- Mas a quantidade de energia em Adão é grande demais para ser convertida para a forma embrionária sem sua liberação, comandante. Se usássemos Misato, ela ainda poderia se diluir em seu corpo, como foi o caso de Mary Morgan. Mas não nessa situação que quer criar. Para onde iria todo esse poder? Não iria simplesmente sumir!

- Conversões de energia... O doutor Katsuragi não lhe ensinou que nem tudo na Física Clássica é aplicável desde que começamos a ouvir falar de Anjos e Segredos, doutor Stewart?

O norte-americano bufou, contrariado. Ameaçou dar um soco no móvel, porém acabou se erguendo e, caminhando até a porta, disse:

- Espero que saiba mesmo o que está fazendo, senhor.

Saiu logo depois.

Lorenz e Rokubungi viam-se agora sozinhos. O primeiro logo voltou a falar:

- O experimento está marcado para daqui a seis dias. É o tempo necessário para Adão terminar de ser desenterrado e o equipamento ficar pronto.

- Confere – anuiu o oriental, frio.

- Daqui a cinco dias, de preferência na noite anterior à experiência, nós tomaremos um avião na base dos EUA perto daqui, rumo à Alemanha. Ninguém deverá saber. O piloto é de minha confiança e será eliminado logo depois, se preciso for.

- E Stewart? – a pergunta era inevitável.

Keel respirou fundo antes de explicar:

- Ele é o maior especialista em genética no grupo. Deverá permanecer aqui para conduzir o experimento, não é mesmo?

O alemão conteve um discreto sorriso antes de continuar:

- Espero que esteja preparado para o que vai acontecer. Será duro e difícil, porém necessário. Não se preocupe quanto à sua noiva. Daichi já está avisado, assim como os demais acólitos da SEELE, e eles se moverão para um abrigo especialmente preparado dois dias antes do evento.

Gendou apenas anuiu com a cabeça.

- Bom ter provas de sua fidelidade – contentou-se Lorenz. – Estamos quase lá, meu amigo... Nós criaremos o nosso Novo Gênesis. E este será o primeiro passo decisivo.


	22. Lamentações

_Humanidade  
>"Auf wiedersehen"<br>É hora de dizer adeus  
>A festa acabou<br>E o riso morre  
>Um Anjo chora<em>

_Humanidade_  
><em>É um "au revoir" para sua insanidade<em>  
><em>Você vendeu sua alma para alimentar sua vaidade<em>  
><em>Suas fantasias e mentiras<em>

_("Humanity", Scorpions, 2007)_

**Lamentações**

_Antártida, 2000_

A noite havia chegado ao Pólo Sul, anunciando o início do inverno.

Ainda mais agasalhada do que antes para resistir à baixíssima temperatura, Misato encontrava-se na superfície, longe do calor e relativo conforto disponíveis nas instalações no subsolo. O motivo era bem simples: queria admirar o fenômeno luminoso que vinha se manifestando no céu desde que o sol se fora, composto por ondas coloridas e brilhantes que tornavam lindo o firmamento – como se um extenso lençol translúcido quisesse cobrir a Terra das estrelas. Aquilo se mostrava a coisa mais fascinante que a garota testemunhara desde o início da expedição; ali passando horas a admirá-la, ignorando o clima hostil.

- Aurora polar, ou, já que estamos na Antártida, aurora austral – a voz do pai veio de trás de si. – Resultado do contato de partículas solares com a alta atmosfera do planeta.

A explicação científica não retirou do evento seu encanto, Misato permanecendo com a cabeça voltada para o alto enquanto os reflexos tremeluziam em tons de verde e azul.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – o doutor tornou a se manifestar, soando um pouco preocupado.

A filha então se virou para ele, forçando um sorriso que não tinha tanta vontade de abrir.

- Sim, papai. Está tudo bem.

Um instante de silêncio transcorreu antes que o cientista afirmasse:

- Não podemos ficar aqui por mais muito tempo. Quando o inverno chegar para valer, as escavações terão de ser interrompidas. Além do mais, você já está perdendo aulas na escola. Quero que volte o quanto antes.

- Acho que tudo isto é bem mais instrutivo do que ficar sentada atrás de uma carteira, pai... – alegou a menina, direcionando novamente os olhos para o céu.

Hideaki afagou-lhe a cabeça – gesto de carinho um tanto desajeitado que vinha tentando transformar num hábito – e murmurou:

- Dizem que a noite é mais escura antes do amanhecer... No caso do Pólo Sul, são seis meses de escuridão.

- Não é uma escuridão completa – a adolescente discordou apontando para cima. – Há essas luzes. Elas guiam o caminho dos viajantes.

- Elas são incertas. Brilham toda vez de maneira diferente. É mais sábio a um ser humano se orientar pelo próprio coração.

- E onde o seu coração diz que o senhor deveria estar agora?

Tocado pela pergunta, Katsuragi abaixou-se e abraçou com força a filha pelas costas, os dois compartilhando calor em meio ao vento gélido que zunia em seus ouvidos.

- Aqui, com você – replicou, ocultando o rosto num dos ombros da garota. – Não há outro lugar onde eu queira estar.

E assim permaneceram, unidos, por um bom tempo.

* * *

><p>As lâmpadas na cavidade subterrânea eram tantas e tão fortes, que o local parecia ser banhado pela própria luz do dia. Os homens da Gehirn haviam construído verdadeiro complexo de pesquisas na caverna, com diversas plataformas, colunas, guindastes, cabines e laboratórios circundando a área mais baixa onde Adão era mantido. Após os últimos dias de preparação, o gigante havia sido escavado por completo do gelo, sua pele agora totalmente à mostra e todos os membros soltos – embora mantivesse sua posição prostrada sobre o solo, como se possuísse vergonha em se levantar. Seu aspecto, livre da neve, era a de um imenso ser humanóide branco, a estrutura de seu organismo sendo em quase tudo idêntica à do <em>Homo sapiens<em>, desde o formato do tronco – embora a cintura fosse um tanto mais fina – até detalhes como a quantidade de dedos nas mãos e pés. Uma das diferenças mais marcantes era talvez o rosto, de feições quase inexistentes – a cabeça possuindo em sua área frontal apenas um par de proeminências que os pesquisadores julgaram serem pálpebras fechadas, ocultando olhos. Boca, nariz ou ouvidos não puderam ser identificados.

Assim como o ser titânico, o artefato que o atravessava fora também desenterrado – a grande e comprida lança escarlate brotando do gelo por baixo do Anjo e perfurando-o no peito, sua extremidade superior se bifurcando e as pontas surgindo pelas costas da criatura. Os cientistas haviam dado ordens claras para que o objeto não fosse ainda retirado de Adão; o procedimento correto para isso estando prestes a ser iniciado naquela manhã, com a supervisão do doutor Stewart.

A tentativa de reproduzir um processo de Contato com o ser que originara os Anjos.

De pé junto ao parapeito de uma plataforma, Hideaki Katsuragi e sua filha, lado a lado, assistiam ao experimento. O doutor não estava de todo certo que Misato ficaria segura se encontrando ali, mas procurava ser um bom pai – e isso incluía cumprir a promessa de compartilhar com ela o que vivia. Ainda que incluísse riscos.

- Pai, o que eles vão fazer? – a garota indagou, atenta à movimentação da equipe.

- Verificar se o gigante vive – ele respondeu com semblante inegavelmente preocupado. – Tentar acordá-lo.

Imensos robôs T-RIDEN-T, controlados remotamente por cientistas, eram posicionados ao redor de Adão para que o manuseassem. Do alto de uma passarela que fornecia visão quase completa do local, Stewart, com uma prancheta em mãos, vistoriava cada tarefa. Dado o nível de precisão exigido pela experiência, nada poderia sair errado.

Apesar de sua competência, notava-se claramente que o supervisor procedia receoso...

Assim que as últimas máquinas viram-se prontas, os operadores puseram-se apenas a aguardar as próximas ordens do superior. Stewart, por sua vez, aguardava Lorenz. Não iniciaria experimento algum sem seu aval. Dada a importância do que fariam, ele estranhava muito o comandante não se encontrar ali, havendo tampouco sinal de Rokubungi, desde a noite anterior.

A situação, na verdade, criava terrível analogia...

Chernobyl. Quatorze anos antes.

Mostrava-se amargo digerir a verdade, mas esta se apresentava igualmente clara. O maldito Keel Lorenz debandara com seu novo braço direito, deixando-os ali para morrer. Sim, o alemão sabia desde o início que aquilo não poderia dar certo.

Segurando o parapeito da passarela, o cientista curvou-se para frente, ofegando como se fosse vomitar ou, na pior das hipóteses, jogar-se. Apesar de tudo, tinha de se acalmar. Perder a razão sempre havia sido o primeiro passo para a derrota dos inimigos da SEELE.

- Senhor, aguardamos instruções – informou um trabalhador no controle de um dos robôs, olhando para cima.

Stewart engoliu seco e respondeu:

- Não faremos nada enquanto o senhor Lorenz não aparecer. Caso ele tenha se evadido da área, a experiência estará cancelada.

Os membros da equipe se entreolharam, confusos. Por certo não esperavam aquele racha entre os líderes da operação. Até mesmo Misato sentiu o clima tenso, abraçando-se ao espesso casaco do pai.

No alto da passarela, o pesquisador-chefe aos poucos se tranqüilizava, os ombros relaxando e o peito deixando de pulsar. Ele detinha comando sobre aqueles operários, afinal de contas. Não fariam nada se não quisesse. Lorenz errara ao imaginar que Stewart o obedeceria cegamente após deixar a Antártida de forma tão suspeita...

Até que um apito ecoou pela caverna.

Os trabalhadores procuraram por um momento a origem do som, logo identificada como proveniente do painel de controle de um dos T-RIDEN-Ts. O operador, a uma certa distância, assumiu expressão perplexa ao perceber que o robô não mais respondia a nenhum de seus comandos.

Mais um silvo se fez ouvir, seguido de um terceiro... E logo, para espanto de todos, as máquinas, com suas engrenagens rangendo, passaram a se movimentar sozinhas, desobedecendo aos controladores humanos e agindo como se possuíssem vida própria.

- O sistema foi sabotado! – revelou um dos cientistas, aturdido. – O equipamento está recebendo sinais externos às instalações!

Stewart tornou a se curvar, colando a testa à barra superior do parapeito. Seus braços tremiam, ainda segurando a estrutura de proteção com a impressão de que desejavam arrancá-la.

_Lorenz!_

Sirenes e luzes de alerta foram acionadas por toda a caverna, banhando-a inteira em vermelho. Um outro cientista exclamou, diante de um computador:

- O sistema foi completamente invadido!

Permanecendo abraçado ao beiral, Stewart caiu de joelhos.

Ainda que não compreendessem o que realmente acontecia, pesquisadores e operários começaram a correr para fora do local, ganhando os túneis desesperadamente em direção à superfície. Em torno do Anjo, os robôs continuavam se mexendo. Cumprindo as ordens vindas de fora.

Em meio ao caos, Hideaki abaixou-se, abraçando a filha com força e escondendo-lhe o rosto no peito. Não desejava que ela visse o que ocorreria ali, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Os T-RIDEN-Ts esticaram seus braços metálicos, erguendo-os até acima do corpo deitado de Adão. Suas extremidades em forma de pinça, em seguida, prenderam-se às duas pontas da lança vermelha perfurando-o. Puxaram-na para cima sem dificuldade, ainda que de forma lenta... e, dois ou três minutos mais tarde, o objeto estava solto, erguido alguns metros acima do ser titânico como um troféu ostentado pelos robôs.

Todos contemplaram a cena boquiabertos, o tempo parecendo parar e o rarefeito ar do subsolo se extinguir quando a tarefa foi concluída.

A caverna inteira, logo depois, estremeceu.

De início, a manifestação lembrou um leve terremoto – Misato, nos braços do pai, lembrando-se de casa e assim se acalmando ligeiramente, mesmo com o fenômeno causando terror na maioria ali presente. Gritos foram escutados, ao mesmo tempo em que o abalo se ampliava. E eles viram – inclusive Katsuragi, queixo apoiado num dos ombros de sua pequena. O gigante escavado do gelo gradualmente se levantava.

Moveu primeiro uma perna, nela apoiando seu peso com dificuldade – o membro oscilando como se não fosse capaz de sustentar aquela massa colossal. Tendo o joelho flexionado, arrastou então a outra, movimento simultâneo ao lento erguer do tronco. O ser alvo, remetendo a uma imensa estátua de neve dotada de consciência, logo se colocou de pé, braços esticados e cabeça tão alta que por pouco não tocava o teto do lugar. Os robôs abriram espaço para o Anjo, levando com eles a Lança de Longinus. Ela tremia entre as presas de aço de seus portadores, emitindo um zunido e demonstrando vivo ímpeto de se libertar.

Na passarela, Stewart caiu de costas, permanecendo deitado a observar Adão com um braço sobre a face. No chão, os humanos que ali haviam ficado assistiam extasiados aos primeiros passos do gigante, dominados por um misto de fascínio e pavor.

A cabeça inexpressiva da criatura inclinou-se levemente para baixo... e suas pálpebras se abriram, exibindo um par de olhos negros como a noite, sem pupilas. Eles observaram os pequenos _Homo sapiens_ aos seus pés por algum tempo, num momento de mútuo reconhecimento. Uma apresentação silenciosa que aguardara bilhões de anos.

E Adão brilhou.

Brilhou como o sol. Como mil estrelas de uma só vez. Uma claridade branca ofuscante, capaz talvez até de cegar. O corpo do Anjo foi todo tomado de luz própria, com exceção dos olhos e uma cavidade em seu peito, onde a lança estivera cravada. A mesma, porém, logo se fechou; o organismo se regenerando de forma perfeita. Resplandecente, resplendoroso. Um ser que era o próprio Fruto da Vida, eterno e sem falhas.

- Um gigante de luz... – murmurou um embasbacado Katsuragi, mantendo a trêmula Misato junto a si, alheia a tudo. – Adão é um gigante de luz...

A comprovação da teoria da Super Solenóide estava ali mesmo, diante dele, encarando-o. Existia e tinha vida. Porém, por mais que se sentisse maravilhado frente àquela visão... Hideaki repudiou-a. Não se achava capaz de aceitá-la. Não mais.

- Maldito seja... – resmungou em voz baixa para que apenas a filha ouvisse, como se temesse ser punido por sacrilégio.

Apesar do pânico, a menina ouviu... e aquelas palavras entraram em seu coração.

Súbito, os T-RIDEN-Ts voltaram a se mover. Convergiam para Adão, cercando-o. Os braços mecânicos brandindo Longinus mudaram de posição: apontavam-na agora para o alto. Para o tórax do Anjo.

- Os robôs estão iniciando a segunda fase do experimento... – algum pesquisador falou. – Vão tentar imobilizá-lo novamente para reduzi-lo a estado embrionário!

Uma máquina até então afastada aproximou-se, trazendo algo num suporte que carregava. Era uma espécie de sonda, que se afunilava numa das extremidades até terminar numa ponta comprida e fina como uma agulha. Stewart sabia bem o que era aquilo. O dispositivo para injeção de amostras no corpo de Adão. Trazia, dentro de si, o DNA colhido do Sudário de Turim.

Zonzo e engatinhando sobre a passarela, o cientista não pôde evitar rir da situação. A condição exigida pela Igreja, anos antes, durante o acordo feito na Capela Sistina. Se o fim do mundo era inevitável, o Vaticano queria retirá-lo das mãos da SEELE, moldando-o para que correspondesse ao Apocalipse bíblico. No fim, a questão, por mais absurdo que parecesse, não era evitar o fim, mas _quem o controlaria_. A Igreja buscara isso desejando que o suposto DNA do Messias fosse usado por Lorenz no experimento de Contato quando encontrassem Adão. Os cardeais buscavam assim desencadear a Segunda Vinda, o retorno de Cristo à Terra previsto no Apocalipse, com a presença do Salvador suplantando o pecado original de Adão, _renascendo através do Anjo_. Uma idéia brilhante... mas dada por Lorenz ao Vaticano, afinal de contas. Se o próprio alemão a propusera, era porque sabia que isso não atrapalharia os planos da SEELE. Conseguira pôr um fim às desavenças entre os dois grupos, garantir aprovação legal para a criação dos seres que idealizara e, se é que isso tinha importância, proporcionar a si mesmo uma consciência tranqüila.

Os últimos preparativos para o Contato com Adão eram finalizados. E todos eles morreriam para a concretização de tal objetivo. A Antártida não resistiria à energia liberada. O continente provavelmente seria por completo consumido; e o aumento do nível do mar, acompanhado das violentas mudanças climáticas, dizimariam boa parte da população do mundo. Uma situação de total desordem se alastraria pelo globo em poucos dias, gerando a necessidade de reconstrução, de reinício. Tudo que a SEELE poderia desejar. Assumindo comando do processo, levaria a cabo a etapa seguinte de seu plano e terminaria de estabelecer as últimas condições necessárias para a vinda dos demais Anjos e o Terceiro Segredo.

Tudo à custa deles. Keel Lorenz pensara em cada mínimo aspecto do esquema, talvez com décadas de antecedência. E Stewart, confiante demais, acabara se deixando enganar pelo superior, não conseguindo prever todos os seus passos.

Resignado, entregou-se, deitado sobre a superfície de metal, a contemplar aquele Mistério. Sorria. Não poderia ser tão ruim, afinal, morrer diante do esplendor de um ser divino...

Os robôs giraram a Lança de Longinus, voltando para baixo a extremidade bifurcada e erguendo o cabo terminando somente numa ponta. Foi justamente nesta que acoplaram a sonda recém-trazida, fazendo assim com que o artefato fosse dotado de uma afiada agulha, que inseriria a amostra de sangue em si contida no Anjo tão logo o espetasse.

O Gigante de Luz, enquanto isso, aparentava entrar em apoteose. Abriu os braços lentamente, estendendo-os horizontalmente, um para cada lado de seu tronco. Flutuava alguns metros acima do solo, aproximando-se do teto da caverna. Logo lascas e pedaços de gelo começaram a cair. Ela não agüentaria muito tempo.

E, antes que qualquer um dos humanos pudesse pestanejar, uma das máquinas, como um centurião metálico, atirou Longinus contra o peito de Adão.

A extremidade com a sonda atingiu-o no lado, sendo enterrada em seu corpo luminoso.

Seguiu-se fortíssima explosão.

A onda de impacto zuniu de tal forma que quase destroçou seus ouvidos. Outro tremor veio, muito mais intenso que os anteriores. Os gritos dos cientistas recomeçaram, e desta vez a estrutura das instalações começou a ruir, abafando-os. Stewart foi a primeira vítima, esmagado por uma série de pilares e grades quando sua passarela desabou. Os robôs entraram em curto, desintegrando-se entre faíscas. Buracos abriam-se pelo chão, sugando homens e equipamento para fendas sombrias. As paredes desfaziam-se em água como cubos de gelo sob o sol. O vento varria o local, arrastando corpos e veículos mais fácil que papel. Nada daquilo agüentaria.

A solução mais sensata seria tentar correr pela vida, do mesmo modo como alguns faziam – ainda que sem frutos. Hideaki, entretanto, permaneceu imóvel onde estava, abraçando Misato, tentando protegê-la. Seu mero corpo poderia não bastar... mas não exporia a filha a tudo aquilo! Não podia! Era seu dever como pai... tinha de resguardar quem amava.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ele finalmente compreendia...

- Calma, querida... – sussurrou para ela. – Fique calma...

A garota continuava trêmula, mas Katsuragi pôde notar um leve assentimento com a cabeça. Ergueu, então, os olhos... ousando encarar o foco da explosão.

O ar da caverna tornara-se amarelo, algo como um gás de tom mostarda preenchendo-a. Cheirava fortemente a sangue. Pedaços de máquinas, fragmentos de plataformas e membros decepados voavam com o vento, passando a centímetros dos dois. Um terrível uivo propagava-se pelos arredores, congelando a espinha do cientista mais que o próprio frio. O subsolo não tinha mais teto, o céu da Antártida podendo ser avistado logo acima... em tom alaranjado vivo, queimando como fogo. E, onde estivera Adão... ele testemunhou algo que jamais imaginara.

De uma intensa coluna de luz – que de início ofuscou-lhe os olhos, mas à qual logo se acostumou – brotou uma silhueta. Era esguia, quiçá raquítica – humana – e andava com evidente dificuldade, mancando. Algum sobrevivente da equipe? Hideaki estreitou as pupilas. O vulto se aproximou mais, e ele pôde fitá-lo com mais detalhes...

O ser humanóide no início andava totalmente curvado, com os braços esticados tocando o chão – e usando freqüentemente as mãos como apoio. Seguia aos tropeços, erguendo-se de novo a cada queda... até que sua coluna endireitou-se e, embora ainda caminhasse um tanto corcunda, suas mãos não mais roçavam o solo. Prosseguia agora de modo mais firme, passos mais precisos, o tronco continuando a se levantar e as pernas se tornando maior fonte de apoio – a criatura se consolidando como bípede. O corpo, ao mesmo tempo, crescia em dimensões. E, quando chegou perto o bastante de Katsuragi, este pôde identificá-la já com a postura ereta de um humano, deslocando-se com naturalidade. Visualizou um garoto não mais velho que Misato, nu, de cabelos cinzentos arrepiados. Ele passou tranqüilamente ao lado de Hideaki, aparentando ignorá-lo... até que voltou de súbito a face, abriu-lhe um sorriso... e seguiu seu percurso, sumindo na névoa dourada.

Pouco depois do desaparecimento da intrigante figura, outro tremor se fez sentir, engolindo metade da caverna – que simplesmente despencou para baixo, exibindo atrás de si o continente a se desfazer rapidamente no oceano. Despertado tanto pela aparição do menino quanto pela situação do lugar, Katsuragi viu que teria de fazer algo mais para proteger a filha. Permanecer ali com ela, imóvel, não a salvaria.

E lembrou-se...

_As cápsulas ARK!_

Havia dispositivos de emergência, capazes de resistir até a condições extremas como aquelas. Teria, todavia, de agir contra todas as possibilidades. Convicto, ergueu a adolescente nos braços, pondo-se de pé. Por pouco não caiu, empurrado pelo vento, mas suas pernas o mantiveram firme. Olhou ao redor. O equipamento em questão fora mantido numa das galerias superiores, se bem se lembrava...

Correu. Em seu colo, Misato mal notava o que acontecia, quase desmaiada. Assim seria melhor, contanto que permanecesse viva. O pai acelerou o máximo que conseguiu, desviando-se de inúmeros obstáculos pelo caminho e tomando cuidado para não tombar com os abalos. Erguendo a cabeça, tentava ignorar os cadáveres. A muito custo atingiu os restos do túnel levando ao nível superior, a passagem felizmente se encontrando desobstruída.

Chegou à galeria. Mas não teve uma visão que o aliviasse...

Diante de si, não muito longe das ditas cápsulas, estavam os tanques de combustível para os robôs e veículos. Em chamas.

Tomado pelo desespero e sem opção, tentou passar correndo antes que o pior acontecesse...

Na metade do caminho, prendendo a filha junto ao seu corpo, sentiu o calor às suas costas... e o impacto dos estilhaços.

O primeiro fragmento enterrou-se no meio de suas costas, algum objeto metálico cortante – que, apesar de não tê-lo matado de imediato, perfurara órgãos vitais suficientes para lhe dar não mais que alguns minutos de existência. O outro se cravou numa de suas pernas, causando muita dor – porém não o impossibilitando de andar. O último, por fim, passou milagrosamente sob uma de suas axilas, sem feri-lo... mas acabando por se chocar com a menina em seus braços, abrindo-lhe extenso corte do abdômen até o peito.

- Misato!

A adolescente entrou em choque, agasalho banhado em sangue, com o líquido quente vertendo sobre as mãos frias do pai. Ele não desistiu. Quase se arrastou até os dispositivos de resgate, espalhados pelo chão e mais alguns passos dali. Um corpo decapitado de pesquisador era visto de bruços sobre um deles, não tendo conseguido abri-lo a tempo. Hideaki se esquecera das malditas trancas eletrônicas. Por sorte lembrava o código de acesso, que inseriu rapidamente no painel numérico de uma delas. A estrutura metálica reforçada se abriu, liberando vapor de seu interior. O corpo de Misato desfalecera.

Com o máximo de cuidado, Katsuragi deitou-a dentro da cavidade do dispositivo. Quando terminou de apoiá-la no interior, uma gota de sangue, vinda de sua boca, pingou sobre o rosto da filha. Ela abriu de leve os olhos, fitando-o de forma distante.

- Pai...

Ele respirou fundo. Quase terminado. Só precisaria lacrar a cápsula, mas... antes havia algo mais que tinha de fazer.

Usando as poucas forças que lhe restavam, retirou de seu pescoço a correntinha com a cruz grega, relíquia pessoal, colocando-a com dificuldade em torno da garganta da filha. Símbolo da Salvação. Mas, apesar dos quatro lados iguais, não seriam salvos todos ali. Apenas ela; que levaria consigo, por isso, aquele emblema...

Findo o gesto, Hideaki pressionou um botão para fechar o dispositivo. E, quase de imediato, o chão sob este rachou e cedeu, lançando-o ao mar centenas de metros abaixo – por muito pouco não levando junto o doutor.

Ela estaria segura.

Com raios trovejando pelo céu e as extensas plataformas de gelo derretendo rapidamente, o cientista, mantendo-se à beira do penhasco recém-formado, voltou-se para trás. Pairavam agora, nos céus, duas imensas asas douradas, feitas de energia, representando a liberação do poder de Adão. O espetáculo, apesar de devastador e mortífero, não deixava de ser belo... A típica contradição presente nos seres divinos, trazendo consigo júbilo e destruição ao mesmo tempo.

- Como um Anjo cruel... – murmurou para si mesmo, caindo de joelhos devido aos ferimentos.

Virando-se de novo para frente, encarou o oceano, agora tingido de rubro. Levada pelas ondas, a cápsula com Misato se afastava daquele inferno, conduzida a um futuro onde talvez existisse esperança... Onde talvez existisse paz.

A única sobrevivente daquela tragédia.

- Vá jovem... e torne-se a lenda!

* * *

><p>Batidas.<p>

Subitamente, seu mundo, de dor e escuridão, passara a batidas. Fortes, como se o céu acima de si fosse desabar. Sentiu medo, mais do que antes. Sentiu-se invadida. Que fariam consigo? Que poderiam querer?

O desespero, no entanto, deu lugar à tranqüilidade quando ouviu vozes. Ainda que abafadas, falavam uma língua da qual se recordava. Uma língua que marcara uma viagem feita no passado, e da qual aprendera várias palavras. Ainda que não fosse uma lembrança das mais felizes, era algo familiar. Algo a que poderia se agarrar.

_Que coisa é essa?_

_ Acho que veio do mar!_

_ Como assim?_

_ Será que tem alguém dentro?_

Mais batidas, fortes. Céu amassando. Parecia até que ruiria...

E então luz. Luz forte, à qual estava desabituada. Seus olhos arderam, e mal teve força para tampá-los. As vozes continuaram, não mais abafadas. Mãos a tatearam. Ergueram-na. Mas não mais sentiu medo. Pelo contrário. Achava-se arrebatada por Anjos.

_É uma menina! Olhem só!_

_ Está machucada! Vejam o tamanho do corte na barriga!_

_ É japonesa! Olhinhos puxados, coitada..._

_ Vamos levá-la até os médicos, rápido!_

Misato aos poucos pôde distinguir melhor seus arredores. O céu era límpido e azul, com nuvens brancas – embora por uma direção se aproximasse uma extensa coluna de nuvens negras em que brilhavam raios, o verdadeiro fim do mundo se avizinhando. Lembrou-se da paisagem... a cidade do Rio de Janeiro, que visitara quando mais nova. Mas estava diferente. Triste.

Após ser levada para lá e para cá desordenadamente, viu-se no alto de uma colina – a qual, para seu desagrado, não era o Pão de Açúcar que tanto quisera conhecer quando mais nova. O panorama de prédios junto à praia que conhecera não existia mais – o oceano tendo invadido tudo até o sopé dos montes, alagando as ruas que outrora achara tão bonitas. E, predominando no cenário, a estátua do Cristo, de braços abertos... mas agora com um deles faltando, cortado na altura do ombro, o que a tornava incompleta, ferida...

Não mais capaz de protegê-la, como um dia julgara.

Enquanto os homens de branco a examinavam, depois de passarem por macas e mais macas sobre a grama onde pessoas olhavam com os olhos arregalados para o céu, Misato seguia ouvindo as vozes:

_ Passou aproximadamente uma semana dentro daquela cápsula. Sabe-se lá de onde veio, mas salvou-se. O ferimento só não se agravou por conta das condições curativas internas do equipamento. Foi arrastada pelo mar até aqui._

_ Pobrezinha, deve estar com fome!_

Uma voz abafada manifestou-se entre as demais. Devia vir da caixa com imagens que a garota gostava de assistir quando em casa.

_Uma explosão equivalente a uma bomba nuclear de cinqüenta megatons sobre a Antártida... Meteoro acima da velocidade da luz, impossível de ser detectado a tempo... Tsunamis pelo mundo todo... Países Baixos, ilhas do Pacífico e cidades costeiras não existem mais... Clima da Terra alterado de maneira irreversível... Tensão na fronteira entre Índia e Paquistão... Últimas informações dizem que terroristas do Exército Vermelho Japonês destruíram a capital Tóquio com bombas N²... Potências do mundo se enfrentam por água e alimentos..._

E prosseguia o coro não-abafado, dos homens de branco...

_Ela está em estado catatônico. Não fala._

_ Precisará de tratamento._

_ Deve ser mantida sob constante observação._

A eles, uniram-se homens de preto. Como num jogo de xadrez.

_Gehirn. Estamos levando a menina sob custódia._

_ Nós poderemos tratá-la._

_ A garota pode ser a chave para se entender exatamente o que ocorreu na Antártida._

Ela só queria que eles se calassem...

Que se calassem.

* * *

><p>- Gendou?<p>

A resposta levou alguns segundos:

- Diga, senhor Lorenz.

- Acha que, usando este terminal, consegue acessar remotamente o sistema central de informações da Gehirn, assim como fez com os dispositivos na Antártida?

- Acredito que sim.

O ruído de dedos batendo sobre um teclado propagou-se pela sala silenciosa. Pouco depois, a voz grave de Rokubungi replicou:

- Já estou dentro, senhor.

- Proceda como combinamos. Sabe o que fazer.

- _Hai_.

Em meio à penumbra do recinto, a tela ligada do computador exibia os comandos efetuados pelo japonês conforme eram inseridos:

_GEHIRN – Deus está no Céu, protejamos sua Criação_

_Efetuar busca;_

_ Procurar pelo(s) termo(s): "Metatron", "Majestic-12", "Família Soryu", "Família Langley", "Família Rokubungi"._

_ Processando..._

_ 10%_

_ 37%_

_ 64%_

_ 91%_

_ Busca concluída. 453 arquivos encontrados com referência aos termos pesquisados;_

_ Selecionar ação: "Abrir em lista", "Abrir individualmente", "Organizar", "Mover", "Deletar"._

_ DELETAR: Deseja mesmo excluir os 453 arquivos selecionados? (S/N)_

_ Deletando..._

_ 3%_

_ 7%_

_ 11%_

A barra de progresso aumentava no monitor conforme o material era apagado do banco de dados. Não precisariam mais dele, e excluí-lo evitaria possíveis problemas futuros. Sentado pensativo ao fundo da sala, Lorenz refletia a respeito do que deveria ou não revelar ao novo braço direito. A informação mais marcante era por certo o fato de ele e a doutora Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu serem meio-irmãos, ambos filhos da falecida Minna Soryu – porém não achava prudente expor tal parentesco. Com o tempo, talvez, pudesse contar somente a Gendou, embora possuísse sérias ressalvas a respeito...

- Está um inferno lá fora, porém em breve a situação ficará mais controlada – afirmou, forçando a si mesmo a pensar em outra coisa. – Já possuímos poder suficiente na ONU e quaisquer ações pacificadoras ao redor do mundo abrirão maior caminho para a SEELE.

- O que pretendem fazer com a Gehirn? – Rokubungi inquiriu em tom amargo. – Manter a fachada de preservar o meio ambiente não me parece muito útil num mundo como este está se tornando...

- De fato. Precisaremos extinguir a Gehirn e criar uma organização mais ampla em seu lugar, de preferência com prerrogativas militares. Pensarei a respeito. Mas desde já, considere-se comandante.

Gendou pigarreou.

- E quanto a Adão?

- Enviar uma expedição agora para recuperar a forma embrionária seria suspeito demais. Teremos de esperar a poeira baixar. Um ano ou mais. Ninguém visitará aquele mar de sangue que se tornou a Antártida enquanto isso, garanto. Portanto não há motivo para pressa. Quanto ao receptáculo, já está em nosso poder. A família Nagisa, conhecida dos Ikari, perdeu os três filhos com o tsunami que varreu Hokkaido. Estou certo de que eles adorarão adotar um órfão, criando-o enquanto a hora certa não chegar...

- Lembre-se de que também precisaremos de novas instalações para estudar Adão e reproduzir sua estrutura genética...

- As obras no GeoFront estão aceleradas. Com as tragédias pelo globo, quase todo o dinheiro que a ONU arrecadar com justificativas humanitárias será revertido para a construção. Poderemos nos transferir para lá em breve. Quero manter, porém, a velha Área 51 em Nevada como unidade secundária, e esta base alemã como unidade terciária. Com várias instalações trabalhando ao mesmo tempo, poderemos gerar os constructos mais rápido.

Breve silêncio. Foi rompido pelo oriental, que perguntou:

- Precisa de mim para algo mais, senhor?

- No momento não. Está dispensado. Pretende retornar ao Japão?

- Sim. Eu e Yui nos casaremos o quanto antes. O senhor Ikari não demonstrou objeções.

- É um momento um tanto crítico para um casamento, mas considero-o um de nossos passos rumo ao futuro... – Lorenz afirmou num tom sonhador. – Aproveite as bodas como puder, Gendou. Quando voltar, precisarei tanto de sua ajuda quanto a de sua mulher.

- Retornarei com ela em um mês. Não há com o que se alarmar.

- Espero que não me decepcione. Siga os passos de seu pai, e receberá as graças que merece. Agora vá, pois quando voltar... daremos início oficial ao Projeto Evangelion.

* * *

><p><strong>O INÍCIO...<strong>


End file.
